How I Found Love
by Stronger than you since 1915
Summary: When you haven't seen your reason for existing in over five centuries what do you do? Do you a, kill yourself, b, look for them, or c, find them in a tiny high school where you try to pose as a human? Well, me personally, I'd do all three. COMPLETE.
1. Meet Bella

Here is another story that has been in the front of my mind for weeks that I just HAD to get out even though my first one really needs to be updated.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin except the story title and added characters

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and this is my story of how I found love.

It has been so long since I have seen Edward, my one true love. He was taken from me almost 600 years ago when he was kidnapped by a clan crazy vampires in 1413.

I have tried to look for him but I just can't find him even after being changed into a vampire also.

"C'mon Bella, it's almost time for school honey." Mike called. I smiled, Mike was part of my coven and I loved almost as much as I love Edward.

I got off my couch and turned off my Slipknot CD I had been blaring and walked over to my closet.

I pulled a plaid tripp skirt, with minimal amount of chains, cough10 cough, off the hanger and got my purple fishnets out of my drawer and set them on a chair.

Then I walked into the shirt section and grabbed a skin tight Slipknot tank off the shelf and added it to the chair. I got dressed then put on some eyeliner and my fingerless gloves along with my million jelly bracelets.

I grabbed my rings and put on my necklace with hundreds of Monster pop tops on it. When all that was done I put on my combat boots, grabbed my tattered old bag and my trench coat and walked out the door.

I walked down the stairs and saw Mike feverishly kissing Jacob, who was pushed against the door. Jacob was Mike's boyfriend/husband, and both were the closest things I had to brothers and I loved them even if they are the gayest beings you will ever meet.

"Whoa Mikey slow down, my shirt isn't from Wal-Mart or someplace icky like that." Jacob whined. Wow, Mikey? Never heard that one before.

"Mike you silly little hypocrite, you tell Bella to hurry up and yet here you are making out with Jake." Our "mother" laughed.

Our "mother" was a 5'9 red haired, golden eyed, super-model build, face of an angel woman named Jacquelyn and she was changed when she was 26 in 1209 somewhere in Ireland after being attacked when her Tuatha was preparing for Gam.

"Sorry mommy." Mike pouted, oh geez, he looked so sad, makes you want to hug him.

"It's ok my darling golden retriever." she cooed. We had given him that nickname because he has hair the same color and texture and qualities as a golden retriever.

Mike is 6'1 and of medium build and is very good looking but is strictly gay and wouldn't give a girl a second glance unless it was to look at what she was wearing. Jacob was the same way only he had raven black hair and was more muscular than Mike. Both of them were changed when they were 18 or 19 in 1367 in Germany.

Mike and Jake don't have gifts but more of enhanced traits. Mike is extremely kind and happy and Jacob had his love trait enhanced so he can like almost anyone he meets.

The best part of having two gay brothers, is they have AMAZING fashion sense.

I remember the times when women had to wear those really frilly dresses everyday, Jacob just about had it and was ready to disguise me as a boy and let me wear pants, and also because he thought I'd make a hot guy.

I really wish he had, almost getting raped everyday kinda put a damper on my mood. I was always considered "beautiful" and many men wanted me as their own(yeah right).

Random men would constantly "forcefully" drag me into an alley and try to take advantage of me. They thought I was a helpless little rich girl, boy were they wrong.

My brothers aren't just gay and have great fashion senses they are also amazing fighters. They taught me everything they have learned over their existence about self defense and hand-to-hand combat as soon as I was turned so I could defend myself without using my vampire strength.

I never killed the men who tried to hurt me, I just kicked their asses and told them to never touch another woman again unless they were in a relationship with them which they probably never would because they were so horrid.

Thankfully, we decided we wanted to go to a place where man did not rule with his idiocy, so we moved around a lot, never staying one place for more than a few weeks until women were treated the same as men.

"Yes, Mike," Our "father" said coming into the room, "why don't you guys hurry, you don't want to be late for your first day now do you?"

Our "dad" was a 6 foot three inch dork with curly red hair and freckles on his nose which clashed with his snowy vampire skin.

He was good looking but only by human standards, to vampires he was average, his name is Benjamin and he was changed when he was 27 in 1298.

Him an Jacquelyn are crazy in love and would do anything for the other. Neither of them had a power except for their enhanced love for one another.

I felt like such an outsider, not having a mate to share eternity with, but I hope I can find Edward and we can be together forever.

I was changed only a few days after Edward was kidnapped by Jacquelyn, I had tried to commit suicide. I was bitten a few days after my fifteenth birthday in France, which explains my french accent.

"Alright," I called, "let's hit the road, we still need to get our schedules." Jake and Mike wrapped their arms around each other and walked out to my black Lancer Evolution.(pic on pro)

Technically I'm not allowed to drive, but who cares, I can pass for 16, just barely, but I can.

As soon as I reached the car I started the engine and sped off to our new high school. Jake and Mike were posing as juniors since that was the youngest they could go and I had to be a freshman since I looked so young.

It pisses me off so much that I looked so much younger than everyone else.

Even though Edward was 3 years older than I was when we were human he still didn't treat me like a child but like I was the same age as him.

He probably was bitten as soon as they took him so he is forever 18. Dammit, that might mean he will never pose as a freshman with me, so we wouldn't have any classes with me. Shit!

"_If he's even still alive." _The snotty voice in my head sneered.

"_Shut the hell up voice, I KNOW he's still alive, I just haven't found him yet_, _but believe me I will." _I told my stupid pessimistic voice.

I reached Forks High School in a matter of minutes, parked and waited for my brothers to untangle themselves.

"Let's go guys class starts in 15 minutes and I want to be on time." I yelled as they weren't leaving the car.

"Ahh Izzy, can't you just use your power and stop time for a bit?" Jacob called from the backseat.

I could since my power enables me to do anything except something only humans can do and I also cannot, for some FUCKING reason, find Edward.

I can do anything I want when I want including find any vampire or human but the one person or vampire, whatever I actually WANT to find is the only one I can't. It pisses me off so much.

"No Jake I will not stop time just so yo can hanky panky with Mike, even though I love you guys I will not do it." I called, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Man, come on Mike let's go, since little Belly wants to get to class." I growled as Jacob called me "little", just because I was barely even 5 feet tall does not give him the right to call me little.

"What did you just say, giant." I smiled. Jacob pursed his lips and tossed his head and walked towards the office with Mike in tow. This is going to be a LONG day.


	2. School

Oh my Carlisle, I have severe problems with remembering to put a disclaimer in the beginning of each chapter, so from now on they will be at the bottom of my profile.

This chapter is dedicated to mcarp591, I'll try and make this chapter better and more descriptive.

Also, should I make Bella clumsy in here? Review and tell me your opinion.

Bella POV

We walked into the office and waited for the secretary to be finished with the student she was speaking with. From what I could tell it was a girl that was about 6 inches taller than I with platinum blond hair that was in pigtails.

She was, from what I saw in the secretaries mind, wearing a green Hollister jacket, about 8 pounds of makeup covering up her acne, and was chewing horrible smelling gum.

I silently laughed at the elder woman's thought of how today's youth is being corrupted by chewing gum.

After waiting for another minute the girl turned around and I got a better glimpse of the girl.

She was indeed wearing the hoodie and I could see a bubble gum pink American Eagle tee poking out from behind the zipper on the jacket.

She was wearing a jean skirt that was much too short to be appropriate for the weather and school. Her shoes were 3 inch heels that looked to be from an expensive designer store that I didn't know the name of.

Her long, gnarly toenails were painted in almost the same shade as her shirt which clashed with her fake, spray-on tan.

From what I could tell, she was going to be my newest tormenter unless she wasn't mean. I doubted that from the glare she gave me when she walked pass me, making me gag on the horrible perfume she had on, I hate girls like this.

_Flashback_

_I had just began a new school year, it was 1956 and I was very different than most girls in the school. I wore tight dresses and always wore my hair in some fashion they did not like._

_The head cheerleader and her little "crew" came up to me and started to go on about how girls shouldn't wear stuff like what I had on._

_I coldly told her to leave me alone for I had the right to wear what I want. I think she might have been intimidated by my outfit but I couldn't tell, I was more focused on not snapping her neck._

_From the time we arrived to the time we moved Lenora, from what I learned her name was, made my life/existence a living nightmare._

_End Flashback_

I pulled out of my memories as the office worker asked what we needed. As she looked up from her desk her eyes practically bugged out of her sockets.

I understood why, if 3 beautiful creatures were standing in front of you that would probably make anyone be surprised.

It might also have been because she saw Jake and Mike holding hands and wearing expensive looking designer clothes and me alone with my outfit and the eyebrow, nose, lip, and, although she did not know it, tongue, piercing's.

I cleared my throat, even though I didn't need to, and smiled, flashing my ultra-white teeth dazing her.

"Yes, we are the Laroches," I began, my speech smooth and alluring, "we are new here and need our schedules."

"Schedules?" she asked, obviously shocked, I think I might have dazzled her a _teensy _bit too much.

I smiled again, careful not to shock the human.

"Yes ma'am, we need to get them to attend school." _Unfortunately_, I added bitterly in my mind.

"Oh yes, how silly of me," she laughed, "here they are." Mrs. Cope, according to her nametag which I just now noticed.

"And, you will also need to get this signed by all your teachers and return it by the end of the day." She added, putting another sheet of paper on the piles, laying them on the counter.

I stepped up and grabbed them distributing them to the proper owner. I looked over my schedule and it read this:

**Isabella Marie Swan Laroche Grade:9**

**1****st**** period: Advanced Calculus (7:40-8:35) Mr. Varner**

_**5 minute passing**_

**2****nd**** period: Advanced Biology 11 (8:40-9:35) Mr. Banner**

_**5 m**_**inute**_** passing**_

**3****rd**** period: AP English (9:40-10:40) Mrs. Turner**

_**5 minute passing**_

**4****th****period: French (10:45-11:40) Madame Alford**

**Lunch: 2****nd**** (11:40-12:15)**

_**5 minute passing**_

**5****th**** period: World Studies (12:20-1:15) Mr. Jones**

_**5 minute passing**_

**6****th**** period:****Advanced Art **(**1:20-2:15)****Ms. Sadincy**

As I finished looking over my schedule I noticed I only had a few minutes to get to my first class. I quickly said goodbye to Jacob and Mike and, using the map I found included in the stack of papers, ran to Calculus.

I walked into the room with only seconds to spare, and walked up to the teacher.

"Hello," I quietly said, not wanting the other students to hear, "my name is Isabella Laroche, I'm new here and I was told to get this paper signed by the teacher which, unless I've suddenly gone stupid, I am assuming you are." I finished, all in one breath.

The teacher, Mr. Varner according to my schedule, greeted me after recovering from my little speech, and sent me to a seat in the back.

I silently thanked whoever would listen that he did not make me introduce myself or talk, I didn't need the staring which I got anyways.

I focused on making the lust and hate filled eyes turn back towards the teacher who I was trying to listen to.

I sat in that classroom listening to the teacher drone on about stuff I learned about a long time ago, I could probably teach this class better than him any day, no offense Mr. V.

Finally the bell had rung and I noticed a boy with bad acne and greasy black hair making his way to the door when he was suddenly pushed down by a rather large boy wearing a football jersey.

The large boys' little posse laughed and jeered at him calling him names as they walked past him, I was disgusted.

I walked up to the boy and helped him gather his books, he looked like he needed help which I was more than willing to give him.

I finished stacking them and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he said lowly, not making eye contact, " I'm Eric."

"You're welcome, " I replied brightly, "what would the world be if we didn't help each other out once in a while," I glanced over my shoulder at the jocks in the hallway, "or a lot." I added.

"I'm Bella, but people call me Izzy, Z, or anything really." I told him, in response to his introduction.

"Nice to me you Izzy." he said, still in a quiet tone, as though I would lash out at him any second like the jerks he had ran into.

"You look a little young to be in 11th grade, how old are you." Eric asked confused.

"I'm 15, and I'm a freshman not a junior," I laughed at his incredulity as I said this, "I'm just really smart and am in advanced classes." I explained.

"Wow, I'm just barely passing Calculus and you answered that one question in a heartbeat."

It was true, I had been asked a complicated equation and answered it immediately, I had learned it about 30 years previous.

I did not realize the bell was about to ring so I reminded Eric and he swore and ran off, saying he would see me later. I slowed down time just for him until I was sure he was in class then dashed off to Biology with Mr. Banner.

I walked into the room and everyone stared as I walked to the back of the room where the teacher was, that's when the whispering started.

"Omg, do you, like see her hair it's like, blue." A girl with a nasally voice said, referring to the streaks I had in my fire engine red hair styled in a pixie cut with my bangs completely covering my left eye.

"Damn, she is hot, she's gonna be mine boys, once she loses the black." A cocky boy said over in the front of the room to his friends, I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

I saw a girl sitting alone in the back staring at me with a hopeful expression on her face, I wanted to know why she was staring at me so strangely. I tapped in her thoughts and was surprised, this is what I heard...

"_She is beautiful, I hope she will sit next to me or at least talk to me, probably not, no one ever does, so why should she." _I was shocked to say the least, this girl, who was very beautiful herself did not have friends? What is wrong with this school?

I had reached the teachers desk and handed him the slip which he took, signed, and gave back to me.

"Umm, where should I sit?" I asked, hoping it was next to the girl, she really needed a friend.

"Over in that empty desk over there." He said pointing to where the girl was. My jaw dropped, she was even invisible to the teacher, how... cruel.

I walked over to her with a smile on my face.

"Hello, my name is Bella but you can call me Izzy." I said as soon as I sat down.

"Angela," She replied, in a pleasantly quiet voice, "nice to meet you, I see you are a "dark one" too." she added much to my confusion.

"Your clothes, hair, accessories aren't what everyone else likes." She gestured to my outfit then to hers and I noticed what she was wearing.

She had a DeathCab for Cutie shirt that fit her small form nicely with a Nightmare Before Christmas arm band on her right wrist with jelly bracelets on the left wrist.

Tripp pants adorned her long legs and black converses poked out from the ends of the jeans. She had an oversized Corpse Bride hoodie hanging off the back of her chair, she was, in short, my new best friend.

"Ah, I see," I said after I finished observing, "pretty messed up school if you ask me." I muttered, which Angela giggled at, Mr. Banner noticed and decided to make scene.

"Well, Miss Laroche, would you be so kind as to introduce yourself to the class, since you seem to be so excited about talking to an empty chair."He finished with an unpleasant grimace.

"First of all," I began, getting angry, " I am not talking to an empty seat I am talking to Angela, one of the two nicest people I have met today. Secondly I would GLADLY like to introduce myself just to piss you off." I huffed indignant.

"Miss Laroche, since this is your first day I will pretend that did not happen, now please tell the class your name and some things about yourself." Mr. Banner told me, evidently trying not to explode.

"Fine." I walked up to the front of the classroom ignoring all the stares.

"Greetings one and all," I called out dramatically, making some people jump, "my name 'tis not a worry, but if thoust must know, tis Bella," I paused for dramatic effect... " but you can like, call me like, Izzy, ha like omg lol." I said in the most hideously preppy voice I could muster.

People looked shocked but Angela was in the back trying to stifle her giggles, but was failing miserably. I continued after people recovered and told them some " interesting" things about me.

"Well, I just moved here from (**A/N: I just now figured out that I didn't complete this chapter and it randomly just stopped, so I am finishing what should have been)**Alaska because my dad was offered a job as the town's psychiatrist." I finished in a monotone getting bored already.

"Thank you Miss Laroche, you may return to your seat." I nodded and returned to my table.

The rest of the period went by and I went to 3rd and 4th period which I had with Angela. After 4th it was time for lunch and Angela invited me to sit with her and I accepted happily.

We talked the whole way to the cafeteria about random stuff and were stopped by the cocky boy that claimed me as his in biology.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy, I noticed how I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." he stuck out his handexpecting me to shake it but I just stared at it blankly.

After a few more seconds o my impassiveness and Angela's pent-up giggles he withdrew his hand trying to cover up his anger at me not worshiping the ground he walked on.

"Well, do you want to sit with me and the crew, I know some people who could help you with your clothes and hair. After that I'll take you out for dinner or a movie." he grinned like he knew I would accept, stupid stuck-up prick.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you mistook me for a brainless bimbo that you could screw and then toss aside. No I actually think for myself and am declining you so-called 'offer'" I told him icily.

"More like order" Angela muttered.

I looked at her and laughed which she joined in on. Jeremy's face turned red and he stormed off without another word.

We continued laughing and I felt as though someone were staring at me from behind. I whipped around and found nothing but an empty hallway. I shrugged and told Angela to go get her food and that I would grab a table.

She returned a minute later with a tray with an apple, sandwich, chips, and a soda. I smiled at her and she sat herself down next to me. I leaned my head on her shoulder which she didn't seem to mind.

She ate her food while I told her about myself, like my favorite bands, places I'd been, what I'd like to do, turns out we had a lot in common.

There was only a few minutes left of lunch when I smelled it.

Sorry I didn't finish the chapter on accident, and if you were frustrated about the cliff hanger that didn't make sense.


	3. Edward

Here is Chapter 3, of How I Found Love, enjoy .

The scent was horrible, like something died came back to life and then died again in a sewer. There was only one thing that smelled like that... werewolves.

I ran outside of the cafeteria and found 5 russet skinned teenagers, all older and taller than I . When they saw me they started shaking and snarling, I was hurt didn't they recognize me?

"Geez, I leave for a few years and you already hate me?" I asked.

"Izzy?" they all cried.

"No it's Mrs. Lovett," I said, go Sweeney Todd, "of course it's me dummy, what other vampire would talk to smelly old werewolves like you besides me and my coven?"

I finished my rant and they all rushed forward and crushed me in their group hug.

"Can't...breathe." I gasped.

"You don't have to." someone laughed, I think it was Paul. After a few more minutes they finally let go.

I took in the scene before me, Sam the alpha, and Paul, Embry, Jared, and Quil were standing before me with smiles so large I thought their faces would break, I'm sure I wasn't any different.

"Wow Iz, you changed, a lot." Sam mused. My smile fell, they didn't remember what I told them.

"What's wrong Iz." Jared asked.

"Don't you guys remember what I told all those years ago before we left?" I sniffed, I was heartbroken. I told them I would be going through a mourning phase until I found Edward, even if it took the rest of eternity.

Comprehension dawned on their faces and their expressions turned somber.

"Sorry Bella, I guess it sort of slipped our minds, you just look so dark with the piercing's and clothes." Embry admitted sheepishly.

I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes which they saw and immediately started comforting me.

"It's ok Bells, really." Quil patted me on the shoulder which made me feel slightly better.

"No, Quil it's not, having someone taken away from you that you love not knowing if you'll ever see them again is the worst form of torture, no amount of sympathy can change it." I finished, my eyes pooling with the tears that would never fall.

"Well if it makes you feel any better there are other vampires here." Paul offered and they all nodded this got my attention.

"Who are they, are they vegetarians, do I know them?" I fired questions at them, needing answers.

"Whoa slow down, we don't know them, yes they are veggies, and how on earth would we know if you knew them Iz." Sam prattled off, disappointing me.

"Well, at least they don't drink from humans, did you make a treaty with them too?" I asked curious as to how many treaties they would make.

The treaty was that we, my coven and I, could only bite a human if they were approved by the pack while the pack could not tell people of our existence.

I don't know why we have the treaty, we are friends, the wolves would tell people about vampires after the apocalypse and everyone was dead. Also, we wouldn't change someone unless they were about to die or were alone in the world.

"Naw, Iz," Jared started, "your coven is the only one, we trust those others, we know the leader and he is an awesome guy."

I crossed my arms over my chest indignant to his statement.

"Excuse me, you don't trust my coven enough to not have a treaty?" I asked pissed off

"No you loser, we just mean that when we met you guys we didn't know how you guys were, but we already heard of this coven and knew they were good." Embry explained

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense then, sorry I freaked." I apologized.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and that 5th period would be starting soon.

"Sorry guys I gotta go, school and all." I said while walking back to the cafeteria.

"Bye, Izzy," they all chorused behind me.

I ran into the open door and grabbed my bag and walked with Angela to 5th period

"So, what were you doing out there?" Angela inquired

"Oh, just saying hi to some old friends I used to know a few years ago." I answered. She nodded her head and was silent the rest of the walk.

We arrived at the classroom and took a seat at the back of the room and waited for the teacher to arrive.

I started drawing in my sketchbook, a side view of Angela's face, when I heard people talking in hushed tones while staring at me.

"Her brothers are gay, I saw them walking and they were holding hands, so nasty." a girl with orange hair and freckles wearing some knock-off designer clothes and fake Jimmy-Choos.

"I know, I asked the blonde one out, and he just stared at me, oh well, who would want to date either of them they're both ugly." her friend who was wearing practically the same thing only her hair was dirty blond and in a ponytail.

I snorted and they heard, which was the point.

"Do you have something to say, new girl." the first girl asked me, her voice high and annoying.

"Uh, yeah I do actually." I replied.

"Well then spit it out." her friend demanded her voice also unpleasant.

"It's nothing, you two are just so funny," I chuckled.

"And why do you, like think we are funny, skeleton." the first one asked.

"Well, because one you called my brothers ugly and two you got rejected." I was full out laughing and could barely continue.

"An-an-and, you-you ac-ac-actually thought th-that yo-you would ha-have a ch-chance wi-with th-them too!" I finished falling off my seat and onto the floor.

I sensed the teacher was coming so I stopped laughing and waited for Mr. Jones to come in the room.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late, what are you doing the floor dear?" Mr. Jones asked.

He was about 27 with a goatee and reading glasses, he was approximately 5'9 and lanky with very little muscle. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a kind cheerful face, all in all a nice teacher.

"I'm sorry Mr. J," I said from the floor, " I am the new student, Bella Laroche, and as for why I'm on the floor why don't you ask Angela over there."

"Angela, could you please explain why Ms. Laroche decided to take residence upon the floor?" Mr. Jones asked nicely.

"Well, umm, Bella was l-laughing sir." Angela told him.

"Oh well, that's nice, Bella why don't you get off the floor and come up here so I can sign that paper of yours?" he asked smiling, I am beginning to like this guy.

"Okey dokey." I said, hopping up and making my way through the aisle crushing all the feet with my heavy boots that tried to trip me.

I reached his desk and gave him the paper which he signed with his name in a flourish.

"There you go dear." he said handing me the slip.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I walked back to my seat and Angela smirked and I did too, this was starting to be a fun school day.

The period went by quickly and it was soon time for the 6th, and last, period of the day.

After saying bye to Angela I made my way to the art room and found a pleasant surprise. On the board it said "FREE DAY" I used my power and found that it meant students can do what they please the whole period as long as it does not disrupt the learning process.

I silently walked to the teachers office and saw that no one was in there. I spotted Eric and quickly went to him.

"Do you know where," I referred to my schedule for the name, "Ms. Sadincy is Eric, I need her to sign this." I said holding up the paper.

"Oh hi Izzy, uh, Ms. Sadincy should be in that room over there." he told me, pointing to a door labeled "Paint Room".

"Thanks Eric." I said and left him to his work which was a painting of the "Aurora Borealis". I had to admit, he had talent.

I walked, again, to try and find the teacher hopefully for the last time and then start working after my mission was accomplished. I knocked on the door and was granted entrance only to wish I hadn't.

The stench of paint wafted in my nose making me choke, I love painting but hate the smell.

"Hello, you must be Isabella, I am Ms. Sadincy, pleasure." she said in a slight British accent.

"Bella or Izzy actually ma'am," I corrected her in my own accent, "and yes pleasure to meet you too."

She smiled and took the sheet which I had held in an outstretched hand, waiting for her to take.

Ms. Sadincy was very pretty for a human with short, silky black hair that was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her nose, jaw and chin were angular, but not chiseled, her lips were pale and thin.

Her eyebrows were sculpted nicely while her wide, innocent sky blue eyes were surrounded by thick lashes. She had a slim frame that had a paint stained white t-shirt draped over it with faded blue jeans and simple tennis shoes and a rope like belt.

She handed the slip back to me and told me to do whatever I like and to use whatever materials needed.

I thanked her and grabbed my bag and settled in an empty corner and set to work.

I grabbed a clean canvas off a shelf and took a pallet and got paint from a cabinet and a paintbrush. Then I grabbed a few pencils and sketched the outline of the picture in my sketchbook, I was going to draw Edward.

After finishing the sketch I figured out the colors I would need and how much I would need of them.

"Hey Edward." I heard someone say. _Edward?_ I repeated in my mind. _Could it be, no, but wait, didn't Paul say there were other vampires here?_

I gasped and went back to work, thinking of what someone just said.

I was almost done with the first part of the painting when I spotted a girl, maybe 16 or 17 staring at me with light blue eyes. She noticed me looking at her and started coming my way.

She was short, about 4'10 and had short, inky black hair making her look like a pixie for she had tiny features and was skinny in the extreme. She was wearing a dark green A&E short sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and black ballet flats.

Her face wasn't mean or jealous looking, merely curious.

"Hello," she trilled in a high soprano voice that reminded me of wind chimes, "my name is Alice Brandon and I noticed you are new and I didn't have a chance to meet you, so hello and welcome to Forks, you are?" she asked.

"Bella or Izzy Laroche, nice to meet you Alice." I told her.

"Well, would you like to hang out sometime with my friends and I ?" she asked her already flushed skin turned darker in obvious embarrassment.

"That depends, who are your friends." I asked curious as to if I knew them.

"Me, my boyfriend , umm, Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend Emmett McCarty, Angela Weber, and Eric Yorkie." she replied in one breath. Oh good people I knew, that makes me feel better.

"What would we be doing." I asked interested.

"Oh, uh, I don't know, probably going down to the park, or seeing a movie."

"Hmm, how is the park?" I asked

"It's nice, it isn't very exciting but we like to just hang out there and talk and lay on the grass." she said in an off-tone.

"That sounds like fun, I'm in." I said

"Really! Ok then I'll meet you after school in the parking lot by the sign." she squealed and ran back to her spot in the room.

I chuckled and spent the last 20 minutes of class in silence, working on my masterpiece.

20 minutes later the bell rang and I had to put my painting in the storage room for it was not finished.

I packed up and made my way out to the hallway, but not before seeing someone 40 feet away from me I had been looking for 6 centuries.

I was going to leave it here but then I would be mad and you would too.

Only one thing was going through my mind right now, _Edward._ Finally after all this time I found him, here in Forks, Washington.

He turned his head and saw me.

"I-I-Izzy." He choked out.

"Edward." I sobbed.

Next thing I knew both of us were running toward each other dry-sobbing until we reached each other and when we did I did what I wanted to do for so long.

I kissed him, long and hard, with my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist twirling us in the parking lot, we kissed like there was no tomorrow.

We stayed like that, wrapped up in each others arms for who knows how long, we did not care.

After a while we fell to the ground and fell apart only to crash together again this time the kiss was even more passionate.

Someone cleared their throat above us and we looked up only to see a furious Lauren. All I could think was,_ What the hell does she want._


	4. Always and Forever

Greetings everyone, here is the 4th chapter. I got quite a bit of reviews asking if Lauren was with Edward, I just have to say...read and find out!

_Recap: Lauren comes up and interrupts the moment._

BPOV

I stared at Lauren wondering what the hell she wanted and why she decided she felt the need to ruin my happiness.

I glanced at Edward and he looked extremely pissed but happy at the same time. We got up but stayed close to one another with me leaning against his chest and his arms around my waist.

"Like what are you doing with my man." Lauren screeched in her horrible voice. I was about to retaliate when Edward spoke.

"I am not, nor will I ever, be your 'man' Lauren and I have no idea why you would think we had anything, I've never even spoken to you" Edward told her coldly glaring at her with topaz eyes in his beautiful British accent.

Lauren looked like she would cry any moment but I had absolutely no sympathy whatsoever. She ran of stumbling and sobbing/squeaking to her ugly used Honda Civic.

I watched in mild amusement as she fell flat on her face in front of her car and then turned around to my love.

"I never thought I would see you again, I missed you so much." Edward said squeezing me to himself. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist while his were enveloping my entire torso.

We stayed like that until I felt a light hand tap my shoulder shyly. I turned and saw Alice standing there with 5 others behind her two of them being Angela and Eric.

"Uhh, Bella sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to know if you were still coming with us to the park?" she asked timidly, probably wondering if I would be mad because she talked.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I completely forgot, yes I am still coming, but is it alright if Edward comes to?" I replied. Her face lit up with a beautiful smile and she nodded happily.

I smiled and grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to my car.

"I'm going to take my own car, is that alright?" I called over my shoulder so Alice's human ears could pick it up.

"Yeah that's fine you can just follow us, we're going straight to the park." she called even though I could have heard her if she had whispered.

I faced Edward and he was smiling and it looked like he was holding back tears he couldn't shed.

"What's wrong love?" I questioned him, why is he sad.

"I'm just so glad I found you." he said holding back sobs. My heart almost broke and I pulled him into the car after unlocking it and we laid in the backseat with me holding him and him sobbing tearlessly.

My face was pressed against his shoulder with my arms wrapped around his shoulders and silent sobs were wracking my small frame.

We sat there letting our sobs of relief at finding each other overcome us before we composed ourselves and looked in one another's eyes.

"I love you," he finally said, " I love you so much Bella." I stifled another sob and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too." I told him.

"Always and forever?" he asked

"Yes," I laughed, " always and forever." we shared a passionate kiss but broke apart when the sound of a car horn beeped.

I looked out the window and saw Alice in her car waiting patiently for us to follow them to the park.

I also saw my brothers making their way to my car, oblivious to all that has happened in the past 5 minutes, oh shoot I totally forgot about them.

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked Edward.

"Sure." he replied and gestured for me to do what I needed.

I got out of the car and ran, human pace, over to my brothers who looked surprised at my sudden appearance.

"Hey, do you guys mind walking home today?" I pleaded.

"Why?" Jacob asked suspiciously

"I'll tell you later, but could you, please?" I put on my best puppy eyes and they cracked.

"Fine, fine," Mike shouted, throwing up his hands in a girly manner, "but it better be a good reason, the shoes are designer." he linked arms with Jacob and they stomped off in the direction of the highway.

I ran back to my car and Edward who was now situated in the passenger seat with a small smile on his face.

"I'm back." I announced.

"Good, I was starting to get suspicious that you were going to leave and forget about me." Edward laughed.

"Oh I could never do that." I growled kissing him lightly on the lips. He smiled into it and we pulled away.

The engine purred when I started it and I gave Alice a thumbs up sign, telling her we were ready. She grinned and sped out of the parking lot with me following close behind.

"Well, you have changed a lot." Edward said after a minute of silence. I grinned much to his chagrin.

"I'm sorry, but I was going through a mourning period over you." I told him.

I looked over at him and noticed what he was wearing for the first time and gasped.

He had a skintight 'Bullet for my Valentine' shirt on and skinny tripp pants with zippers and locks, no chains. His shoes were, much to my happiness, black high top Converses with white skulls on them.

He had a plain black studded leather belt with a normal belt buckle holding up the pants. His hair was the same bronze that I loved only the ends were died black and it was styled into an emo-flip with his bangs over his left eye.

He had eyeliner and two rings on his lower lip, which made him look hotter than when we were human.

"You filthy hypocrite." I gasped again

"What?" he asked

"**I **changed, have you looked at yourself recently?" I was laughing now and he joined in.

"But really, you were mourning_**me**_!" he asked once we stopped our laughing

"Yes Edward, I loved you and then you were taken away from me." I told him, my eyes on the back of Alice's car.

He turned to look at me and a look of shock flitted across his features.

"What?" I asked him frightened

"How old were you when you were bitten?" he whispered

"I was changed about 3 days after my 15th birthday, which as you know, was a few days after you were taken." I replied watching the trees flash by.

"Who bit you and why?" he demanded

"I was changed by my 'mother' Jacquelyn and she bit me because..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Yes..." he prodded.

"Because I tried to commit suicide." I wailed. A look of horror took over his face and he looked heartbroken.

"W-why?" he gasped out finally.

"Because I didn't want to live in a world where you weren't with me. The only reason I haven't gone to the Volturi is because Jacquelyn told me you were still alive." I admitted.

"Oh Izzy," he said. We had reached the park and I stopped the car and Edward and I got out.

I walked to the other side to Edward and he grabbed my hand tightly, not ready to let go any time soon. Alice, Angela, Eric, and the 4 other humans I didn't know got out of Alice's red Explorer and came to meet us.

There is chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it. The others will be introduced soon so calm down, also should Edward's point of view be in the next chapter?


	5. Questions Anyone?

**Here is the 5th chapter of How I Found Love. Please note that Edward's POV's will be short since this story is supposed to be in only Bella's POV.**

Epov(from where last chapter left off)

I couldn't believe I had found her and she still loves me although I wish she hadn't. Her being a vampire was because of my disappearance causing her to commit suicide, and at the mere age of 15!

I will never understand why she tried to give up her life over me, especially since she had many suitors begging for her already taken hand in marriage. We had plans to elope after her 16th birthday but obviously she didn't reach it.

Many thought it "improper" for us to be together for many reasons including the hatred of me from her father.

Bella was a princess and she would soon be the next ruler for her parents were both old and did not have any other children except for Bella so her father wanted her to get married to a vile man that did not love her at all.

I was merely a Duke of Great Britain while Bella was a Princess of France, we could never be for she was of much higher status and had to marry a prince(obviously).

I still remember the day we met as clear as if it was yesterday and I loved every minute of it.

_Flashback:_

_I had arrived in France in search of excitement and adventure and I got it plus a new love._

_I was riding my horse, a Lipizzan stallion of good build, and I heard the voice of an angel singing a soft tune in a language I could not recognize. I, being the curious 16 year old boy that I am, went to find the source of the sound._

_I kicked my horse into a canter and found myself at the edge of a beautiful, small clearing with a small pond in the middle and flowers of every color. _

_Then I spotted a young girl about 14 sitting on a large rock singing in a language I recognized as french_ _with forest animal surrounding her, entranced by her voice._

_I dismounted and crouched down and watched the girl from behind the tall grass, not making any sounds or movements._

_After about 5 more minutes my horse decided that it was time to leave and neighed long and loud, interrupting the girl, scaring the animals, and giving me away._

_I quickly got up and tried to mount my horse but the girl called out and asked me to stop. I complied and slowly turned around to face her._

_She gasped as she saw my face and asked who I was and I told her and she introduced herself as Princess Isabella of France, but she preferred Bella. Ever since that day, until a few days before her 15__th__ birthday and my kidnapping_, _we were inseparable and fell in love._

_End Flashback_

Bella and I stood side by side and waited for the group to come so we could get going. I knew all of them from various sights in the halls and classes we shared, they were good people, humans, but nice.

With Alice and her boyfriend leading they got out of their car and walked over to my love and me.

BPOV

Alice and the blond male led the group to where Edward and I were waiting and Alice decided to make introductions.

"Ok everyone, this is Izzy Laroche, she just moved here and I invited her to come with us so she could get to know some friendly people." she announced staring at them all. For someone so small she sure was loud and bouncy.

"Izzy, this is my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock," she pointed to the tall blond, blue eyed boy next to her and he smiled in acknowledgment, "Rosalie Hale," she pointed to a blond girl that was breathtaking even for vampire standards and looked like a supermodel and she smiled warmly at me.

"Emmett McCarty," she continued pointing to a very muscular boy with dark, curly hair making him look like a teddy bear, he smiled hugely, "and Eric Yorkie and Angela Weber who also are new to the group. I invited them since I have always wanted to and never had the chance." Alice finally finished gasping from only taking about 3 breaths through her whole speech.

"Hi everyone, as you probably already know, I'm Izzy and, again you already know, this is Edward Masen" I announced

"Umm, actually Iz," Edward said, "it's Cullen now." he admitted.

"What?" I was extremely shocked, I had always loved his last name.

"Yeah, remember, I was _adopted._" he told me. Oh, yes, right, I guess I will have to ask him more later.

"Ok, well why don't we get going and once we get situated you can tell us how you guys know each other? We all want to know how you managed to snag **the **Edward Cullen." Rosalie said, first time I heard her speak.

We walked, me holding Edward's hand almost as tight as he held mine, and followed the group of humans who chattered to one another the whole way, thankfully including Angela and Eric.

"'Kay, we're here," a loud, deep voice boomed, making me jump a little, "start settling down, it's almost story time!" Emmett finished, squealing like a little girl. This made me start cracking up which made everyone stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your laugh, it sounds so..." Angela said in apparent awe.

"Beautiful." Edward finished smiling down at me. I looked down in embarrassment, feeling my cheeks burn with a blush I would never have.

"Thanks, never heard that before, except from Edward," It was true, Edward was always commenting about things I did, whether it be my laugh or my blush, he loved it and told me too.

"Wait, so how _do _you two know each other?" the tall blond boy, Jasper asked, his voice had a slight southern accent to it.

"I guess we should sit down." I suggested. They all sat on the grass, Emmett and Jasper putting Rosalie and Alice on their laps and Angela and Eric seating themselves next to them.

I pulled Edward down with me and he sat me on his lap, wrapping me in an protective embrace in his arm's iron grip.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Edward whispered in my ear from behind me, his voice silky and irresistible.

"I will, you can try and help even though I can probably think of something by myself." We were conversing in barely audible to human ears tones so they could not here us.

"Alright, I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I told him happily.

"Well," I turned to face our audience, "how should I begin?" I raised my eyebrows at them waiting for an answer.

"How did you meet?" Alice asked, bouncing in Jasper's lap.

"I was new to the school and Edward had to show me around and then we sort of just fell together I guess." that was the first thing I had thought of and it made sense so I went with it.

"How long did you know each other?" Rosalie asked.

"Not long, only almost a year, then Edward was... adopted." I struggled to say the last word for it was not the truth and I had grown accustomed to kidnapped.

"Hold on, he was adopted, why was he adopted?" Emmett burst in.

"I was an orphan, living with foster parents." the lie rolled so easily off his tongue as if it were the truth, but I knew better.

"Oh my gosh." Angela gasped.

"Yeah, they died when I was 13." he said this so sincerely I almost believed him myself.

"My mom died when I was 12." Angela said solemnly, Eric patted her awkwardly on the back and she smiled sadly at him.

I felt something tugging at vision so I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the vision and waited.

Not long after I was seeing Angela dressed in a beautiful floor-length, strapless, black silk dress holding the hand of a boy I recognized from Biology.

They were smiling at each other and were walking to a black limo where myself, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Eric, and a girl that I assumed to be Eric's date.

The vision ended and I opened my eyes and saw 6 pairs of eyes staring at me concerned and curious.

"Sorry must have dozed off, any more questions?" I asked.

There is Chapter 5, review if you don't agree with something or you're just reviewing, k?


	6. My House

**Bonjour my lovely readers and Happy Easter! Sorry this hasn't been updated in a long time, things have come up and I haven't had time to post more. Also, I just recently found out that Chapter 2 wasn't finished so I fixed it, re-read it if you haven't. Oh and in the beginning of chapter one Bella says her last name was Swan, that's wrong it's supposed to be Laroche which is pronounced **_**luh-rush.**_

BPOV

We spent the rest of the day just talking and goofing off and learning more about each other. I found out that Alice and Jasper had been dating for almost 4 years and had plans to get married when they got out of high school.

Rosalie and Emmett have also been dating for almost 4 years and were planning on marrying after graduation. Angela did not have a relationship with anyone yet but she was, my vision told me so.

Eric was happy alone but he said he wouldn't mind having a girlfriend which he would be getting soon, courtesy of myself.

Right now Alice was walking around on her hands, Rosalie didn't think she would be able to and Alice had to prove her wrong. We all were cracking up at Rosalie's face when Alice started pushing herself into an upside-down position.

It was about 5:30 when a loud thunderclap was heard above us and in a few seconds rain started coming down on us in sheets.

Alice squealed and ran to her car with Jasper following close behind slipping on the moist ground. Rosalie and Emmett laughed and ran off with their up and muttering about the purpose of hoods.

Eric jogged away next complaining about his ride being afraid of water.

"Well, that was interesting huh?" Angela said. Edward and I nodded.

"I'm gonna go, don't wanna get left behind now do I." She waved and walked away when a sudden idea hit me.

"Hey Ang, how 'bout you and the girls come over to my house tonight and we could have a little slumber party?" I asked her smiling.

"Sure, I'll ask when I get to the car." she got to the car and I heard her ask Rosalie and Alice if they wanted to join in the fun. I heard loud squealing and took that as a yes, damn those girls are excited.

Angela turned around and gave me a thumbs-up and smiled a warm smile and got in Alice's car. I turned to Edward who bent down, capturing me in a kiss that was sweet and simple but meant more than anything.

"It was things like this that I loved to do when we were human." he said once we broke apart.

"Yeah, but now we don't have to stop for breath." I grinned, pulling him towards me again only this time there was passion in this kiss. His mouth opened the same time mine did and we stood there for a good 5 minutes in the rain exploring each others mouths.

I pulled away and he grinned his beautiful crooked smile that showed off his piercing's on his pale, tender lips.

We linked hands and walked to my car thoroughly soaked from the relentless rain. I reached into my pocket for the key and pressed the button, automatically unlocking the door.

He opened my door like the gentleman he was and I giggled and pretended to hold out the folds of a dress and curtsied. He laughed and tipped an invisible hat which made him look ultra-sexy.

I sat in the driver's seat , closed the door and in no time Edward was in the passenger side with his seat belt on. I raised my eyebrows when he buckled himself in but said nothing and started the engine. We pulled out of the parking lot and I sped towards my home.

"So where do you live Mister _Cullen_." I said remembering to use his new last name.

"Oh here and there, but right now I live with my _mother_ and my _father._"he replied.

"Really, and who are your mother and father?" I asked.

"Their names are Carlisle and Esme Cullen." he stated matter-of-factly.

"How nice."I murmured watching the road.

"So what are your _parents_ names?" he inquired(lol such a funny word).

"Benjamin and Jacquelyn Laroche, two of the nicest people I've met." I said proudly. He made a funky choking sound like he had something stuck in his throat, I looked at him alarmed.

"What?" I asked him scared.

"Your parents are Benjamin and Jacquelyn Laroche?" he shouted.

"Yes, why did that practically kill you." I shouted back.

"They're only like, the biggest celebrities the world has ever known!" he said.

"Oh well I already knew that, they _are_ my parents." I said.

"They're really great, really rich too." he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you care about? Money?" I laughed. He laughed too, the sound reverberating around the car surrounding me with the sound.

"No, it's just that people say they're richer than Oprah." he replied after he stopped laughing.

"Oh well, yes they are, more so than anyone knows, they have been collecting money for almost 1000 years." I told him.

"But we don't come close to what the Volturi have, I mean those guys are LOADED I swear." I giggled.

"That's cool, are we almost there?" he asked, sounding like a young child that didn't understand it takes time to get places.

"No, but we should be in about 30 seconds." I said glancing over at him. He was staring out the window as we approached my house and his jaw slacked and his mouth opened in awe.

"This is you're house?" he asked still in awe.(**A/N: picture of house in profile)**

"Yep, not much compared to others, but it's cool." I said pulling up to the round-about and stopping the car.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition, undid my seatbelt and opened the door. Edward quickly got out of the car and rushed to my side as though he was afraid we would get separated again. Believe me when I say it's not going to happen, not while I have a say in the matter.

He grabbed my hand and we walked up to the front door him staring at me the entire time. I opened the front door and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?""Why did I have to walk home?""Do you have any idea how much these boots cost?" Mike and Jacob were firing off those questions so fast I almost couldn't catch what they said.

"Whoa, whoa guys back up let the girl breathe!" a loud male voice said from behind us. Jake and Mike got off of me and stood up from their previous position of sitting on me demanding answers.

"Yes, I'm sure Izzy will explain everything if you let her." a soft female voice said from the other room.

"Thank you, now if you want answers then go into the living room and I will tell you what you want to know." I said pointing to the room Jacquelyn was in. Mike, Jacob, and my father walked into the living room and sat with their respective partners.

"Come on silly." I said pulling Edward by the hand over to the couch and we sat down, well he did I basically threw myself on the thing. He snickered at me and pulled me onto his lap. I laid my head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Everyone, this is Edward." I said and heard gasps of disbelief around the room.

There's chapter 6, hope you enjoyed it if you didn't tell me what I can do to make it better. You people can say anything in your reviews, I don't care just don't be all_** omg that was like gay, you suck**_. 'Kay that's just dumb and I hope no one is like that. Review please and tell me what ya think!


	7. Sleepover Prepping

Here is Chapter 7 of How I Found Love. So sorry for the incredibly long wait.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

BPOV

I stared at my family as their jaws hung open at my announcement. I waited for them to say something and Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled up at him. Finally Ben spoke.

"Are you quite sure?" he asked in shock.

"Absolutely, I don't doubt it for one second." I replied fully confident.

"This is wonderful!" Jacquelyn cried her eyes beaming with happiness.

"He's HOT!" Mike gushed, Jake nodded in agreement.

"Oh my god Mike," I said, embarrassed.

"What, he's gorgeous and I was just pointing it out." he defended himself, pouting with his pale lower lip jutting out making him look like a child denied a sweet.

"Well, dear we are so glad you finally found him," Jacquelyn said, "but your father and I are due in New York soon for the opening of an orphanage." she finished grabbing Ben by his forearm.

"Ok, oh wait, I met some really cool people at school today and I invited them over, is that alright?" I asked quickly.

"Of course dear, you know we always want you to be happy." Ben answered.

"Thanks, you might want to get going or you'll be late." I told them.

"Oh Izzy darling, our flight was cancelled so we were wondering if you could teleport us to New York, you know to the hotel." Jacquelyn begged, her eyes shining.

"Hmm, let's see, well I'd have to think about it." I contemplated, tapping my index finger against my chin and my elbow resting in my palm. They waited patiently knowing I would say yes.

"Go get your bags." I said finally. They beamed and disappeared upstairs.

Ben and Jacquelyn came back down, each with a large suitcase a small handbag which no doubt held some sort of entertainment.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on sending them to the same suite we had stayed in when Jacquelyn was in a photo shoot in Manhattan. We always stayed in the same room in the same hotel so I knew exactly where to send them.

When I opened my eyes they were gone and only Mike, Jacob, and Edward were left, each staring at his partner.

Mike and Jacob got up off the couch, said goodbye to Edward and I, and then walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I guess we should go pick up some human food from the store if we are going to be having guests over." I suggested to Edward after I heard the sound of Jacobs' stereo pump through the air.

"That sounds like a good idea, but maybe we should call Alice or someone first so they know what time to come over." Edward said.

"Good idea." I said waving my first finger in front of his perfect face like a drunk person.

I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and a phonebook and looked up _Brandon_. I dialed the number quickly and soon Alice's chirpy voice was heard through the speaker.

"Hello, Brandon residence, Alice speaking." she said in her pretty, high voice

"Hey Alice it's Izzy, I was just calling about tonight. I was thinking you all could come over around 7:00- 7:30-ish if that's alright." I said.

"Oh yeah that's cool, I'll call Rose and Angela and relay the info to help you out if you haven't already ." she trilled back.

"Okay that's great and no I did not call them yet. Well I gotta go, stock up for tonight ya know. Oh, do you have anything you want me to get, like a movie or snack?" I asked her remembering my hostess skills.

"No, can't th- oh, yes!" she suddenly cried making Edward look up from a photo album which had previously been perched on a table behind the couch.

"The new Tim Burton film, what was it, aha, _Sweeney Todd, _me and Rose have been dying to see that." she ranted.

"Okey dokey, see you tonight, bye." I said.

"Bye-bye." she said and hung up. I turned and faced Edward who closed the album with a beautiful smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him, also smiling.

"Nothing, you just looked so cute in your vampire costume." he chuckled, his laugh music to my ears.

"You saw that?" I asked horrified. He walked to me and grabbed my shoulders then kissed my forehead lightly.

"Yes, but I loved it, you looked adorable with your plastic fangs and the '_I really wish I wasn't wearing this right now._' expression." he laughed his velvety again.

I rolled my eyes the all but skipped to the door, with Edward following close behind. I turned the handle and walked outside and waited for Edward to step out of the house. He turned and close the door then walked towards me

"Let's go bra." I said snapping my fingers and walking off to my car.

"Did you just call me _bra_?" he asked incredulous jogging human pace to catch up with me.

"Sho did, g-money." I replied.

"Okay, _homie_." he said purring the word in his deep voice.

"Aww yeah, pimp daddy speakin my language." I said drawing out the_ aw._

He raised his perfect eyebrow but didn't say anything just smiled and shook his head. We reached my car and he opened the passenger door but I ran over to it and stood in his way.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Gonna, sit in the car." I said sweetly. His eyes brightened and he smiled.

"Does that mean you are letting me drive your car?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure does." I told him and dropped my keys in his palm. He smiled wider and kissed me sweetly on the cheek and flew over to the other side of the car.

I sat down in the passenger seat and he got in the drivers and started the car. He smiled wickedly and floored the car and sped off down the road.

"So where should we go to get the stuff?" he asked me.

"The Thriftway, no need to go to Port Angeles to get snacks." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"To the Thriftway we shall go then." he concluded and turned back to the road.

"Do you have a power?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well what is it." I prodded.

"I can read and control minds." he told me.

"That's cool." I said.

"I guess, sometimes it's annoying having to listen to the mundane thoughts of human teens and occasionally adults." he shrugged.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"If I really feel like it I can lift things with my mind." he smiled.

"Tightness!" I giggled.

"Tightness?" he asked.

"Human lingo, where do you think I got those weird words from back at the house?" I asked.

"True, I was wondering why you acted so strange back there." he smiled.

"Yeah, oh look we're here!" I squealed and undid my seatbelt. He also undid his belt and we stepped out of my car in all our dark glory.

We walked hand in hand to the entryway and got many differing looks. Some were lustful others hateful, and there was even some disgust.

A couple, wearing similar clothes to what Edward and I were wearing, smiled at us as they went by and didn't look back. There, that wasn't so hard was it, I said mentally to the other patrons of the store.

I grabbed a shopping cart and skipped, dragging Edward with me, to the snack section of the store.

We loaded the cart with all sorts of snack foods we thought the girls might like.

"Here, get these," Edward said tossing me, yet another, bag of candy, "I've heard they're really good."

"Butterfingers?" I asked, "what are they finger-shaped sticks of butter?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but Alice and Rosalie seem to like since Jasper and Emmett give them to them constantly." he replied.

"Hmm." I added them to the cart and headed to the register.

"Oh Edward do you know the number of the pizza place here?" I asked him while loading our items onto the conveyor belt.

"Yeah, why?" he asked probably already knowing the answer.

"I wanted to order pizza for tonight." I answered.

"I thought we had all we needed here?" he inquired.

"Well I don't know how much humans eat and I want to make sure we have enough, I don't want my guests to starve." I muttered.

"Iz, trust me on this, you have more than enough food, but if you really want to you could order the humans pizza." he said.

"Oh I have an idea," I gasped, "we can give some of the stuff that looks icky and give it to the homeless people in the woods."

"Good idea, oh looks like our stuff is done." he said looking ahead at our bags that were sitting innocently on the counter.

"That will be 45.87 ma'am." the cashier dude said.

I grabbed my credit card, swiped it, and entered my password all without messing up. We grabbed the bags and left the store.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

WHOO! There you go, chapter 7 of How I Found Love. Hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think. Sorry if it seems weird I wrote it in one day because I promised I would have it out and lo I kept my promise. Can't say the same for Sparkle. Anyway, farewell.


	8. Pizza and Hobos, oh boy

**Yay, it's chapter 8 of How I Found Love. I know while you read chapter 7 you probably were thinking **_**WTF is wrong with Bella?**__**Why is she acting so weird and drunk**_**? The answer is simple and can be found at the end of chapter 13 - Confessions in Twilight, she was intoxicated by Edward's very presence. Onward with the story!**

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

BPOV

We walked hand in hand to my car where we deposited the groceries in the trunk. He held up the keys for me to grab but I shook my head and skipped over to the passenger seat.

He walked over to the drivers side with a smile on his flawless face and lowered himself into the car. I shifted myself to face him as he put the keys into the ignition and started the engine and pressed down on the gas pedal.

"So where are these homeless people we're giving the excess food to?" he asked after we left the parking lot.

"I think that they're down by the Sol Duc River." I answered not taking my eyes off of him. He seemed to find my statement amusing for his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"Okay, mister, what's so funny?" I asked in mock irritation.

"I live by the Sol Duc, there are hobos by my house." he told me in a strangled voice before giving into his laughter which I joined in after a few seconds of watching him laugh..

We sobered after laughing for about 2 minutes straight. We sat for a few seconds in a comfortable silence just watching the trees flash by but my cell phone rang and interrupted the silence.

"_Sweat baby, Sweat baby, sex is a Texas drought"_ rang through the air and I slid my phone open quickly as Edward rose his eyebrow at my ring-tone but said nothing.

"Hello?" I greeted the unknown caller.

"Hey Iz, I'm sorry to call but I have no idea where you live." Alice's sweet voice sounded from my phone.

"Oh, hey Alice, it's not a problem. Do you have a pen and paper?" I asked her. I relayed the directions to my house.

"Thanks Izzy, I'll see you in about 2 hours." she chirped.

"Your welcome Al, you can call whenever I don't mind at all. Bye-bye." I told her happily.

"Bye Isabella." she said and hung up. _Isabella?_ I did not tell her my name, did I? Freaky.

"How did she know your name?" Edward asked worriedly glancing at me.

"I have no idea, I haven't gone by that name in centuries." I told him shaking my head.

"Oh yeah, nice ring-tone. _Bloodhound Gang_ am I correct?" he asked trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Yes, it was _The Bad Touch_. Good song huh?" I said glad to have a new subject.

"It is, slightly disturbing, but still good." he answered smirking a bit. I pulled out my phone again and asked Edward for the pizza place's number.

"It's 342-6657." he said and I typed in the number once he finished. The phone rang once before the sound of a young boys' voice greeted and thanked me for calling in a bored voice and then asked how he could help.

"Hello I would like to order 2 extra-large cheese's and 2 extra-large pepperoni's." I told the pizza boy carefully so he wouldn't screw up the order.

"Would you care to order a 2-liter bottle of your choice soda?" he asked in the same monotone.

"No thank you, but I do have a request." I told the child.

"And what would that be miss?" I could practically hear his eyes rolling and I almost huffed at his rudeness.

"I was wondering if you could have the pizzas delivered around 5:30, I need them hot." I said sweetly.

"Yes, we can do that, now can you tell me the address so your pizza can be delivered." he sighed and I gave him the address carefully so he wouldn't have an excuse as to not knowing where to send the pizza's

"Alright, goodbye and thank you." I told him with kindness he didn't deserve.

"No, thank you, call again soon." he said sarcastically. I closed the phone with audible snap and huffed with my arms crossed.

"I have never been so offended." I cried.

"What was wrong with him?" Edward asked incredulously.

"I don't know! He was having a bad day probably and decided to take it out on the callers." I concluded.

"We're here." Edward announced stopping the car and turning it off. I looked in awe at his house which was beautiful to say the least.

I was two stories, with a wrap-around porch and a large oak door with a brass knocker. The house, more like manor, was white and looked to be from the Victorian era with it's grandeur feel and ageless features.

We stepped out of the car and walked to the trunk where we would sort out the food we would donate to the hobos. We spent around twenty minutes deciding what we would keep and what would be gotten rid of.

When we were done we walked into the woods surrounding the Cullen house. Since he sucked at tracking I had to lead us to the homeless people by smelling them out.

Once we spotted them we slowed down from our previous sprinting and started walking human pace. We carefully approached the dirty, malnourished group sp as not to startle them. I cleared my throat to get their attention and once I had it I began to speak.

"Hey there, you definitely don't know us, but we are here to help you out. In these bags are clothes, food, and toys for the little ones. We really wanted to help out any way we can and right now this is what we can do." I told them and they stared at us as if we had just told them world hunger had been solved.

"They must be angels." a small woman whispered staring at Edward and I with her mouth hanging open.

"No, we just really want to help you." Edward told them kindly. I picked up all the bags with the food and gave them to two men that seemed to be the leaders then walked back to Edward.

"Where are the clothes and toys?" he whispered so that only I could hear while the adults cried over the amounts of food there was.

"Don't worry, I got this." I assured him as a man pulled out a 2-foot loaf of bread and a wheel of cheese.

"If I could have some help we will give you the toys and clothes and then we will be on our way." I said in a louder voice so the humans could understand what I said.

The two men I gave the bags of food to came forward along with three women with hollow cheeks and stood in a row in front of Edward and I.

I walked into a thicket of trees leaving Edward and the others confused and wondering why I walked off.

I stopped once I reached an area large enough then I closed my eyes and pictured enough the top of the line toys and clothes in large, black garbage bags to give the homeless.

I called for Edward and the five men and women that elected to help after I had tied the last of the bags off and had them secure against a large oak tree.

They stepped into the small clearing wearily with Edward guiding them. They took in the sight of the 10 black bags and beamed at Edward then me with shining eyes.

I picked up 3 bags which were the largest and heaviest(to humans, they felt like feathers to me) and slung them over my shoulders. The humans each grabbed one bag and Edward grabbed the remaining two and we walked back to the others.

We heard cheers as we arrived and soon we were being surrounded by a couple dozen homeless people.

I set down the three bags I had and Edward and the other five followed suit. I opened my three bags and motioned with my hand for the others to copy. I left where I had been standing and stood by Edward who wrapped his arms around my torso.

I leaned into his arms and laid my head against his rock hard bicep and he kissed the top of my head lightly.

"I have a few more things to give you all," I began, "first is this, a spray that is like a shower but without actually taking one." I handed the closest person 3 large bottles of my own invention.

"Secondly, is something I want you all to use wisely." I pulled out a thick wad of one-hundred dollar bills and handed it to the same person I gave the spray to.

"Well we must be going, there is probably around seven-hundred fifty thousand dollars in that stack and that should be enough, so goodbye." I told them and Edward and I turned and started to leave.

"Wait," someone cried and we turned to face whoever called, "who are you?" the woman who called us angels asked.

"My name is Edward and this is Izzy." Edward answered guiding us back into the mass of trees.

As soon as we were far enough we ran back to my car so fast a human wouldn't see anything but a blur.

We reached my car and I jumped in the passenger seat automatically and Edward smoothly slid in the driver's spot. He started the car and sped off back to my house where I would spend the next hour preparing for my special guests.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**Hope that was enjoyable**. **FYI, the ring-tone was **_**The Bad Touch **_**by The Bloodhound Gang. It's really good but really weird, just like me. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought, somebody give me a flame, even if it's for a really** **dumb reason**, **I want to get one. TTFN, ta ta for now!**


	9. Punishing

**YO YO YO! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT FOR THE CHAPTER, I HAD MAJOR BLOCKAGE. BUT, I'M BACK NOW AND I AM UPDATING, SO HERE IS CHAPTER 9 OF HOW I FOUND LOVE, ENJOY MY DEARS! P. S- I don't own anything in this chapter. P. P. S- in case you didn't know, my disclaimer is a the bottom of my profile, that's why I don't have one at the beginning of each chapter. P. P. P. S- I said the pizza's would be delivered around 5:30, it was supposed to be 7:00, sorry about that.**

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

EPOV

The doorbell rang right as I finished setting down the last bowl of food, which was something called '_Dorito's'_. They smelled really bad, but they won a flavor contest so they must be good, I dunno human's are weird.

Izzy walked to the door and revealed a boy, around 16 or 17, struggling with the large pizza boxes in his arms. I walked over to the door and took the pizza's with ease much to the amazement of the pizza boy.

"How much?" I asked taking out my 'Linkin Park' wallet.

"35.99." he said looking at a scrap of greasy yellow paper. I pulled out a fifty and told him to keep the change. He looked amazed but said nothing, just walked back to his deteriorating car and drove away.

"Wow, a fourteen dollar tip, you're very generous today aren't you?" Izzy laughed and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Ha, compared to you I feel very selfish." I joked setting the pizza's on the black marble counter of the kitchen.

Izzy turned so my back was against the counter and she was pressed to my chest, her head didn't even reach my chin.

"Well if your 'selfish' I must punish you."she said.

"Oh really?" I asked smirking and staring into her butterscotch eyes which were darkening with lust.

"Yes, I feel you need to be taught how to think of others before yourself." she struggled to keep her face straight as she traced her tiny hands over my face. I tried to kiss her hand but she put her finger to my lips before I could.

"Uh, uh, uh" she tapped my nose, "you're being punished remember." she continued to run her fingers over my face. Her fingers left a burning path over my chin, lips, cheeks, nose, everything on my face and it took all my strength not to kiss her senseless now.

"I think you're learning." Izzy continued to trace my face and soon she started to draw patterns on my arms and I closed my eyes, content with her just being near me.

Suddenly her sweet, cool lips were on mine and she threw her arms around my neck as she clung to me torturing me to no end.

"_Keep your arms at your side, I'm not done punishing you just yet._" I heard her angelic voice in my head and I dropped my half raised arms back to my sides. She released my lips and left a trail of fire as she kissed her way down the side of my face, down my neck, to the base where my neck met my shoulders.

She pulled back and smiled releasing my neck and dropped down to floor and I let out a noise of my disappointment. She held her hand out, signaling for me not to say anything.

"I think you've learned how to be a gentleman, your punishment is over." I scooped her up in my arms before she finished and ran her over to the living room and sat down on the couch and started covering every inch of skin I could reach with kisses.

"That wasn't very nice what you did in the kitchen, you have no idea how hard it was not to kiss you back, it was excruciating." I told her after I finished, taking her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry, is there any way I can make it up?" she asked staring me in the eyes, momentarily dazing me.

"Tell me you love me." I responded.

"I love you, always and forever." she said still staring straight into my eyes.

"Thank you, I love you too, always and forever." and we kissed. Right then my cell phone decided to ring making me sigh. I looked at the screen and my mothers glowing face covered it and I slid my phone open.

"Hello mum." I said politely seeing as I couldn't be mad at her simply for calling.

"Hello Edward, terribly sorry to call but your father has a medical conference in Seattle so he and I will be gone all weekend. It's Friday today so we should be back either Sunday night or Monday morning." she said starting to ramble.

"Okay mum, I hope you have fun, when are you leaving?" I asked wanting them to meet Izzy, whom I had told them so much about.

"Oh, well dear, we've already left, we're in Port Angeles at the moment." she replied oblivious to my discovery.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back, love you mum." I said smiling even though she couldn't see.

"I love you too Edward see you soon." she hung up without another word. I slid my phone closed and put into my back pocket.

"What time is it?" I asked craning my neck to look at the large grandfather clock behind us. It was 7:15 and Alice, Angela, and Rosalie were due here any minute and I was still here.

"Iz, it's 7:15, do I need to leave?" I asked taking her chin in between my thumb and forefinger.

"No you can stay, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. Be right back" she disappeared up the stairs to where I expected her bedroom was.

I sat slouched on her couch with my head on the back so I was staring at the peaked ceiling. I started to hum 'Numb' by Linkin Park while waiting for Izzy to return or for our new friends to arrive.

I was almost done with the chorus when I felt someone poke me in the neck making the next '_hmm_' get cutoff.

"What on Earth, who did that?" I asked lifting my head up from the couch only to freeze. Izzy was standing in front of me smiling slightly with her hands clasped nervously in front of her.

She was wearing red and black plaid boxers that she had rolled so they were only a few inches below her butt. She had a tiny black spaghetti strap shirt that accented her curves and brought out her extreme skinniness. The shirt also showed a lot of her back and a few inches of her flat, pale stomach.

She had '_Hello Batty' _slippers on her tiny feet and the locket I gave her all those years ago on her neck, I couldn't believe she still had it.

"I can't believe you still have that locket." I voiced my thoughts.

"Why would I get rid of it? It was the only thing I had of you my father didn't have burned." she said fingering the heart-sharped ruby encrusted on the circular silver locket.

"Excuse me? He burned everything I gave you!" I asked hoping I heard incorrectly, knowing it was impossible but still hoping.

"Yes, oh Edward he even killed Copper!" she cried. Copper was the puppy I had given her for Christmas. She had loved Copper like he was her own child and I knew his death would affect her.

"How, how did he do it?" I asked needing to know.

"He, Edward he sl-slit his throat!" she collapsed into wailing sobs on the floor with her head in her hands. I ran over to her and cradled her in my arms while she let her sorrow consume her.

The doorbell rang and the smell of three humans invaded my nostrils and evidently Izzy's for she abruptly stopped crying.

"Oh no, they can't be here already!" she wiped her face even though it looked the same as it had before seeing as she couldn't shed tears.

She grabbed my hand and I put a protective arm around her waist as she led the way to the door where Alice, Angela, and Rosalie waited, oblivious to what happened moments before. We walked to the door so we could let the girls in but Izzy stopped before we reached the door.

"You can't really be here, they'll think it's weird that you're here this late." she glanced at the door quickly.

"Ok, I love you and I'll see you later tonight." I hugged her to me, not wanting to leave after I just found her again.

"I love you too Edward, I wish you didn't have to leave." she buried her face into my chest and inhaled. I breathed in her sweet, mouth watering scent but soon had to release her when the doorbell rang again.

I kissed her cheek and ran out the back door all the way to my house where I would stay until the humans were asleep and it would be safe to return.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECCEC**

**Hello again, hope you all liked that chapter, very fluffy and cute(well I thought it was). Please review! I am begging you here, I only have 72 reviews and my goal is to reach at least one hundred.**


	10. Of Alexanders and Rosebuds

**Bonjour mes amis, et sont bienvenus au chapitre 10!! Hello my friends, and welcome** **to chapter 10!** **Isn't that cool! You learned some French today!** **terribly sorry but this is going to be the last chapter for a while because I'm moving and I won't be able to update until we get settled in our new house, m'kay! Onward with the chapter!**

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

BPOV

I opened the door to reveal a little pixie otherwise known as Alice, a statuesque and model-like goddess(lol) aka Rosalie, and a beautiful but subtle girl known to us as Angela, they all had overnight supplies.

I waved them inside, with a smile and a sweep of my hand, so we could get this party started. They stared in awe at my house while slowly making their way toward the living room where we would be spending most of our time.

"Okay, just come in through this arch and then you can put your stuff down and then we can start our night!" I said, clapping my hands together twice.

They broke out of their reverie and hurriedly set down their bags and turned to look at me with shining faces. I motioned for them to follow me upstairs to our home theater where we would watch movies until they wanted to do other stuff or sleep.

"So, have any trouble finding the place?" I asked casually trying to strike up a conversation while we trudged up the spiraling staircase. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other from the corners of their eyes, Angela snorted loudly and then giggled.

"They took almost an hour trying to find your house, think you could have chosen a more remote place to live Iz?" Angela was evidently very sarcastic and loved to laugh but was still shy and that made her adorable.

"Oh haha." Rosalie said dryly but I could see the humor shining in her eyes at the adorable childlike qualities of Angela.

"How old are you two? You both look so small compared to everyone else in the Freshman year." Alice asked unexpectedly probably trying to figure out why we acted so childish. Our little group stopped at a dark double door made from oak with shiny brass doorknobs and designs engraved into the smooth surface.

It was a pattern of intricate plants, flowers, and assorted small birds such as robins and hummingbirds, it was really quite beautiful. I grasped the smooth, cold knob in my hand, twisted it, and stepped inside instructing the others to follow.

"I am 16 since last month and I'm working on getting my driver's license." Angela said proudly, not letting her young age affect how well she can take care of herself. She might have looked shy and defenseless but I found out she had been in many fights, and won them all.

"How old are you Izzy? You look to be around 14 or 15." Rosalie guessed, if only she knew how old I really was, she'd probably faint.

"I'm 15, just turned it a few months ago, September 13th to be exact." It was the beginning of January so I had been '15' for about 4 or 5 months. September 13th was the actual date of my birthday from my human life. They looked incredulous when I announced my age and Alice's eyes widened with shock, and for what reason?

"15? Wow, Rose and I are 17 and in our junior year, we'll be turning 18 soon. Whoo, and you can drive!" Alice was almost starting to freak and I'd like to know why, was she embarrassed to be hanging out with Angela and me?

"Alice, are you okay? You seem shocked, or are you embarrassed to hang out with such young people?" I asked taking a tentative step toward her so as not to shock her even more than she already was.

"What? No, of course not, why would you think that? No, it's that, I wasn't able to get my license until recently, it's cool you got yours, especially at such a young age." Alice said trying to let me see where she was coming from.

"Al, it's cool I get what you're trying to say, my parents have connections and were able to let me legally drive." I assured her placing my freakishly skinny hand on her shoulder. She smiled a Cheshire cat smile and walked further into the room glancing at her surroundings.

"Izzy, would you happen to be planning on watching movies tonight?" she asked, clasping her dainty hands behind her back. She stared at me waiting for my answer smiling and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, and there is also a bunch of food over by the window and pizza, trying to stay hot, in the oven." I pointed to the window, which was across the room, to where the snacks were. They all turned their heads just then noticing the table filled with human delicacies.

"Why'd you want to know?" I asked, furrowing my alabaster brow and crossing my arms, staring at her. She shook her head instead of answering and opened up the large duffel bag she had, something told me she had more than just slumber party materials in there.

"'Kay, well I'm going to go down stairs and get the pizzas and drinks, any preferences before I leave?" I asked heading towards the door. They were starting unroll their sleeping bags and pulling out pajamas they stopped for a second to think, Angela spoke first.

"What do you have?" she asked. I racked my brain for all the soda we had, I finally remembered them all.

"We have Root Beer, Mt. Dew, Sprite, any type of Fanta, Strawberry Soda, Grape Soda, Orange Soda, Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, uh, and Cream Soda and all are available in diet if anyone _really _feels they need it." If anyone asked for diet I would be severely disappointed, they were already skinny enough, Alice in the lead.

"I'll have a Cream Soda," Angela concluded, Rosalie was next, "Root Beer, I love to burp," she giggled sheepishly, I was glad she chose that, humans are so funny sounding when they burp, lastly was Alice, "I'd like a Mountain Dew." I nodded my head and jogged down the steps.

I walked into the large and sparkling kitchen towards the oven to get the pizza's from its chilly interior. Once they left the confines of the oven walls I conjured the three requested soda's from the garage. Seconds later there were three cans floating in mid-air towards me at a measly pace of 50 miles an hour, talk about slow.

Finally they reached the counter where they settled themselves next to the gradually chilling pizzas. Next were finding some plates to use and napkins, Jacquelyn would spontaneously combust if they weren't used.

After searching to no avail for the napkins and plates I settled on making some with my power. I pictured a stack of napkins and four glass plates, two seconds later they were on the counter and ready to go.

I picked the box, drinks, napkins, and plates up and headed to the back stairs and made my way up them. This staircase was made for maids and butlers when it was first built since it was so large and the owner would need assistance in cleaning it. Since we were super strong and fast cleaning was extremely easy and required no other help.

As I reached the last step I realized the pizzas had gone soft and soggy so I had to act quickly fix that problem. I set the pizzas on a decorative table I was standing next to and snapped my fingers.

Each of my hands were covered with burn-less flame that would only heat things without any pain and the heat would last up to 5 hours. I picked up each individual box and let the flame warm the icy pizzas and steam came from underneath the boxes lids.

Satisfied, I picked up my load again and finished th walk to the theatre which I could have ran vampire speed if I wanted to but I didn't. I reached the door and kicked it softly with my foot and waited for the door to open.

The door opened momentarily after I knocked to reveal Angela with her pajamas and stuffed bat in her arm. I smiled at her gratefully and walked over to the pizza table and set down my bundle.

I sighed softly and turned to face the three human girls sitting and chatting happily to each other on the floor each with adorable nightclothes. Angela was wearing a white tank top with a blue faerie and black boxers.

Rosalie had a black shirt that had the sentence 'Can't Sleep, Clowns Will Eat Me' repeated all over the shirt and plaid sweats and red slippers. Alice was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt with Tinker Bell on it that showed a lot of skin(which didn't matter 'cuz it was only us there) and baggy blue sweat-pants. (Angela's and Rosalie's shirt pictures on profile) Everyone popped up and grabbed a plate grabbing some pizza and then sat back down.

As they ate I noticed Rosalie, like Angela, had a small stuffed animal under her arm only hers was a small sandy colored horse with roses printed on its cloth bridle and two roses as big as a thumbnail where the reins would be.

The mane and tail of the little horse looked to be made of yarn and a few seemed to have fallen out, and surprisingly, both eyes and ears were still fully intact, human toys seemed to lose eyes and ears.

It was adorable and slightly worn with age, Angela's looked to be about 6 years old but Rose's looked like she had it her entire life. I too grabbed some pizza and sat down and began to eat, I was able to make it taste like blood but it wouldn't sate my thirst like hunting would, it just made it easier to act human.

"You all look so cute in your pajamas, I feel so boring compared to you all." I said half-joking, half-serious. They giggled as I stood up and threw their soda's to them which they each caught easily, which was great because I wouldn't want anyone to get hit in the head or something.

"How long have you both had those?" I asked pointing to the plush toys they cradled and protected in their arms like a newborn child, although not overprotective, as I sat back down. Rose and Angela smiled embarrassed and their cheeks turned a light shade of pink as they patted their animals on the head.

"Well, I've had Alexander here for about 7 or 8 years, my mom gave him to me since she noticed I showed a great interest in bats. By the time I was 5, I would bring bats home and set them loose in my room so they could fly around. My dad found out about them and forbade me to ever bring a wild animal in the house again, bats were filthy and infested with diseases and bugs, or so he said. I knew he just wanted to keep me safe but I still was obsessed with the little flying animals.

"My mom," she continued, absentmindedly stroking the bat's head, "bought me Alexander here for my birthday as a substitute for the real thing and he comes almost everywhere with me." Angela finished her story and kissed Alexander on his fuzzy black ear. Rosalie began her story next.

"Well, her name is Rosebud, which is pretty self explanatory. I've had her ever since I was one and I don't plan on ridding myself of her, she's my baby in a way. My parents gave her to me since it was the only toy I had eyes for at the store, they give me anything I want.

" I, like Angela, take her almost everywhere I go, even shopping. I own 2 beautiful horses, one named Sunchaser and ,of course, one named Rosebud." she stopped, thoughtful, for a moment. "I compete in show jumping and Dressage. I use my Chase for jumping and my Rosy for Dressage, both excel in what they do." she finished smoothing out the tail of the small, sandy horse.

"What do Chase and Rosebud look like. Such as breed, height, coloring, stuff like that." I asked, quite a horsewoman myself.

"Chase is chocolate brown Danish Warmblood, about 17.5 hands to the withers which is 5 foot 8, and the highest he can jump is 6 feet and one of the best jumpers in the U. S. Rosy is a dapple gray Andalusian, around 17 hands to the withers which is 5 foot 6. She is also ranked in the top ten dressage champions in the country. I'm quite a celebrity in the horse world, but I hate it, I don't like exploiting the talent of my horses but I can't stand not competing. It's a love-hate relationship." she sighed hugging the horse to her chest.

We sat absorbing everything Rosalie had told us. From the sound of it Rosalie was amazing when she rode a horse and she really enjoyed it, I would have taken her for the type of person who hated to get dirty and always wanted to shop. I wish I could see her when she does what she does best, besides being an awesome person.

The silence was broken a huge and long burp rang through the air making everyone burst into fits of laughter as Rosalie slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Once our laughter died down Rosalie cleared her throat and prepared to talk but all that came out was another loud burp which caused another round of laughter.

"I told you I liked to burp." Rosalie gasped between laughs, that just made us laugh harder. We were rolling around on the floor when suddenly the phone rang, Alice squeaked, Rose stared at the phone, and Angela jerked a bit in surprise.

I got up to answer the ringing phone, "Hello!" I said chipper after the good and hearty laughing. For a bit no one answered, but then they did, and let me say it pissed me off.

"Hello Isabella!" five happy deep booming voices yelled. I exhaled loudly and slammed the phone down on the receiver not even caring what those werewolves had to say, they were interrupting my party and I did not appreciate it one bit.

"Idiots." I muttered, and walked back to the tangled mess of pillows and sleeping bags. I plopped down on my bean bag chair and turned to face the girls who had looks of surprise on their faces.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. I sighed again and laughed as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, something Edward and I both did.

"Just some old friends calling to annoy the hell out of me. But forget them, let's watch a movie, Moulin Rouge or Sweeney Todd?" I asked holding up the two cases. They all shrieked once they heard the titles, although I didn't know which movie they were excited about yet.

"Moulin Rouge! Sweeney can wait, this is a classic and it must be watched first." Angela said seriously, Rosalie and Alice nodded. I put the movie in and pressed play, waiting for it to go to the menu.

Moments later we were watching the movie, singing along with the songs, laughing, and crying over the amazing movie, Satine and Christian are the cutest couple and they sing beautifully. When the movie was over I walked over to the snack table pulling Angela, Rosalie, and Alice with me.

I gave them each armfuls of sweets which we dumped in the center of our sleeping bag circle and proceeded to eat the pile.

"I have an idea." Alice said unexpectedly bouncing up and down on her knees. We looked at her and waited for her to tell us her idea.

"Let's play hide and seek... in the dark." she said ominously. _Hell yes_, I thought in my mind.

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie, Angela, and I yelled jumping off the floor, preparing for the ultimate game.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**Hallooo! Did you like it! I used to be a complete horse freak so I know all about the horsey stuff so if you don't understand something just ask and I'll tell you. Rosebud, Rosalie's stuffed horse, was based off of my stuffed horse(whose name was also Rosebud), everything Rosalie described her as applies to me and my horsey.** **I don't own a real horse but I would love to have one. Okay I'm rambling, so bye even though I really want to say more. Review! I spent forever on this chapter so I expect to reach at least 90 reviews!**


	11. Whoo Baby

**Brunn god dag , och välkomnande till 11th kapital av Hur JAG Grunda Älska.** **Swedish for: Well hello, and welcome to the 11****th**** chapter of How I Found Love.** **Sorry for the delay, I have been unbelievably busy, my baby sisters' birthday is in a few days, she's turning 2. On with the chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE**

BPOV

"Who's it?" I asked. We glanced at each other and all the fingers pointed to me, including mine, I mean it was my house so it made sense. I laughed, shut my eyes, and began counting, starting at one-hundred. I heard a scurry of feet and the slammed followed giggling.

Once I reached 100 I opened my golden orbs and ran out of the room turning off my enhanced smell and hearing, I wanted this game to be as hard as possible for me. I ran down the stairs to the first floor and into the kitchen.

I searched all the large cabinets and then the insanely huge pantry, no teenage humans to be found so far. I left the kitchen and saw the slightest movement from the thick drapes covering the back wall window. Slipping silently to the window I grabbed the curtain in my hand and then pulled revealing Angela.

"Damn it!" she yelled falling off the window ledge she had been crouching on. I laughed and helped her up, watching as she brushed imaginary dirt off her legs.

"Found ya, now to find the other two, go wait on the couch Angela, this might take awhile." I told her and left the hallway. I felt a vision coming and leaned against a wall for support then closed my eyes letting the vision take over.

Two male vampires were running full speed through a wet mass of trees, trunks, and leaves otherwise known as a forest. I watched as they approached a large mountain I recognized as Mt. Rainier and ran up it not missing a beat.

I tried to zoom in and see their faces but I couldn't, which ticked me off. I tried again and wished I hadn't, maybe that was why I couldn't see their faces, my sub-conscious knew I wouldn't like it.

The faces I saw were those of my father, King Charles I and the man he tried to marry me off to. A man whom I despised for his brutality and cruelty, the prince of Germany: Prince James VI. He was evil and showed no love for me, not like Edward does, he hated me and only wanted my body.

I turned back to the vision and watched as my two most hated people in the world ever continued to run the mountain. What the hell were they doing in Washington anyway? Screw that, why are they even still alive and vampires too!

If they even think about coming to Forks I will personally tear them to shreds, no questions asked. The vision ended once the bastards reached the ground and I pulled out of my stupor seething and ready to blow.

I got up from the floor and continued to look for Rosalie and Alice who were currently waiting to be found. I searched for the 2 human girls for 10 minutes until I found Alice, she was in the second story library behind a bookshelf.

That left Rosalie who seemed to be eluding me no matter how long I had been looking for her. When I found Alice he was giggling like mad which was how I found her, because of her snorting.

After I told her I found her and asked why she was laughing, she tried to tell me but all she let out was a loud guffaw and she _hehehe'd_ some more. I told her to go wait on the couch with Angela while I looked for Rose, she just giggled and left the room.

Leaving the room and shutting the door I went to the attic and looked for her there only to find her not there. Worried, I turned my enhanced smell back on and took a deep breath through my nose.

Moments later, I caught a whiff of Rosalie's unique sweet scent, it was strong, she was bleeding. I ran full hilt following her candy like scent not bothering to pay attention to the carpets I was shredding. The scent came from the neglected staircase and I followed it in a daze, hyperventilating from panic.

I found her near the top of the stairs, unconscious and blood trickling down the side of her neck. It wasn't much but she was harmed and that was all it took for me to start sobbing and freak out. I scooped up her near perfect body and ran her down the steps to where Angela and Alice were waiting.

I stumbled into the sitting room sobbing tearlessly and carrying Rosalie who was still passed out and bleeding more and more as the seconds ticked by. I was so thankful that I had almost 600 years of control behind me or else I would have sucked Rosalie dry right on the stairs.

I hadn't really noticed it, but each of these human girls smelled amazing, like nothing I ever smelled before. Angela smelled warm and comforting, like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies with vanilla.

Alice smelled tropical, like coconuts and pineapples and it reminded me of the days I spent on my private island I owned in Hawaii. Rosalie's, though, was the best I've ever smelled, sweet and sugary.

It was like walking into a chocolate store while they bring out the hot fresh chocolates and taking a big deep breath of the delicious scents. It was amazing and it made my mouth water.

"I found her like this on the stairs." I sobbed setting her on the soft plushy sofa while Angela and Alice gasped and cried quietly behind me. I sat down by Rosalie's head and tried to find the source of the bleeding.

My hand touched a warm slick indent on the back of her head so I flipped her silky blond hair over her shoulder and looked for what I touched. It was a semi-deep gash on the back of her head and was pulsing out blood every time her heart beat.

"Alice, there is a first aid kit in the kitchen underneath the sink, go get it please." I told her and she left wordlessly with a nod. Angela glanced at me and seemed to ask with her eyes what she could do.

"Angela, go into the hall over," I gestured to the hallway to the left of us, "and please get me a towel so I can clean up this blood." she hopped up and ran to get the towel. Alice returned shortly after I sent her with the first aid kit ready in her hands.

"Thank you Alice, please get the gauze and the rubbing alcohol from the kit." I told her lowly, not feeling the need to speak up since she was all but sticking her ear up to my mouth. She did it immediately, wanting to help her best friend.

"Okay put some of the rubbing alcohol on the gauze then clean the wound while I sterilize the needle." shock came over her face when I mentioned the word 'needle'.

"I took a medical course in Alaska with my brothers, I'm certified to do procedures like this." I explained and she visibly relaxed and did what I asked.

In truth I was certified to do much more than what I was about to do, but I couldn't tell Alice that. I released Rosalie and moved so Alice could clean the back of Rose's head.

"Here's the towel Izzy or, er, Alice." Angela said handing it to her, seeing that I was already busy with the needle. I bobbed my head in thanks to her and turned back to my task.

I picked up the needle and dipped it in the sterilizing solution I poured into a plastic measuring cup and took out a strand of the stitches. I got the needle out of the solution and put the strand through the hole and tied it off then went back to Rosalie's side.

"Thanks Alice, I'll take it from here." I grabbed a pair of scissors and set them down next to the towel that was soaking up Rosalie's blood. I quickly sewed up the hole in Rosalie's head, not wanting her to lose too much of her precious blood.

Minutes later her head was all patched up and now we just had to wait till she woke up, then I could give her the needed medication. I sat back on the couch, exhaling and making my cheeks puff out.

"Is she going to be alright?" Alice asked, her wind chime voice wavering from her suppressed tears. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned farther into the soft couch closing my eyes, wishing for the sweet bliss of sleep.

"What happened? Rosalie is not the type of person to trip on stairs. She once wore 6 inch heels and never even stumbled, even when she ran after Emmett after he 'accidentally' smashed a piece of cake in her face." Alice sniffled at the memory of her friend.

Angela sniffed at Alice's side and wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her chest. Alice stared unwaveringly at Rosalie not tearing her eyes from the face of the fallen angel.

I stroked the cornsilky hair that was splayed across the pillow I put under her head to make her more comfortable. Her face was peaceful and her naturally red lips curved into a small beautiful smile.

Even when she was unconscious and harmed she still managed to be breathtaking, even to me, a vampire. I'm not bisexual or anything, but even as a girl it's hard not to notice Rosalie's physical beauty and also her inner beauty.

We sat and waited for 20 minutes before Rosalie finally stirred from her accident induced sleep. She groaned and tried to sit up but I laid my hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"What happened?" she asked groggily rubbing her eyes and then grimacing in pain as she turned her head. I handed her 2 pain relieving pills and a glass of water I had gotten for when she woke up.

She took the pills and drank some water gratefully then cleared her throat, gradually pushing herself to a sitting position.

"We were hoping you could tell us hon." Alice said rubbing Rosalie's arm. We watched Rosalie as she tried to remember everything that happen before she passed out.

"Well, I was going to go down the stairs but I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and I fell, that's when I blacked out. I must have hit my head on something when I fell." she finished, but I could see she wasn't telling us something..

"What was the pain caused by?" I asked trying to figure out what she didn't tell. Her cheeks flushed red and she bit her lip, trying to hide a smile, and fiddled with her hands.

"Umm, well don't tell anyone, but I, I'm having a baby, I'm pregnant with Emmett's child!" she squealed and we all screamed and squeezed her with hugs. Her face was streaming with tears of joy and she smiled widely and laughed.

"I'm having a baby!" she yelled, throwing her head back and laughing.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**Whoo, I got a chapter done in one day! Can you say drama! This chapter was definitely one of my best I thought, so I expect reviews. Please! Aren't you glad Rosalie gets a baby! I always thought she deserved it so I did make her prego. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review darlings.**


	12. My Angel

**He jeder, nett, Sie hier im 12. Kapitel zu sehen, von Wie ich Liebe Gefunden Habe. Which, I hope, is German for 'Hey everyone, nice to see you here in the 12th chapter of How I Found Love.' I can't believe it!! You all are amazing, I finally got 100 reviews, I love you all and wish that I could give everyone a kiss from Edward. But alas, I do not own him and can't force him to do anything sobs. Well on a** **happier note I am alive and updating, so, yay! Let's read!**

**ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER**

BPOV

"Rose, try this." She grimaced when she saw the sticky mess on Alice's small index finger. Rosalie opened her mouth grudgingly so Alice could stick a little creation she just made with chocolate and something else.

We all watched as Rose chewed the small candy thing, her face changing from a twisted grimace to a considering expression, to an absolute worship to what was attacking her taste buds.

"Oh my god, Allie, what was that?"Rosalie grasped Alice's tiny shoulders and shook her slightly, demanding to know what she just ate.

"It was a piece of Hershey's chocolate dipped in peanut butter and then rolled in my secret sauce I made." she gestured to a bowl of a sickly looking liquid. Rose 'ewed' and demanded Alice make her more and then added a 'please' and an innocent smile.

"Wait a minute," I said remembering something that happened earlier, " Alice why were you laughing so much when I found you in the library?" I asked her while she made the 'stuff' for Rosalie. She blushed and a smile crept onto her face and she gave Rose her chocolate pieces carefully, taking her time.

"Okay, Izzy, don't get mad, but I kinda walked in on Jacob and Mike while they were umm, being, ahem, intimate." she giggled out the last word and any color I had in my face drained as her, Angela, and Rosalie burst into laughter.

"That's not funny, that's, that's _ew_!" I finally shouted, making them laugh even more. I huffed and laid back on my beanbag chair starting to giggle, despite my disgust at my brothers.

It soon turned into a full-blown laughing fest between the four of us as we rolled around on the floor completely submersed in our mirth. 2 maybe 3 minutes later we stopped laughing and I went back to being disgusted and my new friends seemed to notice my change in attitude.

"Aww, Izzy don't be mad." Angela said, trying to comfort me even though she failed because she was still smiling broadly at Alice's encounter with my overly gay brothers.

"How could I not be angry? Alice got a front row seat to the dysfunctional-ness of my brothers. I mean they're gay for crow's sake! Not that I have anything against homosexuals, because believe me I don't, it's just that they are my brothers in almost every way and it's awkward walking in on them when they do stuff like, this." I vented what I felt about the matter and the three girls seated in front of me grew confused.

"They aren't your real brothers?" Angela asked the question on all of their minds bluntly. I stared at the floor, and then each of their faces before I finally answered.

"No, ew, we are all adopted. Otherwise my brothers would be practicing incest, which is just plain gross. Mike's parents were killed in a car crash when he was 13 and Jake's parents were killed by a wolf also at age 13." I explained and they nodded their heads gravely.

"Wait, what about you? How come you were adopted, what happened to your parents?" I felt a pang in my chest at Rosalie's question and would have cried if I could.

"My mother died when I was young and my father never wanted me, I was abandoned by him when I was 5." only the last part was a lie, but my mother did die, in fact she died giving birth to me.

"Oh my god, what a monster." Alice whispered. I shrugged and stood up to 'stretch' but really tried to hide my trembling face.

"Hows about we watch Sweeney Todd?" I asked cheerfully to change the subject and to hopefully distract the girls so I could hunt, I could practically feel my eyes darkening.

"Sounds good" "Okay, fine with me" "Yes! Throat-slitting!" was what I heard after my suggestion, three guesses to who said the bit about the throat-slitting.

"Okay, let's put this baby in!" I said enthusiastically and placed the disc into the DVD player and pressed play, making the movie begin and also making the room become oddly quiet.

The opening song played, completely grabbing everyone's attention, including mine. I watched as Sweeney sang about the dreadfulness of London(which I had to agree with, but only at that time).

After an hour and a half later, the girls were fast asleep and the movie was almost over with only approximately 10 minutes left. I shut the television off, placed a blanket over the three huddled girls, and ran outside into the forest surrounding my home.

I skidded to a stop once I reached a clearing about 6 miles from my house with three delicious smelling humans sleeping in it. I had to make sure that I was far enough away from Angela, Rosalie, and Alice so that once I let go of myself I wouldn't be able to smell them and accidentally attack them while they slept.

30 feet ahead I spotted a grizzly bear stumbling around near death and painfully wounded from what looked to be caused from falling on a rock. My breath caught at the horrible sight in front of me, I had a soft spot for animals even though I drank their blood every two weeks to feed myself.

The only way I felt a bit better about hunting was finding already wounded animals that were going to die anyway and putting them out of their misery. I still felt terrible about it, but at least I could make their passing easier and less painful.

The bear saw me coming towards it and used the last of its strength to get up on its hind legs and bellow at me, a clear sign for me to stay away. I continued to walk toward the huge beast sending it waves of calm and peacefulness until it got back onto all four legs. It was a girl.

I stroked her head lovingly, trying to make her last moments pleasant, and then sank my teeth into her thick neck making the crimson fluid squirt all over my arms and neck. Once my jaw closed around her neck she let out a heart-wrenching roar as I sucked the thick, dark red blood from her veins, taking every last drop that the poor bear could give, which was a lot.

Once I couldn't get anymore blood from the great beast I released her and set the carcass on the forest floor. I stepped back to get a better view of my victim, as I liked to do so I could appreciate the creature I drank from.

This bear, whom I then dubbed Athena after the Greek goddess, had a glossy pitch black coat and a large elegant head and strongly built legs. Overall she seemed like the type of bear parents taught their children to fear and hope they never came across in their travels. It was a pity she was wounded and I drank from her, Athena seemed like a great hunter.

I heard a rustle from behind me and I whipped around to see the source of the noise and was met the saddest brown eyes I had ever seen in an animal. A tiny brown cub had tumbled from a bush and was string horrified at the large limp body laying crumpled on the soggy ground of the woods.

Before the cub could notice anything I passed the bear's soul to the 'other side'so it could rest peacefully for eternity.

"Hey there little one, what are you doing?" my voice cracked a few times as I walked slowly over to the cub who was quivering with fear. I reached the cub and gently picked it up checking its gender as quickly as I could, animals didn't like being looked at, ahem, seeing that it was a girl.

"Baby, I'm so sorry you saw that." I cradled the soft infant in my arms and watched as she fell asleep in my arms. I looked down at her lovingly and thought to myself '_could she be another Chase_?" I smiled at the thought and decided then that I would keep her seeing as I just murdered her mother.

'_I will take care of you'_, I vowed to the sleeping cub, '_nothing will happen, I promise.'_ with that I ran full out back to my house, as satiated as I could be from animal blood thanks to Athena. I reached the backyard in matter of minutes where the dark shape of Edward lurked in the shadows, waiting for my return.

"Bella, what are you carrying?" he whispered so as not to wake my baby bear. Not saying a word I motioned with my head for Edward to follow me to the garage where I would keep the bear for the night.

"Edward," I said once we reached the garage, "I killed her mother, I couldn't just leave her to fend for herself so I brought her to live with us." he smiled knowingly at my love for animals and caressed the head of the cub.

"What's her name, Bella?" he asked, making me smile, which confused him.

"You called me Bella." I explained and he grinned his beautiful crooked grin, showing his pearly whites.

"Well that is your name, isn't it?" he teased. I nudged him with my shoulder and rolled my eyes, smiling at his attempt at a joke.

"Yes it is Edward, but only you have ever called me that, I have only been called Isabella or Izzy and I have been known as Izzy for almost 600 years love. It's just, it felt nice to be called Bella again, I really missed it." I told him affectionately and he kissed me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he laughed and pressed me to his stone hard chest, kissing the top of my head and then releasing me.

"I'll tell you what you can do with me," I said, hooking one finger through his belt loop, "you can love me, and this here bear as long as we both live." I pulled his head down and kissed him full on the mouth. I felt a movement on my stomach and released Edward's lips so I could look down at the cub.

She was staring up at me with those big brown eyes that seemed to scream that she was starving and needed to be fed.

"I think someone's hungry, love." I laughed and pulled Edward to the door that lead to the house. Still gripping his hand I lead him to the kitchen where I would prepare a bottle of milk for the child in my arms.

"You never answered my question, Bell." Edward said unexpectedly. I turned around to face him, my brow furrowed and my lips pursed as I tried to remember the question he had asked.

"What are you going to name her?" her reminded me kindly rubbing the back of my hand with smooth circular motions with his thumb. My mouth made an 'o' shape as I thought about what I could name my precious cub.

"I don't know, but I want it to mean something, she has to have a strong name." I answered him, staring fondly at the curious form laying in my right arm. The cub started to wiggle and twist around in my arms so I set her down on the floor, guessing that was what she wanted.

It was, she squeaked happily and started to run around the kitchen, sniffing the cabinets and nipping Edwards and my bare feet playfully. I laughed and produced a bottle of warm female bear milk in my left hand and picked my cub up. She smelled the milk and lifted her head eagerly for the bottle so I stuck the soft tip of the bottle's nipple into her mouth and she began to suck the milk gratefully.

Edward and I walked into the living room and sat down together on the love seat while I fed the tiny brown cub.

"Angelique" Edward said unexpectedly in the silence. He said it so surely, like it was meant to be her name, and I think it was.

"You think so?" I asked him and he nodded his head smiling brightly at me stroking Angelique's head.

"I love it. Angelique, means angelic doesn't it, it fits her." I mused holding onto Edward's hand tightly, but still feeding Angelique. She finished the bottle shortly after we named her and was ready to play.

She climbed off my lap and rolled over to Edward and started to bite his index finger, tugging it with her little teeth then releasing it then starting over again. He laughed and picked her up, tossing her into the air then catching her, making her squeal and kick her short furry hind legs.

He tossed her in to the a few more times then cradled her in his strong cold arms kissing her on her soft wet nose. I watched him interact with the orphaned grizzly bear as if she were his own human baby, it made me sad we couldn't have our own children.

"Edward, did you ever think about having children?" I asked him. He looked up thoughtfully then shrugged.

"I have, but I would only with you. I know that we can't, and I'm okay with that." he said, setting Angelique down on his lap where she curled up and laid there, just staring into space with a bear- like smile on her delicate face.

"Oh Edward." I said and kissed him strongly, holding the back of his head and him locking his arms around my waist tightly, leaving no room between us.

We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat and I turned to see who it was, smiling from my amazing kiss with Edward. My smile turned into a gasp of shock and horror seeing the two men in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped, fighting back a sob. The two devils smiled maliciously and chuckled evilly.

"What's wrong Isabella, aren't you happy to see us?" they laughed horribly and I snatched up Angelique holding her to my chest as they walked forward toward me and my loves.

**ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER**

**Yay, I got a chapter out, 2 weeks after my last update! Jeez I took forever, but I spent a lot of time and effort on it so, review please. I liked this chapter, and I think a lot happened**,** 'specially at the end. Don't hate me for the cliffie, you'll find out who the two guys are, although you should probably already know, haha. Bye for now!**


	13. What the F?

**Sup de Wha! você lê o 13 capítulo de Como Achou Amor! Yay! That is Portugese for 'Wha sup! You are reading the 13th chapter of How I Found Love! Yay!**' **yeah, uh I'm kinda running out of languages, so if someone can send me a greeting in a language I haven't used and what it means they will be much appreciated! So on with the chapter, it should be good( I hope).**

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

BPOV

I stared at James and the father who were smirking at me and in a crouched stance, ready to pounce. Their eyes darted from me to Edward and back, looking at our passionate embrace and the way the back of my hair was sticking straight up from Edward's hands running through it.

The father's eyes widened as he saw my multiple piercing's, colorful hair, and clothes or the clothes I didn't have on. James seemed to have no problem with my state of dress seeing as his eyes stared greedily at my exposed skin. Angelique growled at James's lustfilled expression and he bared his teeth at my cub, frightening her.

"Get out!" I said, standing up in a protective stance in front of my loved one's behind me. Edward took my hand in his and stood up also then wrapped his arm around my collarbone and pulled me to him kissing my hair. I laid a small kiss on his arm and glared at the two male vampires watching our every move.

"You do not come into my home and threaten anyone, much less a child, my child." I growled at them and they looked shocked.

"How dare you speak to us that way, you insolent girl. You could be hung for speaking to a male of high status like that." James yelled, raising his hand to strike me but Edward's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip, crushing the bones.

"Welcome to the 21st century, asshole." with that Edward released me and threw James across the room causing him to crash into the wall causing a boom and the wall to collapse. James jumped up and growled and both he and the father rushed towards us. I took James while Edward dealt with the father, both of us easily winning.

I was sending bolts of lightning at James but he was dodging them and seemed to enjoy it. I bared my teeth menacingly at him when he laughed at my lightning and shot both my arms out grabbing him around his neck. He choked when I squeezed his neck, crushing his windpipe and almost breaking his neck.

"Stop!" the father shouted. I turned around to see what he wanted and let out a gasp of shock, he had Angelique by the neck and his teeth at her throat. I released James and shot over to my bear cub who was whimpering and squealing, trying to get free.

"Put... her... down... now!" I told him spitting out the words and clenching my fists. James came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me like a straight jacket and I started thrashing, kicking, and screaming against him.

"No, I don't think I will," the father said tauntingly, "That is unless you are willing to come back to France with James and I and marry him and be our personal slave." he told me smirking as Angelique cried out in pain from his nails biting into her neck.

Finally I couldn't contain it any longer and the Power took hold of me, I was no longer Izzy Laroche, I was Achlys, the death-mist. I let out a roar that shook the very foundations of the house.

My hair grew out to a deep black and whipped around my face as a fierce wind whipped through the room. Instead of my boxers and spaghetti strap shirt I was wearing a flowing black and red dress that had sleeves that flowed at the elbows.

No longer the usual topaz my eyes were now emerald green and sparkling despite the lack of light.James released me and ran to the door, but I wasn't having that since my hand flew out and sent a green vine after him. It wrapped around his entire body and squeezed tightly, like and anaconda.

He screamed in anguish and my eyes flashed orange as my hands were covered with balls of crackling fire. I grinned evilly and shot a flaming rock at the father's head, lighting his hair on fire and practically melting his face off. Over their screams of torture I roared, only loud enough for them to hear and shut up.

"Now I am going to say this once, get out and _never_ return." my eyes turned completely blue as a tidal wave rose behind me and twitched threateningly sending them running for the hills.

"We _will_ be back Isabella, no matter what you say. You will be mine!" James shouted and I growled and sent the wave over to crash onto them. I sighed and slowly turned back to Izzy, my hair going back to its usual blue and red spikiness. I was back in my night clothes, the beautiful dress back in oblivion where Achlys resided.

I collapsed on the couch and Edward came over to lay next to me and I wrapped my arms around his chest and he draped his arm over my waist. Angelique clambered over Edward's back and laid in between our stomach's where she curled up and fell asleep.

That was how we were found by my brothers who came skipping down the stairs, hand in hand planning their shopping trip they were leaving for. They saw us and 'awed' the sat on the love seat next to the couch and watched us lay together.

"Where are you two going that you have to leave at 5 in the morning?" I asked them looking over Edward's shoulder.

"New York." Mike said simply and left the room with Jake behind him. I rolled my eyes and watched as they winked at Edward before they turned the corner.

I got off the couch around 9 in the morning and looked around the room, it looked like, well it looked like a vampire fight happened here. I sighed and waved my hand slowly over the room and shortly the room repaired itself and was back to its normal spotless state.

Edward eased himself up so as not to wake Angelique and got up to pick me up by my underarms and lift me up so I was eye to eye with him.

My feet were dangling about two feet in the air and I swung them slightly as we looked each other in the eye lovingly.

He let a ghost of a smile touch his lips when I took my hand and ran it through his silky hair and I smile as much as he did.

I bit my lip when he just continued to hold me in the air and kissed me on the nose, then on both cheeks, then eyelids, followed by my forehead, after that my chin, and lastly my lips. I smiled into the kiss and he suddenly crushed my body to his chest and I giggled at his enthusiastic-ness.

"I have to leave darling, the girls will wake up soon and I think it will be suspicious if you aren't up there too. I'm going to be hunting for the rest of the weekend" he said after setting me down and hugging me softly. I pouted and he stooped down to kiss me and make it all better which it did.

I heard some yawning and Edward was gone before I could blink but not before I felt his icy lips on mine once more and an unnatural breeze. I flew upstairs into the theater room and pretended to be sleeping next to the girls before they noticed I was even gone.

They started waking up a few minutes later and I stirred and groaned, pretending I had just woken up and began 'stretching'.

Someone laughed and I opened my eyes feigning that I had been asleep and was performing the human rituals when they woke. I saw Alice looking at my hair and giggling a bit, I raised my eyebrow and she pointed to her hair then mine.

I stood up then looked in a mirror to see what she giggled for and gasped at my hair, it was sticking out in every direction and it looked like I was attacked by something. I tried to smooth it out to no avail so I gave up and went back to the girls.

"Who wants to take a shower?" I asked and a chorus of 'I do's' went around the room and I signaled for everyone to follow me down the hall where our guest bathroom's were. We had 6 bathrooms in the house so everyone had their own bathroom to take a shower. After I assigned them their bathrooms I went to take my own.

20 minutes later I was all clean and wearing my favorite outfit I owned at the moment. I was wearing faded black skinny jeans and a blue and green plaid tripp skirt with 2 chains over them. I was wearing a black Perez Hilton brand t-shirt and it had sunglasses and hearts all over.

I left my room and traipsed down the stairs to meet with my friends who were in the living room chatting it up about last night. I met up with them and sat on the couch and remembered that I had a tiny brown cub in the house and the girls didn't know about her. _Oh no._

"Oh, my god! Is that a bear cub?" Rosalie asked staring down the hallway. I ran human-pace over to Angelique who was staring questioningly at the humans before her. I scooped her up and put her over my shoulder where she started to chew on my ear, tickling it and making me giggle.

"Guys this is Angelique or Angel, she is my adopted bear cub." I told them and they cooed over her and took turns holding and petting her. I sighed, relieved that they automatically accepted the cub with no questions asked.

"What happened to her mother?" Angela asked me tickling Angel on the tummy. I turned to them and quickly tried to come up with an answer.

"Her mother was, ah, killed and I, uh, volunteered to care for her." I explained and they nodded sadly giving Angel back to me so I could change her diaper. They watched as I swiftly and easily replaced her soiled diaper with a fresh one.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked them. Alice and Rosalie shifted uncomfortably while Angela shrugged.

"Uh Iz, Rose and I have to go home, sorry." Alice told me picking up her bag I hadn't noticed that was next to the couch she had been sitting on. Rosalie also picked up her belonging's and walked with Alice toward's the front door, Angela and I following.

"Well that sucks, I guess I will see you two on Monday." we exchanged hugs and goodbyes. "I should probably go too, my parents aren't exactly the most tolerant people." Angela said grimacing, fetching her bag too and following Alice and Rosalie.

"What the f? Everyone is leaving me, ah well. Bye loves." I hugged Angela as she left with the other two. I stood on my porch and waved them off then sighing and sitting on the railing after they were out of sight.

So all of my immediate family are in New York doing who knows what and Edward was out hunting, like a good boy and I was stuck here alone without even my friends to keep me company. I decide I would go and play my guitar and do whatever until I had company.

(At school, Monday morning)

Well my weekend sucked, actually Saturday and Sunday did not Friday, haha Friday was fun. I drove to school alone, Mike and Jake were still shopping in New York and Edward had his own car so he was able to drive himself, sadly.

I hopped out of my car when I reached the school and zerberted my lips and bounced my way to first period. People gave me strange looks as I absentmindedly jumped from one dirty tile to another, not paying attention to the staring humans.

I twirled around, putting my arms in the air like a ballerina and spun straight into the arms of the lovely Edward Cullen.

**So I have some more questions about vamps:**

**-do they have boogers?**

**-do they have freckles?**

**-can they crack their bones? Ex: knuckles, back, or neck?**

**-could they be possessed by the devil or Voldemort? Lol**

**-do they have belly-button lint?**

**I guess that's all for now**

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

**Huzzah, it seems zat I haf updated. Woohoo! So I have some more questions about vamps, do they have boogers Uh, I don't really have anything to say except, REVIEW! cackles maniacally**


	14. I am Back Real Chapter

**I am back! Oh, my God I could KISS someone right now! You don't **_**even know **_**how excited I am to be back, after 5 frikkin months! If you don't know what the deal was, here's the story. My computer crashed so we had to get a new one right? And guess what? It didn't have the Word I use! So I couldn't update(but now it does!). So yeah there it is but now I am back and chockfull of good ideas! So without further ado here is the chapter!**

BPOV

Wha-pow, right into Edwards chest! Talk about falling for someone, I thought as I crashed down on my butt onto the dirty hallway floor. I removed my ridiculously large sunglasses from my face and glared playfully at a surprised Edward .

"You didn't catch me." I pouted, jutting out my pierced lower lip and widening my eyes pitifully from my position on the floor. He grinned cheekily and held out his large hand for me to take, but I had something better in mind. Not giving my brilliant plan away, I made a show of taking his hand and then abruptly drawing it to my mouth and dragging my tongue across it.

"Ugh, Bella slobber!" he cried retracting his hand from my grip and wiping it on his faded black skinny jeans. I cackled and hopped up then gave him a warm hug which he returned happily.

I snuggled my face in his chest and sighed contentedly as he rubbed his hands all across my back. Everything was going nice until some stupid teacher came up and ruined the perfectest moment of the day.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Laroche, my room. Now." It was Mr. Varner, my evil Calculus teacher from HELL! We pulled apart but still held hands as we trudged to his classroom which was empty even though class was starting in 5 minutes.

Mr. Varner pointed to the two desks in front of his desk as he took a seat behind his desk. I sat in the desk and scooched as close as I could to Edwards desk without drawing much attention. We waited for him to start talking or whatever he was going to do.

He glared at us over the tips of his fingers that were pressed together before speaking in a very angry voice.

"Public Displays of Affection may be 'all the rage'" he put air quotes around all the rage then continued with the lecture, "but here at Forks High School we do not tolerate it! I have to let you off with a warning, but if I catch you kissing, hugging, or any other form of PDA your asses are mine!" he finished with a shout not seeming to care he just cursed in front of us.

"Cullen get out of my sight, Laroche, you stay." he didn't say anything else so I conceded that he was finally finished. Edward looked like he wanted to do something more than just wave and mutter a quiet 'goodbye' before leaving as he did but he restrained himself.

With 1 minute before the bell due to ring all the students poured into the classroom and took their seats. Eric Yorkie entered last and I waved him over to me, pointing to the seat Edward had previously occupied, not 2 minutes before.

"Hey, Izzy." he greeted me taking his seat by me and setting his books on the desk. The bell rang with a shrill '_rrring'_ and Varner started the lesson I was sure wouldn't be very pleasant. Sigh

***********

55 minutes later I was ready to KILL Mr. Varner in a very painful and excruciating way, preferably involving my fists and some rusty scissors.

"How can he be so, so… mean!" I cried to Eric as we left the classroom of Satan. He chuckled as I huffed yet again over Varnies' ( my new nickname for him) insufferable behavior during class. He had publicly humiliated me by telling the class what had happened this morning between Edward and I. Only he told his own version of the story making it seem as though Edward and I were all over each other.

"I dunno Iz, but I'll see you later, 'kay?" I nodded and gave him a little hug then walking to Biology. What Eric didn't know is that in that hug I gave him a gift. In time, say about 3 weeks, his skin would clear up and no longer would 'pizza face' be whispered as he walked past other students. His hair would become healthier, not the unfortunate greasiness he suffered from.

In short I am helping him become the boy he dreams of being in order to get the girl he lusts after. Her name is Saera Frank and he's fancied her ever since 9th grade, and he is in 11th presently. She is quite a looker but people don't like her much because she has a small lip ring. You can guess how much they don't like me, I have 4 times as many.

Biology passed in a blur along with English and my native language, French. Madame Alford kisses the ground I walk on after today. We had a conversation in French and she was so proud she almost cried. She was blubbing and asking the class why they couldn't be more like me, with my perfect articulation and expansive vocabulary. But of course, she said it in French so no one, but me, understood it.

Angela was absent today and before I came she had been the top student, even then her knowledge of my tongue was shaky. I really wondered where she was and hope she is alright, I couldn't bear it if she was harmed or worse… sick!

Lunchtime and I am ready to leave, these humans have the same repetitive thoughts and they aren't very nice. Some are surrounding me and a guy doing some _very_ dirty things, others centering around me dying a very terrible death and Edward falling in love with the girl thinking the thought.

Edward was meeting me at a table in a corner in the cafeteria but I didn't see him anywhere so I just sat down by myself and pulled out my sketchbook to work on my profile image of Angela I started last Friday.

I was soon greeted with a kiss on my head and Edward taking a seat in the chair next to me. I closed my sketchbook and returned it to my bag before turning to my own personal god with a wide smile he returned.

I got a good look at him and saw what he was wearing since I wasn't paying attention this morning. His shirt was a simple loose fitting plain black top and, well, you already knew he had faded black skinny jeans. He again wore the same high top Converse as he had on Friday.

As for me I was wearing a flowing black skirt that came to my knees and white ballet flats with red stockings that came up to meet the end of my skirt. I had paired a tight, long sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it. Around my neck I wore a white scarf I had looped around once so the ends hung.

"How are you today, love?" he murmured in my ear slinging his arm over my shoulders and pulling me to him in a warm embrace. I sighed and told him what Varnie did today in class, he listened intently then cursed Varnie to hell.

"But other than that, today has been okay. I'm looking forward to going home soon though, Angelique must be so lonely." I told him taking his hand that I had slobbered on earlier and intertwining our fingers.

"My parents came back his morning, would you like to meet them?" he asked in my ear and I nodded my head, rubbing my hair against his cheek. He groaned quietly and inhaled, pressing his nose into my hair.

"You smell amazing." he muttered from my hair. I giggled and buried my head in the crook of his neck then sniffed his neck.

"You don't smell too bad either, dear." I said the pressed my lips to his throat and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed convulsively. I chuckled breathily and sat up as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

I grabbed my bag and stood up, Edward doing the same, then walked to my 5th period with Edward holding my hand tightly. We made sure to give Mr. Varner's classroom a wide berth so as not to get caught with our "PDA-ing" again.

When we reached Mr. Jones's room I turned and gave him a tight hug and we just stood there, in each others arms for a minute or two before I grudgingly pulled away then walked into the classroom. It wasn't that I didn't like Mr. Jones or the subject he taught, I just hated being away from Edward.

Luckily for me the class passed quickly without incident and it was soon time to go to Art and my only class I had with Edward. I eagerly made my way to the best class in the world.

And there he was, waiting for me in front of the door. I smiled and walked into the classroom and took a seat at a desk since we had a lesson today. Edward slid into the seat next to me moments before the bell rang.

"Afternoon, students." Ms. Sadincy greeted us and drew a circle on the board. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" she asked, pointing to the circle on the chalkboard.

"A circle." Alice Brandon answered from the front of the room where she sat with Jasper Whitlock, her boyfriend I had met on Friday at the park. I had no idea he was in this class but as I looked around I noticed that Emmett McCarty _and_ Rosalie Hale were also in this class.

"_Strange" _I thought to myself. Well, I guess since I didn't know to look for them I hadn't noticed them on Friday.

I saw Rosalie rub her hand over her stomach and smile happily at the knowledge that she had a little baby growing inside of her at this moment. She was unbelievably ecstatic over the fact she would be a mother but also extremely worried over what Emmett, her boyfriend, would say when he found out about his little bundle of joy. Ms. Sadincy was talking again so I tuned in, in case there was something I might miss.

"Well, yeah it's a circle but what else? How about a, uh, Christmas ball about to crash to the floor, or a rubber ball soaring up into the air after before slammed onto the ground by a child. You must broaden your minds, have a little creativity, imagine it is something more than just a circle." she finished.

I saw millions of different things that small circle could be and thought them over in my head in case she started calling on people to give answers.

_More than what it seems._

************

**There you go dears! Hope you liked it! Please review! It will make me happy. Pictures of clothes and stuff are on the bottom of my profile, check 'em out.**


	15. Cullen House Drama

_**Hey hey, welcome to the 15 chapter of How I Found Love. I was really upset that only one person reviewed last chapter, I know my story doesn't suck, so please review this chapter! Not sure what's going to happen this chapter, I guess I'll just type whatever comes to mind. Ya know, I've never planned a chapter, I always just type. Oh and there is going to be some drama in this chapter with E and B.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_***************************_

_**BPOV**_

The bell rang and I breathed a sigh of relief, as much as I love art I was looking forward to leaving school, Edward was taking me to meet his parents.

Although he was 200 years older than his father figure, Carlisle, and around 500 years older than his mother figure, Esme, he still looked up to them. The way he talked about his parents, I could tell he loved them and viewed them as mentors and role models.

He hadn't told me much about them so I hoped to get to know them a lot more once we got to his house. He had already told them everything about me before we found each other again but I think there are some new things I haven't told him yet.

We walked through the hall to my car but life is never that easy, especially when you have jealous human girls on your hands. After looking in their minds I told Edward what they planned to do and to go back to the building, so I could get rid of them. He kissed my cheek before walking gracefully back to the school.

I turned to see Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and several of their followers were standing around my car, arms crossed and sneers on their faces. I sighed in annoyance at the ridiculousness of this all, they were going to beat me up then get with Edward when I was "out of the way". Idiots.

"Hey there ladies, how can I help you?" I asked pleasantly when we reached my car. Jessica and Lauren rolled their eyes and their followers laughed obnoxiously.

"Shut up, slut," ouch that hurt. "You don't deserve Edward Cullen, you probably blackmailed him or put out just so he would even look at you. He deserves me." Lauren finished. I snorted and walked up to Lauren until I was almost pressed up her.

Since she was almost 6 inches taller I had to crane my neck to look her in the eye where I saw fear and uncertainty. "Oh he does, does he? Well, what are you going to do about it?" I'm not sure if she could understand me, my accent was so strong when I get angry.

"Y-yeah, he does deserve me. And we're gonna k-kick your ass to prove that you're worthless." Obviously she wasn't very confident that she could beat me up.

"Well then," I stepped back and spread my arms, "give me your worst, put me in my place." I stood there, arms stretched out smiling waiting for them to make a move. I dropped my arms and laughed, they just stood there and stared at me, scared.

Just as they were about to finally do something, probably run away, Edward came bounding up, jogging at human pace to me. He placed his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead and the girls shifted uncomfortably at watching the undeniable connection between us.

"Hello ladies, what are you doing?" Edward asked, pretending to be oblivious. Lauren and Jessica stuck out their chest and played with their hair and tried to be alluring.

"We were just saying hi to Izzy, welcoming her to the school." Jessica said. I can't believe she was lying straight to Edwards face. I glared at them and they flinched slightly making me smirk slightly.

"Oh thank you. Izzy is the love of my life, I couldn't bear if you were to say, beat her up or anything." Edward said. They looked nervous and Jessica blushed a gross shade of purple and Lauren coughed.

"Yeah, well bye Edward see you tomorrow. Come on girls." Jessica squeaked and they all ran back to Laurens' car and quickly drove away. Edward and I laughed and slapped hands then got into my car with me driving.

I picked up my I-pod and put 'Winter Air" by Annasay on and saw Edward smile lightly at my choice but chose to wait until later when the song ended to ask.

_The snow is falling down_

_I pull you near_

_The city sounds fade and disappear_

_City lights blur behind your ears_

_Your lips are warm even in winter air…_

I smiled sadly once the song ended, it was beautiful and held so much meaning, and truth be told it reminded me of winters I spent with Edward. I paused the next song which was by Aqua, don't ask how that got on there.

"Why did you smile when I put this song on? I mean I know it's totally sweet and yeah, but you looked like you had some, private joke or something." I asked and he chuckled turning in his seat to face me.

"Nothing it's just that song really fits us, it's been one of my favorites for a really long time." he explained. I _awed _and kissed him on the cheek but still maintained control of the wheel, not even swerving an inch from the line.

I was bouncing in my seat the turned my I-pod back on letting 'Barbie Girl' pump out the speakers as I turned the wheel to the almost invisible dirt path that led to Edwards' house. I moved my head side to side in jerky movements and alternated raising and dropping my shoulders.

Edward watched me do my strange dance then laughed as I sang along with the chorus, purposely sounding terrible, Edward joined in after a little nudge in the side from me. When the song finished Edward and I were cracking up as I pulled into his driveway, stopping the car.

We got out of the car and I flitted to his side in less than half a second and grabbed his hand in mine, sending a brilliant smile his way. A sudden idea hit me and I suddenly pulled on Edwards' arm, making him stop and give me a questioning look.

"I think we should go back to how we were, when we were human. No piercing's and crazy hair, I think your parents would like that. But just for today if you want." I said and he smiled triumphantly when I was done and kissed me on the head. I raised my eyebrow at him, telling him to explain.

"I was going to ask you if we could do that. Carlisle and Esme, however supportive of me as they are, still aren't very fond of this new look." he said, gesturing to his hair, clothes, and piercing's. I nodded, understanding exactly what he was saying.

"So, what should we wear?" I asked, my hair already growing and turning the chocolate brown it was when I was human but I added white streaks throughout it. It stopped as soon as it reached the middle of my back and I grabbed a ponytail from my wrist and put it in a messy ponytail.

"Well, I want to wear really baggy black gym shorts, no shoes, and a green wife beater or tank top, whatever you want to call it. I want to know what it's like to wear gym shorts." Edward said and once he finished that's what he wore, and man did he look fine. The shirt clung to his muscles and the shorts hung past his knees and accented his perfect ass.

"Are you looking at my butt?" he asked, amused and crossing his well-muscled arms over his chest. I laughed nervously and shook my head no which made him smile and shake his head. I concentrated on removing his snake bites, the holes healing of their own accord and changing his hair back to its natural bronze, no black tips. He ran his hands through his locks and shook it out, making it into that messy look only he could pull off.

"There, you're finished. Now it's my turn!" I announced. I removed all my piercing's except for the tongue and navel ones, I had to keep some or else I would be a very boring person. I changed my shirt into a black and pink large keyhole back tunic and added black skinny jeans, keeping the white ballet flats I wore to school.

Once I finished I stuck out my arms and twirled around, "How do I look?" I asked, stopping to see Edward's expression, it was one of shock and awe.

"You look amazing." he breathed, just staring at me. "I almost forgot how your hair looked before." he said and grabbed my hand then pulled me up the white wooden steps to his house. He opened the front door and walked in, bringing me with him. I was suddenly nervous and self-conscious. _What if they don't like me?_

I was brought out of my worries when a beautiful man and woman came down the grand staircase to greet us. The woman, obviously Esme, was around 5'6 and had wavy caramel colored hair that went to the end of her shoulder blades. She was very beautiful and she didn't have the sharp features of other vampires. Yes she was slender but her features were round and soft adding to the motherly aura she gave off.

Carlisle was tall, blond, and very attractive. That basically summed him up, he was extremely good looking, of course not as much as Edward, and his hair was a soft honey color that went a bit past his ears. They both looked extremely kind and seemed to be the perfect parents.

"Hello dear, Edward has told us so much about you." Esme said. She pulled away from Carlisle's arm to give me a hug. I gasped internally at how warm and loving it was and gently hugged her back before she pulled away to get a good look at me.

"My, my you _are_ beautiful. Edward had told us of your beauty and now I can see for myself that he was not exaggerating." I would have blushed redder than a tomato if I could have but instead I settled for smiling and thanking her with as much warmth and kindness she gave me. Carlisle stepped forward to greet me also in a hug, it was strong and fatherly and made me feel like I was his own daughter.

"Why don't we sit on the couch so we can get better acquainted?" Carlisle suggested after introductions were finished. He wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulders and guided her to the white loveseat where they sat gracefully leaving Edward and I the couch.

Once we got situated Carlisle asked the first question, "So Bella, darling, how did you get changed?" I winced at the question causing Esme and Carlisle to be confused. Edward rubbed my arm soothingly and explained that that question was hard to discuss.

"That's alright Edward, they should know." I told him and turned to face his shocked parents. "After Edward was taken from me, I no longer wanted to live so I tried to commit suicide by drinking poison." Esme gasped and covered her mouth in horror, but I continued, "luckily I was found by Jacquelyn, my mother of sorts, and she changed me." I finished and Esme looked at me sadly.

"So after my very painful change I was introduced to the rest of my coven, they had all been changed long before me, and Jacquelyn told me Edward was still alive which is why I have not been to the Volturi yet." I added to further explain.

"Oh you poor dear. I too tried to commit suicide, I had just lost my darling baby boy and he was the only thing I had left in my life. I jumped off a cliff and I was near death when Carlisle found me and changed me, we have been in love ever since." Esme told me and took a moment to mourn her son. She seemed so happy, I never would have guessed she had done that.

"I'm so sorry Esme, no one deserves that." I told her earnestly and she smiled sadly at me, dabbing at her eyes from habit. Carlisle kissed his wife on her forehead, consoling her before speaking.

"Well, I was born around 1640 and changed 1663, making me physically 23. My father was an Anglican pastor and he was constantly trying to rid the world of "evil" by burning countless numbers of innocent people he accused were vampires or witches." Carlisle was spitting out what his father had done, saying the words as though they were disgusting him, they probably were.

"Once he finally died I was left to follow in his foot steps. Lucky for me, I did find a real vampire coven and I planned to ambush them as I had no idea of what they were capable of. So the members of the church and I chased after the coven with pitchforks and torches, trying to drive them out of London. One of them, driven mad by thirst, turned and attacked the first person he saw, which so happened to be me." he laughed bitterly before continuing in his story.

"I was left to die by him so I crawled out of the street and hid in an alley, waiting for the pain to end. Once it did I had to leave or else I would be hunted. So I tried to kill myself when I realized I was a vampire but that didn't happen. I was disgusted by what I was so I restrained from killing humans, almost going mad with thirst. It was only until Edward found me, getting ready to attack a village, and told me there was an alternative, animal blood, that I had desire to live." he smiled proudly at his son.

I sat there silently, soaking in all the information I had just learned before I finally realized something, "Edward! How were you changed?" I asked, I had realized he had yet to tell me. He sighed as though I caused him great pain to discuss it.

"I was on my way to see you and give you an early birthday present when I was attacked by a vampire wearing a grey cloak. I could only assume it was female from the sound of the voice, she had her face completely covered with the hood of the cloak. She had said "_Can't have you getting in the way of Isabella's change. Her power will be great and master needs her. With you gone, we'll be able to use her to take over the world!_" And then she bit me and rained me, she obviously had no idea I was still alive, barely mind you." Edward said.

I was only half listening, he had imitated the voice of the mystery vampire as he had remembered it but that wasn't what struck me. What struck me was that I knew that voice, I knew it like Edward's voice, and my own.

It was the voice of Jane, the crazy vampire that could inflict pain through her thoughts onto you. She's the most valuable member of the Volturi.

"Jane." I whispered, almost inaudible.

"What was that?" Edward asked. I turned to face him in horror.

"Jane bit you! I recognize that voice, we used to be very close before but now we rarely speak. Jane bit you, which means…" I trailed off.

"The Volturi are planning on using you to take over the world." Carlisle whispered in horror. We were silent, just staring at each other, when the doorbell rang.

******************

**Oooh, am I evil or what? Terribly sorry for not updating sooner! Pictures of Bella's and Edward's clothes will be on my profile! Please review, I really would appreciate it!**


	16. That Day In The Meadow

_**Ack, I seriously need help with remembering to update! I can't believe I have not updated since the 29**__**th**__** of December! Well here is the next chapter of How I Found Love!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_*************************_

_**BPOV**_

_Everyone's head whipped to stare at the front door, as the __ding-dong _of the doorbell faded and the outline of the mystery person was seen, peering through the window at the top of the door. From here all I could see was dark hair and nothing else. Could it possibly be the Volturi, coming to take me away from my loved ones? Well it wouldn't matter if they were, I would destroy them the moment they tried, no one is going to take me from Edward ever again.

The doorbell rang again and Carlisle rose slowly to answer the door, the façade of calmness masking the raging fear and curiosity he wore. Only in his eyes could those emotions be detected. Esme never took her gaze from him as he walked gracefully to the door, ready to face whatever was on the other side.

"Hello, how may I help you son?" Carlisle's voice was smooth and sincere as he talked to the stranger.

"Yes, is there and Isabella here?" it was a man with a deep voice, a deep voice with a hint of a "gayish" whine as humans nowadays call them, a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Jacob" I breathed, relief flooding through me as I rose to meet my brother at the door, Edward following me cautiously, not sure what was going on.

Jacob spotted me coming and covered his mouth with his hands, attempting to stifle his laughter. I rolled my eyes, he would think what I was wearing was funny.

"Whaddya want Jake, and why would you ask for Isabella? You know I don't go by that." I said, annoyance snaking into my voice from him scaring everyone almost human. Carlisle relaxed his shoulders once he figured out that no harm was coming and walked back to Esme so Jake and I could talk.

"Sorry I just wasn't thinking sis'. Anyway, everyone is going hunting, do you want to come?" why would he ask that, seriously I just went hunting a few days ago.

"Jake, you know I just went hunting on Saturday. So I will decline." I said and he scoffed.

"Just trying to be nice, mom told me to ask you in case you got pissed you didn't come." he explained as if that should clear it up.

"Why would I get mad for not going, when have I ever gotten mad for something like that?" I asked and he shrugged, mumbling something then straightening up.

"Okay well, gotta go, I'm starving and everyone else is waiting for me. Bye sis', love ya." he gave me a hug then walked away, waving over his shoulder and then hopping onto his motorcycle, flying away after gunning the engine.

Edward shut the door, and wiped imaginary sweat off his brow then faced me with a grin, his eyes softening back to a warm honey color. They had been pitch black before.

"Geez, that was scary!" Edward said running his hands through his hair and then grabbing my hand and pulled us back to the couch where Carlisle and Esme waited anxiously for an explanation.

"It was just my brother, I'm sorry for the scare." I told them and they nodded, understanding.

"Well, Mum… Dad, Bella and I will be going now, we have plans for tonight." oh I had almost forgot that we had a date tonight at my house.

"Alright then, it was lovely to meet you Bella. I so look forward to seeing you again sometime soon I hope." Esme said as we all rose up from the couch to give hugs and say our goodbyes.

"You too, I hope I can come back soon also, I feel like I have known you two my whole life." I said, hugging Esme then turning to Carlisle who returned my tight hug with an equally bone crushing squeeze. Once we were done with our goodbyes and promises of seeing each other again Edward and I walked out of his house and to my car.

"I'm kind of bored with this car, I want to get a new one." I said once we were cruising down his driveway at 130 mph, me driving. He looked at me strangely and then spoke.

"So you're just going to go buy a car because you are bored with this one? That seems sort of strange to me." he said and I laughed at his statement and turned onto a shortcut to my house.

"Oh I'm not going to buy a car silly..." I left my sentence hanging and watched as puzzlement came over his face as I chuckled evilly, pressing harder on the gas pedal. We were approaching a cement wall blocking off the road and Edward was getting scared, gripping tightly onto his seatbelt.

_Bam!_ We crashed through the wall, but we weren't squished, in fact we were perfectly safe and in a completely different car. We were now in a black and blue Bugatti Veyron 16.4 with 100 horsepower, 4 turbo chargers, 16 cylinders, and a 230+ top speed, the fastest out there.

Edward was flat against his seat, his eyes wide and paler than he usually is which basically made him look a gross gray color. Concerned, I slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road and cutting the engine then turning to face him.

"Edward, what is wrong, you look petrified." I said and reached over to stroke his cheek to which he jerked violently but then relaxed when he saw me. He slumped over to me and laid his head on my shoulder, breathing deeply then murmuring something I couldn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry Edward, what did you say?" I asked stroking his hair.

"I said that that was one of the most terrifying experiences I have been through. I thought we were going to crash!" Edward had lifted his head and when he finished he was grasping my hands in his and staring me wildly in the eyes making me chuckle slightly.

"That's the same reaction I got from my parents." I told him, stroking his cheek with my palm. He laughed also and leaned into my hand, closing his eyes. After a few moments he moved away and sat back in his seat with a small smile on his face.

I restarted the engine and continued down the hidden dirt road sometimes sneaking glances over Edward who was still tripping in the passenger seat. I would have made sure he was alright if his expression wasn't just so damn funny. He stared blankly at the dashboard smiling lightly sometimes and laughing quietly to himself every few seconds.

Once we reached my driveway he finally snapped out of his trance and looked over to me confused and then looked around at his surroundings as if he had no clue where he was.

"When did we get here?" he asked, getting out of the car, picking up his backpack, and slamming his door shut.

"About 4 seconds ago." I told him getting out of the car and grabbing my bag too and locking the doors then walking up the stone steps to my home. He contemplated that for a moment before shrugging and followed me to the front door where I struggled to find my house key which I thought was in my pocket. Edward took my key ring from me and flipped through them before handing me the stylish brass key that would unlock the door..

I nodded a thanks and proceeded to let us in then dropped my bag into a corner before I ran up the staircase to my room with Edward hot on my trail. I reached my midnight black painted door and turned around abruptly to face Edward. My hand was on the brass doorknob and I leaned against it and stared Edward in the eyes.

"I must warn you, my room is very… frightening. I hope you can handle it." with that I flung my door open to which Edward gasped and stepped in in wonder.

The floor was covered in a soft shaggy black carpet and I had 5 bright white papasan chairs in a circle in the middle of my room with a round glass table in the middle of them. They were mostly used when my family came into my room to hang out or just talk with me.

I had huge French doors that went from floor to ceiling and led out to a balcony with a lounge chair I could use to sunbathe if the sun ever shone here.

Where I would have had a bed if I needed one was a black recliner chair with two purple pillows and a Disney Tinker Bell blanket thrown over the back. Tinker Bell is the most amazing Disney creation ever, period.

My walls were painted a dark, almost burgundy, red and my ceiling is black to match with the carpet and I had multicolored Chinese lanterns strung up as my source of light along with thousands of black candles. There were some decorative lamps but they were hardly ever used and there was no ceiling light at all.

Some people might call me a Wiccan because I believe in the power of the spirit and I am very earth friendly but I'm not, it would be cool though. It's just the idea of there being a higher power that you pray to and ask for guidance from just doesn't appeal to me.

**AN: THIS NEXT PART IS HOW I FEEL ABOUT CHRIST AND GOD, IF YOU ARE A FIRM BELIEVER DO NOT READ! I AM ATHEIST, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.**

I have always believed that the whole god thing was just plain ridiculous, a few of the 10 commandments basically say if you don't believe in God you are wrong and you will be damned to hell or whatever. I once told a Mormon that I thought God was a hypocrite and intolerant to gays, Jewish, and anything that was "unchristian". He flipped out and was all "Jesus died for you!" (**p.s that really happened to me)**

I just don't believe that anyone has the right to tell someone they can't love someone of the same sex, gays are among some of the most discriminated groups in the world. It doesn't help when Southern folk lead riots sabotaging events that support uniqueness. I'm not saying anything against Southerners but it is true that is mostly them when it comes to the discrimination of "un-Godly" actions.

And as the Mormon told me; "God created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve." That is completely bullshit! This God character didn't create cars or technology did he? Hmm? No, but we use them EVERYDAY! I'm positive God didn't intend for those things to happen but they DID anyway! It's the same with homosexuality, it was created by the own freewill of HUMANS. The same ones who created the car.

**ENDS HERE**

Anyway, back to my room. My artwork was strung up all over my room, portraits of Edward, Edward and I, and even some of my family. I had also done some landscaping paintings but they were hung up around the house since I mainly wanted human pictures.

I have to say, I am extremely talented at painting. I'm not being cocky, the likeness between my subjects and there paintings was almost exactly the same. I have sold some of my work over the years for money, sometimes for more than 1 million dollars. They were all bought by snobby rich people who liked to buy the most extravagant things just because they could.

Almost always my buyers would accuse me of fraud, saying that there was no way that someone of my age could create such a masterpiece but when I demonstrated my abilities by drawing them they never questioned me and always recommended me to their other rich friends.

"Wow, I feel like I was being stalked by you, there are so many of me." Edward said looking at the one of him shirtless in our meadow. I would have blushed if I could, that one was from the many days we spent together in that summer where we met each other. I sometimes got very vivid memories of moments from our human life, like pictures, and I always put them on a canvas. This resulted in about 100 paintings of Edward and sometimes myself.

"I like this one." he pointed to the largest one. It was of me with both of Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders, his forearms under my chin holding me to him, his face nuzzling my neck and me smiling, looking down at the ground. My back was to his chest and it almost looked like I was about to spring up and give him a piggy back ride. I was seated on his lap and we both were sitting with our legs criss-crossed. It was sunny that day so I wore a thin white dress that ended above my knees and was sleeveless. Edward wore cutoff slacks and no shirt.

"Mine too, do you remember that day?" I asked, walking over to his side.

"Of course, that was the day I proposed to you." he replied, placing a kiss on my still long brown hair. I smiled as I remembered how nervous he had been, getting down on one knee and presenting me with the most beautiful ring.

"I still have the ring." I said pulling away from him and walking over to my makeup stand and picking up my jewelry chest from back in the day. I lifted up the lid and gently pried the ring from the cushion and taking it over to him. He took the ring from my hand and got down on one knee, just like that day in the meadow.

"Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

*************************

**Yay! I thought that was a good chapter. Please review! Pictures of the car will be on my pro! Also, go vote on my poll!  
**


	17. Dead

_**Here's chapter 17.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_***************************_

"_Will you marry me?"_

BPOV

"YES!" I shouted and latched onto Edward, locking my lips with his while he stood up and twirled us around in my room. I laughed exuberantly once he set me back on my feet and hugged him around the waist, burying my face in his stomach.

Suddenly my body exploded in burst of fiery pain, my back feeling like it was getting ripped open, the pain similar to my transformation. I let out a scream and crumpled to the floor Edward yelling at me, asking what was wrong before, he too, thumped to the floor and started writhing in agony.

I crawled over to Edward whimpering and sobbing and grabbed his hands as wave after wave of pain hit my back. Edward started muttering about his back around his screams of agony and I tried my best to not scream but I couldn't, this was _worse _than my change.

So we laid there, dying. It might have been a few moments or eternity, the only thing I knew right then and there was that Edward was next to me in the same torture as me. Sometime in this torture Edward somehow managed to wrap his arms around me so that our stomachs were touching while we endured this pain. If I were to die then I would die happy, because I would die the arms of the person I love more than anything.

And that's when it happened, we died. I knew it because once the pain stopped and when I opened my tightly clenched eyes Edward and I had a pair of humongous white wings on our backs and we were in the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. The meadow Edward and I first met in. The flowers were exactly the same as they were, 600 years ago and the sky was a perfect blue, not a cloud in sight.

I walked over to the clear blue pond that was at the edge of the round meadow and peered into it gasping at the reflection I saw. It was me! I was better looking than I was even after my transformation, every detail was sharper, fuller, and just plain prettier.

My lips were a dream, full, pink, and poutier than before and they went well with my rod-straight nose, straighter than anytime before. My hair, which was in an intricate bun on the back of my hair, was shiny and a milkier chocolate than before. My breast were a full cup size bigger and my waist seemed to be even thinner along with the rest of my body. I used to wear a double zero but now I think I wouldn't even be able to fit into that size. Good thing I'm dead.

I was wearing a flowing white dress that was tight at the bodice then flowed freely to the ground, no one but me could ever fit into it since I got so much tinier. The straps that held the dress up on my thin and bony shoulders were about two inches wide and felt like they were made of silk, they were that soft and smooth.

And the weird thing was, I didn't look disgusting with this extreme thinness. Not like those supermodels that never eat and puke all the time do. I looked… healthy and glowing. Guess that was a perk of being an angel.

"Edward," I called softly, once I finished looking at myself, to the figure that lay upon the grass, face down like he was sleeping, perhaps he was, I mean we were dead. Maybe in the afterlife we did nothing but love each other and sleep, that would be my definition of heaven, spending every single moment with Edward.

Edward stirred at my voice and then slowly began rising, his back to me the entire time as he stretched and stood to face me. I gasped once I saw him. He was, if possible, even more stunning than he ever has been with his snowy angel wings and loose white pants and a tight white t-shirt showing me every inch of his muscles. His face was different too, happier, warmer and healthier but still as beautiful.

He gasped when he saw me too and quickly closed the distance between us, capturing my lips in a fervent manner. I moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and we stood there in our own little world of Isabella and Edward. He tasted so sweet and fresh and I just couldn't get enough so I didn't break it, neither did he. Then my wings fluttered of their own accord, lifting me a few inches off the ground so I could easily wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around my neck.

Edward cupped my bottom with his hands, supporting me easily, both because of his vampire strength and the fact that I weighed no more than 85 pounds before all this happened and now I was probably 75. I didn't care, all I cared about was feeding my addiction, my addiction to Edward.

We never consummated while we were human and I had never been with another man and Edward told me he also never was with a different woman as he never got over me so we are both virgins. That thought comforted me as we were about to give the most precious thing we hold to the other.

The moment was perfect, nothing could ruin it. That thought was running through my mind as Edward set me on the soft grass, not breaking from the kiss as he slowly ran his hands over my body. I unhooked my hands from behind his neck and began rubbing them along his back, stroking the feathers of his wings and feeling the tight musculature twitch and quiver under my touch.

Edward broke away with a shuddering intake of breath and smiled down at me, "That felt good." he whispered. I giggled, my laughter more musical and fluent than before.

"Did it?" I whispered seductively in his ear, "What about this?" I traced his abdominal muscles, making him nod and his breath quicken. "What about this?" I asked, going lower, just above his pant line. He was now gasping for air as my hand snaked up the front of his shirt, shredding it open exposing his glorious chest to me.

"Yes, yes Bella." he groaned out. Edwards' hands went for the straps of my dress but suddenly stopped, his head flying up to look at the sky, like he was hearing something.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered, his lips barely moved and I had trouble hearing him. I shook my head and he pressed one long pale finger to his lips and then pointed to his ear, telling me to listen. I put my ears on alert, listening to nothing but the sound of Edwards and my own quick breathing.

Then I heard it, the sound of my name being called along with the name of my love. The mystery person was screaming urgently and soon Edward's name was being screamed by another nameless person. I turned to face Edward, shock coloring both of our faces, were we not dead? Perhaps we were just hallucinating.

"Bella, Edward, please wake up!" there it was again only this time it was louder and more insistent. I felt pressure on both of my shoulders and they began jerking back and forth making my head flop around like somebody was shaking my shoulders trying get my attention. I looked to Edward only to see him in the same state as me, head flopping uncontrollably.

Then everything started fading, the trees, the grass, the flowers, even Edward. I scrambled to try and hold onto Edward but I couldn't move my limbs from my position on the ground so I began sobbing. All noises except for my cries faded and I was soon left alone in darkness with nothing.

_Life_

_Love_

_Meaning_

_Over._

Forever

"BELLA! You wake up right now!" I felt myself slowly resurfacing, gaining some of my senses as that voice, so familiar, yelled at me. First, I heard the cries of Edward, sobbing for me to wake up. Then I could smell the sweet scent coming from him. After that I could taste the air around me, literally thick with tension and fear. Then I could feel the grasp of my reason for existing, holding me close and rocking me back and forth. Then, finally I could see, see the glorious man above me.

I gasped wildly when my eyes flew open, shooting up from the floor to sit up straight and look around for the terrifying darkness that imprisoned me. Once I saw that there was nothing that was going to take me I flung myself into Edward's arms and inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of him.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered into his neck.

"I thought I lost _you_." he whispered back, rubbing my shoulders and slowly prying me off of him so he could look at my face. "You are so beautiful." he murmured, stroking my cheek. I smiled and my eyes strayed past his face landing on the gigantic snowy white wings growing from his back.

"It really happened!" I gasped turning around to look at my back, seeing identical wings spurting from my back. I felt around for one for one of the feathers and then marveling at the super soft texture in between my thumb and forefinger.

"Yes it did, that was the best dream I have ever had." Edward laughed. _It was only a dream, that meadow. So we almost had imaginary sex?! That sucks. Wait, so how did we almost lose each other? _

"Edward how come we almost died?" I asked.

"Well, the 'alteration' nearly killed us, I mean did you feel that pain?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I felt it. So why were you screaming for me to wake up?"

"Well, I have been awake for almost 3 days and you were just lying there, not breathing, not moving, I've spent all this time trying to get you to wake up." Edward explained, wincing at the memories.

"I was out for 3 days? So when I was in that darkness doing nothing, all my senses cut off, I was just lying there like a corpse?" Edward nodded at my question but then hesitated.

"Well Mike and Jacob said they found us screaming with bloody white stumps growing from our backs… 3 weeks ago. We were screaming in agony for about 2 of those weeks they said and the last one we just laid there, with these wings coming from our backs. I woke up similar to how you did but I didn't go through this 'darkness of not existing' as you did. By the way, care to explain that?" he finished and I proceeded to tell him everything that I went through in the nothingness.

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry." Edward said once I finished and I nodded wordlessly. It's crazy that we had the same dream, like it was real, like our minds had been transported to that meadow while our bodies completed the change. I decided to tell Edward what I had been thinking.

"That's what I thought, and you know that's probably what happened." Edward said when I finished.

We were just sitting there when a sudden thought occurred to me, making me start violently. "What is today?" I demanded

"March 20th, 2008. We went out February 26th, 24 days ago." he told me morosely.

"What does the school think happened to us?"

"My parents told the school that we were in a car accident and we weren't going back to the school until we were perfectly healthy." I breathed a sigh of relief that no one thought we mysteriously disappeared.

I hopped up onto my feet, the white dress from my dream obviously now a reality since it swished around the floor and my feet. Edward grinned at me and stood up also, taking my hand and leading me from my room, down the hallway, and to the stairs where we slowly made our way down to the main floor.

Once we were on the main staircase I heard voices talking quietly and my interest peaked and I quickened my step, eager to get to the living room. We stepped off the last step and turned to walk to the room where the voices came from.

My family was sitting on the white couches while Carlisle and Esme sat together on the love seat, all had an expression of pure angst on their faces.

"Hey everyone." Edward and I said at the same time, unprepared for what happened next.

**********************

**There's your chapter, review.**


	18. Back to School

**Yeah, really bored here, so I'm gonna try and update. Practically all the reviewers were saying that they were confused and I'm sorry for that. It makes sense to me but I have a hard time explaining it to other people.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

************************

BPOV

One minute my family, Carlisle, and Esme were seated in the living room and the next Edward and I were consumed in bone-crushing hugs that would have annihilated us if we had been anything less that supernatural. But luckily for us we were damn near indestructible so we were safe, for now.

"Hey, everyone." Edward said awkwardly, wrapping his left arm tightly around my collarbone and holding me against him. Shock appeared in their eyes as they took in the enormous wings we had slightly tucked down growing from our backs. The shock quickly turned to awe as they moved onto our faces and clearly saw the additional changes we recently underwent.

"Explain, now!" Esme squealed, grabbing both of our hands and dragging Edward and I to the love seat her and Carlisle had previously occupied. And the settling down with Carlisle on the couch along with my parents. Mike and Jacob squeezed into the recliner together and everyone stared at us expectantly, waiting for our explanation.

"Well, first we went into excruciating pain that centered in our backs and then we blacked out and then woke up in a meadow where we spent who knows how long in and then we kind of started hearing someone calling our names, going numb, and then started feeling someone shaking us like rag dolls. I woke up from the change first and Bella just woke up a few minutes ago." Edward summarized, leaving out all the gory details.

Jacob and Mike's jaw dropped as they mulled over what Edward had just told them and suddenly broke out in huge grins as they glanced at each other and looked at us. I puckered my brow and looked back at Edward for an answer but he shrugged his shoulders, unable to provide an answer.

"What are you two smiling like that for?" my mother asked them suspiciously, looking at them through slitted eyes. That made them smile even more and start chuckling slightly and peek at Edward and I from their peripheral vision. Finally they decided to tell us what was so funny.

"You guys are like, really hot now, even hotter than before. So when we go back to school… I think we're going to have to beat the humans off with a stick. And Iz, if I wasn't madly in love with Jake I would SO go straight for you." Mike said winking playfully at me.

"Oh gosh, Mike that's not even funny! Humans used to be all over us before, now that you said that, they probably will ask us out all the time, you jinxed us!" I cried, horrified by the idea of what will happen at school. Edward chuckled at my response and pulled me to his chest and buried his lips in my hair.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, my mouth pressed against Edward's white shirt and his arms rubbing soothing circles on my back. Jacob or Mike 'awwed' at our embrace but didn't tell us as it was Ben that answered my question.

"It's 6:53 in the morning, so I suggest you go and get ready for a long day at school today. I might suggest that you try to remain inconspicuous and wear something that will not draw further attention to yourselves." he said, standing up with Jacquelyn to give us one more strong hug before making their way up the stairs, no doubt to notify the school of our return.

Mike and Jake followed suit by hugging each of us and then flitting almost invisibly up the stairs to their room on the 2nd floor. That just left Edward and I with Carlisle and Esme who had love shining in their eyes as they watched Edward and I cuddled on the loveseat.

"I'm sorry but Esme and I must be off, I haven't attended work ever since you two had your "accident" and I promised that as soon as you two were well enough again I would return to the hospital." Carlisle explained as he and Esme stood from the couch, hand in hand, and gave Edward and I a hug and me a kiss on the cheek and then left the house.

Only then did I look out the window facing the backyard and notice the dark sky slowly lightening to a dull grey, the typical color for the town of Forks. I took hold of Edward's hands in my own I hauled him off the seat and made him follow me back to my room where we would get dressed for the day.

Once we entered my room I shut the door and walked into my closet to find a pair of white skinny jeans and a black shirt with a green stripe going diagonally from the left shoulder to the right hip. I left my closet to hand the clothes to Edward who took them gratefully and went into the bathroom to change.

I returned to the closet to get a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans with a pink "_All Time Low_" shirt and black knee-high boots. I grabbed my pink snakebite hoops and put them in the holes I just reopened. I left my closet once again to walk over to my vanity and get my black eyebrow hoop and also put that in the recently reopened hole.

I still had the navel and tongue piercing's in so that just left the septum, or more commonly referred to as a "bull ring" which I would I have to find one for. I knew I had one in the bowl full of multicolored studs and rings so I rummaged through it until I came up with a black and pink striped ring that I slipped into the middle part in between my nostrils.

After all that was done I decided to work on my hair which, until recently, had been cropped short and was red with blue streaks. I wanted to have a scene hairstyle for now so I closed my eyes and pictured my long brown hair…(**a/n: I really cannot describe this hair so if you want to see it you will have to visit my profile and look under pictures for this story. I really advise that you DO look at this picture because you will really understand more.)**

I turned to Edward and his jaw dropped as he took in my finished appearance which made me smirk and cross my arms over my chest. His eyes glazed over as my arms pushed up my chest, accenting my bust and lifting up my shirt to expose an inch of my flat stomach.

"Like what you see?" I asked, stepping closer to him. He nodded slightly and then shook his head while squeezing his eyes shut, trying to clear his mind.

"You look amazing, as always. We really should get going, it is already 7:20 and school starts at 7:40 which means we have 20 minutes to get to school, get our passes, and get to class." Edward said, shaking out his hair and tying his beat up Converse and picking up his backpack which he had left on my floor when I first showed him my room.

Since I had left my bag downstairs we left my room and ran down the steps where I hitched up the strap and slung it over my shoulder and walked out the front door after grabbing my keys from the key tree by the door. Edward and I went over to my Bugatti where I remained parked exactly where I left it 3 weeks ago and I pressed the 'unlock' button.

The car chirped once and I opened the drivers door and slid into the car only remembering the fact that I had wings when one of them bumped into the side of the door as I was getting in. I looked to Edward to see that his back was completely bare of the gigantic white wings that had once grown from his shoulder blades.

"Edward where are your wings?" I asked touching my own soft white feathers unconsciously. Only then did he seem to realize that mine were still out and very much visible.

"Oh, I was thinking about tucking them in and making them unable to be seen and then suddenly they disappeared and then a necklace with wings appeared around my neck. I'm guessing that when we need them to go away they turned into this necklace and then we will be able to get them back when we need them." Edward explained, fingering the white metal wings that were an exact replica of the ones that had been on his back.

I didn't reply to him because I was concentrating on making my wings disappear like Edward's had and soon I felt my back pressed against the seat and the small pressure of the pendant against the base of my throat. I chuckled as I felt the silky smooth metal against my fingers and thanked Edward for divulging the secret to me.

Then I started the engine and floored it to the school at 225mph, weaving easily along the dirt path that led to the highway.

We were cruising on the pavement and quickly entered the town limits of Forks as we passed over the bridge that went across the Sol Duc river. I slowed down to the speed limit and pulled into the school parking lot where I parked the car in one of the free spots.

Edward and I exited the car at the same time and all eyes fell on us as we slammed our doors shut simultaneously. Edward came around the front of the car to me and grabbed my hand, telling all the guys that I was _his_. I did the same thing to the girls, telling them that Edward was_ mine_ only I glared at them whenever they even _thought_ about approaching him.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea as Edward and I strutted to the office, all eyes on the hottest couple in the school, even more beautiful than Rosalie and Emmett or Alice and Jasper. I hate to say it but, if they ever got changed even they would never be able to amount to the beauty of myself or Edward.

I have seen a lot of extremely gorgeous vampires in my time and I was often compared to them by others in the vampire community. They would say that the others only surpassed my beauty by a small bit but now that I went through this new transformation I think it is nearly impossible for anyone to even come close to passing Edward or me in the looks department.

We soon came to the small shack of an office and Edward held the door open for me so I could walk into the tiny room with the large red-haired woman sitting with her mouth flopping open like a retarded fish. I snickered into Edward's arm as she discreetly turned on the fan in an attempt to cool down her bright red face.

"Good day Mrs. Cope we need to pick up our passes for our extended absences. Our parents called you this morning, I am sure, to confirm our return and give you the explanation, am I right?" I asked, using the full force of my lilting French accent on her making a new wave of red explode on her chubby cheeks.

"Yes Ms. Laroche, I have your passes right here which you will need to have all of your teachers sign." she handed us a rectangular piece of yellow paper and switched the fan on it 2nd setting.

"Thank you _very _much." I said and we turned to leave the overheated room but Mrs. Cope called us back in a strangled sort of shout.

"Wait! I have to give you your new schedules!" she shouted, waving two sheets of paper in the air. We turned back around and silently took the papers from her and immediately left the office. Once we were outside we compared the two sheets to find that we now had all of our classes together, no doubt compliments of our parents.

"Thank you, parentals!" Edward and I said at the same time making us smirk at each other before we marched off to first period which was English with Mrs. Turner, the same teacher I had before. We reached first period with a few minutes to spare as we took our seats in the back of the classroom where we sat in silence.

We were some of the only people in the room and right before the bell rang everyone else busted into the room, taking their seat and not even noticing Edward and I sitting behind all of them. I thought everything was going to go well until the teacher decided to open her big mouth.

"Ah, I see that Mr. Cullen and Ms. Laroche have returned." once she said that _everyone_ turned around and gawked at us, whispering and some even pointing.

"What the hell you guys, we're not a freak show turn around." I snapped, making them shut their mouths and quickly turn back around. Either Mrs. Turner didn't hear what I said or she didn't care either way she didn't show any acknowledgement that she heard me and proceeded to start the lesson.

The rest of the periods went on like this, the kids would gawk and Edward or I would tell them off making them flinch like scared puppies. That thought led me to thinking of Angelique, the bear cub I had come to think of as a child even though she was an animal.

Jacquelyn had thought it best to send her to a bear habitat for a few days, to see how well she would adapt to life in the wild. They did this while Edward and I were… incapacitated because my little angel was too upset to eat or do anything.

After 1st period it was Calculus with some teacher named Mr. Desmal, which kinda sounded like decimal if you said it fast. That was funny because he's a math teacher and a decimal is math… yeah, it's lame I know don't judge me.

Then we had French with the same teacher I had before followed by lunch and History also with the same teacher and then Biology also taught by the same teacher I had before, Mr. Banner. Last , instead of art, we had P.E with Coach Clapp.

Right now we were on our way to lunch where we would hopefully see our human friends since we no longer had Art with them and I didn't know if we would have any classes with them at all. Thankfully I spotted Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Eric, and Angela all seated at a table together laughing and chatting about various classes.

I pointed them out to Edward and we made our way over to the round table to surprise them by silently creeping up to Alice's back and then suddenly grabbing her shoulders and shaking them. Alice screamed when I did that making everyone bust up laughing and her jump up from her seat and attack me by jumping on me with a huge hug.

Since she was a bit taller than me and I was definitely skinnier and weaker looking than her I had to pretend to stagger under her weight and look strained. Everyone was giving Edward and I huge hugs, telling us how worried they were and how much they missed us.

A big smile was lighting up Edward's face as he pulled me to him once he sat down at our able and set me in his lap. The others stared in awe as they looked at our faces for real and their thoughts turned to chaos as they wondered how my hair grew so long so fast and how we got so much more better looking.

"Like the hair?" I asked, mussing up my green fringe and teasing the ends of my hair with my fingers.

"LOVE IT!" Alice, Rosalie, and Angela yelled at the same time while Emmett, Jasper, and Eric nodded approvingly. I almost dropped my jaw in shock as I looked at Eric for the first time since we sat down, he had changed so much.

His once greasy black hair that used to hang into his eyes was now smooth, glossy, and cropped short so it was about 2 inches in length. His skin was smooth and completely zit-free and I could now see that his eyes were a very pretty shade of forest green.

"Eric! Wow, what happened?" I asked, acting clueless like I had nothing to do with it.

"I have no idea, Izzy. My skin just cleared up and my hair sort of just… fell out. I swear that I did not cut it, I just woke up with my head like this, all the missing hair was all over my pillow." he said, grinning and showing his straight white teeth.

"That's amazing!" I told him and he thanked me and then looked over at a girl with a lip piercing and bleach blond hair sitting with a group of depressed looking people with wrist bands and faint pink scars poking out from the tips of the cloth. So Saera Frank sat with the "emo's"? Even with them she looked uncomfortable and they looked as though they didn't want her there.

"Who's that?" I asked Eric, gesturing to the pretty blond figure and pretending to be clueless yet again to the life of Eric.

"That's Saera Frank, she's really nice." Eric mumbled, looking down and taking a bite of his apple his cheeks turning the slightest tinge of pink. I excused myself and walked over to the table across the room from us to the girl that had captured Eric's heart.

I got up closer and took in every detail of her, memorizing her scent and the way she would glance unconsciously over at Eric every few seconds. Her hair was done in the traditional "emo flip" with her hair cropped short and bangs covering her face. Her frame was slightly smaller than the average but she couldn't be described as skinny, nothing like me or Alice.

The tips of her hair were dyed blue and sometimes she would tug nervously on the blue bits and look up from under her lashes. By now everyone in the cafeteria was watching me as I gracefully traipsed over to the table, head held high and the aura of cockiness surrounding me. I was almost to the table when out of no where that retard Jeremy pops up out of no where and grabs my arms roughly and pushed me to the ground.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you, you asshole?" I yelled, jumping up and balling my fists. Since I was almost 2 feet shorter than him I had to crane my neck to glare into his greedy eyes. He smirked at me and held up my car keys which had been in my back pocket before, he must have grabbed them when I was falling. The only reason he was able to shove me down was because I was distracted and wasn't paying any attention to what was going on and I didn't have my guard up.

"Give them back!" I snarled, poking him in the chest sharply, nearly braking the skin. Pain flashed in his eyes but he didn't show any other sign that he felt the hard jab.

"I don't think so, I think me and the boys are gonna take a little spin in your fancy little car." he said and with a jingle of my keys walked away with 4 other basketball players following. I could feel the pendant on my neck growing hot and instinct told me that my wings were getting ready to burst from my back. I fought to regain my temper so I wouldn't be exposed to the surrounding humans.

I flitted as fast as humanly possible to Jeremy and reached up to tap him on the shoulder, getting ready to bash his pretty little face in. He turned around with a smile on his face from previously laughing boisterously with his teammates. I pulled my arm back but a large pale hand grabbed my upper arm and stayed my hand and I whipped around to see Edward shaking his head, telling me silently that now was not the place for this.

I sighed and relaxed my arm and just settled for stomping on Jeremy's foot and quickly grabbing the keys from his hand as he hissed in pain and hunched over. I smirked at him and turned to Edward who was laughing and shaking his head at me but still proud.

"Let's go, I want Saera to sit with us for the rest of lunch." with that, Edward and I walked over to Saera who was staring in shock as the hottest people in the school approached her with their hands entwined and smiles directed towards her.

"Hey Saera, come sit with us!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her with us back to our table we had previously sat at. She was shocked to say the least but didn't resist as we towed her, one hand in mine the other in Edward's. We plopped her next to Eric and they both immediately looked away from each other, blushing like crazy at the close proximity.

Edward and I took our seats, smiling happily at our amazing accomplishment at guiding them one step closer to falling in love. Saera was the mystery girl I saw in that vision who was Eric's date for the prom we would all be attending. Rosalie already had Emmett, Jasper had Alice, Eric would soon have Saera, now we would just have to find out who Angela would be going with.

I looked over to Rosalie and Emmett to see that Emmett was holding Rose's hand and slightly rubbing her stomach, all the while looking lovingly into her eyes. Had Rosalie already told Emmett about her pregnancy? I decided to ask Rosalie with a note so I pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing.

"_Did you tell Emmett?!_" I asked and passed the note to her. She read it and took a pen from her purse,

"_Yes!" _She wrote, the words sloppy in result of her excited writing.

"_Does Jasper know too?" _I asked.

"_Yeah, everyone knows, even Eric." _she replied.

"That's so cool!" I squealed, and reached over the table to give her a strong yet still gentle hug which she returned wholeheartedly. Emmett chuckled seeing as he understood what it was we were excited about.

"I guess you already know about our little 'gift'? Sure gave me a bit of a shock when I found out but I was really happy once I finally mulled it over. I fucking stoked, pardon my language but I am so glad I'm gonna be a dad" Jasper clapped Emmett proudly on the back as Emmett announced his feelings on the subject.

"OMG! Rosalie Hale is pregnant!" Lauren Mallory screamed and all heads flew over to our table, their mouths falling open and some people even laughing and pointing. Rosalie's eyes overflowed with tears as people jeered and called her a slut and whore. Emmett was shielding Rosalie from the eyes of our mocking peers and lead her from the room, no doubt to take her home or something.

Alice was attempting to hold Jasper back from punching Lauren in the face but she was slowly losing as he was much bigger and stronger than her. Edward and I? Well let's just say, Lauren is about to lose something _very _precious to her.

*****************************

**WHOA! Longest frikkin chapter ever! 12 pages and over 4,000 words so please review I spent forever on this chapter. Again check out the pictures on my profile, I really would like if you looked at Bella's hair for this chapter it will make this so much better. BYE!**


	19. Secrets Revealed

**WOW! You guys are awesome! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter, like 12! Much more than I expected, so I am REALLY happy. I HAVE to dedicate this chapter to HaileyandJacobBlack, she gave me a great idea for this chapter and I promised that I would use it. So, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

***********************

Lauren was laughing like a maniac at causing pain to one of the most amazing humans I had ever come across and I would make her pay for it. Dearly. I already was planning to kick her ass before this but her actions in the last few minutes completely set me off and now was the time to act against her.

"Congratulations, Lauren. You just single-handedly destroyed the life of a human being. Not just that but the life of someone who needed all the love and support she could get in her situation. She is carrying the best gift anyone could possibly receive and you _ridicule _her for it? You really are a sick fuck you know that?" Emmett had returned from taking Rosalie outside and he was chewing Lauren out like a dog.

"Like, whatever. She's gonna get fat now. Lol, guess little Miss Perfect isn't so perfect after all." she was cackling now and gripping at her sides and holding onto her groupies for support. I saw red and the necklace glowed with a blindingly bright light and suddenly my wings were out and I was flying towards Lauren but someone beat me to her.

Edward had thrown out his wings mere seconds before me and catapulted himself to Lauren and punched her straight in the jaw making her head snap back and gasp wildly. Obviously, he had held back because I heard no snapping of bones and nothing more than a big bruise would result.

By the time I had reached Lauren she was on the floor wailing and the room was silent, everyone staring open mouthed at Edward and I. Whispers then started, words like _freaks _and _demons _being thrown around and Lauren was scrambling to get away from Edward and I but I moved to stop her but she shrieked and passed out.

I snickered lightly and turned to face the shocked crowd, no idea how we would cover up a big secret exposure like this. There was over 50 humans that witnessed the spectacle that was before them and the option of killing them was completely ruled out. If we even attempted to kill even just 10 of them the Volturi would be on our asses in less than 24 hours, putting my family in danger along with Carlisle and Esme.

That left the option of wiping their memories or simply not doing anything, memory tampering was difficult and if not done properly could, either, not work or, completely make them unable to remember the simplest thing. That meant we would have to do nothing, nothing but a threat from us to keep the mouths of gossiping teenagers from blabbing our secret to the world.

"Shut up, right now! No one say another word." Edward shouted, effectively making the room go silent and look at the two of us expectantly. I looked pointedly at Edward, telling him that this was his job to explain to the children why we sprouted wings.

"What you have just witnessed is something you will never speak of. Your very existences depend on you keeping your stupid little mouths shut. If we find out you have told anyone about what you witnessed we _will _hunt you down and destroy you. Got it?" Edward asked fiercely and the humans nodded wordlessly, still frozen with shock and fear.

"Good," he growled and turned to face me, his previously murderous face smoothing into one of happiness as he took my hand and wound his fingers through mine, "Let's go, I think we owe some people explanations." he said, referring to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Eric, and Saera.

All of whom, except for Rose, had seen the event which could, quite possibly, have been the biggest mistake of our existence as it put so many lives at risk. But, right now, we had to explain what just happened to those humans that actually mattered. I had turned around to look at our friends but they weren't there so I lightly sniffed the air and found their scents most potent right outside the cafeteria doors so I pulled Edward to the doors and left the room.

We found them sitting at the bench table that was rarely used, quietly filling Rosalie in on the recent events, shocking her slightly but not enough for any strong emotion to show on her face. They hadn't noticed us yet as they were so engrossed in telling Rosalie how amazing and terrifying I had been.

"Hey guys." I said, half-heartedly and they whipped around to stare at the wings still protruding from our backs, a minor mistake because we were out in the open. I quickly pulled them into my back and Edward did the same, then we stepped forward to the table, preparing to explain a difficult story.

"May we sit with you?" Edward asked. They murmured their consent and slid over, welcomingly, and Edward sat us down near the edge. The humans showed no signs of apprehension, only mere curiosity and understanding at the current dilemma we faced.

"Well, I guess we should start at the beginning, how we _really_ met." I said, and that grabbed their full attention, their eyes locked onto Edward and I.

"I was born in France, sometime in the 14th century while Edward was born in Britain. Well, one day my father had told me I was to marry this disgusting man once I turned 15. I was terribly distraught so I ran to a meadow I would go to whenever I needed to be alone. I was sitting on a rock, singing the old lullaby my mother had once sang to me, when out of nowhere comes Edward." I chuckled at the memory and Edward smirked, remembering the scene also.

"Um, well, long story short, we met, fell in love, and got in trouble. Edward was a Lord and I was a princess, forced to marry the Duke and our love was more forbidden than the forbidden. Edward was nearly on the hanging row so we were planning to run away together only 2 days before I turned 15, that's when the _real_ problem started." the girls got sad looks on their faces and the guys looked disgusted.

"I was waiting for hours on end for Edward to meet me in the meadow but he never showed. I returned to the castle to discover that he had been "murdered". That news almost ended me right then and there. I waited one more day and when he never showed I took my father's dagger, returned to the meadow, and drove it into my wrists." I showed them my arms which still had the long pink scars running vertically from the base of my palm to the crease in my elbow.

Alice cried out and buried her face into Jasper's shoulder who had pure sympathy shining on his face but his mask of cool calm was ever slowly breaking down. Rosalie had tears streaming down her face as did Angela but Saera was completely silent, only letting shock show on her face.

Edward was completely heartbroken as he grabbed my hands and placed butterfly kisses along the pink lines and caressing them with his lips ever so often. I grabbed his left arm and held it to my chest as I continued with the tale of two lovers.

"My mother of all purposes found me near death and quickly bit me, catapulting me into 3 days of gut-wrenching pain. Once the transformation was complete she explained what I was and told me that my dear Edward was still alive. That's the reason you all know me and I'm not somewhere, dead." I told them. Rosalie got a confused look on her face and asked the question that had been burning in everyone's mind.

"What are you?" I smiled briefly and answered her question with one simple sentence that would bring so many more questions.

"Why, my dear, we are vampires." I said, smiling, and everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"THAT'S FUCKING RAD!" Emmett said after a few moments of silence. That broke the tension and everyone busted up laughing, agreeing and blurting out questions faster than I could track.

"Whoa you guys, slow down one at a time. Here, we'll go in alphabetical order, Alice you first, one question." I said, gesturing for Alice to ask her inquiry.

"How can you be out in the sunlight?!" she cried, that seeming to be the primary thought on her mind.

"Well, one it's not sunny, it's overcast and two being burned by sunlight is a total myth, we actually really love being in the sun like any normal person would. But the only setback of being in the sunlight is that we sparkle, like we're made out of diamonds and if we were to go out in public… well it would not end well." I explained and she nodded and mulled it over in her head.

"Me next," Angela said, "ok so, why are you so cold and hard?" again, another question that they should have asked last.

"Because we are basically the living dead. Have you ever felt a dead person? Cold as ice. As for why we are so hard? Well, we are damn near indestructible and not much could harm us because our skin is diamond hard, it's a protection method, I guess, although it comes with the change." Emmett was next and he took his time to think of his question.

"What do you eat?" FINALLY! That should have been the very first question they asked as it was the most important thing they should be worrying about.

"Thank you so much for asking that Emmett, that really should have been the first question asked. That myth is the only one that is actually true, we do drink blood. But, our families are different we drink from animals unlike all the others who drink from humans." their shoulders had tensed when we confirmed that we our diet consisted of blood but they relaxed once I said we drank from animals.

"Also, we don't eat human food, period. Unless it is absolutely necessary we stay away from that crap, no offense. It tastes, literally, like shit to us. Just thought I would answer that before it was asked. Oh and, although we don't drink from humans that doesn't mean the temptation isn't there. Drinking from animals and not humans is like an alcoholic taking the stale water over vodka, not easy and certainly not very satisfying." I added, thinking of the bitter taste of animal blood.

"And I have to say," Edward added, "you all smell really good, better than most. But no worries, Bella and I have centuries of experience behind us so we won't kill you… yet." he grinned playfully, showing off his perfectly straight white teeth that were secretly razor sharp and could bite through titanium. Eric asked the next question.

"Why don't you have fangs?" he asked making Edward and I laugh loudly, leaning on each other for support. It was a few more minutes before we regained our composure and Edward decided to answer this one.

"Myth. Our teeth look just like everyone else's only they are ultra white, straight, and can cut through the strongest metal on earth. It's one of the many weapons in our arsenal." I growled playfully at them, showing them my glistening veneers. Jasper asked his question next.

"What other "weapons" do v-vampires have?" he struggled to get the word out, it was unfamiliar on his tongue and strange to be saying.

"Well, vamps have super strength, speed, and all of our senses are heightened 50-fold. Therefore, we can run faster than you can imagine, lift full-sized vans without any trouble at all, and right now I can hear a colony of ants running away from a swarm of birds in the forest." I said, giving a few examples.

"And, all of our body fluids are replaced with venom that can paralyze someone in pain if it gets into their bloodstream. It's used to keep or prey from running off while we feed and if you leave it in it will transform them into a vampire. But it's not very easy to not drink them dry because once you get a taste of their blood it's hard to stop, nearly impossible." Edward continued with the list of our natural weapons. Rosalie asked her question next.

"Why are you guys so gorgeous?" she asked, the tiniest hint of jealousy in her tone.

"We have to be so that we can lure in our prey, if we were ugly do you think anyone would come near us?" I teased her, making her smile and shake her head. Finally it was Saera's turn to ask her question.

"Are you immortal?" she asked, her voice very soft and unsure since she was new to this group and therefore very shy. Eric was looking at her, love shining slightly in his eyes and she pretended not to be aware of his presence next to her.

"Yes sir! I am around 6 centuries old but I don't look a day over 15. And Edward here looks 18 but he's a few years older than me, but only because he was born before me. You see, once you are changed you stay frozen in the state you were in before only you get more attractive. So I'll stay looking 15 forever." that only made them confused.

"Then how come your hair is long when the last time we saw you it was short, did you get extensions?" Alice asked.

"No, some vampires have… special abilities. I am able to do basically anything so I can change my appearance but only my hair and clothes, my height, face, and everything else I can't change." I explained.

"Then why are hotter than before?" Saera asked. _Now for the hard part._

****************************

**Yay! There's the chapter, I hope you liked it! Bet it was kinda boring reading stuff about vamps, since you all already know it. Anyway, please review! If we reached 12 last chapter I'm sure we can get at least 10 this time! Bye.**


	20. Nudge

**Yo, what up. Hey, does anyone live in Orting, Washington? If so, do you go to Orting High? Cuz if you do, we should TOTALLY meet. That sounds kinda weird, but I want to meet someone who is reading my work. Any way on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

****************************

RPOV

We stared at Bella and Edward, waiting for the explanation for the reason why they had wings when they hadn't mentioned the entire race of vampires with wings. They were just so incredibly beautiful. When I first saw Izzy I was so extremely jealous of her and, until I told Emmett about it, I had been harboring a tiny grudge against her.

I almost brought that grudge right back when she and Edward came back looking twice as good as they had before they mysteriously disappeared. Izzy's hair was unimaginable and she had gotten even skinnier and even more stunning. Just like Edward, both seemed to be the most perfect beings in existence. They probably were.

Emmett admitted to me that he was jealous of Edward, both of them were just so unbelievably gorgeous and the entire school was lusting for either one of them. Girls would talk about Izzy's figure or her skin, how she was so skinny that she must be anorexic but then again that couldn't be possible since it looked as natural as a squirrel with an acorn.

Her hair caused quite a big upturn when she first arrived but now nearly everyone was talking about dyeing it like hers or cutting it just like it. The popular girls, Lauren, Jessica, and the rest of their group, sneered at her in the halls but in the bathroom, when they didn't care to see if anyone else was in there, they would talk about her.

"OMG, Izzy is so pretty. I'm like so jealous of her." someone would say, I think her name was Brittany.

"Oh I know, too bad she's like all goth and gross, we could totally, like, be BFF." Lauren would say.

"I want her figure. She must exercise a lot, there's no way she's anorexic it just looks so natural on her." Jessica or someone would add. They then would cake on their cover-up and spritz on more hairspray hen leave in a flock to their classes.

That was before I had discovered how amazing she was. I was used to being the one everyone wanted to be, those girls would want _my _figure, _my _hair. Now they want Izzy's. but I can't blame them, I want them too. And EDWARD! Jeez, he was even more talked about, if that's even possible.

_"He's so hot!"_

_"I think I'm in love!"_

_"He TOTALLY asked me out yesterday."_

_"DIBS!"_

It was a good thing I am so deeply in love with Emmett or else I would have been just like those girls, starving themselves and spending hours preening and primping myself just so Edward Cullen would take a second glance. I used to think he was gay since he never seemed to notice girls literally throwing themselves at him.

Now I realize that he was already in love, with Izzy and he had been waiting for her to return to him, even though he had no idea if she was even still alive. They were so clearly in love, you would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to not notice the undeniable connection between them. When she moved, his eyes were on her at all times, even when he was talking to someone else.

It was like she was the sun and he was the planet, he was drawn to her and was always soaking up every essence of her. They stared at each other, sometimes for minutes on end, not saying anything but anyone with a functioning brain could tell there was an intimate conversation going on between them. If she so much as twitched a finger he noticed it. If he inhaled at all she would too. They were nearly one person, they knew all the moves the other would make.

It made me long for what they had, sure Emmett and I were on our way but I can't be sure if it's as real as theirs is. I know I love Emmett and he loves me, but how are we supposed to know? What if a girl comes along and snatches him up, because I'm not good enough? How am I supposed to know if there is a guy out there that is everything I want in a man and more? I certainly can feel it whenever I'm around Emmett, but is it real? Or is it just the jitters of a first love?

_Nudge nudge._

DUH! The answer is right in front of me, actually it's right in my womb. Those two little nudges in my stomach put all those worrisome thoughts to rest, permanently. If this wasn't meant to be I wouldn't find myself gazing at Emmett all the time, I wouldn't catch him with his eyes locked onto me. I wouldn't feel complete and happy whenever he touched me or even looked at me.

That put a smile on my face and I quickly tuned back into the conversation that could decide the fate of every person I held close to my heart.

"Well, as you can probably guess, Edward and I were not in an accident. We were undergoing a transformation completely new to us. We got these wings and along with them came this additional beauty. It's really hard to explain so I won't go into it until we have more time. Because, right now, the bell is about to ring." as soon as Izzy said that the bells let out a shrill ring and we got up to go to our next class. It was History and it was one of the few classes I had with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

We walked to the bright classroom covered with posters of great explorers from the past centuries and maps of each continent lined up on the back wall. This class was really called World Studies but nearly everyone calls it History, including the teachers. It doesn't even matter since it's the same thing.

I was seated with my friends in the back row when all of a sudden Izzy and Edward, in all their supernatural glory, come gracefully loping in with their hands entwined. They saw us and we all started laughing since only moments before we had said our farewells only to see each other again.

"Hey Izzy, Edward. Long time no see." Jasper teased. That set off another round of laughter.

"Nice to see you all again, oh and please, call me Bella." she winked at us and took a seat with Edward at the table to the right of ours. They scooted their chairs so that they were right next to each other and even then Edward placed her partially on his lap and wrapped his arm tightly around her extremely tiny waist.

"Hey Bella, don't mind me asking but, how much do you weigh?" Emmett asked, tentatively. She laughed at the question and Edward quietly chuckled along with her.

"Don't be afraid to ask questions you guys, we won't bite… hard. Joking, anyway, I'm not sure, before… you know, I was around 85 pounds. Now I'm probably around 75." she said nonchalantly as if it was normal for a teenager to be below 90 pounds. But still, _75?!_ Alice weighs 95, and she used to be the skinniest person in the school.

"Jeez, you're tiny!" Alice said, slightly disheartened since she wasn't the skinniest person in the school anymore. Bella shrugged but turned to the front of the class because the bell had just rung and the lesson was about to begin.

"Afternoon class! Today we will be discussing… 14th century France!" Mr. Turner shouted excitedly. Edward and Bella froze at that but showed no other reaction to the announcement.

"Centuries ago there was a love affair that almost destroyed an entire kingdom," he began, effectively grabbing the entire class's attention, "The young French princess fell in love with a Lord from Britain which was forbidden, because well you should all know by now that Britain and France used to be mortal enemies." Bella and Edward looked petrified that they would soon be found out but no one seemed to notice.

"Princess Isabella Swan and Lord Edward Masen put hundreds of lives in danger, their love nearly started a war. But tragedy struck and they both were killed. No one has any idea what happened to the young lovers but there have been theories. Some include they ran off together, others are they were beheaded by the girls own father. But, to this day, no one knows." he concluded. Everyone had their mouths dropped open and Tyler Crowley actually had drool coming from the corner of his mouth. But that could have been from staring at Bella.

"Wait, sir, did you say Isabella _Swan_?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Yes I did son. Daughter of Charles and Renee Swan. Why?" Mr. Turner asked.

"She's my great great great… well you get it, a lot of greats. Well she's my great aunt." Emmett said. Bella whipped around to stare shocked and somewhat excited at his statement. Emmett stared back at her, biting his lip slightly to keep from showing any acknowledgement that could pose a threat.

"Well, that is certainly exciting! A living descendant of the great Swan family! I haven't heard much of the other Swan daughter. She was a frail thing, not very many people ever saw her. Funny that a man ever was able to… well… moving on!" his face flushed and he pulled out a textbook and flipping to some random page and started reading it. The class decided they were allowed to talk so they started quietly discussing today's lesson. Never before have I ever seen my classmates talk about something school related unless they absolutely had to.

"Bella, Edward, come over here!" Alice whisper-yelled, pulling Jasper and herself to our table. They came once the other two were seated and sat themselves gracefully on two seats they took from an unoccupied tables.

"So how's it going my little nephew?" Bella laughed. It was amazing how quickly she had already accepted the fact that Emmett was in fact related to her. I looked between them and saw that they definitely had some similar features, just hers were more finely sculpted and angular. Their eyes were shaped nearly the same only Bella's were wider and more childlike.

It seemed strange that they could still have similar features since there had been many people had diluted their bloodline, contributing their own features and changing the Swan descendents. But their similarities were there, the way their noses sloped into the perfect straightness, and the way their milk white skin glowed in the fluorescent lights overhead.

"You two look alike." Jasper observed.

"Yes, they do. Bella, why did you never mention a sister?" Edward asked. Bella pondered that for a moment before she answered him in an unsure voice, although it was still beautifully melodious and fluent.

"She was much older than me, by the time I was born she was already having her second son. She was never around so I have nearly no memories of her. I can only remember her name, it was Sophie. She wasn't very good looking apparently so my parents were ecstatic when a young prince asked for her hand in marriage. I wasn't conceived yet when that happened." she explained. Emmett seemed happy listening about his many times great grandmother.

"That's amazing." I said, once Emmett and I were married, Bella would be my Aunt-in-law. The thought sent my mind spiraling into chaos and it was only when I felt Emmett's hand on mine that I snapped back into reality. Edward stared at me knowingly before turning back to Bella and tightly encasing her tiny fragile looking hand in his own large strong one.

She stared up at him lovingly and brushed his bangs out of his eyes before kissing him on the nose and then laying her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek on her hair and they both seemed to disconnect from our world and transport into their own little paradise where only they existed. The others in the classroom watched with strange fascination as we all just sat together at the wobbly wooden desk at the back of the classroom.

They were perfect for each other and if anyone tried to tear them apart they would have to deal with me and probably Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Eric, and Saera too. Those two creatures had forever changed our lives and I doubted our little group would ever be the same if they left.

****************************

**I don't feel like ending it there so you guys get more so this is gonna skip to the next day!**

I pulled my red BMW M3 convertible into the school parking lot and was soon looking at the passenger of a gigantic red Jeep. Emmett's Jeep. The one I had spent so much time in, whether it be heading towards a date or coming back from one.

I got out of my shiny car and quickly made my way over to the drivers side of Emmett's jeep to greet him but he beat me to it. He picked me up gently around my upper stomach, careful not to crush our baby growing inside me, and gave me a warm hug then kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked once he set me down. I had been on the toilet all night, puking my guts up. My family had fish for dinner and the scent had made me blindingly sick and I had narrowly missed ruining the white carpet that covered my bedroom floor.

"Fine." I told him. No need to worry him over something that came with the experience of being pregnant, besides, it's not like puking and weird smells were abnormal. I had a few minor aches and stiff joints but nothing I needed to worry about.

I smoothed my beige turtleneck dress and adjusted my black leggings before resetting my handbag on my shoulder and walking hand in hand with Emmett to first period. We passed Alice and Jasper but they were busy in a heated make out session before they separated for their first class.

Alice looked stylish, as always, with a plaid Marc Jacobs miniskirt and a white Gucci turtleneck sweater paired with Chanel boots. Her family was very well off as her mother was a fashion magazine editor and her dad was a doctor who worked with Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. My father was a very successful lawyer and my mother stayed at home, taking care of my two younger brothers.

We also saw Edward and Bella but they were talking quietly by her locker so we didn't have a chance to greet them. Bella was wearing her hair in tight curls that she draped over her left shoulder and was held together with a ponytail.

She looked really pretty in bright orange skinny jeans and a black, short-sleeved tunic that clung to her tiny frame and draped to her mid-thigh. She wore an expensive looking pair of artificially paint splattered Osiris's(shoes) which tied her eccentric, but still fashionable outfit together. Edward simply wore a thin black sweater that clung to him along with grey skinny jeans.

Unlike most guys, Edward's pants didn't squeeze the life out of his legs and he wore them in the proper place which was around his waist. But I could still see his blue plaid boxers peeking out of the top of his pants line. The jeans framed his lower half nicely and accented the strong muscle that lied beneath his skin. As I said before, if not for Emmett I would be ALL over him.

*******************************

**Okay, I'll end it there. Haha. Hoped you guys liked getting into Rosalie's head! Please review, I'd like at least… 8. Hope we can do it! **


	21. Names

**Hey guys! I decided to end Sparkle so I could devote all my time to this story! Personally, I like this one the best. Also, thanks for being such a cool baybay HaileyandJacobBlack! On with the story!**

**DUSCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING(`cept for Saera Frank)!**

*****************************

BPOV

**(What they were talking about when Rosalie and Emmett saw them last chapter) **"What's going on?" Edward asked me as soon as he reached me at my locker, concern and protectiveness completely shining on his face. This morning I had received an anonymous phone call with a creepy man's voice telling me they had captured my brothers and if I didn't show up in Volterra in 1 week they would destroy them.

After I had dropped the phone in shock I picked up the phone again and called Edward then sobbed to him that I had to tell him something important once we got to school. I hadn't even bothered physically changing my clothes as I ran to school, I had used my power to put whatever clothes my mind saw fit for me to wear, hair and all.

My brothers went shopping for cars yesterday and hadn't come home, I suspected that they were hunting or something and brushed it off as nothing but once I got that call that changed. Right now I had to figure out a way to calmly tell Edward what the conflict was.

"This morning, before I called you, someone called me from an untraceable number. Whoever it was obviously disguised their voice and they said- they said they had Mike and Jake and if I didn't show up in Volterra in a week… oh Edward they're going to kill them!" finally accepting that made me collapse into tearless sobs and if Edward's ready arms hadn't been there to catch me I would have fallen to the floor.

He pulled me to his chest as I cried over the kidnapping of two of the most important men in my life and possible oncoming death. It was almost certain that the Volturi was behind this but there is no way I could just stride in there, take my brothers, and then just leave.

No, they had no real need for Jake and Mike, they were just bait for a much bigger fish, _me_. The Volturi, mainly Aro and Caius, are power hungry and have no conscience when it comes to adding to their collection of powerful beings.

Only Marcus, who was like a father or grandfather to me, did not care at all about being in power, now that his beloved Didyme was dead. _Didyme._ My dead heart still aches at the thought of the woman, who I once thought of as my own mother, dead. Killed by Aro's hand, her own brother. (**a/n: I have no idea when Didyme was killed so I'll make it up by myself, 'kay?)**

**FLASHBACK**

_We were fighting against the Southern covens in the mid-1800's in Texas, them being led by a vampire named Benito, a particularly creepy man of Mexican blood. Our squadron that consisted of Marcus, Didyme, myself, and Afton, mate of Chelsea was stationed in the southwest are of Dallas while everyone else was just a few miles north of us._

_I was crushing all the "bad" vampires in a matter of seconds, their rock hard bodies easily crumbling like brittle clay pots dropped onto a cement road under the will of my mind. I would curl my fingers in an approaching vampire's direction and they would fall to the ground and disintegrate. _

_I was about to mow through a rather large group of ravenous newborns when I saw Aro strategically making his way over to his sister, his black cloak billowing out behind him. Uncaring, he was snapping the necks of all the vampires that he passed and left them to be properly taken care of by the 10 or so members of the guard that waited lazily behind for something to do._

_Didyme and Marcus seemed to be having fun, working together to watch the others back, laughing and congratulating the other when another one of the enemy was successfully taken care of. They didn't even have time to react when Aro shoved his hand through Didyme's chest and ripped out her stone cold heart._

_She screamed in anguish as did Marcus as venom poured from the gaping hole in her breast and she fell to her knees while Marcus attempted to save her somehow. Aro looked down in disgust and tossed the heart to me as I gaped in horror, shocked that he would do that to the person he seemed to be the closest to._

_I caught it out of reflex and choke back a cry of fear and bit my trembling lip to keep from breaking down in the middle of this battlefield. I cradled the cold, dead heart to my chest and fell to my knees as I stared unblinking at Aro, who was turning away from our sobbing._

"_Why?" the voice was filled with agony and sounded guttural and choked although somehow still smooth and melodious. Aro turned around, his brow raised at the question and stared down at his brother-in-law who had uttered the single worded question._

"_She would have taken you from me, I couldn't let her do that." he explained and then left with Caius who, as usual, looked like a complete dick who thought everyone besides him and Aro were scum on the bottom of his expensive leather boots._

_I slowly crawled over to Marcus and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he screamed one long, deep cry of anguish as his love closed her eyes and drew one last breath and was still, forever._

**END FLASHBACK**

I drew in a long unneeded shuddering breath as I came out of that terrible memory clutching onto Edward and biting his shoulder slightly to muffle my sobs. He was stroking the top of my head and whispering to me in Russian I think, hard to tell when I was nearly incoherent. I released his shoulder from my teeth to see that it was soaked with my venom and it had torn when my canines had been.

After that day I had left the Volturi, refusing to stay there as long as those bastards were in power, killing loved ones just because they wanted to leave and take powerful members with them. Marcus had to stay or else they would have killed me. He didn't know that that was nearly impossible since I was 20 times stronger than the entire guard but Aro convinced him that I would be killed if he left with me.

The only reason I was able to leave was because I physically threatened the two evil brothers into letting me leave, they agreed only on the condition that Marcus stayed. Marcus and I spent my last hours together, talking and remembering Didyme, a beloved wife and mother.

I looked up to see Edward grimacing in pain, he had read my thoughts and saw that memory, which caused pain for him as it did me. He laughed softly and I gave him a disbelieving look only to understand once he gestured to the corner of his mouth then to mine.

Then Edward wiped my face, venom had rolled down to my chin making me embarrassed and laugh mixed with a sob. He kissed my forehead and pulled me upright so that I was no longer draped over him and then picked up our bags on slung both of them over his right shoulder before grasping my hand in his left.

"We can discuss this in first period, we can't afford to miss anymore school." he said and I nodded my head while we walked to Calculus, people giving us frightened looks and a wide berth. I glared coldly at them, word had spread fast of the incident yesterday even though we had threatened them with death. There were students I knew had not been there that had given us scared looks, glancing at the necklaces hanging upon our necks.

We reached class taking our seats in the back and put our heads together while we spoke quietly, "What am I to do Edward? We both know the Volturi is behind this and if I go I'll never get away again if I go there." I whispered.

"You're sure? I mean yes, telling you to go to Volterra gave it away, but how do you know the Volturi want you? What if they just want to talk?" I gave him a skeptical look. Always the one to overanalyze things and think of every possibility, Edward might have just said the dumbest thing ever.

"Love, the fact that you are here right now is proof that they want me. You were supposed to be killed just so you wouldn't get in the way of me helping the Volturi take over the world." I pointed out. He got an, "Oh, duh." look on his face and said nothing more.

Jacob and Mike could be lying dead or dying somewhere in the Volturi castle while Edward and I talked and that message was just a trap to get me to go there. If that was the case than it would be suicide to go to Volterra to check if they were really there.

"Holy crap!" I shouted out loud and the entire classroom turned around to stare at me so I glared menacingly at them and they all turned around. Edward gave me a look that, no doubt, meant for me to explain but I held up my finger, telling him to be patient.

I closed my eyes and pictured Mike and Jacob, the way they would laugh at something on the television, and the way they held hands when they thought no one was looking. The point of this was to find out if they were still alive but… I felt nothing. Not even a glimmer of their presence. They were already dead.

**2 1/2 months later(it is now mid-May)**

"Dang Rose, you're getting big!" Alice squealed as her best friend waddled into the classroom, her round stomach bulging underneath the pink maternity shirt she wore. I laughed at her enthusiasm for the pregnancy and my heart squeezed as I remembered how much Jacob and Mike always wanted a child of their own.

Once I had found out that my brothers were dead I called Aro and Caius and told them to… well to put it plainly I told them to go fuck themselves up the butt with a spoon and that I had figured out their plan. They were pissed that I had figured out their plan and hadn't gone blind into their trap. Aro told me they had my father and James. I laughed really hard, told them to keep them, and then hung up.

But, now that I think of it, I think James and Charles are in league with the dick holes I used to call my friends and they are all plotting my demise, joy. So, I'll probably be seeing someone soon who a) wants me to be their sex slave for all of eternity, b) wants to use my power for world domination, or c) kill me. Yeah, I'm not liking those options.

"I know!" Rosalie squealed back with equal enthusiasm and wrapped her arms around the little beach ball under her shirt as she lowered herself onto a stool at the table we were all surrounding. Emmett grinned at his girlfriend and leaned down to press his lips against the top of her tummy making her eyes tear up as she stroked his hair.

"Aww, Jasper that makes me want to get pregnant. Tonight, you're going bareback." Jasper choked on the water he was drinking and sprayed it all over his front. Edward pounded him on the back as he spluttered and coughed at Alice's sudden announcement.

Alice grimaced as she was sprayed with water, a few drops landing on her pale pink vintage Vera Wang sweater then smoothed her low rise boot-cut dark wash jeans. I was wearing a flannel shirt over a black spaghetti strap shirt and grey skinny jeans with 3 inch heels. My hair was piled high on top of my head in a messy bun, only this time I had pink streaks in it.

"So Rosey, how far along are you?" I asked, propping my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Um, about 5 1/2months." she said. That shocked me, she was extremely big to only be 4 months pregnant, unless…

"Rosalie are you having twins?!" I asked, well more like quietly shouted. She nodded and my jaw dropped, twins were a lot to handle, especially for a 17 year old junior in high school. Even though Rosalie's and Emmett's parents were both fairly well off I doubted they would be helping financially support their children.

"That's so cool! But, how are you going to support them? If you don't mind my asking?" I asked, nervously since this was an extremely touchy subject for most pregnant teens.

"I honestly have no idea." she whispered and Emmett placed his arm around her slender shoulders as she stared, dejected, at the desk in front of her. Confusion clouded her face as she mulled over how she would be able to support her babies once they were born since she would still have another school year to attend.

"I do have a job," Emmett said, "but it doesn't pay well, only enough to keep us out of the poorhouse since our parents are practically going to disown us once our kids are born." that outraged me. How could you turn your back on your own flesh and blood simply because they were having a child, or children? Aren't parents supposed to stick with their kids no matter what?

"Yeah, just because Rose won't be able to ride anymore, well for a while anyway." Alice added, looking sympathetic for the dilemma Rosalie and Emmett would soon have to face. Or maybe…

"How much would you guys mind if my parents helped you two out?" I asked, suddenly feeling better about this problem. Ben and Jacqui had just lost two of their kids, wouldn't they love to have two babies to take care of, love, and buy unnecessary things for? Emmett's and Rosalie's jaws dropped at my proposition and I could hear the happiness in their inane babble they spluttered at me.

"Yes, that would be amazing! But, why?" Emmett asked once the initial shock had worn off from my offer. I chuckled at their incredulous stares and slacked jaws before answering.

"Well, as you know, Jake and Mike are dead," I had to pause and regain control of my voice before continuing, "so I know that my parents would love to take care of your kids. You know, buy them tons of toys, take care of them, basically be like their nannies." I told them. Rosalie started sobbing tears of joy and reached across the table to wrap me in a warm hug, thanking me over and over.

She kissed me on the cheek before pulling back and sitting down and dabbing at her eyes with her knuckles and rubbing her belly and telling the twins what just happened. Suddenly I saw two little protruding bumps from her belly button area and she squealed in shock.

"They just kicked!" she cried and put Emmett's hands where the babies had kicked and waited for them to kick again, or at least move some. After another few seconds Emmett had awe written all over his face and, once more, pressed his lips to her belly.

"This is amazing! They know what we're saying! They're excited!" Rosalie gushed, silently thanking some higher power in her head for letting her know that her children would be healthy. I patted her hand affectionately and congratulated her for her fortune and she thanked me with another warm smile.

Alice was bouncing in her seat and literally had her arm in the air, waving it around and waiting to be called on so she could say what she was dying to divulge. Jasper was trying to get her to sit back down but she elbowed him in the chest and he started rubbing the sore spot.

"Yes Alice?" Rosalie said, obviously confused as to why Alice was waiting to be called on, as though we were in class and she had the answer. Today was a free day since we had a sub and we were allowed to talk, read, or just do whatever and we had chosen to talk.

"Bella and I should be the godmothers and Ed and Jas can be the godfathers." she announced, much to the surprise of everyone in the conversation; we had been expecting something much different. I had to admit that I liked that idea since it would be hard to choose which of us would be those positions.

"Wow Alice, that's a really good idea," Rosalie sounded shocked that Alice had said something that intelligent, "I was just going to have you guys all be like, aunts and uncles to them, we definitely need to tell Angela, Eric, Saera, and Ben." Ben was Angela's boyfriend and also the boy I saw in the vision of us all going to prom. He was a small kid around 5'7" of Asian descent who loves comics, computer games, and Angela(which was totally awesome since she is in love with him too).

He had joined our ever expanding group of close-knit friends who were the most unapproachable people in the school, apart from the snobby populars. It wasn't that we were snobby too, it's just that other humans were too terrified to approach Edward or me and, in lieu of hanging out with us, our human friends.

It was fine with me because I didn't have much desire to be befriending the population here at Forks High since they didn't like us either. I guess it was that predator-like vibe Edward and I gave off that told them subconsciously to stay the hell away(which, by the way, our human friends seemed not to notice).

"Hell yes," Jasper said, "these kids are going to be suffocated with all the love they're gonna be getting from all of us. Ya'll are gonna be needin' a restraining real soon, or we're goin' be 'round them kids all day 'err day." his Southern twang was becoming so much more prominent everyday as he became all the more comfortable talking in a group such as ours.

"Hold on there cowboy." Alice giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. He laughed along with her and fluffed up her hair before kissing the crown of her head and pressing his cheek to the spot he'd just kissed.

"So, what are your name options?" I asked.

"Well, if it's both girls, Emmalie and Rosett, which is our names combined," Rosalie said, "if both boys Masen with an 'e' from Edward's last name and Brandon from Alice's. If it's a boy and a girl, then Masen and Emmalie. Then Belle or Jackson. Those are kinda like your guys' names, we really wanted to have some inspiration from our friends." she told us the ideas her and Emmett had for names for their children and Alice burst into tears.

"That's SO sweet!" Alice wailed. I must say, I had to agree.

******************************

**Hope you liked it! Please review, I would love if we could reach 166 reviews! BTW, that's only 10 reviews! Please don't be too upset with me for killing Jacob and Mike, I had a reason.  
**


	22. Carrie

**Remember how I used to have something in a different language? Well, I'm gonna do it again! So here goes… "Ciao! E dia il benvenuto a al capitolo 22 di come ho trovato l'amore! Speri ya' il ll gode del capitolo!" That is Italian for, "Hi! And welcome to chapter 22 of How I Found Love! Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!" I told peeps I would say why I killed off Mike and Jake so here's my explanation. Okay, well if Bella had gone to Italy it would have been pointless since her bros were already dead. And it was a trap since Edward would have been killed too! So I think how I did it is WAY better than what would have happened. Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

****************************

BPOV

"Please excuse this interruption. Attention Forks High, Principal Greene has called for an immediate assembly. Please make your way to the gymnasium for further information, thank you." the crackly intercom quieted and the classroom erupted into excited chatter, being excused from class indefinitely today was cause for excitement even if it was bad news, kids hated class that much.

Edward and I joined hands immediately and followed the sheep-like flock of humans out of the classroom to the gymnasium where the event was taking place. As we walked, ever so slowly behind the large swarm of human teens, faces of teachers formed into looks of disgust as they took in my hair, which was still its normal black and teal green with pink streaks, but now was teased so much that it looked like a person itself.

It also may have been from the fact that the large long sleeved black shirt I wore said "Blow Me" in yellow letter printed on top of a big red tongue licking a pink popsicle that looked suspiciously like a wiener, clearly an innuendo for oral sex(I was borrowing it from Edward). I had paired it with faded grey skinny jeans with shredded knees that revealed my milk white skin.

I heard snippets of other people's conversations, whether it be about the unexpected assembly or just their everyday lives, I didn't know since I wasn't paying attention to any of them until one caught my interest. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were not so conspicuous as they gossiped to each other, Edward and me being the hot topic.

"You know he is only with her for the sex." Jessica muttered behind her hand, looking pointedly at me and then giggling wildly into her palm, Lauren following her lead. My hands curled into lethal fists but a kiss on my temple quickly relaxed them and I looked up to see Edward smiling brilliantly down at me, effectively brightening my day. That is, of course, until the terrible twins started talking again.

"Oh I know, I mean, sure she's pretty and all but, that's not that's not what's keeping him down if you know what I mean." that sent them into a fit of snorting giggles and only a stern glance from Mr. Banner quieted them. We were now seated in the gym on the bleachers waiting for the principal to say whatever it was that was so important that it had to have its own assembly.

"Well they both are freaks, don't forget what happened in March." Jessica reminded Lauren and they both turned around to stare at us uneasily and shuddered and then Jessica's gaze flickered to the shiny silver pendant around my neck and shivered. I rolled my eyes and saw Edward shaking his head in mock sadness his hand over his heart, as though their scaredness of us actually made him care, too bad it did not.

"Hello Forks High!" Mr. Greene decided to start the assembly and was awarded with shrieks and yells, greeting him a 'Good Morning'. He actually rubbed his ear before giving us a Colgate commercial smile and also wished us a "Good Morning!' before he started talking.

"Well, I pulled you all out of class to tell you a very important announcement." this had captured everyone's interest and all the humans unconsciously leaned forward so they wouldn't miss his next words. It was then that I noticed Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie sitting in cheap plastic chairs to the right of the podium where Mr. Principal stood.

They each wore nice clothes, the kind you would wear if you were going to be standing in front of about three hundred high school students and giving a speech. Alice was nervously reading her bubbly pink note cards and Jasper was trying to calm her down and take the cards out of her hands, so far he was losing.

I scanned the crowd and saw the rest of our friends, Angela, Ben, Saera, and Eric, at the front of the bleachers, 10 rows below us as we were at the very top. That made me wonder; why were they down there when we had arrived before they did? Perhaps they had not seen us and thought maybe we were not at school.

"The prom committee has put together a speech informing you of the upcoming all grade Prom. Please give a warm Spartan welcome to your fellow classmates Mary Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Whitlock." there was a wild applause as the group rose from their chairs and nervously made their ways to the microphone.

It was strange seeing bold Rosalie Hale flush with nervousness, her cheeks were stained a blood red blush and she fanned herself with her hand, blowing a few strands of hair around. Alice was no better, she gnawed on her shiny French manicured nails, scraping the pristine white polish off the tips.

Only Jasper and Emmett appeared unflustered as they greeted the student body, introducing themselves again along with their girlfriends. Rosalie was holding her stomach self-consciously, nearly everyone had their eyes trained on the large bulge underneath her purple long sleeved maternity shirt. Emmett noticed this and, before he continued with the speech, he said something so embarrassing I would have blushed if I had been human.

"Really you guys? She is pregnant, we know. I know she's bangin' and all but, that's my future wife you're gawking at." the teacher's gasped at his boldness and the students became flustered from being reprimanded by Emmett. It was only Edward and I who started laughing our butts off and had everyone crane their necks to find the source of the musical laughter that sounded like the chime of the Notre Dame bells.

"Uh, anyway," Jasper cut in, "who here is excited for prom?" he shouted and the previous incident was forgotten as the one night of drugs, sex, and partying all done for school was mentioned and they went crazy, screaming and whooping. The football team was the loudest, bragging about "bringing the fun", which, in case you didn't know, meant they were bringing booze and drugs.

"Alright, well this year is going to be the best. We rented out the Hilton Hotel ballroom in Port Angeles**(a/n: I know there is not one but who cares, this is fan fiction) **and we have a live band performing, a DJ, snacks, punch, and just about the best damn night of our lives!" Emmett shouted, raising his fist to he ceiling. Shouts of outrage were heard from the teachers at Emmett's use of profanity but the students went absolutely nuts and it was a good 3 minutes before it was quiet enough for Alice to say her part.

"Yeah, so you can purchase your tickets at the main office for $40 for couples with ASB, $50 without and if you are going alone it's $20 with ASB and $30 without. Tickets go on sale as soon as we are done and prom is scheduled to be in 3 weeks!" Alice seemed amazed that she had survived through her part and she immediately regained her peachy color for her previously pale white complexion.

Mr. Greene approached the stand and took the microphone after thanking the committee and babbled on about "no illegal substances will be allowed at the dance" and "Abstinence is key" before dismissing everyone back to class and wishing them a wonderful rest of the day. The whole thing had taken about 25 minutes and many people were already rushing to the office to purchase their tickets.

Edward and I didn't move to leave until mostly everyone was gone and when there were maybe 10 or 15 stragglers we stood up and noiselessly traipsed down the usually clanking steps. Rosalie and Emmett were the first to notice us and they motioned for him and I to join them by the chairs they had been sitting in before.

"Did you like it?" Alice asked once we were standing in a circle in front of the chairs. Her expression was hopeful, begging to know if she had completely and utterly humiliated herself or if she had successfully delivered the intended message.

"Oh yeah," Edward answered her, "you definitely looked like you belonged on Broadway." he put the back of his hands to his forehead and did the signature fainting pose causing Alice to smack him on the arm and blush like mad. I chuckled along with our small group at the friendly exchange and suddenly got a chill up my spine and the feeling that someone was in here with us that meant to harm.

Edward must have felt it too because his shoulders stiffened up and his neck tensed but he never broke his façade of cool calm as we chatted with the four clueless humans standing before us. I sent out a mind search, listening in on everyone's thoughts within the area surrounding the gym and found quite a few, maybe 7, and they belonged to humans.

They were behind the bleachers and in their minds they were… what? For some reason I was seeing in their minds… no, it couldn't be… what I seemed to be seeing was… a bucket of… pig's blood? Yes, I could see it with perfect clarity, the thick scarlet tone of about 3 gallons of pig's blood. But what one earth were they thinking about pig's blood for?

Unless, they were… Oh gosh. Seriously? They were planning on going Carrie on us. You know the movie of the teenager with telekinetic powers who was tormented by her peers and Christian mother and on the night of prom the populars dumped pig blood on her and she ended up killing everyone. Yeah, that one. They were seriously planning on dumping pig's blood on Edward and I at prom and humiliating us in front of everyone, idiots.

I don't know how I didn't hear it before, they were talking at a volume slightly lower than normal speech and just so happened to be discussing how exactly they would obtain this pig's blood. Apparently there was a pig farm a couple miles outside of Forks and they were going to steal a pig, kill it, drain it, and then dump the blood on Edward and me.

Edward looked disgusted when I looked at him but I sent him a reassuring glance and he smiled tightly, telling me we would discuss this later, after school. Jasper must have noticed this because he abruptly stopped talking of how nervous he had felt as they stood before everyone.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. All eyes were on me or Edward in effect of Jasper's question and it became blatantly obvious to them there was thick tension in the air and Edward and I knew what was causing it. I bit my bottom lip and Edward rubbed my shoulders before he decided to answer them, speaking quietly, so as to not alert the group that we had discovered they were back there and what they were discussing.

"Have you all seen the movie Carrie?" he asked them. Everyone nodded wordlessly, curious as to where this was leading. I know if someone had been asking me this I would be confused, why was someone suddenly asking me if I had seen a movie from the 70's? No doubt that is what they were thinking since they had equal looks of confusion painted on their faces.

Edward nodded to himself, grateful he would not have to describe the movie to them, before continuing, "Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, that Jeremy kid, Tyler Crowley, um, Kate Stevens, that one guy who looks like Harry Potter, you know, Max, and Jared Mink are all behind the bleachers. They are planning to dump pig's blood on Bella and I at prom. Just like in Carrie, which is where they got that idea from." he explained.

Much to my surprise, and probably Edward's too, they started laughing raucously, gripping their sides and struggling for breath. Emmett had to hold Rosalie up so she wouldn't fall down even though it looked like he was going to collapse on the ground any second too. Jasper tried to muffle his loud guffaws but lost in the end and belted out his laughter, filling the gym with the happy sound.

Alice was the only one who semi-kept her composure but, like the others, she was red-faced and gasping for breath. Hearing this loud laughter the group that was crouching in the dark grimy space coated with soda and other unmentionable substances suddenly quieted and tried to remain hidden.

It was a few moments until the humans had to stop and breathe properly before they passed out but even then they let out a couple small chuckles, like when you laughed really hard over something that wasn't really that funny and when you thought about it again you wondered why you laughed in the first place. Yeah, like that.

Alice wiped a tear from her eye and jasper straightened out his shirt as me and Edward gaped at their huge laugh fest over something that was really not funny. But it was pretty hilarious watching them gasp for air and clutch onto each other as they cracked up. Once they finally quieted Edward asked them what that… incident was about.

"They're seriously going to dump pig's blood on you guys? That's so unoriginal." Emmett scoffed keeping his voice low so as not to alert the group behind the bleachers. I furrowed my eyebrow and nodded my head, still not getting what was so funny.

"I don't get it." I whispered.

"You don't need to. It's just, well it's weird that they had to get an idea of how to humiliate someone from a 70's horror movie." Jasper explained and I had an "Oh! I get it now!" moment and I wagged my finger at him, shaking my head and chuckling.

Edward thought that was funny as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed my back to his rock hard front and placed his chin on my head, his deep laughs vibrating my whole body. We stood for maybe 4 seconds of silence before the bell rang, a long whining sound, signaling the end of 2nd period. Oops, we had missed the rest of class. Oh well, it was only the last 10 minutes of it.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and Edward and I went to 3rd which was French with Madame Alford. Edward and I took our seats in the back of the classroom, as per usual, and waited for class to begin or for the teacher to enter the room. Madame Alford came bustling into the room, a purple scarf around her head and a large stack of papers in her arms.

She set the papers downs and turned to face the room, "Bonjour class!" she greeted us and all the humans groaned out the usual, "Bonjour Madame," before zoning out. She scanned the room and had a calculating look in her eye as she searched for someone to interrogate.

Her eyes landed on a slouching boy in the middle of the room and she smiled quickly before asking him, "Monsieur Don, si je devais vous demander que vous faisiez cet été, comment répondriez-vous ?" the boy got a scared look on his face as he turned to look at me for help but I shrugged my shoulders, pretending to be clueless for the answer.

"Hmm, il semble comme si quelqu'un n'a pas fait leurs devoirs. Mademoiselle Laroche." she called to me.

"Oui Madame?" I replied with perfect articulation, even though an idiot could say those words without trouble. I was showing off, a little. She repeated the first question and I thought a while before answering her, again in flawless French, it isn't like she knew that I grew up in 15th century France.

"Bien, cet été je passerai sans doute presque quotidien avec Edward ici, autre que qui je ne suis pas sûr." the only word anyone could understand was Edward but other than that they all gaped at me, the boy glaring at me for not helping him earlier. Madame Alford thanked me and continued on with the proper technique of articulation.

Edward then turned to me with a dazzling smile on his face, "Spending your whole summer with me? Mmm, I like that idea." he said, subtly hinting at some of the more dirtier things we could accomplish in the few vacation months. I rolled my eyes playfully at him, but telling him with my eyes just how much I really loved that idea.

**TRANSLATION:**

"**si je devais vous demander que vous faisiez cet été, comment répondriez-vous?"**

"**if I were to ask you what you were doing this summer, how would you reply?"**

"**Hmm, il semble comme si quelqu'un n'a pas fait leurs devoirs."**

"**Hmm, it seems as if someone has not done their homework."**

"**Bien, cet été je passerai sans doute presque quotidien avec Edward ici, autre que qui je ne suis pas sûr." **

"**Well, this summer I shall probably spend almost everyday with Edward here, other than that I am not sure."**

**A/N: THE TRANSLATOR IS BEING RETARDED, FIRST IT TOLD ME SOMETHING MEANT ONE THING, NOW IT'S TELLING ME ANOTHER. IF YOU ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND FRENCH AND YOU KNOW THE MISTAKES, I APOLOGIZE.**

**********************

**Alright well, there is chapter 22! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please please review! They make my day(s)! Bye for now!**


	23. AN: A Tragedy

**Hey guys. Did anyone hear about the killing of 5 kids in Orting? It's pretty fucked. Their dad shot **

**them in their sleep and now we're on the news. I knew the oldest daughter, well I didn't know her, **

**but I knew of her. Her name was Maxine Harrison, she was a sophomore or junior I'm not sure and **

**her dad murdered her and her siblings in their sleep because his wife cheated on him. The memorial **

**service was today, April 9, 2009. I just thought I'd tell everybody, next chapter should be up soon. **

**You will be missed Max!**


	24. Prom Prep

**Greetings Losers! The fact that you are reading this is proof that you have no life and are obsessed with reading the writings of a teenager! Congratulations! Lol, just kidding. Sorry for not writing in a while, Golf is eating up my time. I know what you're thinking, Stronger does GOLF?! And she was calling US losers? Anyhoo, on with chapter 23! Oh wait wait wait! Um, I wanted to know if you guys would want to read… a lemon? I already wrote it and if you want to read it I'll post it. NOW on with the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

*********************************

**BPOV(a few hours before the Prom, girls are getting ready)**

"Ooh, try this sparkly one Saera, it will make your eyes positively pop!" Rosalie said, passing a circle of glimmering blue eye shadow to Saera who was seated in a spinning vanity chair(like all of us were) curling her short spiky blond hair with a thin iron. Saera took the shadow and dabbed a bit on her eyelid reveling the effect it had on her ocean blue eyes and rubbed more on the other lid.

Once Saera finished with the fine tuning of her eyes she grabbed one of the many cans of aerosol hairspray off the counter and sprayed it all over her head, scrunching her nose up and covering her eyes. After her hair was completely finished I passed her a tube of shiny cotton candy lip gloss and she rubbed it all over her lips, creating a lovely layer of shimmering pink, before passing it back to me.

We were all in my bathroom to which I had added a long makeup counter complete with runway worthy makeup, several different versions of any hair tool you could ever want, and, of course, a gigantic mirror. There was also a stick of extra strength deodorant for each human since this was a very nervous experience for them and no one wanted to be smelling like sweat tonight.

With only a few hours left before prom we had to make sure we looked our best especially since Angela and I were freshmen, some of the only lowerclassmen that had the guts to attend the dance.

Even though the invitation had been extended to the entire school, other freshmen and sophomores had been too afraid to go to the biggest dance of the year. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were actually the only seniors in our group while Ben, Eric, Saera, Rosalie, and Alice were all juniors. Many people were still shocked that I had "hooked up" with a senior but at least no one had tried breaking us up… yet.

"Okay, well I'm done, I'm going to go put on my dress." Saera said, jumping down from her chair and exiting my bathroom. We were all preparing our hair and faces in spaghetti straps and short shorts so we could easily take them off with out ruining anything. Well, all of us except for Rosalie, she wore a big t-shirt to cover her swollen belly, she was about 6 months now.

Rosalie and Alice had given everyone a long speech about the benefits of doing hair and makeup before putting on the dress on the off chance some makeup could fall on the material or a curling iron could burn a dress. All in all we wasted about 10 minutes listening to them, but the thought was nice all the same.

Soon after Saera was done we all finished Alice being second with her inky black hair sticking in every direction and sparkly pins stuck all through it. Her makeup was a mirror image of her; bright pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and the shiniest, bubbliest pink lip gloss I had ever seen.

Rosalie finished next with the top part of her hair poofed up a bit almost in an Amy Winehouse style and the bottom half down and curled and her bangs swept to the side. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner, mascara, red eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. Her dress was nearly the same shade as her eye shadow, or so she told us, although I am sure she was serious.

Angela was after that, her long hair braided down her back and her bangs swept, like Rosalie's, to the side of her face although they were to the left. Angela's makeup only included eyeliner, mascara, and a smidgen of lip gloss; she said she couldn't find any shade of eye shadow to match her dress so she went without.

And of course I was last. No, not because I chose to or was trying to make sure I looked better than everyone else but because I constantly was being asked to help with a bobby pin or asked if one eye had too much liner than the other. The girls were worried that they were asking for too much help but I was sure to tell them I had no problem with helping them, I actually loved it because it made me feel like I belonged and almost normal.

So, once I finally got done, which would have normally taken less than 5 minutes but I decided to do it the human way, slowly and total attention devotion. But I couldn't undo the superhuman ability to have amazingly steady hands which resulted in perfect makeup.

I had chosen to use a combination of a silvery color and aqua blue eye shadows which I blended into each other so I had two colors on my eyelids. Then I went with the same black eye liner and black mascara as the others but for my lips I used a shade of lipstick called "Fairy Pink" and then rubbed the same bubbly pink lip gloss as Alice on top of that.

I curled all of my hair with the largest curling iron I had which made my hair appear nearly twice as large as it normally did. The only part of my hair I left uncurled were my bangs which were straight as a pencil and swept to the right and framed my face along with another large chunk of hair on the left.

When I finally finished I also left my bathroom to put on the dress(only I quickly flitted into my closet so I wouldn't be seen) that would be talked about for years to come, it was spectacular and nothing like it would be seen. It is aqua in color and has a satin bodice with a sweetheart strapless neckline and is decorated with a sparkling beading design and overlaid with tulle draping along with circular tulle. The skirt is of ball room style with beaded edging that asymmetrically draped over the skirt and has a corset tie in the back.

When I bought it, it came with a bolero jacket but I wanted to show off a bit so I didn't wear it, plus, who really wears a jacket over their prom dress? The salesman had told me the dress was intended to be worn for a quinceanera but I told him it was for prom and he just smiled and told me I would be the most sought after girl there.

It was only $350.00 too, so, bargain for me! Anyway, after taking off my shirt, shorts, and bra and then replacing it with a strapless push-up bra I slipped into my dress, tied up the back, and put on my white 4-inck heels. Taking a deep, unneeded breath, I opened the closet door and… no one was there. The room was empty of my friends who had, until recently, been in there, putting on(more) deodorant, fixing eyes, and nervously checking their hair.

I listened carefully and found four fast heartbeats just outside my door accompanied by three equally fast and nervous whispering voices. I hesitated for a moment to listen to what they were whispering about, careful not to make any noise as I pressed my ear gently to the door.

"I'm so nervous." Saera breathed and I heard the spritzing of what must have been breath spray or perfume, perhaps even hairspray to keep a stray hair in place. It was a while before someone responded, it was Alice.

"Don't be. You look lovely and I know Eric won't be able to keep his eyes off of you, well until he see's Bella." she added with a laugh that sounded oddly clipped and somewhat bitter.

"Alice," Rosalie reprimanded her sharply, "what are you saying?" the tone in her voice was angry and I could hear one of her peep-toed heels tapping on the hard-wood floors.

"Come on Rose, you know you can't help but be jealous of that girl. I was just saying… I-I just worry that she could… take Jasper from me." Alice admitted, defeated. I covered my mouth in horror, still careful not to get any of the sticky gloss on my hand. Did Alice really think I wanted Jasper?

"Alice! You honestly believe that?" Rosalie whisper/yelled to Alice and I could picture her wrapping her hands around her huge tummy. You also have to admit that it took courage for her to even be going to prom since her dress would show off her stomach.

"I don't want to but I can't be sure. You know I love her like a sister but her beauty is unparalleled and I can't compete with her." Alice whispered back, her voice cracking at several spots. It was then that I ripped the door open to reveal the shocked faces of the four girls.

I marched over to Alice and stared into her eyes, "Do you really believe that?" I demanded. She nodded wordlessly, a few tears escaping her eyes and she brushed them away. Luckily we had all used waterproof makeup so it didn't smear over her cheeks.

"How? I would never. Even if Jasper wanted me I wouldn't have him. Don't get me wrong he is handsome but he will never be anything more than a brother to me. One because he is so madly in love with _you_, two I would never dream of hurting you like that, and three, most importantly, I could never do that to Edward!" she nodded absently and I continued.

"I only had Edward a short while when we were human and I spent the last 600 years alone and now that I have him back there is no way I am going to let him go. And let this be a warning to all, if anyone attempts to take him from me I will fuck them up." I swore solemnly. They looked shocked at my oath but Alice threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know what I was thinking. Please will you forgive me?" she begged pulling away to look at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't be silly, of course I will." I promised and she hugged me fiercely again.

"Alright now, let's go down, I think we've kept those poor boys waiting long enough." Angela laughed and that was what broke the grim mood. We laughed quietly as we lined up in the order we left the bathroom, Saera, then Alice, Rosalie, Angela, and lastly me.

Saera walked slowly down the stairs and I heard Eric's intake of breath as he took in her plain, but breath-taking, floor-length black halter dress along with the shiny black 3-inch heels. Her dress hugged her torso but then flowed out in the skirt which also had a slit running up to the knee and exposed one of her long pale calves. The back of the dress was nonexistent so it was bared to us as she lightly walked down the steps.

"You look beautiful." Eric whispered to her as her heels clacked on the foyer where our dates waited for us at the bottom of the stairs. I could already see the impatient looks on the other boys' faces as they waited for their respective partners.

Alice took a deep breath, wiped under her eyes, and stepped down the stairs where I knew Jasper had the biggest smile on his face as he took in his gorgeous Alice. Her dress was a bubbly satin pink strapless number that barely extended to her knees. On her feet were the cutest white slippers with little pink bows on the toes that matched the shade of her dress.

Once Alice reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Jasper lift up Alice and the whoosh of air as he swung her around and the smack of his lips on her cheek once he set her back down, her feet making a soft thud on the floor. She giggled at his comment of her resembling a fairy or pixie.

Rosalie shook out her hair and confidently strutted down the stairs with one hand on the banister and an arm around her babies earning a wolf-whistle from Emmett and a school-girl giggle from Rosalie. Her dress was a strapless red with beading all along the bust and bodice and around the waistline where the dress flowed out until it touched the floor. And on her feet were white 3-inch peep-toe heels that strapped around her ankles.

"You look… stunning." Emmett whispered and the softest brush of his lips against her skin met my ears.

"You look amazing yourself." she whispered back. Angela turned and waved at me as she soon followed Rosalie down the staircase where Ben waited eagerly for her.

I heard Ben whisper a small "wow" as soon as he saw Angela in her strapless floor-length black silk dress, the same one I saw her wearing in that vision when we went to the park and then the girls minus Saera spent the night at my house.

Which left me all by myself for all of 3 seconds until I stepped around the corner and took each step down the stairs, closer and closer to the love of my life. Edward wore the typical black tux with a tie and white dress shirt underneath as did all the boys but none of them could make it work for them like Edward. The black of the fabric contrasted brilliantly with his smooth white skin and the suit clung to his perfect body like a second skin.

As soon as I reached the end of the seemingly never-ending stairs I was enveloped in Edward's strong, but careful, arms and brought into a strong and loving hug. I breathed in his unique scent, sweet and comforting, before I pulled away to compliment his dashing looks.

"You look stunningly and breathtakingly gorgeous," he said before I could say anything.

"Thank you, so do you. Uh, I mean you look handsome, very handsome." Oh, my goodness. I just told him he looked gorgeous instead of handsome, what guy wants to be called gorgeous? Oh well, he did look gorgeous so I may as well speak the truth.

We stared at each other for a while more until someone, Jasper, broke our moment, "Hey guys, limo's here." light just shone through the windows by the front door and momentarily shining on the wall. We, meaning me, had rented a huge Hummer limo to drive us to dinner and then the prom and then back home to my house where everyone would crash.(**a/n: There will be NO drama at the prom, except for with the humans. Sorry but I want this to be a GOOD experience for them all. Drama will be later.)**

And so that vision I had, you know, the one from about a million years ago, yeah that one, was finally coming true! First Alice and Jasper joined hands and walked through the door they had just opened to the limo that was waiting patiently for our laughing and chattering group. The driver was an old man with a thick white mustache and any hair he had left was covered by a black cap, the same it seemed all limo drivers did.

The driver opened the door quickly as we poured into the limo where leather seats, champagne glasses, and a mini-fridge awaited us. I heard delighted gasps and we hurriedly got seated so we could get seated and get to the restaurant where we had dinner reservations for 6:30.

Once we were all seated the door was shut and the limo pulled out of my driveway and onto the highway where it sped off at 60 miles per hour towards Port Angeles and Prom. There it was, Edward and I on the way back seat, Alice and Jasper to the right and on the side with Saera and Eric next to them farther down. Rosalie and Emmett were on the left side and Ben and Angela sat further down, closer to the driver, across from Saera and Eric.

"This is going to be great, I bet no one else is going to have a limo, especially not a Hummer at that." Angela laughed, and we all murmured our agreement, laughing along with her. It was undeniable that no one would be able to afford to pay for a limo for more than 2 hours at the most unless their parents wanted to be totally broke.

For the next hour or so we laughed, talked, and watched TV on the flat screen that was complete with cable and surround sound. When we finally reached Port Angeles I got a giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach and I opened the sunroof to stick my upper body through. The little city rushed by and I was soon joined by Rosalie and Alice who shouted a "Hello Port Angeles!" which was returned with several other people shouting hello back to us.

One particular group of rowdy teenage boys decided to be idiots and started catcalling and whooping while making some rather obscene gestures.

"Hey baby why don't come over here and I'll show you a good time!" one of them shouted taking his middle and forefinger and flicking his tongue in between them in the signature move for oral sex. I scoffed at their childishness and felt Rosalie and Alice go back down only to have Edward come and take their spot. While the boys were still watching Edward crushed his mouth to mine and kissed me good and long, just my lips on his, for a while before pulling away.

I turned around and stuck up my middle finger at the astonished group before pulling a laughing Edward back down with me so we could sit down. The limo stopped and the driver quickly came to open the door and we piled out, the girls grabbing shawls I had had put in the limo in case they were needed. I decided to take a soft white knitted shawl while Alice took a white woolen one, Rosalie red silk, Angela and Saera black silk.

Edward offered me his arm and I gladly hooked mine through it as the doorman opened the door for us and we approached the maitre de who was a cocky looking male who looked about 18 or 19. He saw our group approaching and he got a self-assured look on his face as he stood up straight and grabbed 10 menus.

"Hello and welcome to La Bella Italia. My name is Harvey, how may I help you?" he asked, sending a huge smile in my direction(sadly) and looked at a clipboard on the podium.

"Reservations for 6:30 under Cullen, party of 10." Edward answered, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, sending a glare towards Harvey who gulped a bit but quickly recovered and resumed his cocky exterior.

"Right, follow me and I will show you to your table." he wrote something quickly on a slip of paper and led us to a sparsely populated wing of the restaurant with long tables and cushy chairs. Once we each took a seat he laid out a menu in front of everyone and left, telling us a server would be with us momentarily.

Not wanting to appear strange, I picked up my menu only to find a small white slip of paper fall out of the folds and onto the table. Curious, I picked it up and read the contents which read: _Call me for some fun_ and then seven digits followed by Harvey's name, signed messily.

I passed it to Edward with a smirk on my face and once he read it he rolled his eyes and crumpled it up, tossing it behind his head. Laughing, I placed my hand in his as I looked through the menu, trying to look as though I was contemplating what to order.

"Like, hey my name is Candy and I'll be your sever today. Can I start everyone out with a drink?" a very cute and bubbly girl with platinum blond hair with a pencil and notepad in hand came bouncing towards us, looking delighted as a fat kid in a sweet shop. But the strange thing was, her eyes weren't glued to the boys in our group, they were focused on her notepad in front of her as she wrote something down.

It was Eric who spoke first, "I'll have a Mountain Dew." he told her looking carefully at the drink selection.

"Cool beans," Candy answered, laughing and scrawling down the order on her pink notepad.

"Root Beer." Saera followed after Eric, then it was Emmett and Rosalie both ordering Virgin Pina Colada's. after them it was Alice with a Cherry Pepsi, Jasper with a regular Pepsi, Angela with a Cream Soda, Ben Sprite, and Edward and I Cokes.

"Alright, I'll be out with your orders in a bit." she flounced of towards the kitchen, practically skipping as she walked. We stared after in shock for a bit until someone cleared their throat, breaking our hypnosis spell with the throaty sound. 10 heads swiveled to see a very slutty looking Jessica and Lauren with their man-ho's from the baseball team, one of them including Jeremy.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in, two bimbos and their chew toys." Rosalie drawled, making a show of pretending to gag at the end of her statement. Lauren narrowed her fishy eyes at Rosalie but Jessica was still trying to figure out what Rosalie had just said.

Lauren was looking very skankish in an extremely tight strapless puke green dress that barely covered her flabby ass and her boobs were almost falling out and the dress made the fat under her arms roll over the top of it. Her makeup was caked on over her acne and her false eyelashes were nearly about to fall off her flat grey eyes. Jessica had a little more dignity and her dress went to her knees and covered more skin but she still made the mistake of getting it two sizes too small so she looked pained whenever she shifted.

"Very funny Hale," Lauren snarled at Rosalie, pushing up her boobs even more, "just know this, you will not be getting prom queen this year, I made sure of it." she spat, her and her group sauntering out of the room to a table in the most crowded area of the restaurant, next to a crying baby and a loud group of fat old men.

Candy came back then with our beverages then and effectively distracted us as we ordered our meals, forgetting Lauren's warning. 20 minutes later we were eating, well the humans were, I had put Edward's and mine under the blood flavor disguise. Too bad we would still have to hack it up later.

Once we were finished, Edward so generously paid the bill(with many objections from everyone else, myself included) and we left La Bella Italia and went back into the limo where the driver drove to the Hilton hotel and the best(or worst) prom ever.

************************

**Yay, I updated! The prom scene will be next chapter, obviously, and I'm pretty excited to write it. Um, pictures of dresses will be on my profile in a bit. Please review!**


	25. And The Nominees Are

**Thank you so much for the feedback for that last chapter you guys! Oh, my goodness, it was amazing! Sure there was only a few but still, they said such nice things and I sound like a fruitcake right now, lol. Well on with the prom scene! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

***********************

BPOV

The hotel was just a few blocks from where we ate so it only took two or three minutes to drive over to the entryway for the Hilton. As Angela had predicted there were no other limos in sight, everyone was driving their usual crappy cars, the rust on them looking totally out of place in such an environment.

All the heads of students whipped around to stare at the stretch Hummer limo slowly crawling it's way to the cheesy red carpet that led up to the double doors at the front of the hotel. We soon inched to a stop and the driver, whose name we learned was Fred, quickly came to the other side of the vehicle to open the door closest to the carpet.

Cameras flashed from the digital cameras prom-goers had brought as everyone scrambled to take pictures of us as the others slowly made our way out the door, Edward and I having to go last since my shoe had come undone. Not to sound cocky but there literally was a collective gasp when Edward and I emerged from the limo and boys drooled over me, and girls drooled over Edward. Gross.

I quickly grabbed Edward's arm in both of mine, warning the advancing girls coming to flirt to back off, and Edward squeezed my arm to his side pulling me closer, if possible, to him as we walked to the entryway. There an eager young doorman, err boy, pulled the door open quickly, making a show of bowing as Edward and I passed through the threshold.

But we didn't get two steps through the door when we heard mocking laughter and the loud screeching of bad brakes, trying to slow down. I turned around to see Tyler Crowley struggling to regain control of his very soccer-momish minivan with Lauren in the front seat trying to hold down her crappy and fried hair.

The van skidded to stop, inches away from hitting the pole of overhanging thing that extends from the door to about 15 feet out where cars drop/pick people up. People had to back up quickly as the van came their way, nearly crushing the legs of a junior girl I knew from my French class. Once the van fully stopped Lauren and Jessica burst out of the car, making several people's jaw drop, some with lust and others with disgust.

Jeremy came out next and wrapped his slimy arm around Jessica's waist and Tyler quickly parked his van in the parking lot and nearly ran to Lauren and also wrapped his arm around her waist. The gross group slithered up the carpet, the eyes of Jessica and Lauren narrowing to mere slits as they took in Edward's and my laughing. Jeremy and Tyler looked simply horny as they saw me, can you say EWWWW! I sure can.

Edward pulled me through the door and we soon found the rest of our group handing the teacher that was sitting at a table their tickets and then passed through a wall of streamers into the main ballroom where music poured out, heavy with bass. As we approached the desk Edward reached into the lapel on his jacket and produced our two tickets and smoothly handed them to the teacher who put them in the box labeled TICKETS.

Grabbing my hand securely in his Edward led us slowly through the sparkly blue streamers where we emerged into the ballroom where about a hundred teens danced to an upbeat song. I spotted our group dancing in a clump, the girls bumping and grinding on their men while the ones on the receiving ends looked blissful.

By the time we reached our friends, having to have to push through the throng of dancing teens, the song had changed to "Control" by Metro Station. To this people began thrashing as the song got going, hair flying and elbows meeting other elbows, and chests getting rubbed together. Once we were in the general area of our human friends Edward and I stopped and joined the dancing only ours was much more fluent and graceful, our bodies twisting perfectly around the other in time with the music.

People paused momentarily to gape at our dancing, trying to mimic the movement, some moving their arms above their heads as I did only succeeding in looking as if they were trying to scratch an itch. Edward had his hands on my hips now and we grinded our pelvises into each other, creating a deliciously erotic sensation to shudder through my body.

After this a slow song came on next, a big change from the previous; people were still struggling to regain their breath from the intense dance session. Many people actually left the dance floor to get a drink of punch from the refreshments table but there were a few couples dancing slowly to the sweet lyrics of "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low.

I put one hand on Edward's shoulder, his on my waist, and I placed my free hand in his and we twirled around the room, my skirt swirling around my legs as we slowly picked up pace as the song sped up a bit where the female started singing. Over Edward's shoulder there were many girls and boys watching in awe as Edward and I completely took over the floor as we were lost in our own little world.

I looked into his eyes, a small smile stretching my lips, and saw his eyes filled with passion that made my unneeded breath catch in my breath causing his lips to stretch into a gorgeous lopsided grin. "You are simply indescribable tonight." he whispered, blowing his breath into my face as he spoke. I smiled wider in thanks and stretched out of the dip he put me down in as we continued whirling and pressed my lips softly to his.

The song ended too quickly and was replaced by "Dead and Gone" by Justin Timberlake and T.I. and the dance floor was soon filled, once again, by dancing teenagers. Not wanting to listen to this song Edward and I left the dance and went to sit at one of the sparsely populated tables near the back of the room. It was there that we found Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett sitting, talking quietly amongst themselves, glancing at the rest of our group who had decided to dance to this song.

"Hey guys, the prom is great." I congratulated them, twisting myself in Edward's arms so that my back was to his chest and his arms were loose around my waist. They started a bit, only noticing us for the first time then since we had approached quietly and quickly.

The table area was quickly vacated of the few humans once they saw us coming, them quickly walking through the mechanical walls that separated the sitting area and the dance floor. A waiter looking man was walking away from the table with a pieced of paper clutched in his hand as he headed off towards the kitchen.

"Oh hey! Thank you so much. You guys were amazing out there, I wish I could dance like that." Alice sighed wistfully, finishing up her previously bubbly greeting on a sad tone. Jasper chuckled at her and kissed her spiky black hair, pulling her a bit tighter to his side. I felt a bit of irritation in my eyes and I blinked, surprised, but as soon as it came it was gone so I brushed it off as nothing and tuned back into the conversation.

"Well, hey, sit down with us, we all just ordered a cake so you guys should join us even though you don't eat." Emmett said, gesturing to two empty chairs across the table, telling us we should sit. Ever the gentleman, Edward pulled my chair for me and I sat down, smiling gratefully at him. After Edward seated himself he took my hand in his and I cupped my chin with my free hand and turned my eyes to the four people across from us.

"Whoa! Bella your eye! It's… insane!" Rosalie gasped, leaning over the table to look into my left eye. The other also tried to get a better look as did Edward who gently grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him so, he too, could look at my eye.

"Amazing." he murmured, releasing me but his hand still lingered on my arm, slowly trailing it down to the crease in my elbow until he placed it back at his side. Alice was now in the chair next to me taking my face in between her hands and her nose was only a few centimeters from my own.

"That's impossible, just before you sat down both of your eyes were gold. What happened?" Alice demanded, shaking my head at the end of her demands, accentuating her burning desire to know.

"I don't know," I replied, "I haven't even seen my eye myself so I really couldn't tell you." as soon as I was done explaining Rosalie already had a compact mirror out and was passing it to me. I took it and held it up to my face which was when I gasped and nearly dropped the mirror on my lap which would have splattered cover-up all over my dress.

Because in place of my previously left warm honey gold eye was one strikingly teal blue orb that seemed to shine and glimmer as my eyelids opened and closed, trying to dispel the obvious illusion. To no avail. My one eye stayed the same, all glittery and as teal as the ocean, 600 years ago. I raised my hand as if to touch my eye but the tips of my finger only hovered, centimeters, from touching it.

Even though I wanted to look at my eye all day I snapped the mirror closed and handed it back to Rosalie, who stuffed it back into her small black clutch bag. Still shocked, I dropped my face into my palms and tried not to scream in frustration and bewilderment. I felt Edward's strong hand rub soothing circles on my bare skin, working the muscles and relaxing my shoulders which were hunched up to my ears.

"How much more screwed up can my life get!" I shouted into my hands, my voice muffled, "First I get wings growing out of my back and now my eyes are different colors." Edward kissed my shoulder and carefully pried my face out of my hands so that he could look at me a he spoke.

"Nothing is wrong with you love- oh… ow." he broke off suddenly, his hand flying to his left eye only to stop abruptly, mere inches away from clutching it in pain, and his scrunched up face to relax back into it's normal smoothness. He slowly opened his eyes, first right then left which caused everyone, including me, to gasp in shock.

"Edward! Your eye is just like Bella's!" Alice gasped, grabbing his face in her hands and pressing her nose to his like she had done to me and stared hard into his teal blue eye. Edward's jaw dropped and Rosalie whipped out her mirror and Edward blindly grabbed for it, his eyes still locked with Alice's as she still was holding his face in her hands.

Once Edward had the mirror Alice released his face and he opened the compact and had the same reaction I did, only he actually did drop the mirror but luckily was able to catch it so his beautiful tux would not be ruined.

"What is going on?" Jasper demanded from across the table, startling me and Edward but Alice merely waved him off, skipping back to his side and wrapping his arm around herself once more. I glanced around the table noticing for the first time the shocked and scared faces of Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

"I think I can answer that." a voice answered from behind me. Edward and I whipped around, jumping out of our chairs and sinking into a defensive crouch with our teeth bared and feral snarls rippling from both of our chests. I quickly straightened out of my crouch once I recognized the familiar laugh and face of the ancient man in front of me.

"Marcus!" I squealed and launched myself at the man I had grown to think of as a father many years ago. He caught me around my waist and planted a kiss on both cheeks as he spun us around once before setting me back down on my feet.

He caught sight of Edward and sent a huge smile his way as he offered a chalky white hand for Edward to shake, "You must be Edward, the one my little Bella told me so much about and promised that she would one day find. Which I can already assume she did." Edward too straightened up and took Marcus's hand with a relieved laugh.

"Yes sir. She also has told me about you and how much of a father figure you were when she needed someone most." Edward shook Marcus's hand before releasing it and pulling me towards him so he could cradle me to his side.

"Yes, I had a hard time believing you were real the way she spoke of you but now I can definitely see that she had good reason to hang herself up over your disappearance." Marcus seemed to hide his grief well for only in his eyes could I see the torment over his loss of Didyme, his beloved that was killed by her own brother.

"Please Marcus, sit with us, I have not seen you in ages." I told him, sitting down with Edward where four very shocked humans sat, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, my apologies. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice this is Marcus. Marcus this is Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie." I told him, pointing to each person as I said their name. Marcus inclined his head in greeting as I finished the introductions and the four humans waved back to him.

"Now, Marcus I trust that you already guessed the humans know our secret?" I asked him and he nudged me playfully in my side where he sat in the chair beside me.

"Yes darling, otherwise you never would have growled at me like that." he laughed, surprisingly alright that I had exposed the biggest secret we vampires held, our existence. However, maybe he knew something I didn't yet.

"Well you said you had an explanation for our wacko eyes, so would you care to elaborate on this?" at that everyone perked up and turned their attention to Marcus who sat concentrating hard on something only he knew.

"Of course. Well I already know about the wing bit, so no need to explain to me about that. But I have no clue as to why that happened only that it could be some advanced evolution of vampire which, by the way, we will _have_ to keep from my brothers or else they will swoop in here and steal you away and experiment for ages on you two. Anyway, about your eyes. You two are the among the most pure vampires ever to exist, no blood that has ever been purely for sport has passed between your lips." he explained, smirking a bit.

"You two have only ever killed for hunger and even then it has only been from animals which you took grudgingly. Carlisle Cullen will soon get the Mark-Of-The-Good in another 200 years or so as long as he doesn't switch lifestyles. I, sadly, will never get the Mark because I have too much human blood on my hands. It is truly a gift so, please, stick to your "vegetarianism"." he finished his explanation and placed his hand caringly on my forearm.

"Wait!" Emmett held his hands up, palms facing us as though he was surrendering, "so they're extremely good right?" Marcus nodded his head, confirming Emmett's question, "So they are kind of like angels which are really good people right?" again Marcus nodded, confused as to where this was going. "Angels have wings, are really good and are really good looking, just like Bella and Edward. Basically they are just like angels just not associated with religion." Emmett concluded, sounding surprisingly serious.

"Wow, I think he's got it." Marcus said, astonished as he stared open-mouthed at Emmett who was cutting a large piece off the just then delivered cake they had ordered 10 minutes ago. The butter crème frosting oozed out of the corners of Emmett's mouth as he shoved a large wad of the chocolate cake in his mouth. Laughing, Rosalie grabbed a green napkin and wiped the frosting of and kissed Emmett on the cheek who just laughed at her baby treatment she gave him.

"Well, darling I am afraid I must bid you and your friends farewell." Marcus told me, standing up from his chair and heading to the exit.

"What? Already? But you just got here." I complained jumping out of my chair to stop him.

"Actually I have been in the Americas for quite a while, you just haven't found me out." he chuckled tapping the end of my nose with his finger making me pout and put my hands on my hips.

"Fine, well you better call me or something, after nearly 200 years with zero contact you can at least promise me that." I said, producing a slip of paper with my cell-phone number written on it and putting it in his outstretched palm. He just laughed and tucked it into his lapel and kissed my forehead in a fatherly gesture.

"You take care of my daughter you hear Edward? If you break her heart I'll kill you myself." Marcus warned, shaking Edward's hand once more.

"I will sir don't you worry, there is no way I'll ever let her go again." Edward promised, releasing Marcus's hand which I replaced with my own. Marcus bowed slightly and then disappeared through the exit. Edward turned back to the humans who were consumed with the chocolate cake in front of them.

"He better call me soon." I muttered making Edward laugh and pull me in for a much needed kiss.

"Can we have all students please report to the center stage area so we can announce the prom king and queen." I heard the principal call over the microphone which broke Edward and I apart and the four eating teenagers across from us to suck down their last few bites of cake. We all stood up together and made our way to the stage where all the other students waited, excited and scared for the biggest moment in their high school career.

"Thank you. Now your nominees for Prom King are as follows; Emmett McCarty," there was a loud cheer as the football captain made his way up the steps to stand next to Mr. Greene**(a/n: I can't remember if I ever said that Emmett was the football captain or if someone else was but he is.)**, "Jasper Whitlock, Tyler Crowley, Jeremy Fonz, Jared Mink, Max Tod, and Edward Cullen. There was an explosion of whoops and giggles from the female population as Edward smoothly made his way up the stage.

Jasper and Emmett thought it would be funny to nominate Edward and I for prom king and queen so I was sure to be joining Edward up there in a few moments. Right on cue Mr. Greene started naming off the nominees for Prom Queen, "Your nominees for prom queen are Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Kate Stevens, Rosalie Hale, Mary Alice Brandon, and Isabella Laroche." we made our way up the steps and we stood on the opposite side of Mr. Greene.

I didn't miss the glance Kate, Lauren, and Jessica gave each other before smirking nastily at me and then smiling cockily at the watching crowd. Ms. Cope, the secretary, approached Mr. Greene and gave him a small cream colored envelope which, no doubt, held the results of the vote for the king and queen.

"The results for Forks High School's Prom King of the 2007- 2008 school year is… Edward Cullen for his positive asset to our school and classrooms." there was an even louder shriek and applause this time from the girls of the school. Ms. Cope came back onto the stage with a plastic crown and scepter and placed the crown on Edward's head and gave him the cheap looking scepter that looked like it was from the Thriftway in Forks.

"Now the results for Forks High School's Prom Queen of 2007- 2008 school year is… Isabella Laroche! For her help in the classrooms and positive attitude." my applause, along with catcalls and whoops of appreciation, that seemed to only be from the boys in the crowd was deafening as Ms. Cope came back only this time had an actual metal tiara and a bouquet of red roses which she gave to me after carefully putting the tiara on my stack of curls.

I heard a wet sloshing and the sound of a heavy metal bucket being adjusted above my head so I looked up just in time to see a hanger-on of the popular crowd getting ready to dump the contents of the bucket all over me. I had to act fast so I quickly walked, almost running, to Edward where I "accidentally" pushed Kate. Lauren, and Jessica in my hurry to be by Edward and they were right where I had been standing moments before.

Seeing my movement Rosalie and Alice practically ran offstage, dragging Jasper and Emmett with them to the safety of the rest of the crowd where they were out of the splash zone. I quickly put up an invisible physical shield over Edward and I so we would not be touched by the blood.

And, since the people that planned this were not smart enough they didn't realize that they were about to be covered by their own mistake, they were right under the bucket which was hurtling down due to gravity. 3... 2... 1.

"AHHH!" Jessica, Kate, and Lauren shrieked as they were covered head to toe with the blood of a pig they had killed in order to humiliate me only succeeding in humiliating themselves and the others that had been involved in their scheme.

Tyler, Jeremy, Max, and Jared where also splattered with the blood and Tyler actually started crying as specks of gore hit his face. The crying girls and boys were lead off stage to be hosed off outside while Edward and I were left laughing our butts off.

"Karma is a bitch." I laughed, leaning on Edward for support.

**************************

**Alright I have updated! A picture of Bella and Edward's new eye will be on my profile if you want to see what it looks like. Please review!**


	26. Over?

**Um… has anyone else noticed that there are a lot of novel-length Twilight fanfics on this site? Like seriously, there's a lot with over or around 100,000 words with like… 30 some chapters(which is sad). If anyone with a really long story is reading this please don't take offense to this next statement. To write that much those authors must have like… no life. And, also, a lot of them were written during the course of a few months. Well, actually, that's pretty frikkin amazing. To write that much based on someone else's story? Wow. And you know most of them are sex, sex, and… more sex! Sheesh, someone likes book porn! I just don't get how someone could write SO much about a book they've read. And… I'm ranting right now and there is absolutely no reason to be doing this right now so ummm…. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing[:**

*******************************

BPOV

"Time to go home?" Fred asked in his croaky old man voice, holding open the door for us as we stumbled happily to the limo, laughing and reminiscing. I smiled and nodded at the kind old driver making him smile a toothless grin and slam the door shut once we were all seated and strapped in.

The engine came on and we pulled out of the parking lot in front of the hotel, quickly getting on the freeway which was surprisingly empty for midnight on a Saturday. Angela, Ben, Saera, and Eric weren't with us because they had booked a hotel room at the Hilton before we made plans to stay at my house so, not wanting to waste the money, they decided to stay at the prom which was basically over.

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder, a near mirror image of Rosalie and Alice who were drooping tiredly in their seats. It was then that I was extremely glad that I wasn't human and didn't have to sleep at all or else I would probably be passed out in my seat.

I must have completely zoned out because the next thing I was aware of was the limo rolling to a stop and the door being opened soon after by Fred. We piled out, the humans tired and nearly dead on their feet, hair out of place and makeup smudged from rubbing eyes.

The door was unlocked, obviously since a) we lived in the middle of the woods and b) we had the best security system(cough cough me) so there was no need for a lock. Once we were inside us girls went to my room while the guys went into Edward's guest room and we all took a shower and then changed into our pajamas.

My shower could not be rushed since the heat of the steam and hot water pounding on my back was one of the best feelings when you run a body temperature of a dead person. Once I finished with my relaxing shower, smelling like oranges and cream, I wrapped myself in a super plush white bath towel that went all the way down to my knees.

Still wrapped in my towel, I blow-dried my hair and braided it in one thick rope and slung it over my right shoulder where it hung as I exited my bathroom to my closet where fresh clothes waited. I chose baggy black sweats and a tight white tank top before slipping on Hello Batty slippers and joining my friends and Edward downstairs in the living room.

They were all clean, changed, and about to collapse onto the floor where they were all sitting, the tiredness completely washing over them. Alice and Rose were dressed similarly to me only Rosalie had a maternity night shirt and blue sweats while Alice had pink. All the boys wore only black sweats and boxers underneath, no shirts.

There were blankets sprawled out over the hardwood about two by two and tons of pillows, probably taken from the many unused beds in my house, piled at one end of the blanket-bed. Rosalie caught sight of me coming down the stairs and gave me a look then pointed to the floor then her stomach and shook her head in a "no way" fashion.

I stifled a laugh at her complete lack of emotion as she did this as I would have expected her to either be laughing or mocking anger. But I understood what she was getting at and, with a twitch of my finger, one gigantic air mattress self-inflated underneath all the blankets making everyone on it rise and become shocked, except Rosalie of course, she was grinning happily and looked about ready to pass out. Once they were about a foot off the ground, the mattress stopped inflating leaving a very soft and comfy bed beneath them.

"Mmm, comfy." Alice sighed tiredly, flopping onto her back with her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. Jasper took advantage of that and laid on top of her, pretending that he was going to sleep there and his body completely covering hers and pressing her farther into the mattress. Alice moaned pitifully, the sound muffled by Jasper's back, and she squirmed as she tried to get him off of her or at least be able to breathe properly.

Jasper quickly rolled off of her, scrambling to touch the middle of his bare back which glistened every time he jerked around which left a very satisfied looking Alice who was wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She had licked him.

"Aw, Ally!" Jasper whined, his southern drawl becoming more pronounced as he was trying to wipe off her saliva, "Why'd you have to do that? I was just messing around." Alice got an "_aww_" look on her face and scooted over to him to kiss his cheek which made his puppy pout go away immediately leaving a happy glow in its place.

"Ok ew." I said, "well now that the bed is good how about you guys hit the hay?" my suggestion was met with several groans of agreement and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all laid down next to each other, with Alice in Jasper's arms and Rosalie in Emmett's, and quickly fell asleep.

Once I was sure they were sound asleep I pulled Edward up to me and pulled him to the couch where we laid on it long ways with me in his arms and our chests touching. I snuggled into his arms which were wrapped tightly around me and relaxed my body completely and placed my head on his shoulder. We laid like that until dawn and everyone woke up, refreshed and happy.

"How does breakfast sound?" I asked sitting up with Edward as we got off the couch and headed to the dining room. There were enthusiastic yeses as four steaming plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, fresh fruit, and glasses filled with cold orange juice. Four pairs of eyes widened as they took in the mounds of steaming food which scent's wafted throughout the room.

"Dig in." I murmured as they each sat in front of a plate and all but inhaled the food. Only the sounds of cutlery scraping the plates and chewing permeated the air and soon all four plates were cleaned and left four very full stomachs and very, _very_ happy humans.

We moved back to the bed and we all sat in a circle in the middle of it, our knees touching, "So what should we do today?" I asked. I was answered by Alice who shot her hand in the air, calmly holding it in the air, waiting to be called on.

"Err, yes Alice?" I said. She slowly put her hand back down on her lap where her other hand rested and laced her fingers together. She actually didn't say anything instead rolled backwards off the mattress onto the floor to land in a heap and then jumped up to run quickly over to the stairs. She raced up them, her feet thumping on the wood as she trampled up the steps, the sound fading as she ran up to what I thought was my bedroom.

We waited for her to return, giving each other puzzled glances which were returned with equally puzzled looks and shrugged shoulders. Alice returned about 45 seconds later with her enormous tote bag that she brought over along with her suitcase filled with clothes. She hadn't unzipped the monstrous thing since she had arrived but I think now she was finally going to divulge the secret contents.

"Makeovers." she stated simply. I groaned along with Emmett and Jasper but Rosalie looked ecstatic while Edward looked monumentally confused . "What's a makeover?" he asked, trying out the unfamiliar word with his mouth and cocking his head to the side like a kid would when asking about how babies were made.

Alice gasped and put her hand over her heart and staggered back like his words caused her physical pain. "Oh, my poor heart. How could you say such words Edward? "_What is a makeover?_"" she mocked him, shaking her head sadly. "A makeover is only one of the best things known to man, woman, and several species of fish!" she cried, opening the gigantic tote bag and dumping the tote bag in the middle of our circle.

About one hundred pieces of makeup, eye shadow brushes, hair brushes, combs, and hair products tumbled out and landed in a large pile in between all of us. Rosalie gasped as she picked up a tube of lip gloss, opening it and staring open-mouthed at it, "This is then new MAC lip plumper, I have been dying to try this out." she smeared some of it on her lips and smacked them together.

"Today, we are all going to get makeovers and then we are going to go to the mall in Seattle to show off our sexiness." she did a little shimmy with her hips as she said the last word which earned a lustful look from Jasper. I slapped my forehead and dragged my palm down my face, completely against the idea of going to the mall.

"Aw, why do we have to come?" Emmett whined. Jasper didn't say anything but anyone could just see it on his face that he was also dreading the upcoming mall trip. "Because someone has to carry our bags." Alice told him in a "duh" voice which made Emmett groan loudly in exasperation.

********************

Two hours later we were all dressed and made-up, ready to go to the mall but not before taking a two hour car drive down there. The boys all had on the same style tee shirt only Jasper wore dark green, Emmett blood red, and Edward black while they all wore white skinny jeans. Alice had straightened Edward's hair so it hung past his eyes, covering the beautiful gold and teal orbs.

I decided I had to be able to see them so, armed with a hair razor, I cut off his hair, leaving behind stylish and fluffy bronze locks that gracefully hung above his eyebrows. The black tips had been sawed off only leaving behind the original glossy auburn.

While the boys matched us girls were almost complete opposites. Rosalie had her golden hair in a stylish twist at the nape of her neck paired with a loose maternity ¾ sleeved red turtleneck tunic that went to about mid-thigh with black leggings and knee-high boots lined on the inside with faux sheep-skin. On her wrists she wore chunky gold bangles that matched the necklace around her neck.

Alice also wore a tunic but hers was forest green and clung tightly to her slim figure and it had long sleeves that extended to her wrists and the neckline plunged to just a few inches above her bust. On her legs were white leggings she paired off with green ballet flats that matched her tunic. Her hair was in its normal spiky disarray that hung around her head like a glossy black halo.

I wore white short shorts that only came to rest about 3 inches below my butt along with a purple _Babycakes _tee shirt with pink, red, orange, green, and blue stripes with yellow between them. There was a large blue X and a smaller pink X in front of the stripes with the Babycakes logo beneath them in rainbow colors. My hair was waved from top to bottom, the effect far more pleasing than a crimper which would have put my hair in sharp points.

On my feet were paint splattered Osiris's and on my legs were authentic knee-high white tube socks with two blue stripes at the top I found in my closet from the 70's when they were still popular. I put in all my usual piercing's; septum, tongue, snakebites, eyebrow, belly button, all that good stuff.

My makeup consisted of black eyeliner and mascara, shiny clear lip gloss, and dark purple eye shadow on the inside corners of my eyelids and lighter purple on the outside, closer to my temples. Alice and Rosalie also had the eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss but decided against putting on any eye shadow.

This whole ordeal had taken two hours only because Alice wouldn't let anyone get themselves ready, I had to ask Alice for permission to even do my hair and makeup the way I had. She picked out clothes for everyone and even did Rosalie's hair for her, "It has to be perfect." she had said while brushing through Rosalie's already tangle-free hair.

I grabbed my humongous glasses, the kind that basically cover your entire face, and shoved them on my face, my eyebrow hoop submerged under the black shades. I grabbed my wallet, which was filled with approximately $20, 000 in cash(what can I say, if I am going shopping I want to be prepared to buy _anything_), and stuffed it into my surprisingly ratty old purse.

Everyone was already waiting downstairs so I was the last to arrive and when I did I noticed the grandfather clock standing in front of a wall that read 10:45 a.m. "How the heck is it only ten?" I blurted, shocked. I had expected it to be after noon by now, I hadn't really noticed when we woke up but I had to have been around 8 since it took us two hours to get ready.

"I know, I thought we would have woken up way later since we were all so tired last night. The good thing it that it gives us more time to get to Seattle." Alice said, adjusting the strap of her Prada handbag over her shoulder. I shrugged and grabbed the keys to my custom made Hummer H3 and motioned for everyone to follow me to the garage where all of our cars were stored if they weren't being used.

I had to type in the code to get in the garage and once I did, the door swinging open on its own and greeting my in its monotone computer voice, Rosalie nearly fainted with happiness. She was a huge car fanatic and seeing the monstrous garage filled with some of the fastest, most expensive cars in the world put a lot of stress on her and she clutched her bulging stomach as Emmett held her up to keep her from falling over.

"So many beautiful pieces of machinery." she gasped out, pretending to fan herself. I chuckled and unlocked the doors of the Hummer, opening the driver's side door and jumping in. I felt like a dwarf in the gigantic vehicle, the back of the seat much higher than my head and my feet just barely touching the pedals.

The others poured in, Edward taking the passenger side with Alice and Jasper right behind us leaving the back row for Rosalie and Emmett to cuddle. Once everyone had buckled up I gunned the engine and peeled out of the recently opened garage door, flying through the driveway and quickly getting onto the surprisingly clear highway.

For the next of hours we listened to music from my I-Pod, talked and laughed about the Prom last night, and (of course) made fun of the strange people we passed, some including this ancient couple making out on the sidewalk. I swear they were like 100 years old, wrinkly and frail, and they were getting freaky on the sidewalk!

I pulled into the over-crowded parking lot of the mall, miraculously finding a spot near the front, and parking my conspicuous Hummer. Edward and I simultaneously opened our doors and jumped out at the exact same time, landing lightly on the blacktop. The others quickly followed suit and once the car was vacant we all slammed the doors shut and hooked arms.

We walked towards the building in this order from left to right; Edward, me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and then Emmett at the opposite end. As we strutted our stuff to the automatic doors there were many appreciative wolf-whistles and cat-calls from the passing humans but we ignored them completely, heading to the center of the mall for reasons only Alice knew.

She had instructed us to go to the center of the mall once we got there. Something about the best store ever and how we just _had_ to shop there. I hadn't really been paying attention after she told us to go to the center of the mall because after that Edward started rubbing my upper thigh and I kinda got distracted… nothing _too_ dirty.

So we got to the center of the mall but the only stores I could see were Victoria's Secret, Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, and American Eagle, you know, stuff like that. Why would Alice tell us to go here, there aren't any good stores, well besides Vicky's but… No she is not.

"Alice are you trying to make me shop at Hollister!" I yelled, trying not to gasp and ripped my arm from hers, looking her straight in the eye, my face contorted with rage. She looked honestly shocked that I didn't want to go to that stupid, overpriced store with stupid, overpriced, and CRAPPY clothes. They sell pants there for $50.00 dollars when you can get the same exact ones from Wal-Mart for $15.00. And yet idiotic humans buy it all the time!

"Yeah Bella, you are in serious need of some new clothes." she laughed, trying to hook arms with me again and lead me to the Barbie shop. I pulled sharply away from her, cradling my arm to her like she had burnt me and in a way she had. Edward, whose arm I had never unlinked with, unlinked his arm from mine and tucked me into his side.

"Alice," I said, disappointment lacing through my voice, "I don't _want _new clothes. This is me," I gestured to my hair, face, and clothes, "I don't want to change it. I hate being part of the in-crowd, the ones who wear stuff like that." I flung my hand to the stores behind us. Nosy people were stopping to watch as I all but yelled, some boys just openly gawking at my over-exposed milk white legs.

"But Bella," Alice whined, "your clothes are so gross and you have to many piercings. You have to wear some color." I did gasp then, anger and sadness contorting my face as I stared in shock at the small, pixie-like girl before me. Rosalie and Emmett were also looking at her the same way, Rosalie taking her arm from Jasper's while Jasper shifted uncomfortably.

"Alice," my voice was shaking with suppressed rage, "I wear these clothes, which, by the way, have plenty of colors," I jerked the collar of my shirt away from my neck as if to shove it in her tear streaked face, "because I don't want to fit in. I want to be independent, not some brainless bimbo who only cares when the next Prada bag is coming out or how good she looks today or-or how many guys she's fucked!" I was shouting now, my voice ringing through the dead silent mall.

Several old ladies tutted and tried to move through the throng of stupid humans who stood frozen, all gaping open-mouthed at my seething form. Alice was full on sobbing now, which made me feel horrible but I was mad for goodness sake! Here she was, trying to change everything about me and expecting me to just take it, like a cheap plastic Barbie!

"I'm so sorry Bella, I just thought you would want this, don't you want to be popular?" I was just ready to forgive her but that just set me off. In two quick strides I was in her face now, shaking her shoulders sharply with my hands.

"Have you not heard a thing I said?! I don't want to fit in! I'd rather spend my whole life painting or reading rather than drooling over boys and spending all my daddy's money! I am not a clone of this idiotic world we live in! I have a mind that doesn't revolve around shopping, sex, drugs, and looking good! I thought you were smarter than that Alice." I dropped my hands to dangle at my sides as my head slowly shook from side to side, like I was shaking every bad thing out of my head.

"So, until you come to your senses, I think we shouldn't hang out for a while." I turned, covering my mouth with my hand in horror, trying to keep my gut-wrenching dry sobs from taking over my body. Edward latched onto my hand as he, Rosalie, and Emmett quickly followed me away from the watching eyes of two hundred humans.

We didn't stop until we reached the movie theatre and bought four tickets for the first movie on the board and made our way to the screen room and took four seats in the back row where we could whisper without being disturbed. Once the lights were dimmed and the previews were rolling we put our heads together and quietly started whispering in hurried, hushed tones.

"What the hell is Alice's problem?" Rosalie whisper-yelled. Besides me she looked the most shocked at Alice's strange behavior, they had been best friends for almost their entire lives and I suspected this was totally out of the norm for her.

"I have no idea but I want to find out, she was acting like Jessica or Lauren. So on Monday I'm going to look through her mind and see what is up." I vowed, right as the security guard shushed us. This is so not normal for Alice so she will be facing some major privacy invasion _very _soon.

*****************************

**Yeah I know, crappy but trust me, something big should be happening come Monday of the Twilight universe. Please review!**


	27. You Found Me

**Thanks for the reviews. I am switching the rating to M because for something that happens in this chapter. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

***********************

BPOV (Monday Morning)

I threw my car into reverse as I backed out of the garage, narrowly missing the side of the marble fountain as I peeled off towards the school, anger clouding my vision. Before I even hit the actual road I was doing 250 and there were red and blue lights flashing behind me. I opened my window and stuck my arm out, my hand covered with a glowing blue flame.

Not even looking back, I shot a ball of crackling blue flame at the cop car and listened to the explosion it made as the fire struck home and blew the vehicle to smithereens. I pressed even harder on the gas pedal, the needle inching to 300 when I finally pulled into the school parking lot, shutting off my engine and all but ripping the door off its hinges.

Because, guess what I found out this weekend? Hmm? You want to know? Edward has been kidnapped and someone has disguised themselves as Alice, which was why she was acting so weird at the mall on Saturday. And I am about to rip apart whoever it is that is disguising themselves as Alice.

I know I had said I would probe 'Alice's' thoughts on Monday but I was too impatient and I wanted answers so I decided to do it yesterday afternoon. I found her thoughts all right, Edward's too . But, the thing was, I found them coming from an abandoned warehouse in the middle of scenic nowhere, Edward's barely even counting as thoughts because they were so weak. He had been beaten nearly to death and wasn't healing.

I had spent all last night sobbing, counting down the seconds until I could go to school and cheerfully beat the Alice imposter to death, but not before extracting every single piece of information from them. I also broke almost everything in my room, the only thing that remained unscathed were my paintings and anything that reminded me of Edward.

This morning I had only rolled up off the floor where I had collapsed with my sobs and thrown on black sweats and a black long sleeved shirt and tied up my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I hadn't even bothered with any accessories, only shoving sunglasses on to cover up my angry eyes.

I spotted 'Alice' talking to Jeremy, flirting shamelessly with him, hitting his chest lightly and pressing herself all over his body. Jasper was sobbing on Rosalie's shoulder only fifteen feet away, while Rosalie hugged him to her and rubbed his back soothingly as she cried quietly along with him. Emmett sat on the fender of his jeep, his face stoic and impassive for once.

I turned my eyes back to the fake Alice only to wish I hadn't. She had Jeremy's dick out of his pants and was now pumping it furiously with her hand right in the middle of the parking lot. He was moaning loud enough for everyone to hear and passersby were looking disgusted some even whooping and asking to go next.

The fake Alice replaced her hands with her mouth, getting down on her knees and taking Jeremy's entire length into her mouth. Jasper chose then to peek over at her, his eyes swollen and red from crying, and his peeking only brought on more tears which caused Rosalie to cry even harder too. The fake Alice stood up, spitting out white, sticky fluid onto the ground, and grinned maliciously over her shoulder straight at me.

I gasped as her burgundy red eyes stared straight into my gold and teal ones. Wait… burgundy red? As in the red of a human drinking vampire? That was the only explanation, a vampire was disguising themselves as Alice for some strange, sick, unknown reason and was making it look like Alice was a slut.

After reaching that conclusion I stomped over to a heavily making out Jeremy and the vampire imposter Alice who was now reaching under her two-inch skirt to rip off her skimpy pink thong. Before I reached them the fake Alice impaled herself on Jeremy's standing erection and rode him hard causing them both to moan in sync.

I nearly puked right there but I stopped myself and dug my fingers into the shoulders of fake Alice, yanking her off of Jeremy with a wet sucking sound, causing flecks of white to spray all over them. Jeremy shouted angrily as I threw my victim to the ground, her head slamming into the concrete, denting it.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I snarled as I straddled the fake Alice, pinning her shoulders to the ground with my knees. She struggled momentarily, trying to claw out my eyes with her fingernails but I took her wrists in my left hand and pinned them above her head and squeezed her throat tightly with my right hand.

She stopped moving completely and suddenly broke into a crazy, maniacal laugh before answering me, "Why darling, how could you not remember mummy dearest" she replied in the thick Irish accent I would know anywhere. Jacquelyn.

"Jacquelyn." I whispered, horrified. She wasn't supposed to have a power, I ran a test on her and Benjamin several times, each time coming up with a big fat negative. How had I not been able to pick up her clearly evident power? Unless she had just recently developed it and since I hadn't tested her in about 50 years I had no idea.

"That's right Isabella." she cackled, trying to twist herself out from under me. The scene must have looked insane to the onlookers, Bella Laroche, the gorgeous semi-new girl beating up Mary Alice Brandon, the girl who was supposed to be one of her best friends.

I almost chuckled at that thought but right then Jacquelyn changed back into her normal beautiful form and bunched up her muscles and tried to throw me off of her but I was about ten times stronger and she only succeeded in shaking me up a bit.

I took my hand off her throat and slapped her across the face so hard I _heard_ the large white chunk of her previously smooth porcelain cheek break off of her face and go flying through the air and land on the hood of a rusty ford sedan. Jacquelyn roared in fury and struggled with increased strength beneath me but I was prepared and started punching and scratching, taking out her left red eyeball so it dangled out of the socket.

She punched me hard in the stomach after I stupidly let go of her hands and I flew backwards, crashing into a beat up blue Toyota and making the front windshield shatter. I jumped to my feet right as Jacquelyn ran full speed at me, her head tucked down like a ram as it collided with my stomach causing to fly back wards once more.

My arm was hanging at an awkward angle and the gaping hole in her face glistened with venom as it struggled to heal the large wound that would normally take only a few minutes. I roared with a renewed fury, the sound resembling an angry animal as I snapped my arm back into place. We then started circling each other.

I stepped around the rubble of cement and destroyed car parts, the lot vacant of any humans. They had long figured out this was not a fight they should be witnessing as it was obviously not a fight between anything human. Jacquelyn kept her eyes on me and I kept mine on her as we slunk around, always keeping the same distance between the other.

She was the first to strike but I was faster, grabbing her arm in both of my hands and yanking it so hard that it came away from her body with a sickening jolt and a loud pop. I snapped my finger and milliseconds later her arm was nothing more than a pile of curled black ash on the ground that left behind a strong incense like smell.

"Where are Edward and Alice?" I screamed at her preparing to rip off her other arm. She snarled at me and tried to kick me in the stomach but I stopped her, catching her foot in my hand and twisting her around so she had to hop to keep her balance and not fall flat on her ruined face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she snarled at me, the words were slurred due to the lack of muscle support from the left side of her face. Fed up, I tore off her leg, the screeching sound breaking the strangely quiet atmosphere around us, and, like I had done with her arm, I burned it to an unrecognizable ash.

She howled in anger and pain as I screamed at her again, "Where the fuck are Edward and Alice!" I punctuated each word with a crushing blow to Jacquelyn's ribs, shattering them and making the skin around them splinter and break. I was so blinded by rage right then so I pushed her to the ground and knelt over her limp body, preparing myself for my next actions. I then pulled my lips back over my teeth in a horrible snarl and dug my razor sharp teeth into her neck, ripping out her larynx and spitting it out onto the ground.

"Where are they?" I demanded, my voice distorted and demonic with the uncontrollable rage that was emanating from every point of my body, every pore, every nerve, and each ragged breath I drew. Jacquelyn was now hanging on to her life to by a thread but I wouldn't stop with the torture that barely scratched the surface of what I was feeling.

I slowly pulled off strips of her skin with my teeth, digging them deep into her marble flesh and raking the down agonizingly slow, enjoying her screams of pain. After all the surface skin was torn off I worked on her muscles, tearing those off layer by layer, loving the gritty feel of them as I ground them in between my teeth, Jacquelyn's venom dripping down my chin.

Her veins were thick with human blood I soon found out which was why her eyes were such a deep and vibrant red. "So much for animals, eh mom?" I spat at her, shoving my hand into her organs, squeezing her liver in my palm and taking I huge bite out of it.

I soon bored of that and quickly moved onto breaking every unscathed bone in her body, turning each one into a fine powder I tossed into the air, laughing jubilantly as it rained back down on us like snow. Jacquelyn wasn't even screaming anymore, just moaning pathetically. That made me mad so I decided to heal her a bit just so I could break her even more.

Her bones grew back and her skin slowly creeped over the fixed muscles which were almost in the same state as they had been before I had started eating them. She thought I was done and she tried to jump back up to finish me off but she was still weak so I easily pinned her down again but I didn't tear her skin off again like I wanted, now I needed answers.

"Okay _Mummy_," I snarled the word, my venom spattering her face, "I want answers and you will give them to me, understand? I asked savagely and she nodded solemnly at me, "Good. Now, nod for yes, shake for no. Understand?" she nodded. "Okay, I assume you have kidnapped Alice and Edward and have hidden them from me, correct?" nod, "and you have hurt Edward badly, yes?" nod again. "Bad idea." I backhanded her and her head snapped to the side.

"Now, you once told me after my change that you knew Edward was still alive, how did you know this? Answer with words." she took a deep trembling breath before she started, speaking slowly and clearly, obviously fearing that if she said the wrong thing I would continue what I started and this time I wouldn't stop.

"Aro sent Jane to kill him, to get him out of the way so he couldn't distract you as you used your power to take over the world for Aro. He wanted you, you know." yes I did know, Aro had made it clear on too many occasions that he wanted me and my power for himself, "well, I was to change you and I knew Jane hadn't killed your lover, his heart was still beating when Jane pulled away, 'It will give up soon, I took too much for him to live.' but she hadn't. Mere minutes after she was gone, back to Italy, he began to transform, his screams were horrifying and I knew it would be discovered that he was still alive which would ruin everything." she stopped for a moment, trying to control a spasm of pain.

"So I hid him away, I didn't have the heart to kill him then, and once you tried to kill yourself, as was the plan, I immediately bit you before you lost too much blood and you began to change. It was exactly as it was supposed to be, except for the boy living of course." Jacquelyn looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "Michael and Jacob had no idea that I was part of your unhappiness, Benjamin either. It almost destroyed me to kill them, Aro quickly helped me get over that." she chuckled darkly and I soon saw images of her and Aro killing Jacob and Mike and then them twisting, panting, and moaning intimately in dark sheets, my 'father' laying dead and burning on the floor beside them.

"You are one sick bitch." I whispered, trying to will the tears that would never fall to come. Jacquelyn shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly before she continued, horrifying me even further than she already had.

"So, here we are, I took the human girl simply to get at you. Her blood was sweet. Of course she's not changing, I sucked any venom out of her, I'm not that cruel." I wanted to disagree but kept my mouth shut, "I took your lover to finish what should have been over with 600 years ago. You know you weren't supposed to remember him, but something went wrong and you kept your entire memory. Pity, you could have been great."

I was shocked at all the information and mulled it over all while healing Jacquelyn to her normal state, I wanted to release my pent up rage somehow and she was the perfect opportunity. "Ready, mum?" I asked, sinking into a feral crouch, hooking my fingers into lethal claws that could tear, scratch, or gouge. She jumped to her feet, landing gracefully on her tennis shoe clad toes.

"I wonder how Hollywood is going to feel when they learn they lost two of the best actors of all time." I asked, feigning sadness. Jacquelyn snarled viciously as she lunged for me, landing in a heap on the ground, missing me as I sidestepped easily to the side.

I tutted as picked her up by the hair, the once smooth brilliant red now a dingy off color, and swung her around 360 degrees before letting go, making her land on a minivan. The alarm went off, the sharp wails a nuisance to both of our ears so she pounded the hood until the wails stopped. Once the loud noise stopped she faced me again and I sent a huge smirk her way, she was going to lose and she knew it.

I slunk forward, darting to stand in front of her in milliseconds, and grasped her throat in my hand once more only this time I didn't seize it with my teeth and rip her larynx out. Instead, this time I asked a question before I would kill her this time, "I will ask once more. Where are Alice and Edward at? And don't lie." she trembled in fear at my deadly no nonsense tone, her shoulders shook with the chill of fear that crept through her spine.

"In a warehouse in Port Angeles, 965 Oak Street, number 3." she quivered out, nearly weeping at the knowledge of what was coming next for her. I almost felt bad for what I was about to do but then I remembered all the pain she had caused and contributed and all hesitation flew out the window as I bent my mouth over her neck and tore off her head with one clean jerk.

Her body slumped to the ground and moments later it was ablaze and sending off that putrid stink of too strong incense and a swirl of purple smoke was wafting through the air. I found her head a few feet away where it had rolled until the basic laws of motion took hold of it and made it stop when it hit one of those cement things that separate parking spots. That was quickly burned and left behind the nasty smell that made my stomach lurch and head spin.

I heard a soft pattering behind me and whirled around, preparing to attack, only to find a shocked group of werewolves gaping wolfy gapes and staring at my beat up form and the piles of ash scattered around. Soon enough they were all standing 6 foot 8, butt naked, and stinky around me as I tried to clutch every single one of them to me as I sobbed and dry heaved.

I sunk to the ground and rocked myself back and forth then was joined by five overheated bodies who tried to comfort me and ask what was wrong but I couldn't answer, no not until I found Edward. I continued dry sobbing as I climbed into Sam's bare lap, not even caring how inappropriate this scene was, only seeking comfort.

So I told them everything, from start to finish, leaving no detail out and once I was done they were furious and about ready to explode into their wolf forms. I did my best to calm them and once everyone was back in control we made a plan to go find Edward and Alice and get the hell out of there.

"So how are we going to get to Port Angeles?" Paul asked once they were all dressed in denim jeans, black tee shirts, and tennis shoes. We had all ran back to my house so they could scarf down some imagination food( I call it that because I have to picture it in my mind before it becomes real) and get dressed.

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of teleportation." I answered and they understood immediately, latching onto some part of my body as we were yanked through the void of moving from one place to another without actually physically getting there by walking, running, etcetera.

We arrived at the warehouse's address and came up outside of a long abandoned Bob's Car Parts where I could hear feeble yelling that would never have been detected by mortal ears. I approached the door, which was obviously locked as it had a huge padlock on the handle, and kicked it open, ripping it off it hinges and spewing wood and metal splinters all over.

The boys and I cautiously walked in, listening to the faint cries for help that were becoming louder and more insistent once they heard the din of me breaking down the door. I heard my name being called feebly by Edward which encouraged me to start a light jog which, to me, was really slow but to a human it was faster than any Olympic runner could ever dream of.

The shouts were louder now as we went deeper into the warehouse, the smell of oil, car exhaust, and tobacco still lingering in the air even though this place had obviously been deserted for many years. We were now in the heart of the large building and I heard Alice and Edward as clearly as if they were just on the other side of the wall I was breaking down.

I finally broke through the last layer of plaster and tumbled through the large hole into a dimly lit room that rank of rotting and decaying flesh that I suspected came from long dead rats trapped by the cruel traps laid out in the surrounding walls. I searched the room until my eyes landed on Alice who sat tied up on a creaky metal chair, tired and hungry looking but otherwise unscathed.

Edward was a much different story. He had so many bite marks that shone raised and slightly purplish like a bruise on his skin and his clothes were shredded to ribbons so they revealed several inches of his pale sculpted body. He looked disheveled and parched beyond belief but a brilliant and happy smile shone on his battered face once he saw me and he struggled to sit up off the floor where he lay.

I darted over to him and pushed him back on the floor so he wouldn't strain himself and get hurt anymore than he already was and cause more damage to his weakened body. I cradled his head in my lap and pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead, careful not to disturb the long scrape on his left temple.

"You found me." he croaked out, grimacing as he tried to clear his dry and sore throat. I shushed him and opened up the large 80 oz. canteen of mountain lion blood I had thought to bring along, good thing too because he sucked it down faster than I ever thought possible. Immediately I saw his skin darken to more of a snowy color rather than the sickly pasty grey it had been before and some of the venom coated lacerations and cuts healed to a small purplish scar.

"Yes of course I found you silly," I whispered back thickly, my throat clogged with unshed tears, "I never would have just given up, I haven't even married you yet or lost my virginity to you either." he laughed at that, the sound happy and music to my ears which made me laugh too. A weak, tired laugh but still one that made me feel the happiest.

***********************

**Woo hoo. I updated within four days of my last one, that's pretty great. I hope this chapter was good enough for you peoples. The story isn't over yet, still some more chapters I don't even know how many more though. Please review, I finally got 200 but before this story is over I want 1,000! Haha, just kidding. But if I can that's amazing.**


	28. Saving Me

**Heyy. I was kinda bummed I only got 3 reviews last chapter but, I get that it wasn't too good. I don't like it at all either so it's cool! Not much to say except I hope this chapter is better! Oh and there is some sexing in this chapter(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

********************

BPOV

"Hey let's get out of here, eh?" I heard a deep voice ask nervously. I nodded my head and swung Edward up in my arms bridal style except instead of the traditional man carries woman I was carrying him. Sam picked up Alice the same way I picked up Edward and we sprinted out the building and didn't stop until we felt the warm evening air of a June afternoon.

I skidded to an abrupt stop once my bare feet hit the rough sidewalk that still stubbornly held onto the heat the sun had beat down only minutes before. The sun was now a sinking ball of red flame dancing red above the trees which were only black silhouettes against the dulling sun's rays.

"Let's stop, I have to do something." I murmured quietly but luckily the guys heard my hushed voice and they turned expectantly towards me. I held the barely conscious Edward in one arm, cradling him to my small form like a newborn baby, and faced the dingy building that loomed over our heads.

I felt my hand warm with the power charging inside of it, my usually deathly pale white skin quickly changing to beet red and suddenly it was covered with a large ball of crackling flame, eager to burn this decrepit structure. I flicked my hand, as if I were shooing away a pesky fly, and the large fire ball bounded away from my palm and cheerfully licked up the crumbling wood and stone.

In mere seconds the warehouse was burned to its foundation, the rotting wood standing little chance against the horrifying strength of the fire that came from my palms. The warm smoky scent of the burning wood wafted through the air and I took a deep breath as I cradled Edward even tighter to me with both arms again.

"Ready?" I whispered, the air around us suddenly thickening with the electrifying power that radiated deep from within me. I always felt this whenever I used my powers but the effect varied on what I was doing and how strong whatever it was I was conjuring.

For instance, making four gourmet breakfast barely caused a crackle of physical activity in the air whereas changing my appearance made little to none. However… completely changing what kind of car I'm driving while going over 150 miles per hour causes a much more tangible quiver in the air so that even humans could feel it.

The only thing that really makes a big change in the atmosphere around me that humans would definitely feel is transporting. I am totally defying _every_ law of nature by transporting living or nonliving matter through the unknown even more so than just conjuring up a meal or changing my outfit. That stuff is child's play compared to what transporting is.

The boys each gripped some part of my body at my question and we were soon wrenched through time and space back to my living room where I collapsed onto the ever ready soft white couch. I laid Edward down on the length of the couch and propped up his battered head on one of the plush pillows where I crouched and stroked his hair off his forehead.

I was still stroking Edward's hair and, without looking up from his face, spoke to what seemed like an empty room, "Can someone go get about four bags of blood from the second shelf?" and although I was not met with a verbal response I heard the shuffle of bare feet on carpet and then the smooth slither of them on the kitchen floor as someone carried out my request.

The fridge door opened with a sucking sound and I heard the hum of the motor thrumming and the sounds of whichever wolf had gone rustling through the bags of animal I had stocked up on. The blood sloshed quietly as they were carried back to the somber group in the large, spacious room.

Alice had been set on the loveseat and was now watching Paul(who had went and gotten the blood for me) hand me one of the blood bags with dawning realization. She had looked puzzled before, 'What on earth are they going to do with that blood?' she must have thought before putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Edward was wounded. Edward was a vampire. Edward needed blood to live. Alice didn't look disgusted or afraid, she simply turned away from the scene before her and buried her head in the couch, her backside facing the room. It was only a few moments later that her breath evened out, her heart rate steadied to a slow _boom-boom_, and her tensed muscles relaxed as she fell into a much needed sleep.

Once Alice was completely asleep I used a small amount of power to heat the blood to a steamy 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit and cut the top corner. After propping Edward's head up on my arm I lifted the bag to his lips and upended it slowly into his ready mouth. The room was filled with the slurping sound of Edward greedily guzzling the life giving blood that would cure him of his current ailments.

Three minutes and three bags of mountain lion blood later Edward was sitting up on his own and his skin had a faint pink flush from the glut of warm, almost fresh blood I had just fed him. Alice was still asleep so I had to speak quietly as I snuggled myself deep into Edward's side.

"So, what happened?" I whispered to him, resting my head on his broad shoulder and grasping his large hand in mine, playing with the long fingers. The wolves leaned forward in their various positions throughout the room: Paul lounged on the ottoman, Sam on one of the recliners with Jared on the other, Embry sat on the floor, his legs bent at the knee in front of him, and Quil leaned against a wall, his arms crossed over his wide chest.

"Well, someone whom I had thought to be you at the time came to me Sunday afternoon. Since I thought it was you I eagerly went with the mystery person. She had said she had a surprise for me and I had to wear a blindfold. We drove fast for half an hour until we stopped and I could smell the decaying wood and sea salt blowing off the ocean so I knew we were somewhere near Port Angeles." he looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing with his recount of what had happened to him.

"The fake you led me into a building that stunk badly, me still blindfolded. I didn't like it, one of my most important senses being cut off by some stupid cloth. Suddenly I was attacked. Two, maybe three male vampires started hitting, biting, and scratching every inch of my skin. I was in so much pain I was screaming and crying but they wouldn't stop." he looked so pained and his eyes stared blankly at his lap.

"Alice was already there, watching and crying. She tried yelling for them to stop but they drugged her and she was unconscious before the worst happened." he muttered, and I rubbed his shoulder soothingly. He wouldn't continue but it looked like he wanted to; he kept opening and closing his mouth and looking like he was in great pain

I kissed his cheek lightly to try and comfort him and encourage him to resume his story but that made him flinch, which hurt me to the core. What had they done to him? "She kissed my cheek like that." he whispered. I immediately understood that something bad had happened and squeezed his tightly hand which he, thankfully, returned with equal fierceness.

"S-she raped me Bella." he sobbed, turning so he could cry into my shoulder. I was shocked and I clutched him to me sobbing soundlessly as I pressed my mouth into his shoulder. Edward was wailing into my chest, blubbering apologies and asking for forgiveness. I fisted his torn sleeve in my hand to keep from crying out, in pain, anger, sadness, anything.

"Edward listen to me, there is nothing to forgive, you couldn't have done anything, you were wounded, I'm surprised you lived. I have seen vampires die of less severe wounds than yours." I tried to soothe him but he couldn't be comforted so I tried the only thing I could think of: I crushed my mouth to his. Immediately his sobs were staunched and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my mind barely registered the sound of the pack getting up and leaving the house, shutting the front door quietly and morphing into their wolf forms. Edward gently lifted us off the couch and moments later he was gently laying us down on one of the guest room beds.

Edward lowered himself on top of me, all of his weight pinning me to the mattress, and started placing small kisses on my face, neck, and collar bone. "Wait Edward, are you sure you are ready for this?" I whispered, pushing Edward's face away from my breast bone which his was kissing his way down.

"Yes Bella, I need your comfort. If you tell me this is not the time I know you won't ever forgive me, you can't." he looked so broken that I didn't even tell him how preposterous that was I only grabbed the back of his neck and pressed my lips gently to his. Almost simultaneously our mouths opened and our tongues battled for dominance.

I could feel what was coming next as Edward slowly snaked his hands up my shirt and pushed it off me, throwing it over his shoulder so that it landed with a soft thud on the hardwood floor. I in turn grasped the collar of his ruined shirt and tore it down the middle reveling Edward's smooth sculpted torso, the muscles flexed naturally.

I kissed each of the bite marks that marred his otherwise perfect skin, swirling my tongue over them which made Edward shudder in delight and his eyelids become hooded. I reached down to Edward's waistline of his pant and popped the button off, leaving Edward to kick them off where they joined by shirt. This left him in his boxers and me with my bra and sweats.

Edward helped me with the sweats, pulling them off my legs agonizingly slow, teasing me with kisses along my thighs that left me panting and begging to feel his lips elsewhere. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, releasing my breasts that were aching to be caressed by Edward's hands and lips. Edward looked mesmerized as he trailed one finger over one pert nipple, making my back arch up off the bed.

Suddenly my underwear was slid off of me along with Edward's boxers, both landing right on top of the other discarded clothes and one ripped tee. This left us completely nude but I couldn't pull my eyes from Edward's face; there was so much love on it that it would crush me to look away. I nodded at Edward's unasked question and we took the next step.

Slowly and sweetly Edward placed one single kiss on my lips before ever so slowly burying himself inside of me, creating a whirlwind of feelings, love and pleasure being the most dominant. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he began thrusting, pushing myself deeper onto him. Our breaths panted in sync, even though we had no need.

Obviously there was no "pain" of my barrier being broken, such foolish things as a hymen wouldn't hinder the ultimate pleasure I was receiving and giving. Edward picked up tempo, smoothly sliding his hand under my back so he could lift my chest to his mouth where he buried his head into my neck and placed small kisses.

I dug my fingers into his shoulder as we rocked back and forth, his member hitting that "sweet spot" every time, with me draw in my breath sharply with each deep thrust. We moaned softly at the same time, both feeling the same wave of ecstasy that just barely hinted at the oncoming release. I met Edward's thrusts with movement of my own hips now, our bodies fitting together like a puzzle, and I saw little black spots dance before my vision.

"I love you." I breathed out, staring straight into Edward's eyes. His pupils were dilated, hungry for me.

"I love you too, Bella. You have," grunt, "no idea how much." I was pressed against the bed as he released my back and braced his elbows by my head as we continued. My abdominal muscles began clenching and I felt something in Edward change and we both locked eyes as the wave of an extraordinary orgasm washed over us.

I could not hold in the loud moan that escaped from my mouth the same time an equally loud one came from Edward as I felt the most amazing thing in my life. I felt Edward release inside of me and I felt my own trickle down and onto the sheets below us. We were panting like a human who just sprinted a mile but that didn't hinder us as huge smiles broke out on our faces and Edward bent down to kiss me on the lips.

"Thank you." I whispered as Edward pulled out and laid next to me, my naked back pressed up against his bare chest with his arm across my stomach, holding me tightly to him. I felt him press his face into the nape of my neck and breathe in deeply before speaking.

"Mmm, for what?" he asked blissfully. He didn't even seem to remember what I had asked, he was too preoccupied with the curls of hair at the edge of my hairline. I chuckled and turned my body so that I was looking at his glorious face that seemed to illuminate the dim room.

"For saving me." I whispered, pressing my lips to his.

*********************

**I know it was short but I just loved that last line and couldn't write any more after it, it didn't seem right. I hope the "lemon" wasn't terrible, it probably sounded like it was written by an 11 year-old. I was just trying to capture the sweetness of their first time together because some that I read just sound pornographic. Please review! I would like to get at least to 210! Loves and Bear Hugs!**


	29. Horrifying

**Heyy! Thanks for the awesome feedback I got for the past chapter! Super sorry for not updating in FOREVER! On with the stories my lovers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_*********************_

BPOV (as it will be unless I say otherwise)

I came to my senses when I heard an urgent knocking on the guest bedroom door, followed by a loud voice calling my name, "Bella, open up!" I groaned and rolled off the bed, completely forgetting the fact that I was butt naked, with my hair messed up and the certain glow of a girl who jut lost her virginity to the love of her life, err, existence.

I opened the green double doors to reveal Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice who was looking longingly up at Jasper who looked like he was trying very hard to ignore her. Well until they looked at me, then they all gasped and immediately covered their eyes which confused since I had no idea I was still in the nude.

"Whadder you guys…" I started blearily, my mind strangely foggy preventing me from speaking and thinking clearly, and then looked down at my bare body and screamed at the top of my lungs, slamming the doors shut in my friends' faces. I was quickly garbed a skin tight black spaghetti strap shirt with a built in bra, a pink thong, and a pair of Edward's boxers I had stolen from him.

I pulled one of the many elastics off of my wrist and piled all of my hair on the back of my head near the top, wrapping the band around the hair, taming it slightly. I hurriedly opened the doors again where the others still stood on the other side, covering their eyes and looking extremely tense, probably wondering if I was going to open the door and be naked again.

"You guys can open your eyes now, I'm decent." I chuckled, feeling like I could take on the world with the happy mood I was in at the moment. They slowly uncovered different shaded blue eyes and seemed relieved that I had put on some clothes and filed into the room after receiving a crook of my forefinger, beckoning them forward.

They each took a seat on the foot of the large king size bed, unaware of Edward who was buried under the thick comforter and probably as close to sleep as he could ever get. I snuggled up under the covers, nudging Edward's arms apart so I could burrow myself in between them, which blocked me from the view of the confused humans who sat across from us.

"Err, what are you doing Bella, we have something extremely important to ask you." I heard Emmett say, placing his hand on my foot, bouncing it against the bed slightly. Edward and I sat up so that we were resting against the mound of pillows beneath us and shocking Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice since they had no idea Edward had been under the covers.

They looked even more shocked when they saw Edward's bare chest and even more messy than usual hair and add that to the fact I that I had been naked when I opened the doors and you get four very surprised humans. After recovering from their shocked trance I decided to break the tension, "So what is going on? What do you have do ask me about?"

It was Rosalie who answered, "We want an explanation. For what the hell has been happening for the past four days! After you pulled Alice off of Jeremy and you two started beating each other up everyone ran inside." the others nodded while Alice looked hurt and painfully confused, I had forgotten that none of them had any idea that Jacquelyn was the biggest traitor in the world.

"For starters, everyone give Alice a huge hug because it looks like she is going start sobbing any second, then I will explain." grudgingly, everyone hugged Alice tightly, Jasper doing so longer than the others and seeming like he really did not want to let go. Even though he thought she had screwed a guy in the school parking lot, and had probably dumped him painfully before doing so while it was really my twisted mother figure, he still cared strongly for her.

"Okay, you all know my mother, Jacquelyn?" they all nodded, obviously wondering where I was going with this. To them my mom was the definition of the perfect mother and were going to be shocked when they heard what was coming next. She had baked award winning cookies for them when the came over after school and she often wore her apron she used to appear human, "Well her and some other vampires kidnapped Alice and Edward who they almost killed." I paused to kiss Edward's cheek before continuing.

"Long story short, Jacquelyn apparently had a power to disguise herself as other people so she disguised herself as Alice so that is who was acting so stupid at the mall and who did all that shit in the parking lot. And don't worry, she's never going to bother us again, I destroyed her. She is also responsible for Mike, Jacob, and, most recently, Benjamin's deaths." to say that they looked upset, angry, and sad would be an understatement.

They all had tears brimming in their eyes and, before anyone else had the chance to do anything, Jasper had Alice in his arms and was smothering her in a bone-crushing hug, kissing every inch of her face, his face wet with tears. Alice just cried and held on tightly to Jasper, wrapping her legs around his waist which brought a wave of memories that had me burying my face in Edward's naked chest, trying to contain my giggles.

I honestly couldn't help it, this was a moment for happy tears and comforting, not laughter that had nothing to do with current events but more so with the previous night's… activities. I was met with quizzical looks from the four at the foot bed but Edward was chuckling along with me, seeing Alice and Jasper and how similar the position was to one he and I had been in, hours before.

"How could you two be laughing right now?" Rosalie demanded, giving us a look that seemed to question our sanity. I controlled myself, lifting my head from below the blankets and taking a deep breath, pretending to wipe tears out of my eyes before I tried to explain something so personal without actually_ telling_ them what had happened last night. As if they didn't already know. I hadn't exactly been virgin looking when I opened the door.

"Erm, you guys can probably guess what happened last night and the position Alice and Jasper are currently in just brought on some very… good memories." I explained, biting my lower lip as sounds of my and Edward's gasps and moans filled my mind, bringing on another wave of tinkling laughter. Edward tried to shush me but the effect was void because he joined in on my laughter.

"You two are so weird." Jasper said sadly, shaking his slowly back and forth and then tenderly kissing Alice on the forehead before she burrowed her face into his neck.

***********************

"I'm surprised no one is saying anything about what happened on Monday." Emmett pointed out Wednesday morning as we sat at one of the damp paint chipped picnic tables in the schoolyard, waiting for an appropriate time to go to class. Alice looked down and fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt, she had been trying to block out the horrible memories of what had happened to her lately.

"Well, since none of them can remember the incident I think it would be very hard for them to." I laughed, grasping onto Edward's chalk white hand which was more familiar to me now more than my own small slender fingered ones. Alice got a large smile on her face and reached over the table to hug me tightly and whisper in my ear, "Thank you so much, Bella." she pulled away and kissed Jasper on the cheek, telling him what she had said.

We continued to sit there and chat about trivial things for a few minutes until Edward asked the question him and I were both burning to ask, "How would you guys feel on the subject of us changing you into… one of us." he inquired slowly, bringing the question around like so, so that they wouldn't overreact and have a much more unreasonable reaction than necessary.

Rosalie clutched her dark blue shirt clad stomach and got a terrified look on her face, she knew that the transformation would kill her children, for she would be frozen in her current state of pregnancy. If I had been human I would have been sick to _my_ stomach at what she thought we were about to do, "No Rosalie, even if you said yes it would have to wait until after their birth, we're not monsters." I said firmly, placing my hand gently on her warm peach colored forearm.

She relaxed instantly, smiling at me gratefully and patting her bulging tummy, "Then I guess, I know it will be painful but I know we have no other choice. Didn't you tell us about the Volturi and how they would either change or… erm, kill any humans who knew the… secret?" she whispered, looking around to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers.

I was shocked she had remembered that, I had only vaguely mentioned that fact during one of the many sleepovers we had been having over the past months. Every weekend Alice and Rosalie, and sometimes Saera and Angela, spent the weekend over at my expansive house, talking about anything and everything and succeeding in doing whatever it was we wanted to do.

"Yes, that's true, also we should wait until you all graduate from high school. That way you can learn everything you need to and you will have time to really think this over." Edward answered. He obviously cared too much for them to let them make the decision that would forever alter their lives, a decision that could only be changed by death. I didn't think to point out that Jasper and Emmett only had a few days until they were out of high school, seniors graduated in two more days, leaving the rest of the school with their finals and other lessons for another week or so.

The warning bell rang, telling us we had ten minutes before class started, and we all gradually separated, heading off to our various classes, Edward and I to calculus. Today I wore white short shorts, much like the ones I wore to the mall on Saturday except the hem of these were frayed. I paired them off with a black 3 OH! 3 tee shirt and paint splattered grey Converse and a whole load of bracelets.

My hair was bleach blond almost white today and I had all of my usual piercings in but people stared at me like they had never seen me before; they actually thought I was a new person. "Damn, the new girl is a fucking beast! I'm tearing that ass up tonight." some idiotic child boasted to his friends, staring greedily at my exposed white legs. I scoffed and continued walking, hearing more whispers and comments.

"Holy shit! Bella is going to be pissed! This new girl looks just like her, and I'm pretty sure Bella won't like having someone look just like her." a girl whispered frantically to her friends, giving me pitiful looks that looked like they thought I was going to get beaten up. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had all immediately known it was me, commenting on it and giving their approval, proves how stupid everyone else was.

They also obviously didn't notice the fact that Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist and how we walked around each other, every move a mirror image of the other. More people stared along with some wolf-whistles and glares that would have made a human girl cringe, they simply made me scoff and glare back ten-fold.

"OMG! Another new girl! But the year is almost over. Why would someone come so late?" Jessica Stanley's short and plump frame craned around Lauren's taller one, scrunching her eyes to scrutinize the new kid. Suddenly her flat brown eyes widened so that they showed the whites and then narrowed to tiny slits as she glared with all her might at me, probably willing me to burst into flames.

"That's no new girl!" she shouted, loud enough for her annoying voice to carry down the hall and into the classrooms bordering the corridor for all to hear, "That's just Bella. What a freak, look at her hair!" recognition hit everyone like a sack of rank gym socks and whispers rang through the crowded corridor. "She looks so different!" , "I want to fuck her _so_ badly!", "I knew it was her all along." They continued much the same, people fawning over my looks and some even Edward's, it was all very monotonous and repetitive which really bored me.

"Yes, yes it is me, Bella Laroche! No need to panic, just because Lauren and Jessica made jackasses of themselves at Prom there is no need to fear me, I had nothing to do with it." I held up my hands, palms facing outward as if I were attempting to calm an angry crowd. A few people looked confused, those that didn't go to prom, and most looked amused at the mention of the event they had witnessed at the dance.

"Wait, you're Bella Laroche?" a plain looking Junior asked timidly, hugging her binder to her chest. Several people stared at me, excitement filling their eyes as they finally figured out who I was even though I had been at this school for well over a while. Edward was laughing at this, he found it funny that they only just now realized that I was, in a way, famous.

"Yes I am. Why did it take you all six months to realize this?" I demanded, mildly amused at their bashful downcast eyes, they honestly thought I was getting angry about something so stupid. "Well your friends didn't notice either." a boy shouted indignantly. There were murmurs of agreement and I was getting impatient with their childish antics.

"I'm sure they did, they were just nice enough not to bother me about it." I replied, putting my hand on my well rounded hip and tapping my foot on the floor, exhaling an exasperated sigh through my lips, the air whistling inaudibly to human ears around the hoops at each corner of my mouth.

"Are you really a ballerina in the Russian Ballet Company?" a quiet voice asked from the back. It was a girl about medium height with long black hair braided and twisted over her shoulder and several books about ballet clutched in her long, slender arms. She had glasses shoved on her nose and she wore something that looked like a leotard along with shorts that ended just above the knee. On her feet were big clunky hiking boots that were caked with mud. Acne splotched over her face as if by a sponge.

"I was. I was the best, but I quit because the others hated me because of my talent." I answered bitterly, remembering the few months that I spent with one of the supposed best company's in the world. Compared to me, however, they looked like drunken monkeys while I was the epitome of perfection. The director absolutely adored me but he was ancient and died after my first four months and was replaced by a fool that would be better off teaching four year olds.

The other dancers disliked me but the old director made them keep their mouths shut about any problems they had with me and once he was gone the jealous women sabotaged me every chance they got. They would slice up my skirts, attempt to trip me during our performances, and one particularly vicious girl, Barbara, was constantly trying to put me down. Obviously her sabotage never worked and she is now in a full body cast, probably in a lot of pain, at a hospital in Southern Russia. She _tripped _down the stairs one day and almost died.

"Weren't you a model too?" they were getting excited now; a slightly famous person moves to their quiet little town and the completely freak out and act like they've never seen the light of day. Clamors broke out and people rushed towards me, completely oblivious to the bell that was about to ring in less than one minute. Luckily Edward and I were right outside of the Calculus room so we quickly dashed into the room and into our seats right as the bell rang, beginning the day.

I let out a sigh of relief, class was beginning and we were falling into the regular routine of the last week and a half of the school year, where people spoke of graduation and plans for the summer. Edward and I simply sat at our table and played with each others fingers, hardly paying attention to the beginning lesson, completely pointless since the year was nearly over and everyone but me and Eric were graduating. Eric, who was sitting at the front of the room listening intently, was going to be a senior next year anyway though.

The period was soon over, Edward and I spending the entire time writing what we loved about each other, getting over 200 each, and we moved on to our next class. That class went by equally fast, Edward and I having spent that period drawing cartoons with purple, green, pink, and orange highlighters of the two of us as stick figures, the contents making silly stories with little speech bubbles coming out of our heads.

It wasn't until lunch that anything totally out of the norm happened. The kind of thing that would have been on the front page of any newspaper for weeks in any city, state, or country. The type of thing that would make humans sick to their stomachs, even if they claimed to be able to stand the most gruesome sight or smell they encountered.

Red. That was the new color of the previously white walls, linoleum floors, clear glass windows, hell even the ceiling was covered with the thick scarlet, the delicious scent wafting through the room. There were no heartbeats heard, not even a faint thrumming or a flicker of blood pumping through a living being's veins. The only moving things in there were blood dripping in steady puddles with an echoing drip drip as the trickled down every visible surface.

On the sticky red floor were hundreds of smooth white pebbles, some in small piles and others strewn about like they had been tossed in the air and left to scatter. I realized, with a jolt, they were the torn out teeth of every once living human in the room.

There was more movement at the edge of my vision so I slowly turned my head, this movement quick, ragged, and jerky, nothing like the slowly coagulating blood that dripped. This movement was caused by the vilest, most horrendous creature I had ever laid my eyes on.

Its entire body dark blue body was covered with a shiny black fluid that was easily recognized as blood and it wore no clothes so I could see the traditional markings of a hunter cut deep into it's skin. Along with the markings were lacerations that oozed with infection and disease and crawled with maggots. There were dark black horns that extended out of its forehead and curved upward like a deformed bull.

In its hands where the long pencil thin and skinless fingers ended with lethal looking four inch nails was a damaged blonde haired head I recognized immediately as Lauren Mallory's.

_It _had just torn it from her shoulders, which was what had caused the movement that caught my eye, and now had a silver dagger and was digging her flat fishy gray eyes out of her skull, savagely cutting at the flesh. There was a ripping sound when _it _took the eyeball in between _its _fingers and tore it from her socket and then popping it in the black tongued hole that might have been a mouth, like it was popcorn.

_It _chewed noisily, the sound wet like someone eating a too chewy and moist piece of meat. I was revolted as I looked around and recognized several mangled bodies whether my acquaintance with them was either from having classes with them or just passing them in the hallway. Jessica, who I had been taunting playfully mere hours ago, was now lying broken and bloodied on a round lunch table, all of her limbs sticking out of her sliced open midsection that spilled out her organs that looked as though the creature had shoved its clawed hand in them and then twisted violently.

Her head was the centerpiece of the twisted sculpture.

Jeremy was on the floor with all of his clothes off so that I could see how his most private of parts had been savagely torn off by hand it looked and then been shoved, tip first, down his throat. His balls replaced his eyes and his eyes replaced where the testicles had once been, the blue orbs sewed on to hold them. I was seeing more and more, thankfully none of them my friends when I heard a whooshing sound and a rustle of clothing then a satisfied sigh.

I turned around to find the owner of that self-satisfied sigh of someone who had just completed a long and complicated task and was finally taking a well deserved break. When I turned around I immediately sank into a deep crouch with one leg bent at the knee in front of me and the other stretched out straight in the behind.

A savage and guttural roar was building low in my throat and my lip was curled up over my gums, showing strong white teeth capable of slicing through diamonds. Edward mimicked my stance and our wings had soon been unfurled quickly, shredding our shirts, leaving me in my lacy black bra and Edward's chest bare.

"Ah Isabella, I have a message for you!" he rasped out thickly, the words not smooth like they should have been but rough and distorted. He looked offended at our hostility and got a smile on his face, pleasant and happy, like we were having a picnic instead of getting ready to go into full battle mode and attempt to annihilate each other.

He no longer was covered by rotting blue skin or had horns extending from his forehead. Now his hair was worn slightly long for someone of the twenty first century and shone a dull brown. On his pale white body was a simple collared black button up shirt and loose white slacks that showed off a figure that would have been adored had he been human.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, bracing the tips of my fingers against the floor, the cooling blood painting them. He laughed and bared his teeth, showing long yellow teeth coated with blood, pieces of human flesh caught in between the wolf-like teeth. He picked up a heart that had been torn out of someone's chest and sand his filthy teeth into it, making grunting sounds as he ripped off a chunk of it and chewed noisily and then swallowed with a gulp.

He discarded the heart over his shoulder and wiped his bloody mouth on his left sleeve, and continuing in his rough gravelly voice that held a faint trace of a lilting French accent, "Do you honestly think I would let you, my youngest daughter, stay away from me? I'm glad you never lost your sense of humor, I think you got that from me."

**********************

**GOSH DANG! I am super sorry for not updating in practically three weeks! I hope this chapter was cool with everyone! Was it gross enough for you? Also, does anyone think this should change part of the genre to HORROR? I know there have been some pretty gruesome scenes. Please review and vote on my poll which is super important! Thanks, I love you all! OH! Sorry more stuff… can someone give me a really nasty flame too?! I've always wanted one and if someone just wants to do an anonymous one that would be cool. Haha, sorry for ranting, kay thanks, bye!**


	30. The Truth

**SCHOOL IS OUT! However, sadly, I still will not have a bunch of free time. I have volleyball on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's so… I might be able to update often if I have ideas of course! Onward gangstas!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

*****************************

"Now about that message." Charlie continued, picking his way over the carcasses that were strewn about the room like toys in a nursery. The teeth crunched under his teeth, leaving a fine powder that was absorbed into the blood in the floor and stuck to the sides of his boots. My wings became restless and fluttered slightly: they sensed danger and were trying to carry me away from here.

Edward wrapped my narrow shoulders in his arm as he stared menacingly at my sorry excuse for a father who was spreading his arms as if he wanted me to run into his arms so we could embrace. I roared with such anger and hate at him that the walls shook and a tremble of fear passed over Charlie and he took a step back. I felt Edward's approval but I did not dare tear my eyes away from the despicable figure in front of us who was slowly advancing.

"And exactly what is this "message"?" I demanded, calling up all of my powers so they would be ready to lash out at any second if I gave the command. The air around us felt charged with energy as my phenomenal powers of the universe roiled and rumbled just under the layer of my diamond hard skin. Charlie froze in mid-step and batted the air around his head as if there was a buzzing bee flying around his head.

"You feel that father?" I asked mockingly, "That is about four hundred billion volts of electricity that are about to fry your ass. You know how much that is equivalent to? Four hundred lightning bolts. That is more than enough to make you explode but right now it is in the palm of my hand, awaiting my order to destroy you, and if you run it will find you. Now… the message." he quivered as I let a tiny amount of the bolt go and it playfully nipped him on the rear, singing his clothes. Had he been human he would have gotten a third degree burn.

"It is from Aro, he says it is time for you to go to him." Charlie still advanced, stepping warily; his teeth had gone back to their normal strong white. "He has been patient since the day you were born, agreeing to wait until the day you turned 15 until you 'belonged to him' as he says. It is amazing he has not gotten you yet but it is only a matter of time before he loses his temper and sends the entire guard over here to kidnap you. I've only ever tried to protect and help you but you pushed me away all the time!" Charlie cried.

"Well, I like what you've done with your hair? Are-are those piercings?" the sudden subject change startled me and I unconsciously reached up to touch the teased white blond mass. "Bella, I do love you, now why can't we just go back to your house and talk this over. I will explain everything that I can. I know you are living on your own, which I have absolutely no part in. I swear, I would never try to hurt you that way, Jacquelyn was mentally insane." he spoke with such sincerity that I nearly fell for it immediately.

"What about that day in the beginning of the year when you and James attacked Edward and I at my house and nearly killed my baby bear?" my angry voice softened when I mentioned my beloved bear cub. "How do you explain those heinous acts? I almost killed you? And what the fuck are you talking about 'are those piercings?' You saw them-- when-- you… and J-" my voice trailed off as all the pieces fell together in my mind.

"You weren't with James that day." it was not a question, but a fact. Something was extremely wrong. "You have never seen my bear cub have you?" I whispered, staring unblinking at him. That monster that I had just seen mere minutes ago may have simply been a window of the animal some vampires become as they feed. The human children were still slaughtered but it was not done by my father himself in his sane state of mind, but by a grotesque creature that probably came from his extended period of not feeding and morphed him into a nearly insatiable monster.

"No I was not, I haven't seen that James ever since you were changed, he ran off and I haven't heard of him since. He was always asking for your hand in marriage and I nearly had him sentenced to death because of his persistence. And a bear cub? You know how I felt about you keeping pets; you always broke out in hives whenever that dog was near you. I had to send it away before it got worse!" that shocked me; I had distinct memories of him cruelly slashing the throat of my beloved puppy.

"Sent him away? You slit his throat!" I shouted indignantly.

"What? No, I did not! That was a nightmare you had after he was gone! You woke up half the castle with your screams and it took nearly an hour for your nurse to calm you down enough for you to explain! I was only able to overhear you speaking to her because you would not let me in the room! We used to be extremely close and then after you turned ten you disliked me for reasons I did not understand! You would not even willingly be in the same room as me! " he looked depressed as his memories played in his head.

"Then why do I have so many memories of you beating me and constantly trying to put me down? They feel so real! Also, if you loved me so much why wouldn't you let me love Edward?" I had collapsed onto the blood-crusted floor, staining my snow-white legs and shorts red. Edward knelt down by my back with me, his arms still around my shoulders.

"He was British! He was one of our sworn enemies Bella! Do you honestly think I had something against him personally? If he had been French, you would have been wed to him the moment I had heard of him! Bella I really do not know where you get that I was such a horrible person. If you look into my mind and search through everything in my head you will find that I have never had a single thought of hatred towards you." my unneeded breath quickened as everything I thought I knew about my father was a lie.

"Well what was up with that little scene just a few minutes ago where you slaughtered all of the human children here? You seemed pretty hostile once we caught sight of each other?" I was trying to stall; I wasn't about to take the fact that my father loved me while I had spent my entire existence thinking he was a monster and that I would kill him the first chance I got.

"I hadn't fed in over three weeks and part of my power well, more of a curse, changes me into that thing whenever I don't feed." so I was right, it was uncontrollable, "It causes me to have a taste for not only gallons of human blood but also flesh! And, be honest with me, when you catch wind of another vampire while hunting do you greet them with hugs and kisses?" I shook my head, dumbfounded and my mouth agape.

"I think I'll search your mind now." I whispered. Charlie nodded his head gravely and knelt on the ground as I slowly rose from the floor, keeping my eyes trained onto my father's still stone figure, unfurling my back vertebrae by vertebrae. I slunk over with Edward following me closely behind, mirroring my every move with a protective grace of his own.

My left hand ghosted around Charlie's forehead as I opened his mind to my own, digging deep into the lobe that held every sight, smell, sound, and thought that he had ever experienced. I saw flashes of my birth, nurses soothing my deathly pale mother, then my crying red infant self, and finally my father sobbing over my mother's motionless corpse with me wailing in the background, being held by a somber looking nurse.

The scene was followed by my father sobbing and groveling at the feet of a haughty looking Aro who was flanked by Jane and Felix. Aro was holding a long scroll of parchment in front of himself, which was signed by my mother, Renee Swan. "_I never heard anything about this!_" my father cried. "_Your wife told me that your daughter would be mine once she was born, she has great potential._" Aro answered back coldly. "_But she is just a baby!_" Charlie shouted. "_Then we will return on her fifteenth birthday, she will be mine._" then the three cloaked figures turned and exited the room, leaving my sobbing father alone in the dark.

The next one was of me about three or four holding hands with my laughing father, hundreds of pompous looking adults who smiled down at me as I skipped around the ballroom, the band playing. I was covered with chocolate and, instead of red faced and angry, my father was carefully leading us over to a table with cutlery. He picked up a spoon and then scraped a glob off my cheek, licking the cream off the smooth shining silver spoon. My small self giggled madly as he made a show of savoring the taste.

More video like memories flew by of me slowly aging and my father doting on me, spending all of his spare time playing with me, and buying me the finest wooden and metal toys there was to offer. Then there was a memory, buried so far that I had to dig for it, which was a clear sign of memory tampering which meant someone did not want Charlie to remember this.

There was Aro and a female vampire with wild red hair and me, staring dazed up at the woman who smiled sadly down at me. I looked nine or ten and my father was struggling next to the door being restrained by an angry looking Felix who glared at Aro and the red-haired woman. Aro spoke quietly to the woman, which made her jaw drop, and she tried to run away but Aro grabbed her arm roughly and backhanded her cruelly across the cheek, leaving the skin drooping off her face.

My younger self looked confused as to why anyone would want to hurt such a pretty woman, but I kept quiet, I was afraid the same thing would happen to my own small face. He whispered again to her and she nodded solemnly, defeated. She knelt down to my height, her cheek already back to it's previously smooth texture, and caressed my chin then waved her hand in front of my face, weaving patterns in the air. Moments later, I was sitting alone on the floor with my eyes glassy and my upper body wobbling slightly which made me reach up to my forehead as I grimaced in pain and shook back and forth.

Aro and the woman disappeared, along with Felix, and within seconds Charlie was kneeling by my side, rubbing my shoulder, "_What did they do to you? Honey? Bella?!_" my younger self shoved him away and ran to the door, shouting for him to leave me alone. Charlie looked astounded as he balanced himself on one foot; the other bent at the knee and pressed to his chest.

I sifted to a strong memory of Charlie looking down from a window at a sixteen-year-old Edward and a recently turned fourteen year old me walking, hand in hand, out of the thick forest that surrounded the castle. I felt the overwhelming joy Charlie felt as he witnessed his daughter interact with a boy, which she had refused to do ever since she had become of acceptable age to marry. It was not until I had introduced Edward that the overwhelming joy turned into disappointment and sadness.

I skipped over to the last Christmas I had as a human, roughly four months after my fourteenth birthday but still several months before my life, as I knew it, would be irrevocably changed. I was storming out of a room with a shocked Charlie in the background, dozens of unwrapped presents surrounding a decorated pine tree and a Yule log burning in the fireplace.

I knew that after the door slammed shut and Charlie had no idea what I did for the next few hours I was going to run to the snow covered meadow Edward and I shared as our own where Edward would present me with Chase. Later I would come back to the castle with the puppy in my arms and Charlie would demand to know where I got the dog. "_I found him in the woods, and I'm going to keep him!_" After that, I had stormed up to my room with my whimpering puppy squealing in my ear.

I pulled out of Charlie's mind after watching myself sprint up the grand staircase through Charlie's eyes, feeling the astonishment, pain, and hurt that I caused all because that red-haired woman did something to make me hate my own father. "Who was that lady?" I asked Charlie once his mind was closed off to me again. I stood up and Charlie followed, noticing how his eyes lingered over Edward who was hovering over me protectively.

"Don't you two ever… get _tired_ of each other?" he asked incredulously instead of immediately answering the question. I had a feeling that he did not know who she was or he was trying to keep her identity a secret from me so that I would not hunt her down and quite possibly destroy and/or torture her for information as to what she did to my memories. Or he could have just realized the unexplainable relationship between Edward and me.

"Tired? Sir, me getting tired of Bella is like a human getting tired of _breathing_. It is impossible and utterly ridiculous to think of such a scenario." Edward answered Charlie's hesitant question. I had to admit that that was exactly how I felt about us; I would always feel like it was the beginning of us all the time, like we still had so much to learn about one another.

"That's how it used to be with Renee and me before her… Anyway, the woman? What lady do you speak of?" Charlie asked sincerely, no amount of faked innocence coloring his voice. I sighed; I really needed to remember that when I am looking through memories of someone else that they are not watching them with me. I lifted my arm from around Edward's waist and curled my finger in towards my palm, conjuring up the image of the wild, but kind looking woman with the fiery red hair that swirled around her head like flames.

"Victoria." he breathed, recognizing the face with ease. "She was the 'witch' of the kingdom but I didn't know much about her. There is always a memory in my mind that always floats to my subconscious but I can never seem to grasp it and I think this woman plays a part in it." I unfurled my fingers and called up the memory he was talking about and Charlie went still for a while as he watched the scene I had witnessed, minutes ago.

"I see." he said calmly once his eyes became their usual burgundy red as opposed to the glassy cherry they had been when he was watching the memory that had been so messily buried in his brain. "Would it be too much to ask for a hug, Bella? Now that you understand?" he whispered, spreading his arms wide, "You too Edward?" hand in hand, like the first time Charlie saw us, we walked over to my father and he enveloped both of us in his strong pale arms.

"I'm sorry daddy." I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too princess, you have always been my little girl."

**************************

**THE END! (forever)**

**Haha, just kidding! That was not even three thousand! So ya'll get more. Besides there is still a few more chapters I think. I know that last part with the hugs and the 'I love you's' was REALLY cheesy and gooey but… Bella JUST found out the man she thought was a bad guy was actually good and she just lost her 'family' and found out the woman she had thought of as a mother was really a cold heartless bitch-skank… so she needed all the love she could get. Although I'm sure she got a lot from Edward the other night… Haha, onward!**

***************************

"So what are you going to do about Aro and Caius since he wants you too?" Charlie asked once we were sitting in my living room. After finally reuniting in a sense with my father, I had set to work on destroying every piece of evidence that the entire lunchroom of Forks High had been accidentally massacred by my father.

There were still around one hundred students that had been in class, blissfully unaware that their friends and fellow classmates were being slaughtered and it wasn't until the cafeteria was burned to its foundation and the sprinklers went off that anyone discovered half of the school was dead. I was just so painfully relieved that all of my friends had second lunch. Although, Jeremy and several others also had second lunch with us but I think that they were in the cafeteria, screwing around and were caught in the bloodbath. Oh well.

School had been let out early so everyone minus Angela, Ben, Eric, and Saera came over to my house so that Edward, Charlie, and I could explain to them everything that had went down that afternoon. Those that couldn't come because of frantic parents could be filled in later if they wished.

"We are not sure yet, but we were thinking somewhere along the lines of overthrowing them and installing ourselves as rightful rulers of the vampire world." Edward said calmly and completely seriously. I was the only one who saw the laughter dancing in his eyes and the slight upturn of his perfectly pale and full lips. I nudged Edward playfully in the side and we both laughed quietly as the five around us actually believed Edward's words.

"That sounds like a good plan." Charlie muttered, scratching his chin and staring blankly at the coffee table in front of him. I slapped my forehead right as Edward shook his head sadly and both of us collapsed into a musical laughter, stunning the ears that were unaccustomed to the fluent sound that was more pleasant than that which they would hear from their own kind.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, perplexed by our sudden laughter. The four humans kept quiet, listening to our banter, amused as us immortals spoke so calmly of dominating the vampire world.

"Dad, we're not serious. Well we were about overthrowing those tyrants. It is seriously about time those jerks found out just how powerful Isabella Marie Swan Cullen can be." I spoke proudly, with a small amount of menace surrounding the promise I had just made to myself and the entire vampire community.

"Excuse me, did you say Cullen?" Charlie asked, his red eyes widening.

"Dad… Edward and I are getting married." _Did I really just tell him that? _The look on my father's face told me yes, yes I did.

*************************

**DAYYYUMM!!! I have not updated for so long and I am super sorry for that. Can you believe that Michael Jackson is DEAD! And the sad thing is… he died on my sister's birthday. Sorry to you MJ lovers out there but I just laughed when I heard the news. I don't have anything against him, I love his music, but it was just the fact that it was on my sis's birthday. PLEASE times one TRILLION review?!! I'd LOVE to get to 230 at least. Thanks! Bye! **


	31. Graduation Congratulations

**HOLY POOP ON A STICK! I just saw Harry Potter, the day it came out of course(: Even though I saw it at 9:50 at night and did not get home till one in the morning I still thought the movie was AMAZING! Totally beat Twilight in my mind; I actually did not enjoy the Twilight movie… at all. Except Emmett of course… I liked him(: Anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing!**

****************************

"Throughout this year there have been many losses. To those that lost their lives in the fire, we remember you. And in tribute to our lost friends, my family is willing to donate one million dollars for renovations and a memorial service for those lost. And now, as valedictorian of the class of 2007 to 2008, congratulations. We did it." Edward's closing of his seven minute long speech was met with clapping, whistles, and sobbing.

Each student was called forward in alphabetical order as diplomas were distributed to the remaining 43 seniors of Forks High. "And now, will each students please rise and switch your tassel to the opposite side of your cap." once that was done forty-three graduation caps were tossed into the air and cheers rose up throughout the gymnasium.

"Excuse me!" Edward's voice came on again through the microphone. All heads turned once again to face him as they listened to his announcement. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention, I must ask Bella Laroche to join me on the stage. Come up here darling." All eyes flew towards me on my spot on the bleachers. I bashfully made my way down the steps, unintentionally gracefully loping down them like a model on a runway.

I climbed up the few steps to the stage, my blue cocktail dress bouncing around my knees and my loose newly browned and curled hair swirling around my neck. Once I reached Edward, he took my hand and caressed the back of it with his sinfully sensuous pale lips, tautening the muscles and he kissed my skin. I giggled lightly as the goggling humans watched Edward get down on one knee, producing a small purple velvet box and opened it to reveal a simple gold band with a single, two-karat diamond shining in the middle.

"Dearest Bella, I have loved you ever since I first set my eyes on you. Your captivating eyes bore deep into my soul, your touch sent aching shivers down my spine, and your love astounded me and everyone who witnessed us. I know we are young in societies' eyes and our elders will say we are too inexperienced and immature to really understand what love truly is, but I must ask you this. Isabella Marie Swan Laroche, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

A collective gasp went around the room and the breath of the standing onlookers was silent as Edward's question rang through the microphone into which he still spoke. "Of course Edward." I whispered. A huge smile split Edward's angelic face and with a simple flex of his calf he was standing and he was cradling me in his arms. Cheers and applause broke out but I had only one thing to say right then so I grabbed Edward by his hideous yellow robe and pulled his ear down to my lips, "That must have been the fifth time you have asked me that question."

Edward chuckled and turned his head and his lips pressed against my own, spinning me around on the stage and dropped the microphone to the floor where it landed with a clunk and a hollow boom resounded through the speakers. The applause died down and chairs scraped against the gym floors as people proceeded to exit the building or take pictures with their child.

I pulled away from Edward as I remembered that the simple, yet beautiful ring was still in the purple box that was clutched tightly in Edward's hand. Edward pulled the ring from the velvet and slid it onto my ring finger where it rested snugly next to the first ring he presented me with over six centuries ago that sat on my middle finger.

"It is beautiful Edward, thank you." I whispered. Loud footsteps clattered up the rickety steps of the makeshift stage at the front of the room. I turned to see our group of four closest friends, two of them in robes that matched Edward's, approaching us with gigantic smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys, congratulations!" Rosalie said as she hugged me and then Edward, quickly being followed by Alice, then Jasper, and finally Emmett, all offering their congrats. "I can't believe you had the guts to do that man." Emmett told Edward after they did their "manly hug" that includes shoulders to chest and pounding of the back.

"Ah, well I'm not gonna be here next year to fight them off of her so I thought I'd let everyone know she's taken." Edward replied jokingly pulling me to his side and ruffling my hair. I gasped mockingly and poked him in the side, "And what about you? Going off to college next year. Who's going to keep all those other bimbos off of you?" I questioned, finishing with a discreet wink at Alice and Rosalie.

"Hmm, I don't know, I guess I'll have to fend for myself." Edward sighed defeated. I rolled my eyes and curled into his side, wrapping both of my arms around his slim but muscular waist. It felt somewhat strange because my head only reached his chest and he had to bend down really far or had to lift me up whenever we kissed.

"Hey, I still can't believe your dad was so cool about you springing the news on him so suddenly!" Alice exclaimed. She was referring to what had happened in my living room a few days ago, which we had all been extremely surprised about. "Yes I know, I expected him to put up some form of a fight but to give us his blessing immediately. I couldn't ask for anything more." I answered, feeling just a tad bit fruity.

"Oh shit, how could I forget, my parents are having a big celebration tonight," Jasper began, "for me graduating and it would be amazing if all of you could come and save me from my ancient relatives. I have a grandfather that is convinced that he fought in the Civil War in the Confederate army but he is only 87. It's tonight in an hour at my place, who wants to help me?" Alice agreed instantly, and soon we all had plans to go with Jasper to his graduation party.

"Emmett, aren't your parents doing anything for your graduation?" I asked once we were all on our way to our cars. Cheers and hollers came our way as a large charter bus chugged past us, filled with graduates, headed to the airport in Seattle. They were flying down to Florida where they would board an ocean liner for a weeklong cruise for the project graduation they had been fundraising all year for.

"No, they're kicking me out for being irresponsible and getting Rose pregnant. I'm going to see if I can stay with my uncle in Tennessee." he replied, like he wasn't about to move across the country. "The hell you are!" I spluttered, turning around from my spot on Edwards's shoulders where I towered over everyone. Edward had lifted me up after we left the gym and put me up there.

"Why not?" he asked, genuinely confused. "He is going to get me a job at his garage and I can save up money to rent out my own place. It is going to work out." Emmett sounded assured that him deserting us was fine, like no one, especially Rosalie, was going to put up a fight.

"Are you insane?" I cried, "You are just going to abandon Rosalie? She's due in a few weeks! How do you all of us are going to feel! Gosh Emmett! You can't just leave I freaking love you like a brother! You are staying with me!" I declared and if Emmett said no I could always force him to do it. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all voiced their agreements with me, Rosalie's fervent and tearful.

"No I don't think I could, I would get in the way." he replied, shaking his head, furrowing his eyebrows, and looking down at the large tires of his Jeep, which we had just reached. I guess he "forgot" that I lived in a rather large mansion all by myself.

"Emmett, I live all by myself in that huge house, there is no way that you could possibly get in the way. Jeez, all of you could come live with me and there would still be a few empty bedrooms. If you wanted I could even make you a house today and you wouldn't have to pay a cent. You do not have to move away and leave us all behind. Did you ever think how many people would be hurt by your move Em?" my voice never broke instead, to myself, I sounded angry.

"Alright fine, I'll stay with you." Emmett gave in, opening the passenger door for Rosalie and then sending a large smile my way. "And thanks Bella, for talking me out of something really stupid." I smiled and tipped my head toward him as I took myself off Edward's shoulders so I could open the doors for my Bugatti, which was on the right of Jasper's car. Emmett's was to the left of Jasper's. I rolled down my window once the car was on and motioned for Jasper to do the same, only he rolled the passenger side down.

"I need your address, buddy." I called lightly. Jasper gave me the numbers then drove off with a wave towards his house with Alice lounging in the backseat with her feet pressed up against the right side window, the rest of her body hidden. "Strange little girl." I whispered after them as I pressed the button that made the window go up with a whir and a slight hum.

I turned over to Edward to see him completely covered by the mustard yellow robe, his cap discarded on the floor, as he pulled the material over his head. Underneath the gross gown was a tight fitting long sleeved grey shirt that stuck to Edward's muscles and flat stomach. On his legs were dark blue pants that hugged his legs closely but not to the point where it looked uncomfortable.

A loud and unpleasant Vffft, Vffft, Vfffffft cut my ogling short_._

My phone vibrated in my medium-sized Dior handbag and I rifled around in it until my hand found it all the way at the bottom, telling me that Alice had sent me a picture message with a caption at the bottom. It was of her with a stern face lying down on Jasper's vinyl backseat, pointing her index and middle fingers to both of her eyes. Underneath it was a long list with many directions and specific details telling me what I was to do to my hair and what to wear tonight at Jasper's "party".

A gathering with six teens and a bunch of old folks celebrating a gradation was not much of a party but my guess was that it made Alice feel better. I got another picture message from Alice so I opened it and it was of her pointing the same two fingers at the camera. "_I'm watching you._" It said underneath the photo along with a slightly shorter list of what Edward was to do to prepare him for tonight.

"Oh, my goodness. Edward you might want to take a look at this." I passed my phone to Edward and he read the list with an increasingly scrunching forehead. "Well that's… interesting.," he said at last, giving my phone back to me, the iPhone, which I had gotten days before it would be on the market. "Did she send one for you also?" he asked.

"Yeah. I do admit that it sounds great but I just am wondering why she sent us specific instructions as to what to wear. I'm not quite sure I own some of that stuff but I think I can manage." I replied wiggling my fingers and flooring it to my house. "Anyway, she is a strange child and I am very curious to see how she will turn out next summer once we change them all. I also meant to tell you that I think we should change them all at the same time, Jasper and Emmett too. I don't want for them to have to wait for Rosalie and Alice." I told Edward as I drove on the highway.

"Yes, I think that would be best for all of them. That way they can learn to control themselves together. Which reminds me, we still have not told Angela, Ben, Saera, and Eric of this plan? However, I don't think we should change them." Edward told me as I turned into the long driveway that led to my, and only my, house. It had begun to rain and there was a light mist swirling around the car as it wove on the dirt path, animals darting off the road into the thick green bushes.

"I must agree with you there Edward. No offense to those four but I do not think they could handle the change; they have too much attachment to this human world they live in. And, honestly, I don't think they would agree to the animal diet." I admitted to him as the trees thinned out and my house came into view.

I parked in front of the house, cut the engine, and stepped out of the car, flitting quickly to the door to unlock both the deadbolt and the handle of the double doors. Edward was close behind me as I stepped through the threshold. I pulled off my shoes and shut the door after Edward came in, then ran up the stairs with him on my heels. We did not stop until we reached my room where I opened the black painted door covered with dried up and crunchy flowers, mainly irises, dahlias, and foxgloves, held on by my magic. Literally.

"There is only forty-five minutes left until the party of sorts begins and Alice wants us to wear," I snapped my hand at the wrist and our entire outfits appeared laid out on the soft black carpet beneath my bare feet. "This. So, if you will get dressed in the bathroom while I dress in the closet, that would be lovely." I picked up my outfit, which I really loved(thanks Alice) and headed to my large closet while Edward went into my bathroom with his clothes.

Once I was fully dressed I picked up my phone from the floor where I had left it when I picked up my clothes and reopened Alice's message, quickly memorizing the contents, and then tossing it onto one of my chairs. After that, I had to fix my hair, which included me completely changing the color and then somehow making it do some strange, impossible sounding style. Nevertheless, lucky for me, I have phenomenal mind powers and I could do my hair with a flick of my wrist.

And I did. Soon after my hair was done, perfectly I may add, and Edward came out of the bathroom, looking exactly like Alice told him to. Down to the last detail, he was able to follow Alice's vivid instructions to create… well a masterpiece. He looked magnificent and I hoped that Jasper did not have any grandmas or great aunts with heart problems.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I clapped my hands together and headed down the stairs, towards my car, with Edward in tow.

**************************

Third Person Point of View

"Jasper," Mrs. Whitlock called up the stairs in her thick southern accent, "where are them friends of yours? Grandpa Louie wants to leave but we haven't even done anything!" Jasper had insisted to his mother that they wait until all of his friends came. Alice was there from the beginning since she rode with Jasper and Emmett came with Rosalie not too long after. They were all just waiting on the two vampires, which were a whopping two minutes late.

"Impatient old man." Jasper grumbled as he jogged down the stairs with two small wrapped packages in his left hand. Right as he reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell buzzed. He moved to answer it but his mom was already bustling toward it, shooing her son away from the door, pointing to the living room where everyone else was.

Jasper sat down on the floor next to Alice where she sat listening to Jasper's Grandpa Bill talk about his imagined days of fighting alongside the president in the Civil War, which in itself sounds completely ridiculous. But he was old and dying so Alice sat there and pretended to be interested. Jasper silently thanked her and waited for his mom to come through the door.

When she finally did, Jasper was shocked when he saw the two people who trailed behind her with their hands intertwined and their bright, traffic stopping faces smiling down at him and the other three humans that were fortunate enough to call themselves their friends. But what shocked Jasper was how well Bella and Edward were _dressed_.

Edward looked heartbreakingly handsome as always but this time his hair was not flattened so that it fell naturally in soft bronze locks, short and close to his skull in the back and then becoming longer in the front to cover his forehead and ears. His outfit consisted of a chic grey jacket that opened to show a black tee and the sleeves of the jacket came down to his elbows, showing off his strong forearms. His legs were clad in dress pants of the same color and material of the jacket. The pants and jacket screamed designer and Jasper wouldn't doubt that they cost more than his car which he bought for $1000.

Bella looked even more stunning with white Gucci Genius Skinny Jeans, which Jasper knew from Alice cost more than three-thousand dollars, that hugged her toned legs. Her shirt was strange since it was a dark blue long sleeve ribbed turtleneck sweater with the 'Gucci' crest ornament by the neck and it was summer, but Jasper remembered what she was and realized the slight heat wouldn't bother her. Around her waist was a black belt with the 'Gucci' crest buckle and she had black high heel platform boots on her small feet.

Despite her $5000 plus entirely 'Gucci' outfit Bella's hair and face were anything but what would be seen in a Gucci magazine. Her hair was the same as it had been when her an Edward came back from recovering from the 'terrifying car wash' they told people they were in the past Spring. Only him and his friends, along with Edward's parents, knew that what really happened. She also had all of her usual piercing's: navel, snakebites, eyebrow, and Jasper guessed that she had her tongue and belly button rings in, they were just hidden.

"Um, Jasper. I think these are your… friends?" Jasper's mom asked, looking back curiously and somewhat disgusted of the two beautiful people waiting in the doorway behind her. Jasper got up from his spot on the floor next to Alice to greet his friends which caused Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice to do the same; they wanted to greet their friends too of course.

"Sorry 'bout my mom. She hates anyone different. I think I may have something to do with the hair and the face." Jasper smirked once he had reached the immortals. "But, anyway here's the party, not much fun but I'm getting quite a bit of money from the elders so who am I to complain." Jasper's relatives believed strongly in giving their only nephew/grandson tons of money for birthdays and Christmases and if he had planned on attending college he would have been able to pay for a whole year with the money they had given him hat evening.

"The party is nice. And if your mum wants someone to blame for my appearance it's your girlfriend over there. She set the whole thing up." Jasper still couldn't get used to the exotic accent of one his best friends and was always thankful that he never felt anything more than brotherly affection for the beautiful girl. He would hate himself forever if he hurt Alice that way.

"Alice? When did you do that?" Jasper asked incredulously, turning to his girlfriend who had grabbed his arm when she had joined the small circle of the closest friends to ever walk the halls of Forks High in the doorway where they all stood. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders while Bella was leaning against Edwards' front with his arms holding her there with his arms around her waist.

It was clear to the other four that Bella and Edward were extremely intimate even just from the way that they were around each other and how they reacted to one another. Even to humans it was clear that these two were deep in love and would always be.

"When we were driving here I sent Bella directions for what to look like for this party thinger. And it looks like I was right because you two look amazing. Oh! Bella did you know that your outfit is over $5000 put together? I was looking at Gucci's website and I found that outfit there. Except for the pants. I replaced the ones in the picture with those 'cuz Genius jeans are the most amazing jeans ever. Even though I don't own any… but I am saving up to buy a pair." Alice was babbling so Jasper put his hand gently over her mouth to quiet her. Alice looked apologetically at the group and relaxed.

"Well, Alice I have a few pairs at home if you want you can borrow them sometime." Bella offered to let Alice borrow the pants like they were just regular pants, no worries about them getting ruined at all. Shows how much she didn't worry about money.

"Really? Oh my goodness that would be amazing! Bella do you realize that you are, like, the most generous person alive? Err- well in the world? I mean you're letting Emmett stay with you, you are going to help Rose practically _raise_ her twins, _and_ you are offering to lend me _$3000_ jeans? No normal person would ever do that." Alice pointed out.

Bella just shrugged, "Alice you do realize, though, that I am richer than Oprah or Bill Gates? I have so many clothes that I don't know what to do with them. Emmett is one of my best friends and he needs a place to stay and I live in a big house all by myself so of course he will live with me, like we discussed earlier in the parking lot. Rosalie's parents hate her for getting pregnant and if I weren't going to help her kids would suffer. I'm just doing what I know is best." Bella explained.

Rosalie laughed in response to that, "I think we should rename you Bella. From now on you will be known as Mother Teresa." the whole group dissolved into laughter and continued to enjoy the rest of the evening.

********************

**Lame, I know. There was nothing exciting in this chapter at all and it really lacked in quality. I'm super unhappy with this chapter but if I were to rewrite it this wouldn't be out until damn Christmas. I hope that everyone semi-enjoyed this chapter. And, in case you did not see in my a/n, I have been writing another story(on paper) and it is called "From Freaky, To Fabulous" and if you would like a summary then you will please review! First 5 get a sneak peek!**


	32. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! READ NOW!

**This is just a notice to let everyone know that this story is on hold on the account of NO ONE reviewing for the last chapter I posted. It has been out since August 21, 2009 and it really makes me mad that no one is reviewing for… well anything. The same like… 5 people are the ones that review every single time but even for this last chapter I got NOTHING. If you guys don't like my work TELL ME SO I DON'T KEEP WASTING MY TIME!!!!! I'm sorry if I'm being mean but I would like if at least SOMEONE would give me some feedback!!! Once I reach at least 230 reviews I will START the next chapter so unless I get my target I WILL NOT update. Sorry, but that is the way it is.**


	33. Stress

**Ack, I just finished mowing my lawn (on August 30, 2009 in case this is not posted for a while) and I am all icky and sweaty. Wow, that sounds EXTREMELY feminine and wimpish. Haha I should be used to being "icky and sweaty" since I play sports. Anyway, sorry for the wig out in my a/n, however I do not regret it. Not much to say right now except thank you SO much for the encouragement and to that anonymous person that left that "lovely" review I can honestly say I really don't care and I can write whatever the hell I want.**

**Disclaimer: I be owning nothing (:**

**********************

BPOV

I stretched my arms over my head and groaned as I got up off the couch, cell phone in hand since I was expecting a call any second. I wandered aimlessly around my empty house, my only companions the furniture and pictures hanging from the walls. There were many holes where dull gray nails used to hold up the portraits I had painted that included my family members; I didn't want any reminders of the dead men I had called my brothers and father.

I burned the ones that Jacquelyn featured in. I was thankful she was not in many that included my other _real _family members whose pictures I had stored up in the attic. The only paintings that remained were those that portrayed nature and a few of Edward and me. I ventured up the stairs heading to my room, trailing my fingers over the rough texture of the painted hallway walls.

Once I opened my door, I went over to my closet, changed out of my sweats, and hoody into loose mustard yellow cheer shorts and a simple black spaghetti strap shirt that showed the smallest inch of my stomach. I braided my hair loosely to the right and draped it over my shoulder as I walked over to the double doors that led to my balcony where my plush white lounge chair awaited.

The sky was perfectly blue with absolutely no clouds in sight so I was using my spare time to soak up the warm rays of the sun and "work on my tan". Like _that _would ever happen. I placed my cell phone on the floor next to the leg of the chair, put on a pair of large brown Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, and settled back into my chair, my whole body already sparkling.

I was expecting an important phone call from either Emmett or Alice because Rosalie was getting an ultrasound today in Seattle and this was going to determine the gender of the twins. Rosalie's parents did not let anyone go with their daughter to the appointment so I had to wait to hear any news from those two since they had followed Mr. and Mrs. Hale on their drive to Seattle.

A slight breeze blew over me; stirring loose hairs and making them tickle my cheeks and laughter to bubble up in my throat. I wished idly that Edward was here with me but he had an interview with a college that he had applied to and was out of state. Those reasons made me regret posing as a freshman when I came here when I should have gone in as a junior letting me have less time to wait before I myself could graduate.

Oh well, I could always leave after next year when Rosalie and Alice graduate because then I will not have anything else to wait for. I hate to tell anyone this but we rather had a falling out with Saera, Eric, Angela, and Ben. They told Edward and me the day after graduation they could not take being around "supernatural creatures" anymore and wanted to get back to their normal lives. It made me sad for a while but I really thought that it was for the best, some humans really could not handle the vampire world.

I know it is bad to say this but I am somewhat glad that they did not want to associate with us anymore. For one, there is the Volturi that would kill them where they stood if they ever found out the four humans knew about the vampire world. Luckily, I had wiped their memories of the knowledge off the supernatural so now they just thought we all had a falling out.

In addition, having eight newborns on our hands would have been _extremely _difficult even with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and me. My powers would have an advantage on the brute strength of a newborn vampire but I would feel horrible since I would only be slamming them to the ground and immobilizing them if they ever almost lost control. Also, even though newborn's have the help of their newborn strength I still would be stronger than either of them physically simply because I'm older and I have years of hard training and have dealt with strategies to control newborns.

Still, I would not want to go through the trouble of keeping track of the eight children, brand new to the world they had just joined. Overall, the four humans' choice to stay normal only benefited everyone in the long run, I am just bummed our friendship will not be able to continue in the centuries to come.

My loneliness crashed down on me as I realized I wouldn't have some of the people I had gotten to know so well the past months which made me really want to find an animal companion to keep me company when I ended up by myself since I was living by myself for now and Angelique, my sweet baby bear, had been moved to a permanent forest up in Alaska.

The birds twittered in the trees in the forest surrounding my lonely estate and the pounding of a woodpecker's beak against the bark of a willow as I lay on the soft white chair, thinking. My phone went off on the wooden planks of the balcony, sending the vibrations up the legs of my chair. My hand flashed down and grabbed it, simultaneously with my finger that pressed the answer key.

"Hello, Alice, how did it-" I was cut off by gasps and ragged breathing from the other end. "Alice? Alice! Sweetie what is wrong? Alice? _Alice_!" I screamed into the phone but the gasping continued until two faint words came through the phone.

"Help… me." And the line went dead.

**Oh, my gosh I was TOTALLY going to end it there but of course I am the almighty overlord and I am kind so ya'll get about another 2,000 words cuz that was about less than 1,000 words. Onward with the rest of the chapter.**

I screamed at my phone as it mocked me with its "No service". I jumped off the balcony and sprinted towards the woods, the necklace at my throat already hot. I jumped fifteen feet into the air and my wings snapped open, sending me soaring at what I guessed to be two hundred miles per hour.

**EPOV**

The interview concluded around 3:49 p.m. with a "Thank you, Mr. Cullen," the dean of Harvard Law School told me cheerfully with a firm handshake, "Harvard will be extremely lucky to have you." I thanked him and left the office with my briefcase in hand, which held all of my transcripts from my "entire" school career. All but three for my last few years at Forks High were forged by Carlisle.

I loosened the tie around my neck and ran my hand through my stiff with gel hair, loosening the strands and separating some of them. Once I was off the college campus, I opened my black suit jacket and stuffed it into the briefcase leaving me in a black short-sleeved '_Devil Wears Prada_' shirt and black form fitting dress pants.

The air was warm here in Cambridge as it was the end of June. I walked to my Volvo where it was parked a ways down the street and pressed the unlock button on the small remote control and the headlights flashed and the locks sprung up, giving me access to my car. I opened the driver's door and dropped down into the seat, flinging the black leather case onto the seat next to me.

I shut my door and put the key in the ignition, starting the engine and speeding off to the airport in Boston where a private jet waited for me. Only 2,484 miles separated me and Bella who would be waiting for me with my parents in the Seattle Airport. I could not wait to get back to Washington and get my reason for existing back in my arms.

**BPOV**

Have to fly… faster. I was right over Seattle where I knew Alice was along with Emmett. I just hoped that I was not too late or whatever happened to Alice also happened to Emmett and now they were either dead or dying. The only thing on my mind right then was finding Alice and possibly Emmett and getting help for whoever needed it.

My eyes were glued to the ground below me, searching for the hulking form of Emmett or the slim frame of Alice and quite possibly, but hopefully not, the deep scarlet telltale sign of bloodshed. As I was soaring over downtown Seattle a scent so lovely and strong hit me, a scent that I knew very well and could tell by its potency, 2,000 feet in the air, that it was outside of the body and there was lots of it.

Emmett was somewhere below me bleeding heavily and quite possibly dying at this very moment. I dipped down into a steep nosedive, my wings folded close to my body and my arms stretched straight out in front of me, allowing maximum speed. As I neared the ground I smelt another scent, this one less strong and not as much was spilt as I could tell Emmett's was.

It was Alice. I could tell by the tropical resemblance it had, like freshly sliced Hawaiian pineapple and coconuts. Emmett's scent was more of a crisp apple smell, like the McIntosh's I used to eat as a human in early October when they were the sweetest and freshest. But enough about the damn smells! I have humans to save!

Once I was thirty feet from the ground, my wings snapped out and I was jerked upward by the sudden stop from my steep downfall. I hit the cement running and followed my nose to the epicenter where the tropical and apple odors were the strongest. Surprisingly no one was around these parts so I did not have to hold back as I raced to save two people I would never let die.

I finally found them. Emmett with a bullet in his chest, Alice with one in her side. Emmett was lying motionless in a pool of his own blood and Alice was draped over his blood soaked chest, clutching him and sobbing, begging him to hang on, help would be there soon. I saw Alice's cell phone on its face in the puddle of dark blood.

"Alice! Alice! I'm here!" I cried bolting to Emmett's side and trying to assess his wounds, which looked bad, even to my eyes, which had seen so much carnage and gore. "What _happened_?" I demanded, ripping Emmett's grey t-shirt off his body, showing several half-formed bruises that looked to be from a metal baseball bat.

"We… were attacked. Whoever they were targeted Emmett the most but when I tried to fight them off one of them, a woman, pulled out a gun and shot… me." Alice was panting for breath as I worked on drawing the bullet from Emmett's chest while she explained, her voice catching at the end as she sucked in air. "They had masks on but I saw blond hair under one of the masks, it was the woman's'. The weird thing is they didn't try to take our wallets or anything…" she trailed off and went silent.

I looked sharply at her and saw her slumped over on the sidewalk, her face white as chalk and her breath came in small quick pants as sweat dripped down her forehead into her closed eyes. "Alice? Come on Alice stay with me!" I abandoned my spot at Emmett's side and kneeled by hers. I pulled up her shirt to reveal a half-inch hole surrounded by dark purple skin and blood right above her left hipbone. Right through her large intestine.

I knew enough about medical garb that this wound would not be fatal, however, the blood loss is and Alice has already lost enough blood for her life to be in big danger. I could not bring these two to the hospital, too many questions would be asked. Questions I would have no answers for. The only way of saving them I have is to change them, a year ahead of schedule.

But first, I had to get them off this filthy sidewalk and back to my house somehow in less than five minutes because in about eight it is going to be too late for even me to do anything. I held the unconscious forms of Alice and Emmett tight to my body, trying my best to totally wrap my arm all the way around Emmett's waist.

"Take us home." I whispered and I felt the air swirl around me and soon I felt the familiar jerking sensation as we were pulled through the nothingness to what I hoped was my living room. We landed on one of the guest bedrooms instead, bouncing on the soft mattress and disturbing the wrinkle free blanket. Six and a half minutes to go, better get started.

I untangled myself from Alice and Emmett, laid them side by side, next to each other, their arms touching, then rolled off the bed, and tried something I had never attempted before. "As they are changed, their bodies rearranged, let them feel no pain, to help keep them sane." I whispered, exhaling the air from my mouth in a mist of fine blue powder-like dust, which landed on the exposed skin of their faces.

I got back onto the bed and knelt over Emmett, seeing as his life was in danger. He had been shot right below his heart, one of the major arteries had been hit, and now he was quickly bleeding to death internally as well as externally. I opened my mouth gently, bent my head down to his neck, and bit down hard enough for my teeth to pierce the main vein, injecting the right amount of venom to allow the quickest transformation.

I took my teeth away from his neck and wiped the tiny drop of blood away from my mouth, glad that I had swallowed none of it and had been able to keep my promise of never consuming human blood. I moved done to Emmett's chest and let venom pool into my mouth before "spitting" it into the open hole in his chest, right next to his heart, which would make the transformation shorter by three hours no matter what.

The gun shot wound trembled as the venom started working and I watched with strange fascination as his body accepted the change and started pushing the small gray bullet out of his chest. I sighed gratefully once the transformation fully began and went over to Alice to bite her. Once more, I let the venom pool into my mouth and spat it gently into the hole in her lower stomach, which took it willingly enough and began pushing the bullet that was identical to the one Emmett's chest, out.

I had to take Alice's shirt completely off her body so that I could bite right above her heart, which would make the change shorter, like I had done with Emmett. I felt somewhat awkward with my head right in between Alice's breasts, biting into the soft flesh and injecting my venom. To an outsider this position would probably erotic if it was not for the fact that the two soon to be vampires were not covered with blood.

After I had bit down above Alice's heart, I lifted my blood covered chin and moved up to Alice's neck where I bit down for the last time and released just the right amount of venom into the main vein in her throat. After that was all done I crawled off the bed, my body weary from venom deficiency; most of it was slowly snaking its way through the arteries of Alice and Emmett.

I felt like I was about to die, I was so weak and my head felt like it weighed more than the rest of my body; I couldn't keep it up so I just laid on the hardwood floor, staring blankly at the darkness underneath the bed. I knew I should have gotten up and gone hunting, I had just enough energy for that, but I was suffering from the lack of blood caused dementia and that prevented me from thinking rationally.

I do not know how long I lay there but sometime, long after the sun went down and the moon and stars came out to play, I was able to drag my sorry ass out to the woods and drain a few beautiful deer. Beautiful, gorgeous, _delicious_, life giving **deer**! It seemed like I had never tasted anything so thick, rich, and creamy and just plain delicious than those deer I had fallen on as soon as I left my house.

I smelled the herd once I opened the door and my mouth foamed with the remainder of the venom there was left in my body and I all but flew over to where they were grazing on a small clearing of long grass. I snapped the necks of three deer and just gorged myself until I felt like a fat kid who had just went to town at an all you can eat buffet.

Once I finished and was completely satisfied I blessed the deer carcasses and buried them deep in the woods under fifteen feet of freshly turned soil. Once that was done, I thanked the deer, apologized for them meeting such an unfit and terrible end, and told them I hoped they made it to some form of afterlife paradise. They deserved it.

I ran at a leisurely pace back to my house, my muscles feeling stronger than ever now that I had pints of fresh blood pumping through me, turning into the venom that was so crucial to my ability to stay alive and well. Once I reached my house I picked up the landline and dialed Edward's cell phone number, prepared to leave a message; he was on the plane.

I kept my voice light and normal, not wanting to reveal anything that happened this past fifteen or so minutes, "Hello Edward, I know you are probably on your flight right now and it is 11:43 p.m. over here so call when you can, I promise I will be up. I have some very important information to tell you once you get home. I am sorry to tell you, however, that I will not be there at the airport to greet you I apologize. See you soon love." I made kissy noises into the phone and hung up.

I decided to go upstairs and check on the two changing humans, see how they were doing. I ran up the stairs and poked my head through the crack between the door and the jamb. Once I saw that they were still lying on their backs with their eyes closed I shut the door soundlessly and headed back down the hall.

On my way down I took out my phone, dialed the number for the local Forks Animal Shelter, and waited until the cheery voice of the shelter receptionist answered. "Thank you for calling Forks Animal Shelter how may I help you?" she paused at the end right as I was sitting down on the couch in the den, pulling a thick blanket over my lap.

"Hello, I am looking to adopt so I called to ask about your availability on any animals you have that need a good home." I replied, burrowing deep down into the couch and pulling the blanket up to my chin while turning the speaker on my phone on so that excited voice of woman filled the warm room; I had turned the fireplace on when I had come in and now the flame was roaring in the grate.

An orange glow that flickered and swayed was cast on the dark chocolate brown walls and shadows caused by the furniture turned parts of the walls black in some parts. "Oh deary we have plenty of beautiful animals that would love to go home with you, what are you looking for?" she asked. I had no idea; I had called on an impulse but had not given it any thought.

"I don't know… what all do you have there?" she started naming of different types of animals: dogs, cats, a lot of rodent type animals, birds, and once she got to a certain animal I stopped her. "That's the one." I said my voice sounded clear and sure and I could hear the puzzled tone in the woman's voice as she replied.

"Are you sure? This one is a lot to handle, he's pretty big," she explained, sounding unsure whether she should have even mentioned this animal. Even though it was her job to try to find a home for each animal I do not think she wanted this one animal to be discharged to anyone.

"Trust me, ma'am, I know I can handle it, I am an expert."

*******************************

**Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry for not updating in almost three weeks. I will not bore anyone with any excuses so bye for now and PLEASE review!**


	34. Beast

Heyy… don't shoot me please(: I am sorry for not updating in well over two months. I haven't had ANY ideas what to write since this story is winding down and I am almost completely out of ideas for it. I'm also too lazy to update regularly. My birthday was on October 23rd so I am officially 15 years old(finally). However, enough about me here's the chapter. P.S. In the last chapter I ever so smartly made Bella say it was 11:43 pm which means she called the shelter around midnight… yeah just pretend it said AM!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

BPOV

Since Emmett and Alice wouldn't be waking up for a long while, I was home free to go pick up my new friend from the animal shelter but not until his home was properly taken care of. After getting off the phone with the receptionist, I went outside to prepare the shed outside for my newcomer. The shed had previously been empty, being the squatting spot for mice and other small animals when the nights grew cold.

The walls were stained with water and mildew while the windows were so thick with grime that the sunlight outside barely penetrated the glass. Some sections of the roof had caved in and spider webs covered every nook and cranny. Clearly, the first order of business was to clean up this mess. I could literally see the spongy masses of mold spreading along the seals of the windows.

I went back to the house to grab paper towels, bleach, and other various high power-cleaning tools, took them out to the shed, and placed them in a relatively clean patch of floor. I had to go back to my house to get my I-pod and I-home since I clearly could not do this work without having some music to listen to.

Getting to work, I played 'Chelsea Smile' by Bring Me the Horizon and let Olli Sykes scream me into oblivion as I started to scrub the filthy floor. On my hands and knees, I soon had the concrete cleaned and my knees were covered with bleach.

I decided to replace the windows since the sealant that bonded it to the wall was cracking and it looked like it would not hold up against the rain and wind. Instead of driving to Port Angles to buy one from Wal-Mart or Home-Depot, I used my… magic to put a nice new window in. I sighed satisfied when the entire space was filled with warm light so I threw the window open and let in the fresh air as well as let the bleach stank out.

The walls were also replaced the same way as the windows and then hand-painted a deep crimson red which also turned me quite red after I leaned against the wet paint unthinkingly. The dilapidated French doors that had a large hole gaping in the middle were torn off their hinges and replaced with a thick oak Dutch door. I painted it a bright pristine white to offset the crimson of the interior and exterior walls.

I added an iron hay manger to the corner and a three-by-four water trough with a faucet right above it which I then turned on to fill the trough with fresh water. I scanned the area to see anything I may have missed and seeing there was nothing else to be done, I spread straw all across the floor so that all the cement was covered by about two inches of it.

After that was finished, I took a deep, satisfied breath through my nose, hoping to smell nothing but fresh air and straw, and almost choked at the rank smell pervading my poor nostrils. It wasn't the bleach or other chemicals I had used it was the La Push werewolves who had decided to finally pay me a visits after several months.

I jogged over to the Dutch doors and opened the top so that I could propel myself over the bottom where I hit the ground running to the front of the house until I reached Sam and the other guys. I jumped into the over-heated arms of Sam and hugged him as strongly as I could without hurting him- even shortly. I knew he would heal quickly but I hated knowing that I could cause him some pain.

"Where have you been? Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you guys?" I demanded answers half-jokingly after releasing Sam and landing back on my feet. I looked deep into the russet skinned faces of the boys I felt I hadn't seen in a much longer time than it had actually been. Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry. _My boys._

Tension was in their shoulders, making them stiff and rigid. I got worried and my previous joyful smile was completely wiped from my face. "What is it?" I asked, dreading the answer far more than I should have. Edward could not be hurt; I would have known or seen it with or without anyone making any decisions since I was keeping such close tabs on him.

Sam took a deep breath before answering me, his voice deep and rumbling, "You bit a human. Moreover, he is making the transformation in your house this very minute. Who was he?" realization hit me with such force that the breath I held in my lungs escaped audibly out of my mouth with a swift gust. I backed up to the porch where I collapsed onto the steps, the boys following me but still standing in their close formation.

"He's a very close friend of mine and he was shot in the chest and would have died. I couldn't have let him die Sam. His girlfriend is carrying his children and even if he won't be able to be near them for a while, I had to let him be able to see his babies. You understand Sam, don't you?" I looked up from my hands to Sam, begging him to understand.

Although we had a good relationship, the treaty still stated I had to bring up the changing of anyone with Sam who was the Alpha and would ultimately make the decision. If he said no they would go upstairs and kill Emmett before he became a threat if they foresaw him as one. If not they would trust me to keep him in check and prevent any casualties at his hands.

After a moment of conferring with the others Sam turned back to me, "We do understand Bella, completely. As long as you aren't practicing unreasonable changing of humans it is fine, however…" he paused and sniffed the air quietly, "I do believe I smell another human undergoing the transformation as well. A female?" I had nearly forgotten about Alice and quickly explained her as well.

"She is also an extremely close friend of mine who was also shot." Sam was scowling as I told him this while the other boys looked deeply disturbed. I waited silently as they stood, processing the short explanation, I gave them.

"Why would they be assaulted?" Jared asked breaking the awkward silence with me waiting for them to reply with something. Anything that would assure me they had were comfortable with the decision I had so quickly made, leaving no room for a discussion or meeting of any kind before action was taken.

"I don't know, they are such good people, not mean to anyone. The only thing I thought it could be was the parents of the girlfriend because they were angry with the boy for impregnating their daughter. They were rather controlling and forced her to do some extracurricular activities she wouldn't have started on her own. She told me they thought getting pregnant ruined her life and she now has no chance for accomplishing anything in life." I explained, toying with my fingers, looking at the blooming flowerbeds that wrapped around the house.

"I am sorry to hear this Bella, however it seems as though you have this situation under control so we will take our leave now that we are assured everything is well. When the boy and girl wake please don't let them out of your sight and take them hunting quickly, we all don't want any deaths. Also don't hesitate to call for help if anyone gets a little…" he glanced around and then up at the house in the general area of where Emmett and Alice were then, "out of hand." his eyes met mine with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I got up from my crouch on the porch to hug each of the smelly, over-heated dogs. They waved goodbye and took off towards the surrounding trees where they morphed into their other forms, the sound of their jean shorts tearing being the telltale sign.

The smell of them lingered around me so I went back around to the back to get my music and then shut the door to the shed. I returned to my house, I-home in hand, and ran up to check on Emmett and Alice. They were well enough so I brought my dock to the bathroom with me and plugged it into the wall, turning on 'Check Yes Juliet' and starting my shower.

I stripped of my paint, bleach soiled clothes, and tossed them on the toilet lid where they landed and nearly fell to the side but I caught them in time. I turned back to the mirror, grabbed a hairbrush, and started singing, naked, into the handle along with the music. I opened the shower curtain and stepped underneath the spray.

The water was so warm against my cold skin so I decided to fill up the tub and turn the jets on, creating a steaming hot tub in my bathroom. I washed my hair as I sat on the seat in the tub and then just sat in the relaxing hot water, letting it heat my body. The song switched to "Diamonds Aren't Forever" which I sang along with also, perfect imitating the screaming.

It wasn't hard to scream as Ollie does, being what I am clearly makes that an easy task. Once I finished I drained the water and then rinsed the remaining suds off myself then finally got out and wrapped a soft white towel around my chest. I paused my I-pod and turned the bathroom fan on since the mirror had fogged up and steam had formed a thick cloud on the ceiling.

Still wrapped in my towel and my soaked hair plastered to my neck and back, I went into my bedroom and dropped my towel, grabbing a pair of skimpy blue knickers and putting them on. After that, I put on a matching blue bra and set off on a hunt for clothes I could wear to the animal shelter.

Since it was warm outside I decided on a pair of denim patched raw hem shorts and a plain white v-neck tee shirt with a patch of black stars on the bottom left corner. On my feet, I wore black flip-flops. Once I got to the bathroom and my hair was blow dried thoroughly I curled it then shook it out slightly, giving it a relaxed look.

Then I applied light mascara, eyeliner, and lip balm so they didn't appear too shiny and full, bringing me more attention than I would surely already get. Satisfied with my appearance, I left the house but not until after placing a protective barrier around the property; nothing would get in or out or they would be zapped.

I decided that my Veyron would not be able to pull the trailer I would need to bring my new pet home so I had to 'acquire' a large pickup truck with a trailer already hitched to the back of it. It was a huge vehicle and I almost had to jump to get into the drivers seat with was a few feet off the ground.

As soon as the engine was chugging, I was off to the shelter, the empty trailer rattling behind me furthering my already bubbling excitement at what I was on my way to retrieve. I hadn't had any pets besides Chase in my life so the prospect of this new one was enough to excite me.

The shelter was easy to find, as it was in town in clear view from the highway so within ten minutes I was parked in the near empty lot with my keys in one hand and my license and registration in the other. I opened the door and the tinkling of a wind chime alerted the female receptionist who was flipping through a Dogs Weekly magazine.

"Good afternoon deary, how may I be of service?" she greeted me with a charming high-pitched British accent as she put the magazine down on the desk and adjusted her glasses that were perched on the end of her nose so that they were in front of her eyes, allowing her to see me better. Her eyes widened at something she saw in my appearance, or perhaps it was just me myself.

"Yes I spoke with someone on the phone earlier about adopting today." I answered her, interrupting her goggling. She smiled tightly yet warmly at me, stretching her thin lips across her face. She was a slight, frail looking old woman, with wild silver hair that poked out from the bun she wound at the nape of her neck.

She fiddled around with papers on her desk until she found a purple sticky note and examined it carefully before responding back to me, "Ah yes, Mary spoke with you. She says to bring you around to stall 18," the woman looked confused and a bit frightened, "Why would you want to do that?" she demanded, indignant at the instructions she had been given by the other receptionist, Mary.

I gave her a hard look before responding, "Because I am interested in this one, I want him." she cocked her eyebrow and pursed her lips before shrugging and taking a ring of keys off the hook on the wall and opening a door I guessed led to the kennels. She motioned for me to follow her so I pushed the swinging half door open and hurried after her as she disappeared around the corner.

There was barking and meowing coming from other closed doors but the woman did nothing; clearly, she was used to this as it was the norm for animal shelters. We continued deeper down the hallway until we reached a section that had three walls, opening to the outside with metal doors tucked to the side for when the days were cold and wet.

I took a deep breath through my nose, taking in the sweet smell of hay, oats, and horses. Because that's what I was here for: a rescued horse. Mary told me he was probably abused and then abandoned since he was so skittish and rather angry with anyone that came near him unless they had food.

We passed several empty stalls: 1, 2, 3, 4... All the way down to the only occupied one: stall number 18 where the peaceful sounds of the stallion crunching on alfalfa and taking deep gulps of water from his trough. The peaceful scene was broken as soon as the woman banged on the door, "This is 'im!" and the dulcet tone of her voice set the poor creature off.

The door rattled as his hooves connected with the wood and his terrified eyes flashed between the metal bars near the top of the door. Through them, I could see him rear up, striking his front legs out and tossing his head, blowing hard through his nose, stirring the dust in the air that caught the dull light from the light overhead.

The woman shouted, terrified and all but threw the keys at me in her haste to run back to the door, tripping and stumbling over her feet until she slammed the door shut. I scoffed at the silly old woman and turned back to the spooked horse to which I sent a wave of calm that stopped the banging immediately.

I peeked through the metal bars again, seeing his eyelids had drooped and his sides were heaving while a thin coat of sweat covered his slim frame. And oh was he beautiful. He was a delicate looking thing yet he stood rather high at the withers at least two inches taller than my head. His mane and tale were a silky cream while his coat was a solid chocolate brown.

His neck arched with the lethargy his recent fit left him in and along with the calm I influenced him with it looked like he was ready to take a nap. I picked the keys up off the floor, completely silent, and unlocked the stall door, opening just enough for me to slip through.

His sides had stopped heaving like they were before so I reached out with my mind and took hold of it, keeping him calm so that I could whisper reassurances to him and get him accustomed to me. I told him I was a friend, which sounds silly, but I know he was understanding because the entire time I was stroking his neck, patting and scratching it, he had his head turned, watching me with the awareness of any human.

And he was somewhat able to tell stuff through his thoughts, not verbally mind you but he was able to show me pictures and was able to let me know where it hurt. Like the rock that had been in his shoe ever since he got to the shelter which was what made him so angry. I used my finger to pop the little bitch out and once it was gone, the horse's entire body shifted.

His muscles relaxed and his head drooped with relief as he stomped his foot on the ground, glad to be rid of the terrible thing. I looked him over for other ailments and saw his mane and tail were both in dire need of a good clipping as they were matted with sticks and burrs. His coat was lacking the luster it should have had so he needed lots of vitamins, a good wash, and a nice brushing.

I stopped petting him, which was met by a whinny of protest, stepped out of the stall find a halter, lead, and then returned to the stall to resume patting his neck. I put the red halter over his head after letting him sniff it and secured it underneath his throat and then latched the lead to the clip under his chin and led him out of the depressing stall.

The only sound was the clopping of his shoes against the cement and him occasionally blowing air through his nose and nodding his head, shaking the lead as we walked into the sunshine to the trailer hitched up to the back of my truck. I dropped the ramp, guided him into the trailer, and tied the lead rope to the ring at the opposite end of the trailer.

I left the trailer and secured the ramp then latched it shut, making sure there would be no possible way for him to somehow kick the door open. After that, I returned to the office where the woman was sitting huffing and fanning herself with the dog magazine, she was reading earlier. "All set." I announced when I opened the door.

She jumped a bit and propelled herself out of her seat at a speed I didn't think a woman her age could achieve. Then again, she did run out of the barn rather fast. "You're alive!" she cried grasping my shoulders and shaking me a bit. I wriggled out of her grasp before she tried to kiss me or something and straightened my shirt.

"Yes I am." no need to tell her a kick in the head from a horse wouldn't even faze me. "I just came to fill out the adoption papers and pay the fee." her eyes bugged out and her jaw slacked. It was rather humorous which made me giggle at her bewildered expression.

"Adopt? Adopt that… _beast_?" she got the papers anyway, probably glad to be rid of the animal. If only she knew that was pain from a stupid little rock, lodged in his foot which would make anyone or thing mad. I wanted to tell her off, tell her he was sweet in the few minutes I had spent with him after I removed his source of "beastness".

"Sign these out. There'll be no fee for this one ma'am." I took the papers and filled them out faster than anyone should have been able to but she wasn't paying attention so my arm flew down the pages, filling in all the information; some true others false. I gave it back to the stunned lady and moments later, I got my certificate of adoption, fresh from the printer.

With instructions to take him to the veterinary office to get his shots and a thorough exam, I left the place and returned to the truck and set off home. The journey was quick as I was thinking of names for my horse the whole way there. I decided to discuss it later either with Edward or Emmett and Alice, just as soon as they woke up.

When I got home I drove onto my perfectly manicured green lawn and parked in the backyard, next to the beautiful mini barn. I unlocked the latch and dropped the ramp with a dull thud onto the grass and climbed into the trailer and slowly approached Mr. Horse from behind; nothing spooks a horse more than something coming at them from behind.

I untied the rope from the ring and tugged lightly on it, leading him out of the trailer and down the ramp to the barn. I opened both top and bottom doors since clearly horses don't know how to stoop down to get under a low entrance. Once I had him in there I unclipped the lead and tossed it over a hook and shut the doors, staying with him until he was adjusted.

He sniffed around a bit and finally found his food and buried his nose on the manger, chewing quietly and swishing his mangy tail. And since I clearly wasn't going to wait to take him to a farrier or veterinarian to nurse him to full health I used a nifty little thing called my power to clean his coat, mane, and tail. After that any illnesses he had were eradicated as well as all the immunizations he would need were put into his system.

All while he ate, completely oblivious to what would have cost probably a minimum of one thousand dollars, would have taken a much longer time, and probably would have been a lot more painful. His shoes looked relatively new looking but I still replaced them with a new set, just in case my judgment wasn't as impeccable as it usually is.

He seemed comfortable with his new surroundings so, after installing a salt lick, I left the barn and shut only the bottom door in order to have some air circulation. I would have to put in a heater for the cold seasons since I _probably_ shouldn't bring him inside the house. However knowing myself I knew he would be a frequent visitor of the Laroche household.

Thinking that name, as I walked into the house, brought a pang to my chest. More than it should have. It was just a name wasn't it? The name I myself had carried ever since the day I was found, heartbroken and newly changed by the woman I had so hoped would be my replacement mother for the one I never had as a child.

'Stop it!' I thought bitterly at myself, 'There is no use wallowing over that woman and what she did to you, she brought nothing but pain.' I agreed with inner-monologue, nodding at no one. I walked up the stairs, thinking of the memories I had of me walking down these stairs to be greeted by the traitor on my way to school. She really had pulled off her façade of the perfect mother so agonizingly well.

She never let any evidence of her double life reach us, her family. Always kept her thoughts innocent, probably never even thinking about her despicable acts her and Aro had so cruelly come up with, all in the antics to use me and my horrid powers. They made me ashamed to be so heavily endowed with such a great gift.

I never misused them for evil so why was I punished the way I was? Why did life have to be so cruel as to take my brothers and second father away in the cruelest of sequences? They were never meant to die either, them getting changed into vampires is proof of that; no one becomes a vampire unless their maker had a belief that they deserved to live, that they had some light in them that deserved to live. No one was changed for fun.

Edward was one of those accidents where all the blood wasn't drained and the venom spread therefore turning people that were never supposed to be vampires. But that was a small percentage of the vampire population, the rest were either created as mates or because their creator saw potential in them as an immortal.

I got up to my vacant room, my only company the furniture that would never provide me with any comfort, they were all just objects in my room. Just like everything in the world. People, unless you cared about them, were all just things in your life. There for a while and then they get either thrown away or they leave, either way the ones who aren't that special to you will eventually leave your life.

* * *

There is the chapter! I am SO terribly sorry for the delay of the posting of this. My frikkin mom put the batteries in the keyboard the wrong way so I couldn't type and I actually finished the majority of this chapter in like 2 hours. Happy early Thanksgiving! I would love to get 260 reviews! So that is on 8! I KNOW we can do it. Whoever gives me the 8th will get a SPECIAL excerpt of this super sweet story I'm writing called 'Flower Girl'. Bye!


	35. Stolen

Hmmm, not much to say today!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

BPOV

I stayed in my room for hours after that, laying on the floor and staring into the ceiling, finding shapes in the white blankness, akin to my own skin. I was contemplating the act of jumping into a wall of fire and ending my existence. How easy would it be to set my body ablaze, I would not need to feel pain either, it would be very easy. My powers would never be used for evil so my deceasing would only be a positive.

Nevertheless, those were just thoughts, half-formed strings that meant nothing. They never would either because they were just thoughts that passed through my mind. I could never do that to Edward either, that was definitely the main reason I never paid much heed to my suicidal thoughts.

He was due home soon, putting me on alert for when his plan landed in Seattle, which might be soon, depending on how fast the plane is going and what the time is now. A plus for private planes is the absolute stop free service they provide, cutting hours off the journey. However, a two thousand mile plus trip may take more than a while even without stops.

I looked at the clock on the side table and it read 4:27 in the afternoon, rather strange since I had gone to the shelter around three. Then I realized I had been lying there for much longer than I thought and twenty-four hours had passed since I lied down. I dragged myself into a sitting position, pushing the hair out of my face, and looked out into the dark room.

I had to check on Emmett and Alice to make sure their change was going well so I crawled a few inches on my hands and knees and then stumbled up onto my feet, scrambling to find a lift. I almost ran into the wall and fought to steady myself, feeling groggy like I would if I had just woken up had I been able to. The floor swam up to my face and it took me a moment to realize I had had fallen over on my front.

I rolled onto my back, groaning, and put a hand to my throbbing head, which felt like my brain was convulsing and getting ready to redecorate the interior of my skull. I heard movement in the shadows of my room and tried to lift my head but the pounding increased to a painful point so I put it back down. I whimpered as wave after wave of aching pain swam down my body like fish swimming upstream.

A most hated sight, "It seems my little Bella has had a little fall, followed a sarcastically worried voice. I guess even you aren't invulnerable completely to Alec's gift." Aro was approaching me, flanked by a somber Alec and an angry Demetri who looked ready to destroy Aro. Demetri had always revered me, as a younger sister while Alec held respect for me but never actually had conversation with me.

I tried to get away but my limbs froze in place, keeping me stuck on the floor with a malicious vampire tyrant advancing with a crazed smile on his face. My voice gurgled in my throat as I tried to cry out for help from either Demetri or Alec, receiving only a tormented look from the both of them. Aro bent down and scooped me up from the floor, holding me as if I was his bride and we were on our way to our honeymoon.

"Take the two that are changing, they will be waking up soon. Hurry the plane is already here with the others." Aro called over his shoulder as he carried me, my eyes glued to the ceiling and my muscle function rapidly deteriorating with the force of Alec pressing on my mind. My vision blurred, the wood rafters swimming overhead but I forced my eyes open wider, regaining focus of the dark brown up above.

We went down the stairs with Alec and Demetri behind us, Emmett in Demetri's and Alice in Alec's, both of their heads flopping with the jolt of their carriers going down the steps. Alice's arm dropped off her lap and swung back and forth like a pendulum, ticking away her freedom.

"Alec…defenseless… you...take her...fully." I could not hear much what Aro said but I guessed he was telling Alec to use the full force of his power now that my defenses had diminished to nearly nothing, making me almost human. I was able to moan out one silent summons that flew out the window unseen while the men bickered or whatever, I could not really hear.

My last bit of hearing picked up Alec's sorrowful apology as he sent a strong wave of sense-deprivation, the final thrust that completely cut me off from everything. No sight, smell, feeling, or anything. As far as I knew, I did not exist.

* * *

EdPOV (the day before)

With the time difference between my destination and starting point, Boston being three hours ahead of Washington I landed at SeaTac airport around eight at night. I got off the plane, not having to deal with the regular hassles of flying commercial, and as soon as I was under shelter from the rain, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on.

A few moments later my phone alerted me that I had a message of some sort and when I looked at the screen it declared that I had 'one new voicemail'. I connected to my mailbox and the female operator's voice told me to press one to hear the message so I did as instructed and put the phone to my ear. Bella's light and nonchalant voice came through the speaker, putting a smile on my face immediately.

"Hello Edward, I know you are probably on your flight now and it is 11:43 a.m. over here so call when you can," Actually I had still been in my conference at that time, "I promise I will be up." What did she mean by up? It is not as if she would be sleeping. "I have some very important information to tell you once you get home. I am sorry to tell you, however, that I will not be there at the airport to greet you I apologize. See you soon love." she made kissing sounds and then hung up.

I was disappointed that Bella would not be there to greet me but I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting, waiting for my arrival brightening my dampened mood. I walked quickly over to them, getting their attention by calling their names and bringing them out of their seats and soon enough I was in their familiar embrace. The surrounding people watched with mild interest, not wanting to take much time out of their own "busy" schedules.

"Good to have you home son." Carlisle said as he took the suitcase from my hand and patted me on the shoulder. My mother hugged me next, surrounding me with her comforting scent of vanilla, a smell I had loved ever since my human days. As I kissed her on the cheek, a large man in the coffee shop with a sandwich in his meaty hands and grease in his hair turned and caught sight of my mother and looked at her appreciatively. I was disgusted even further when he lifter up his sweaty backside and passed gas noisily, chuckling as he continued gorging himself.

"Good to be home, Boston is not really my cup of tea. I much rather prefer rainy old Washington even if some of the people here are rather," I looked back at the gross man with a wrinkled nose, "unsavory." my parents laughed as we began walking back to the garage where I assumed the car was waiting so that we could return to Forks.

We got to the car; Carlisle's black Mercedes with the tinted windows, and when the trunk opened Carlisle put my luggage in it and slammed the door shut. He and Esme got in the front, leaving me alone in the back with my phone so I decided to send Bella a text message, letting her know I had arrived. She did not respond, even after twenty minutes so I called her but she did not answer, which concerned me since she was usually punctual with phone calls and messages.

"No worries dear, she is probably only busy. Now how about a hunting trip? You probably have not fed in a long while." Esme's proposal sounded great so I nodded and rubbed my fingers over my sleepless eyes and slouched down in the seat, my head on the back and my throat bared to the ceiling. I put my ear buds in my ears and listened to my I-pod all the way to Mount Rainier National Park, out favorite spot.

When we arrived, after being stuck in random bouts of traffic for four hours all together making it past two in the morning almost three, when you added it to the regular time it took to get there. We went our separate ways, the grizzlies and the deer already searching for cover, having smelled a predator they could not escape by running.

I caught wind of a medium sized female deer, no scent of a young one around her so I targeted her, nowhere near cruel enough to kill a mother deer or her offspring. That was something I had never had a desire to do, preying on the weakest and most vulnerable when there was appropriate game out there. I knew some other of my kind that targeted children specifically, claiming their blood was better tasting since it was "pure".

My deer was quickly getting away but not fast enough and I quickly had her out of her misery with only part of my hunger satiated, so I sought out another animal. I found my next meal in a weak grizzly, not exactly my tastes but it filled me as much as this diet could and I was satisfied. Taking the grizzly reminded me of Emmett putting the thought of him as an immortal in my head, hunting with me for blood for his first time. Brothers on the prowl for large animals.

I decided to explore the park until either Carlisle or Esme called me on my phone so I ran through the trees, startling the pikas, marmots, and birds that were there. I came to the base of the mountain and made the decision to climb to the top, or as close as I could before someone called me to return to the car. It was dark by then so I paid no attention to the worries of anyone besides Carlisle and Esme spotting me traipsing up the rock.

I made my way past all the trees, bushes and soon enough dirt, winds, and snow surrounded me, which made no difference all the same, as I couldn't feel the cold temperatures. The view was spectacular; I could see the vast stretches of forest and the herd of deer, grazing in an open clearing, not even registering the death of their fellow herd mate.

It occurred to me that it was three in the morning and these animals should be sleeping but I guess they switched there feeding times with their sleeping times due to them not wanting to be out when the human tourists came. Honestly, those were the humans that I would not mind ridding the earth of. It angered me to see them treating animals like possessions when they should be treated the same, if not better, since they provided so much for the disgusting 21st century human population.

I reached the peak of the mountain and sat on a rock that was bare of any snow or ice and looked out into the valley, where the wind blew and a mother and baby bear lumbered to the water hole for a drink. The whole scene was beautiful and I sat there long after the sun rose and the park opened for business.

The sun kept rising, throwing summer heat down and turning the air heavy with humidity, and I still had not received the call that meant we were ready to leave. I looked at my cell phone, saw that it was two something in the afternoon and… that I had no service. I could have slapped myself for being so stupid. Of I was not getting any calls because I was out of range, how idiotic of me!

I got off my perch on the rock and ran full speed down the side of the mountain watching my phone as two bars popped up in the top left corner and then three, followed by all five. Moments later, it started buzzing with texts and missed phone calls. I gnashed my teeth and called Carlisle, still running, the wind a maelstrom in my ears as it rushed by.

"Edward where have you been? We've been calling you nonstop, son." he sounded relieved and I heard Esme sigh heavily in the background making me feel terrible for being so stupid as to make them worry at all. Esme whispered on the other end, there was a shuffling, and crackling so I looked to see if I lost the connection but stopped when Esme's voice came through the speaker.

"Edward? Where are you?" she sounded so scared and I was beating myself up with guilt causing me to almost trip over a boulder, which would have sent my phone flying out of my hand. I cursed myself again for being so daft and then picked up the speed, bewildered that it was taking so long; I must have spent hours trekking up to the top.

"I am so sorry Esme; I went to the top of the mountain and did not have service. I was wondering why I was not getting your calls. I feel terrible; did I frighten you too terribly?" I was nearing the bottom and the air was heating up considerably compared to the temperature at the top of the mountain.

"Oh dear, don't worry yourself too much, I was just being a worrywart. It's good to know you are on your way though." I could see them now; they were at the edge of the forest, scanning the area, looking for me. I smiled and pressed on harder, running at supersonic speeds. Well maybe not that fast, but I was going much faster than I had gone in ages, it was exhilarating.

"I see you now, be there soon. Love you. Bye." I hung up after Esme said goodbye and returned my phone to my pants pocket. I finally reached the bottom where I skidded to a slower pace and then jogged the remaining distance and met up with my parents. Carlisle smirked at my windblown hair and askew clothes but said nothing; Esme was the one who fretted over my appearance.

"Oh dear your hair is such a mess and you have mud all over yourself, what did you do roll on the ground?" she batted at my pants and jacket, trying to sweep off the disarray. Once she saw that it was stuck there she moved onto my hair, running through it with her fingers, trying to flatten it in vain. She gave up, throwing her hands in the air, complaining about the humidity making everyone's hair such a mess.

She got in the passenger side of the Mercedes and put on her seatbelt, waiting for Carlisle and I to follow her so that we could go back home and I could get back to my beloved. Once we were on the road we had about five hours of driving ahead of us so Carlisle stepped on the gas and I listened around for police whenever we went above the speed limit, warning him whenever we were approaching one. Carlisle didn't drive too fast though; we weren't in much of a hurry.

Alone in the back I laid down, taking the full length of the seats with my legs bent at the knee and my feet pressed up against the handle of the right door and my head against the left window. Clearly the backseat of a Mercedes was not meant to accommodate a six-foot person comfortably. My thoughts strayed to Bella and how she could stretch out next to me and we would whisper and laugh, caught up in our own world.

I closed myself off from everything else, thinking of the emotional warmth of Bella's embrace, but was "woken up" around 4:30 in the afternoon, when we were around Olympia, by the most peculiar thing. Bella's voice was heard clear in the car as if she was in there with us, weak and wounded but still urgent in tone. It was a whispered message that made little sense to me, but I hung onto every word with terror

"They're here. They've taken us all and I fear they have taken the others as well. I do not know where I am being taken but I am nearly positive it is Volterra. I am weak…" her voice, trembling and faint, trailed off, leaving me with a terrible sense that if we did not get to the airport very soon it would be too late to do anything.

"Airport! Now!" I gasped to Carlisle who had parked on the side of the road to listen to the power sent message, skidding and sending a spray of gravel into the air. At my command he wheeled the car around and sped off to the Olympia airport, which was so much closer than my original instinct to speed off to Seattle and catch the earliest flight to Italy.

With our blatant disregard for human laws we roared through the highway, weaving through cars and receiving honks of anger and many ridiculous hand gestures meant to offend. We reached the airport much too late for my tastes. Carlisle tried explaining the trip took less than five minutes but I was unconcerned as I demanded tickets to Pisa, Italy.

Pisa was an hour outside of Volterra but it was the closest city with an airport so it was our only choice, which meant we would have to acquire a vehicle. Particularly a fast one. The flight was leaving in ten minutes. We had no baggage so we were soon running through ticket check and then on the plane, strapping in for the ride that would take hours away from the precious time we didn't have.

The plane took off and we were stuck in coach next to a crying baby with a tired and annoyed looking young mother who just placed her in her carrier on the floor, put headphones in her ears, and went to sleep. I was disgusted in the stupidity of the girl so I picked up the wailing infant and cradled her in my arms, rocking her slightly. Almost immediately she quieted, hiccupping and drawing in shuddering breath as she stared up wide-eyed at me.

She was a beautiful little thing with pink lips, large blue eyes, and fluffy curls of ebony atop her head, which fit snugly in the palm of my hand. The diaper bag was within my sight and I could smell the bottle of formula in there so I handed the child to an eager Esme who was a row behind me and pressed the button for a flight attendant.

He arrived seconds later with a placid smile and asked if he could get me anything, "I need you to take this bottle and run it under warm-not hot- water." I relayed the instructions to him, receiving his sincere promise to be back soon. I could tell the idiot girl had been heating up the bottle in the microwave since the plastic smelled slightly burned.

The man returned with a warm bottle, which I accepted only to pass back to Esme, since she was probably much better at it than I would have been. The soft sucking sounds from the infant were comforting so I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, listening to her feed. Her heart rate slowed and her breathing evened, letting me know Esme had successfully put the baby human to sleep.

I shut out the thoughts of the others around me, poked into the thoughts of the baby girl, and saw her memories; the fights between the father and mother, the nights she spent crying, her diaper soiled and her stomach screaming with hunger. Another with her crying, yet again, with her mother passed out on the bedroom floor, a tourniquet around her arm and a needle by her knee.

Then the horrible scenes shifted to what happened mere moments ago; warmth and happiness along with the blissful feeling of being fed and fawned over by my parents behind me. Next was my face, which caused her to stir in her slumber and sigh softly. I turned to Esme's thoughts and saw that right before she sighed and a delicate smile crossed her face, elating me.

The woman next to me stirred and perspiration dotted her forehead, goosebumps broke out on her arms, and she trembled with violent shivering, her teeth chattering. She woke up completely and began fidgeting and yawning, not even bothering to look down to see if her baby was even still alive. She waved at a passing flight attendant and demanded tissues; her nose had started running. When the attendant returned with the box of tissues she snatched them up and noisily blew her nose, tossing the snotty rag on the floor once she finished.

Next she started groaning in pain, holding her stomach and cursing under her breath, periodically wiping her nose until it became red and irritated with the rough tissue. She rummaged in the diaper bag, from which I had taken the bottle earlier, and produced a rattling bottle of extra strength pain reliever. I looked into her thoughts and found the answer to her ridiculous behavior. "_Need that heroin. Damn you Billy for takin' my stash. Fuck my stomach hurts!_" She was going through heroin withdrawal symptoms.

* * *

BPOV

Numb… everywhere. I couldn't see, hear, smell, taste, or feel anything. I was completely cut off from everything and it was the worst experience I'd had in a long time; vampires relied so painfully on their senses that taking them away from them could cause insanity. I tried moving my big toe but that ended unsuccessfully with the sense of hopelessness.

The only thing I kept during this immeasurable amount of time was complete consciousness within my own mind. I was able to think properly without disorientation but still could not _hear _anything save for my own inner voice that whispered small words of encouragement to me, telling me to stay sane. The voice sounded like Edward. I prayed to… whoever was listening or could hear me that Edward had gotten my message and was on his way to save me.

All around me I saw black; giving me the sensation that I was blind, an event I would have rather not had to go through since no one would ever hope to be without their sight. The darkness was intimidating; not heart pounding petrifying like it had been at first, when I initially caved under Alec's power. Ever since then I had been like this; cut off from the world and the happenings around me. Moreover, who knew what was happening to me.

After being suspended in the void I decided it was time to at least _try_ to get some of my senses back so I focused on my memories of awaking; waking up from a deep slumber to a warm ray of sunshine on my face. Rousing from sleeping in Edward's arms in our meadow one summer morning to rain pattering on my skin and then running and laughing to find shelter within the trees.

I centered my power and sent it up to my mind; screaming mentally in frustration, pain, and weariness as the simple task took so much out of me and I was surprised I was actually _feeling _the effects of my actions. I took that as a sign that I was resurfacing. I tried again, reaching the 'accomplishment' of _seeing_ sparks of light dancing at the edge of my vision and _hearing_ my sobs as the full brunt of my aching body hit me. It felt like I had been beaten by the entire Volturi guard.

I suspected that Aro had taken Rosalie and Jasper along with us, which included Alice and Emmett, and brought them to Volterra, whether to kill them for knowing of the vampire world or to turn them. I only wished I were able to take the pain away from the transformation. It seemed horribly unfair that they would have to suffer the terrorizing torture that Emmett and Alice did not.

I discovered that, after sending a probe through my body, both of my femurs were snapped in a clean break and my arms were all but dismembered from my body, which explained why I felt so ghastly. My left eye also felt swollen and my nose seemed to be half way across my face, by my ear. The rest of my injuries extended to torn skin, dislocated joints, cracked ribs, and even my spine seemed to be in two halves, just like my femurs.

Someone did not want me to be walking around.

I could move then, whether or not it was mentally or physically I did not know, and I was fairly convinced I could twitch my toes- barely- and move my head, just scarcely. My necklace slid across my chest, inspiring me to experiment with my wings; to see if they had been damaged and if I could still use them to my advantage.

The silver wings on my throat grew warm at my fervent begging for the real wings to still be there, pleading that the beautiful white feathers and down would burst forth from my shoulder blades. I could feel the sinew and muscles working under my skin, trying to use the last of my diminished strength to spring them out. I gasped as they finally erupted, leaving me panting and sobbing. The event only happened in my mind but I knew that it would still apply when I woke up completely. If I ever did.

At first what I thought was my mind playing tricks on me was actually reality, as I so brilliantly figured out after countless minutes of ignoring it. Someone was screeching and shouting directions, his voice cold and domineering, which alerted me instantly that it was the bane of my existence: Aro. I wished fleetingly that I were still deadened to all outside things, if only it would save me from having to see that creature again.

"She's waking up! What are you doing _idiota_?" I recognized the Italian word of idiot, not exactly hard to figure out since they were so similar in pronunciation. "Push her harder! She cannot regain consciousness." I stirred even more, putting my spine back in place during the process, which began to mend itself in seconds allowing me to sit up. Next were my arms, the bones coming together like pieces of a jigsaw.

Aro continued with the commotion, telling Alec to put me down again but since my awareness was coming back to me rapidly now and soon I was able to open my eyes to a too bright light and a room full of vampires. I was on my side, thrown down like a rag doll, and I twisted and pressed the heels of my hands against that marble floor, struggling to lift my upper body. My hips were glued to the floor and I couldn't move my legs much; my femurs hadn't mended themselves, immobilizing me almost completely.

"Help me!" I cried to the murmuring vampires in the room with the high domed ceiling but they didn't stop their excited chatter. I heard words like "exquisite" all over but other than that nothing was said that acknowledge my wakened presence. Sitting up completely I dragged myself backward to a half wall, pushing with my hands, scrabbling to find something to hold on to.

I bumped into what I thought was the wall but when I tried to find the top to hoist myself up my scrambling fingers clutched the coarse fabric of denim and strong legs underneath them. I felt so used and dirty, like I had been violated as the eyes of the vampire that I knocked into bore into the top of my hair, which was gnarly and matted.

"My darling Isabella, welcome home!" Aro smiled a horrible, slimy grin that showed perfect white teeth that did not belong in a face so horrible. Weeping, I pushed away, using his legs as a sort of kick off for my hands and tried to put as much distance between him and me. It was a failed attempt since the arena I was trapped in couldn't have had a diameter of more than twenty feet.

Shaking my head I ran into the other side of the ring, and pulled my legs in close to my body, hating how they fell uselessly, lying limp against each other, bare up to my mid-thigh where my shorts still were. Thankfully, I worried I was nude and exposed. I reached up and hooked my fingers over the other side of the divider between the "audience" and me.

I kept my eyes on Aro as he creeped toward me, smiling horribly, while I grasped the thick wall and tried to lift myself to put up a fight before I was defeated. My demise approached as hateful guards filed into the room, sheathed in useless and ostentatious armor that was clearly supposed to show off the wealth of the Volturi clan to the visiting covens.

They stood at the doorways, barring my exits even though any possibility of me getting out alive was next to nothing since I was weaker than the most pathetic vampire. Just as it seemed all hope was lost a shout came from beyond the closed doors and a clatter rose along with a pounding and a cracking of wood as the newcomer or newcomers broke down the door.

The vampires that came through the shattered wood next, their eyes shining like rubies in the noon sun, gazed around the room catching sight of me. That was met with a strange combination of roars and screams that deafened me, causing me to fall back to the floor with only one thought on my mind.

* * *

Longest chapter ever people! Thank you so much for bearing with me as I tried my best to produce a quality chapter. This was over 5,000 words by the way! Please send me your thoughts, complaints, or feedback please! Anything you give me I will appreciate! Thank you, it's been real! (Yes I meant to say it that way too, teehee!)


	36. Another AN, concerns future posts

**Um… I'm shocked. How I Found Love is being put on hold until I am convinced that people want me to continue, which they can do through reviewing. My most recent chapter has been out for… 5 days as of today, the 19****th,**** and I have not gotten a **

**single review. I understand the time between my updates is unnaturally long but I put a lot of effort into what I write. I know it's not the best and it drags but that's just because I really can't write pulse pounding scene all the time. I really like **

**low-conflict stuff but to make a good story I know I have to hold people's interest. I thought that the last chapter had done that. Maybe it hasn't. I'm not doing this for me also, I already know how this is going to end. I'm writing for my readers **

**that actually like this story and would care if I deleted it. Even if I don't delete it I still won't write or post unless I get at least SOMETHING. That's all I ask. Thank you.**


	37. Volterra

**If I think of something to say, I will add it at the bottom. Thank you to all of my supporters though!**

* * *

Omniscient POV

Three vampires stormed into the room, snarling in anger and hissing with such ferocity that the guards stepped back, trying to escape before they met their doom. The beautiful girl in the arena cowered under the spray of wooden splinters, almost near unconsciousness as she clutched the wall behind her. She, who was once so strong, was weakened to a state of such pathetic defenselessness.

The crowd in the stands murmured in excitement and in fascination, they had been gathered for a show and thought this was all rehearsed. They believed it was the reason they had been called from nearly every corner in the world. They swirled martini glasses filled to the brim with blood and watched, not bothering to question the actions of the tyrant Aro Volturi who, without the vampire socialites realizing it, signaled for the guards to evacuate. Leave now, he warned, leave before she attacks.

They fled with the speed of flashing lightning, tripping over their brethren to slither like the snakes they were to the secrecy of the castle walls where they hid their craven faces. Aro wanted to run after them, but the obstacles barring him was too much to simply sprint through; so he stayed, fearing for his life.

The newcomers slowly scanned the room with the keen eye of a hunter on the prowl, letting loose snarls that vibrated deep in the chests of those watching. Each one in the crowd stared wide-eyed as the three, more stunning than the average immortal, made their way farther through the portal leading into the room. The blond male then spoke out, his hypnotic accented voice lashing out and capturing the attention of every vampire in the vicinity.

"What is this? You fools watch as if this is some game? Can you not see that this poor girl is on the brink of death?" the trio converged on the girl, taking her into their arms and weeping tearlessly over her limp, unresponding body. Her open eyes stared up at the ceiling, rolling without seeing, her awareness long gone after the sheer exhaustion of Alec's power pressing down took her under like the wave of a tsunami.

Whispers bubbled up like boiling water among the assembly, distress finally showing in their faces as they became aware of the state of affairs. The embarrassed and angry roar of Aro Volturi silenced the mutterings and all heads and eyes turned to the fuming oppressor. The female of the group drew Bella's body close to her chest, cradling her head against her and glared brutally at the irate man before her and escaped from the room with the girl's body clutched tightly in her arms.

The two males crouched down defensively in front of the door where the females left from behind them, flexing their bands of muscles ominously and letting loose warning snarls. Finally, Aro attacked, feinting left then right, heading straight for his objective only to be stopped with a shoulder to the chest that sent him soaring backwards to crash into the marble wall that crumbled like sand with the force.

The crowd screamed in terror and the room collapsed into pandemonium as the vampires scrambled to escape, having figured out that the vampires in front of them were out for death. They clambered over each other as the rage continued, knocking over their comrades in the madness. In moments, the previously crowded room was wholly devoid of the former onlookers. _Cowards_, the two men thought.

Aro leaped to his feet almost instantly, appearing to be unfazed and darted forward again, aiming for the throat of the blond one only managing to land his elbow in his stomach. The blonde-haired male snorted in pain and returned a blow of his own in the form of throwing his fist upward in a swift hook to Aro's jaw, making him stagger backwards.

The other male caught him in the back with his foot as he stumbled, catapulting him forward onto his hands and knees, sending spider-web like cracks through the floor with the force of his landing. Although he had not gotten any well-placed blows of his own in Aro would not relent his assault against his opponents. He snapped his teeth at their necks, missing by millimeters, and being battered by the other two because of his many failed endeavors.

Just as it seemed victory was near for the two protagonists the window, high up on the wall, shattered into a myriad of miniscule pieces of glass that rained down like beads that slashed. Through the jagged hole, there came another vampire that landed lithely on his feet and stood tall and brooding by his brother's side. He had hair darker than the night sky with a terrifying snarl on his face that shocked the two in front of him.

Slimy Aro smirked in triumph; his brother Marcus was a far better warrior than he was, Aro barely knew the basics of parrying while Marcus had spent centuries devoted to hand-to-hand combat as well as swordplay. Almost instaneously, with his red eyes shining with fresh drunken blood, the white-haired man sprang forward and landed on the darker-haired male, punching, scratching, and biting him all along the neck, arms, and chest.

Pieces of flesh tore and the beaten man bellowed in anguish, his blond companion thrashing at the back of his attacker in vain; he took no notice of the blows and only continued in destroying the vampire beneath him. "Wait, leave him alive!" Aro beseeched his brother right as he raised his hand that would be the final strike to end his foe's life.

Marcus groaned in vexation and leapt up off the comatose man and turned to face the frightened blond-haired man, trying desperately to keep from the same fate as his dear friend. He darted to the right, trying futilely to elude the death dealing hands of Marcus, which caught him around the throat and lifted him several inches off the floor. He had not realized that the ancient was so colossal compared to him.

Marcus bashed his head into the floor repeatedly while the blond-haired man scrabbled at the hand that squeezed his larynx, attempting to pry it away. Slabs of the floor flew through the air, crashing through walls and crushing the seats that surrounded the room. Aro repeated his wish to Marcus who complied only after he was sure the blond-haired man would not be waking up any time soon.

It was discovered, by his two brothers, that a vampire could in fact lose consciousness if a certain part of their brain was damaged. They ran many test on prisoners to find this out, the convicted being those that had revealed the vampires existence to humans. The breakthrough took many years however: most of the lawbreakers died before any findings were accomplished. Marcus however never witnessed their affairs, only knew from reports of the experiments.

"Come," Marcus called out to the guards, "bring these _schiuma_(scum) to my office," they filed in, two-by-two, and dragged the knocked-out men by their elbows behind them, their feet trailing and heads slumped on their chests. Aro and Marcus led the way, up the stairs and down a few corridors to the latter man's study, where century's worth of books lined the massive shelves.

"Put them there." he pointed to a corner and then went to sit on the only chair in the room behind his desk and beckoned Aro to stand before him after dismissing the guards. He regarded his brother with hard eyes, chewing his lower lip in the habitual way he had ever since he was human; seems as though some habits are hard to break.

He laced his fingers together before addressing Aro, thoroughly annoyed, "Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with Isabella?" Aro did not speak, only hung his head bashfully, "I thought so. Tell me, _brother_" he spat the word, "when will you realize that it is complete and utter blasphemy to _kidnap _the single most powerful creature in existence? She is not a toy, Aro, to be bought and played with at your whim." Aro rolled his eyes childishly at the floor.

"If you would only see it my way Marcus!" Aro pleaded, finally looking up from the carpet, "We could use her power to-"

"Enough!" Aro was cut-off by Marcus, who stood and flung a book off his desk, throwing it to the wall where it fell to the floor, open to the middle of the story. "I won't try to understand! Those two-" he pointed to the crumpled bodies in the corner, "have been almost destroyed thanks to you! I almost killed them Aro, I thought you had gone and got yourself into trouble again." he moved to their bodies and straightened them.

"I would have finished had you not stopped me. Moreover, I recognize them as well, I had not realized this before but they are familiar with Isabella. I have seen them before and if I had fulfilled my intention, I would have been killed by Isabella when she found out. No amount of love she has for me could compete with what she has for those two, and I can accept that without thought."

"Why can you not leave her and her loved ones alone? Why do you always have to fuck things up?" Marcus shoved Aro out of the room and shut the door in his angry face. He weaved his fingers through his hair and tugged, curling in on himself and crying his frustration, screaming out curses and unintelligible grunts of rage.

He stormed through the room, howling and throwing papers, his lamp, books; anything he touched he hurled across the room. Some things crashed through the window, letting in the breeze of the summer evening, but that did nothing to quell Marcus's rampage. Guards came into the room to investigate the thunderous sounds but he sent them out by throwing even more books at them, threatening them with death.

Within an hour, the room was completely unrecognizable and Marcus was considerably calmer, sitting on a relatively clear patch of floor as he waited for the two vampires to heal enough to wake up. The damage done to their skulls and brains would take longer to heal than the average wound. His remorse for his actions almost sent him back into his fit of fury but the need to be calm when they woke up kept him sane.

He watched them in the meantime, scrutinizing their every detail, memorizing the planes of their faces, the contours of their bodies. He etched their every aspect into his mind so that, if it all came down to a fight between the Volterra coven and Isabella's clan, he would know who his ally was, and who was not. He only hoped that once they woke he could reason with them and convince them he was not an enemy, only a pawn in Aro's game.

Trapped in his internal dilemma, Marcus almost missed the first stirrings of the two men but they made enough noise that his attention was captured and held. They stirred, the dark-haired man first since he was the earliest to be attacked, followed by the blond-haired man, since obviously he was the second. Marcus was easily spotted and they struggled to back away so Marcus had to act quickly to calm and convince them.

"Please don't be frightened I mean no harm!" they still strained to heave their weary bodies off the floor but Marcus was persistent. "Please, I am not an enemy! I never meant to hurt a friend of Isabella! It was just a mistake!" at the mention of Bella they froze and inspected the prehistoric looking man with his pleading eyes and imploring demeanor.

"You! You're that man from the-the prom!" the darker-haired one gasped, memory hitting him. Marcus nodded, thankful that he had used rational thought instead of acting on his impulse to run away. "Why?" he asked, torment so painfully engraved on his face, evident with such clarity to Marcus. So he told them how Aro used Marcus to detain them in order to do… something, he had not been bothered enough to ask Aro what he wanted of the two.

"Your female companion was able to escape with Isabella. I only pray that they reached safety." he grasped the rosary around his neck and whispered to the Holy Father to keep the two women safe. "If Aro manages to get a hold of her." he quivered at the thought, "I don't know what he wants her for however; she is too weak to do anything and if she heals she will blast his sorry ass to kingdom come." Marcus seemed enthralled by that idea, picturing his brother dying at the mercy of Isabella.

The men revered Marcus with apprehensive eyes, not to quick to forget the manic spark in his ruby eyes as he broke them with each hit. "That's all very well sir but we want to help Bella and we need animal blood in order to heal, are you planning on helping us out there?" Marcus fluttered, embarrassed, his manners that had been drilled into him sending him to his feet and to the intercom on the wall.

He pressed a silver button and spoke quietly and rapidly into the speaker above it, "I need that grizzly that was brought in this morning, it should be fresh, it was drained only a few hours ago." there was no reply, the way it should have been. Marcus did not worry that he was unheard; someone was _always_ in hearing range of the speaker downstairs. Even he could hear it from his office, hollow and crackly through the loudspeaker.

He pressed the button again, realizing the two men also needed another thing, "Also bring up men's trousers and shirts, large." he didn't thank the listener or wait for a reply before returning to the corner, informing his company of the items that were to be coming up momentarily. They thanked him and he stared, confused, his face fixed into one of disbelief. Marcus would quickly admit to not being the recipient of many thanks.

He was always the quiet one, never speaking up in council meetings or expressing his opinions, never saying anything that really received a 'thank you'. Therefore, he settled with nodding curtly, sitting stoically through the ten or so minutes it took his request to be carried out. The knock on the door startled the wounded but Marcus leapt from his seat, agitated, and opened the door to two vampires.

The first carried a silver platter on which two tall bottles, both filled with a thick, sloshing crimson that exuded a scent as sweet as sugar. With a hint of vinegar. Marcus curled his lip at the offending stink but took the bottles mutely and tore the cork from the neck of one of the bottles, releasing more of the odor. He was disgusted and could not fathom why any self-respecting vampire would choose the vegetarian lifestyle over humans at least they were appetizing.

He took the bottles to the jittery vampires on the floor and gave the open bottle to the blond-haired man and then the second, unopened, to the other. The cork was pulled out and the bottle downed in seconds, the sounds of gulping reassuring to Marcus, it helped him believe they would heal and help him in the fight against "evil".

The second vampire that was at the door, the castle's resident tailor, held two bundles with trousers and loose white shirts. Marcus took the bundles from her and she disappeared without a word, there one second and gone the next. She never spoke a word to anyone and some would say she was mute, although Marcus doubted a vampire could be mute since the transformation cure all physical ailments.

Marcus handed the rejuvenated vampires their new garments and turned his back respectfully until they signaled that they were done. Once so Marcus leapt on his opportunity to ask the men his question he only thought of himself moments before, "Will you men fight?" they laughed at his question and the blond-haired one asked what he meant.

"If this ordeal ends in battle will you be able to fight? As in hand-to-hand combat?" they nodded, frustrated with the concept of reengaging in the death dance even if it was with far less skilled warriors than they were. They took pride in being able to hold their own against others, even though Marcus had defeated them. Marcus was an exception however; he had many years of training behind him as stated before, many times.

"I will teach you what I can in the time we have, for I fear you will need it soon. Aro is not the person to take defeat and humiliation lightly. He will convince the guard I have turned traitor and all my allies must die with me." he took the door handle in his hand and twisted it, opening the door and peered into the corridor beyond.

"Come." he whispered and slunk into the hall, gliding to the end with the two silently following him, looking over their shoulders periodically. They reached a door and soon were on the other side, sprinting down a flight of stone stairs, worn from centuries of use. They arrived at the last step where yet another door awaited them, Marcus threw it open and they plowed through.

The motion sensing lights sprang to life and the room was awash with too-bright white light that reached every corner of the enormous underground cavern-like room. There were closed cabinets all along the walls along with targets stacked below them. Marcus was quick to reveal what their purpose down there was by handing them each steel chest plates and leather gloves. He had his own armor on already and instructed them to adorn theirs.

"Proper stance. Agility." he called out once they were covered. "We will work fast and since your memory skills are nothing short of photographic you will not forget it. Now first, never leave your back unguarded, vampires are known for attacking from behind. It is best to collaborate and watch each other's backs, that way you will have twice the coverage. Let us begin." Marcus held his hands up and waved them forward.

The two males were confused but took it as a cue to try to attack him, not harm him mind you, and just practice, like learning karate. No sooner than they took off, they were on their backs, dents in their armor, and groaning in slight pain. Marcus stood above them, chuckling, and offered both of them a hand to help them back on their feet.

"I see we have much work to do." he continued chuckling with his hands clasped behind his back as the two assumed the stance he showed them to use before springing. Once again they ended up on their backs, not even succeeding in throwing a punch or kick of their own. Marcus only threw his fists outward and caught them right above the breastbone, knocking them down.

"Again!" he called.

* * *

Let us check in with Bella and her companion, as you will remember the one who was able to escape with her from the arena and the malevolent Aro. Bella was unconscious, lost in her own mind and oblivious to everything that was happening in the world around her. The female with her was able to hide within the crowds of people in Volterra, carrying the girl in her arms and receiving astonished looks.

She knew she had to get as far away from the castle as she could without actually leaving the city; she had to go back for her other companions. She also had an incredibly hard time resisting the blood of the clamoring humans around her. She was beyond thirsty and almost couldn't resist dropping Bella and attacking the entire city, massacring everyone that crossed her path. However, she had to resist, not knowing what the consequences of that might be.

She was able to find refuge in an abandoned building, a few miles outside of Volterra and outside of the tempting circle of human blood that surrounded the metropolis. Bella was as immobile as ever as she placed her on a clear spot on the floor and that worried the female, she didn't know how to treat her since there were no visible wounds on her. She decided it had to be a defense mechanism against what had happened to her before she and her two male companions arrived.

She was angry with the man who was supposed to be the leader, this Aro Volturi. Who did he think he was to go and kidnap the girl she came to love like family and had brought so much happiness to anyone she met? What about her father, Charlie? Not that she knew how he even became vampire but he would be devastated if Bella had been killed.

"Wait." she thought. "What if Bella is dead?" she sobbed aloud at the contemplation and dropped to her knees next to Bella's head where she had been laid. "Please wake up Bella," she cried, shaking her shoulder, "I can't bear to think what will happen if you don't live." the female was beside herself with her cries, tearless, and left Bella's side to pace.

Her thirst got the better of her so she pushed herself to go outside and try to find any sort of wildlife, but she wasn't sure what Italy had to offer. She distantly remembered that there was a deer problem and decided that would suffice, perhaps she could also bring one back for Bella and see if she could drink. Maybe that was the problem she tried to convince herself.

After standing with her nose in the air, sniffing the wind, she was able to locate a rather large herd just north of where she was. It wasn't as sweet as the scent of the humans but she knew that it would satiate her for the time being and would hopefully revive Bella. She took off at a nearly imperceptible speed that would appear as a trick of the light to a human and ran towards the herd, not making a sound.

Without alerting the dominant male, she slew four does that had already weaned their most recent fawns, killing them quickly and painlessly, well at least she hoped it was painlessly. After draining two of them for herself, she disposed of the carcasses and hefted the remaining onto her shoulders and returned to her hideout with the wind at her back.

When she ran through the empty doorway, Bella was still motionless on the dirt floor, her arms still folded peacefully across her chest and her head drooping to one side. The female dropped to her side with a deer and held Bella's mouth to a fresh hole in its neck, praying for her to latch her mouth onto it and drink. After a few moments of waiting, Bella seemed to wake up like a sleeping dragon and sank her teeth into the neck of the doe, taking loud deep gulps.

She groaned when the deer's veins ran dry so the female quickly grabbed the other doe and let Bella sink her teeth into its neck and repeated the same deep pulls she took from the other animal. When that one was drained she pushed the deer away from her mouth and gasped for the air she didn't need, her eyes still closed but darting wildly behind her lids.

"Bella? Open your eyes." Bella sucked in a gasp at the sound of the female's voice but otherwise stayed calm since the quiet, tinkling voice was familiar to her. Comforting too. She opened her eyes and all she saw was the dark ceiling of the room and the wall that connected to it. Bella blinked and turned her head to where she remembered the voice had come from.

She caught sight of the girl that had brought her to safety and spoke to her in a terrified whisper, "Alice? What happened?"

**

* * *

**

**Did ya know it was Alice? Cuz I sure did! Thank you so much to everyone who responded to my selfish cry for reviews. If I can get to 300 reviews at the least I will be super grateful! I won't ask for more cuz that'll be pushing it and more than I deserve.**


	38. Goddess

**Thank mother f-ing goodness that I was able to get Word installed sooner rather than later! So sorry for the wait and I hope this makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Omniscient POV

They arrived too late. The plane landed late in the afternoon and the additional journey to Volterra was extended due to streets clogged with tourists soaking up the lovely Italian countryside. Edward had leapt from the taxi after being trapped in the same spot for half an hour and rant the remaining distance to his desired city, Esme and Carlisle lagging behind.

Now they stood in the ruins of the Volturi's amphitheater where it was obvious that a fierce battle took place, a battle they prayed Bella did not lose. There were tufts of hair and clothing strewn about and the entire marble floor was massacred along with parts of the walls. Any previous features that identified the room as refined and classy were gone, leaving a bombed out shell in its wake.

Edward fell to his knees when he sniffed around; searching for any traces of his beloved, and found it barely clinging to a thin jelly bracelet she had been wearing. It was broken and had been buried beneath the surrounding rubble making it difficult to find unless one really looked closely. He snatched it up and pressed it to his nostrils, inhaling deeply and crying out when the scent faded even more.

"We'll find her son." Carlisle consoled him, coming from behind and clasping him around the shoulder. Edward closed his hand around the plastic and stood to face his father. When he spoke, his voice was low and menacing as well as threatening.

"Yes we will find her but first I am going to find the bastard who took her. Aro." he sneered the name and took off from the room at a crisp walk with Carlisle and Esme once again lagging behind, worried for their son's life but even more so for the man's whose he was going to take. They knew how frightening Edward's anger could be but were secretly gladdened that Aro would be receiving the short end of the stick.

A harried human woman sat at a desk and answered call after call, asking each to hold, and then dropping the phone entirely when Edward, looking murderous, came into the room. She attempted to stop him but his loud growl quieted her squawks. "Where is Aro?" he demanded, leaning over the counter but the woman was only listening to the sound of his voice, fascinated by the English accent but even more so by his beauty.

Edward was frustrated with her thoughts as they were solely focused on his attractiveness and had not revealed Aro's whereabouts. He asked her again, snapping her daze and this time her attention was on the words coming from his mouth. She stuttered and shook her head; she had been instructed not to tell a certain man with penny colored hair where her employer was.

"I don't know." Edward was frustrated with her deceit; he could detect it as if the very scent of her lie ran through her veins, teasing him with the evasion. He caught a peep of his brunette beauty in her mind, unconscious and being examined by Aro who appraised her scarcely clothed body with greed and lust in his vile ruby red eyes.

He grew angrier by the moment and contemplated killing the woman just to spite Aro but his hand was stayed at the thought of what his beloved would say. How she would admonish him with a kiss. However, he could not think of that now, not while she was still missing and her captor was still alive. Definitely not for long if, he had his way.

Instead, he followed the most recent scent that trailed from the amphitheater to a wooden door that had been blocked haphazardly with a plank of wood. Edward stalked up to it and tore the thick plank away and turned the handle, waving Carlisle and Esme to come after him and to keep quiet. They stepped through the threshold to find a stone staircase leading up to darkness, as there were no lights to illuminate the way.

"Aro has been up here recently, we're going the right way." Carlisle murmured as the bounded up the steps. _No shit!_ Edward wanted to snap but kept his mouth shut since he knew he would immediately regret letting his anger get the best of him. Besides, being disrespectful to his father figure was something Edward had never done; the very idea horrified him.

They reached the peak of the staircase where a door lay bolted shut. "_Something tells me Aro didn't want anyone to come through here._" Edward thought to himself sarcastically as he raised his foot to kick the door in. The wood shattered into hundreds of splinters under the force of his kick in a thunderous boom and the pieces clattered noisily to the floor.

They ran through the jagged hole to a corridor that was dimly lit with torches held in iron sconces giving off an intimidating medieval vibe. The floor was covered with an ancient scarlet carpet that extended all the way down, disappearing around the curve of the wall, cutting off the vampires view. Identical doors were evenly spaced on either side of the corridor and all were closed except for one.

It was fifty feet ahead, and there was a heartbeat emanating from within along with the labored breathing of a woman. They turned the corner to find Rosalie Hale on a bed with her left hand cuffed to one of the metal bars on the headboard. There was a pool of vomit on the floor next to her and she was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Esme's gasp of horror made Rosalie's head snap up and her puffy bloodshot eyes filled with tears once she caught sight of her good friend Edward. He had her in his arms immediately, stroking her hair and soothing her as she shook with her sobs, grasping onto his shirt with all her might. After a while of solid crying the golden-haired girl pulled away and dried her eyes, sniffling and hiccupping.

"How did you find me? Do you know where Emmett is?" her voice was thick with her dry tongue and she grimaced after she spoke, touching her throat. Carlisle somehow came forward with a cool bottle of water and Rosalie took it eagerly, drinking with gusto. Edward looked at his father, wondering where he managed to find a chilled bottle of water where they were.

"We were looking for Bella and we stumbled upon you. We have no idea where Emmett is, I did not even expect to see you here. Have Alice and Jasper been taken as well?" Edward asked when she finished gulping her water and twisted the cap back on. Rosalie looked to be trying to remember something, clenching her eyes closed and her lips moved with unspoken words. Edward suspected it was either a prayer or a curse.

Finally her eyes opened again and her mouth was set in a saddened frown, "He had Alice and Emmett but they were unconscious the entire plane ride here. I was blindfolded after the plane landed so we would not know where we were. Jasper was awake and he held me the whole time and we both cried because Alice and Emmett would not wake up. After I was blindfolded, they drugged me with something from a needle and I slept for a long time. I just woke up and puked as you can see." she did not have to point to the sick on the floor.

"Poor dear." Esme whispered and came to sit behind Rosalie and started stroking her sweat-dampened hair and pulled a few strands away from her face. Carlisle waited until her eyes were closed as Esme began humming in her ear and then snapped the metal cuff off her wrist and then crushed it into an unrecognizable state and threw it on the floor, underneath the bed.

Edward rose from the bed to pace about the room and laced his fingers together behind his head as he growled quietly to himself with his eyes clenched shut much like Rosalie's had been. Carlisle watched him with apprehension, his eyes followed his every move, worried that Edward would lash out in either anger or misery but otherwise he sat motionless next to his wife.

"We have to do something!" it was Rosalie who spoke, startling those next to her as they expected Edward to verbalize whatever it was that had him so distressed. Edward stopped when he heard Rosalie and dropped to the floor and covered his face with both hands and pulled his legs underneath himself, Indian-style. Esme looked down at him with pity but she remained silent, clueless as to what to say to comfort him.

"Hello?" Rosalie demanded, growing irritated. "Our best friends are missing and you just sit down on the floor! What would Bella say if she saw you now Edward?" she asked in a whisper, wiping a tear from her eye and holding her protruding belly and caressing the spot where one of the twins had just kicked. Edward looked up and his eyes held anguish but also determination to get up and fight for his beloved.

"You're right." he murmured, rising and looking resolute, "I am being foolish. We must act but I don't you will be much help Rosalie, being pregnant and all." he added apologetically. She waved him off and got a calculating expression on her tired but elegant face as she pushed on the mattress and threw all her weight forward.

She managed to lift herself off the bed and onto her feet but a groan of pain, caused by stiff muscle and two heavy babies stretching her stomach, passed through her lips. Esme was at her side in an instant, supporting her by the arm, and stroking her back, trying to soothe her sore muscles to provide some relief to the poor girl. Rosalie thanked her and lifted the water bottle, uncapped it, then took a swig.

"First things first we need to find Aro, since he is the one responsible for all this shit." Rosalie said once she was steady on her feet, "Sorry about the language." she added ruefully but her apology was paid no heed since silly things like cursing were mere trifles in situations such as the one they were in.

They left the room with Rosalie hanging onto Carlisle's back like a rucksack, her arms locked tightly around his neck and her legs latched firmly around his waist. Her weight went unnoticed and Carlisle could move with sufficient ease but he had to take care not to jostle her too much or her grip would slack running the risk that she might fall. It was a risky endeavor to undertake but there was no other way to move with the human girl fast enough.

Rosalie actually seemed to enjoy herself once the vampires began running and was so enthralled at the speed that she did not even seem fazed at the blinding speed at which her surroundings passed. Suddenly they stopped once they reached the end of the corridor where yet another door lay shut but this one had grunts and shout along with the clanging of metal on metal and then the telltale sound of two vampires colliding; rock on rock.

Edward opened the door and began the descent down the stairs on the other side and the noise of whoever was down there continued with a shout of _Again_! Then more crashing. Another door was at the bottom of the stairway but Edward had that open as fast as he had the one before. All sounds ceased when the three immortals and one mortal came through the door and a collective gasp came from the newcomers.

Rosalie dropped off Carlisle's back and attempted to dash forward to her love but never got the chance because he as well as the blond-haired one had to be restrained by all of the four vampires in the room. "Stop breathing!" Carlisle shouted, his arms wrapped around the burly one's chest and fighting to hold him still. The two newborns cut off their air supply and stopped thrashing around.

They looked ashamed and the brown-haired one was hanging his head with self-loathing, unaware that the unguarded Rosalie was tiptoeing her way up to him. It was not until she was right in front of him that anyone noticed but by then it was too late and she already had her arms around his neck and was crying into his shirt. He exempted every single ounce of restraint in order not to tear Carlisle's arms from his body and suck the girl dry.

"I thought I lost you." She sobbed. It was then that something changed in the brown-haired one's head and all desire to kill this girl was robbed from his body. It was completely unheard of they would find out later and terribly cliché but the powerful love he felt for Rosalie was enough to make him not want her blood any longer. It was as some magical force flipped a switch inside of him and the thirst he previously felt was gone, at least for Rosalie.

"Let me go!" he cried to Carlisle who wearily complied after Edward searched his thoughts for devious plans to murder Rosalie and found none. As soon as his arms were freed, he had his children's mother in his embrace and laid kisses to any skin he could reach. After finally laying a deep kiss to her lips, he only whispered one word, _Never_, and then he kissed her again, long and hard while salty tears streamed from her eyes.

Sadly, all was not well with the blonde-haired person and he still very much wanted to tear the throat of the human before his eyes but Edward's cage-like arms kept him pinned. He knew this girl, had ever since they were children, yet the animalistic instincts he felt were screaming at him to _feed_. He just repeated in his head that he loved her, his best friends loved her, and that it was wrong to want to kill her. He kept it going like a mantra and Edward looked sadly at his friend.

He knew what it was like to have to tell himself not to do something and that the feel of it was degrading and no sane person should ever wish it upon themselves. "Jasper, just think of Alice, of what she would say." Edward told the blonde-haired man he held and Jasper nodded, grateful for the words. He pictured her with her spunky hair and bubbly personality and felt the ache in his jaw dim and was able to relax.

Edward finally released Jasper's arms and was amazed as well as pleased when he barely reacted to Rosalie's scent when she turned her head to gaze at him, which sent a fresh wave of her tropical smell. Edward knew it was a struggle for him to hold back and supposed that his suggestion of imagining Alice's reaction worked the same way he imagined Bella's voice working as his conscience.

"This is amazing!" Carlisle gasped as he saw how well controlled Jasper and the other newborn were around human blood. He also could have felt jealousy at their apparent good fortune but Carlisle was too compassionate to mind. "Emmett, what is it that is preventing you from attacking Rosalie right this moment?" he asked the brown-haired male.

Emmett smiled down at Rosalie who he still held in his arms before turning to Carlisle to answer his question. "She is carrying my children and killing her would mean I killed three instead of one. In addition, I know that if I lose control it will only mean seconds of joy and then I will forever be in torment for my selfish action. I love her far too much to even consider this." Carlisle nodded in rapture, astounded that Emmett's love was enough to save Rosalie's life.

"And you, Jasper, how have you restrained yourself?" he turned to the blonde-haired male with raised eyebrows and the inquiry of a scientist observing a lab specimen. Jasper was about to answer but suddenly in his mind he was able to _feel_ something churning in his brain that all of a sudden allowed him to sense the emotions that those around him were feeling.

He clutched his head at the onslaught that made him feel duplicates of their emotions and was overloaded at the swift succession that they hit him with, like being shot with a machine gun. The others gasped and darted forward to try to find out what was wrong but Jasper waved them off, insisting he was fine; it was not painful, merely unexpected and shocking.

"I've been thinking of Alice." he said finally with a small smile. "Of what she would say if I was to harm one of her best friends. Just picturing her face is enough to stop me. As Emmett said, it is the power of love." Carlisle laughed in joy as well as incredulity that love could stop a natural instinct the two should not be able to defy.

"Not to be rude but my brother is, to put it plainly, planning your demise this moment," Marcus interrupted, previously silent and motionless. Edward had not even seen him when they first arrived, only acknowledging his presence when he helped restrain Emmett and Jasper when Rosalie made the wrong move.

"We must continue training!" Jasper replied in earnest. He and Emmett hoisted their abandoned swords off the floor and assumed the proper stance. Rosalie grew confused as the three began to duel. She carefully stepped to Edward's side as Emmett parried a blow Marcus sent his way, earning a rare smile from the ancient. She tapped him on the shoulder and he bent his ear down to her, even though he did not need to.

"What good will swords do against the Volturi if we must fight? I thought nothing could kill your kind except for another vampire? Or werewolf if I remember correctly?" she was puzzled and Edward opened his mouth to reply only to find that even he did not know the answer. He knew the steel of the blades would just slide right off the marble like skin of their enemies.

"Lord Marcus?" Edward called, addressing him by his proper title. Emmett and Jasper pulled back from their attack so Marcus could speak to Edward. Carlisle and Esme, who had found a seat on a nearby bench, watched from their spot as Marcus approached Edward, sliding his sword into the hilt on his belt and resting his hand on the pommel.

"What is it Edward?" he asked.

"Rosalie and I were wondering… how is it that swords will help if this ends in battle?" Edward was immediately thankful he had lived in a period where manners and proper speech were common. He would have felt like a fool if he spoke to Marcus, one of the oldest vampires still alive, like a modern teenager. Rosalie was thankful Edward had saved her the embarrassment of asking Marcus the question herself.

Marcus, surprisingly, chuckled at Edward's question, "Dear boy these are no regular swords. Aro liked to experiment. With vampires. The blades of these swords are made with the skin of the vampires on which he conducted his tests on, those that perished." he drew his sword and held it out to Edward for a closer examination.

Edward stared at the shiny surface of the blade and was almost disgusted to find that the hue of it matched the color of his own arm. "And it works? Can it actually kill a vampire?" asked Rosalie, wonder laced through her voice as she regarded the weapon with caution; if it could cut through diamonds she shuddered at what it could do to her.

"Precisely its purpose my dear." Marcus answered with a smile that reminded her of her own grandfather; the only relative of hers that did not completely annoy her. "Just ask Jasper over there how he nearly lost an arm!" Jasper raised his right arm and a long raised scar stood out against his otherwise flawless skin. Rosalie gaped at the wound, astonished that he had been harmed.

"We'll all need one then," said Edward, looking towards a cabinet where swords identical to Marcus's awaited in neat rows, "I anticipate a fight. Even if I have to start it myself."

* * *

Bella could feel her strength being restored to her thanks to the deer she had consumed and once she had returned to a semi-normal state, she noticed the painfully dark purple-almost like clouds in thunderstorm- shadows underneath Alice's eyes. "You must hunt Alice!" said Bella in earnest, hating that her dear friend was so obviously ravenous for blood.

"I know but I'm scared." the girl admitted sheepishly, staring intently at her torn nails that had soil encrusted deep behind the keratin. Bella placed her hand on Alice's arm, right above the crease in her elbow, and told her to look her in the eyes. She did so grudgingly, looking without blinking into the mismatched colors; one a warm butterscotch and the other teal.

"I will not have you weakened." Bella said to Alice slightly shaking her arm as she spoke, "I need you by my side this whole way. If you are distracted, more than necessary you might get hurt. Will it help if I come with you?" she asked and Alice nodded after considering Bella's offer. "Alright," she smiled warmly and stood from the floor bringing Alice up with her, grasping both of her hands in her own, "We must leave now. The moon is high and the sky is clear, perfect."

Night had crept up on them stealthily, Alice realized; she had not even realized that the sky was dark when she and Bella left the shack to locate a herd of deer that she could feed upon. Once they found a large collection of their prey Bella quietly relayed directions that would give Alice maximum results and minimum mess.

As soon as she was given the signal, Alice streaked towards the herd like a black and white bullet and quickly had three deer dead on the ground and the rest of the brown animals sprinting for cover. She fell on her kills and drained them, biting into the main and biggest vein, gulping down the warm liquid unique in its own way but rather familiar, like something that she had eaten as a child but had forgotten in her years of maturing. Although she was positive she had never drank deer blood ever before as a human.

"Well done." Alice had not sensed Bella's approach and realized that a mistake like that gain could one day cost her life if she ever came across a hostile vampire. "Not too messy except for that." she pointed to a smear of red on Alice's shirt with a delicate giggle that she covered daintily with a hand. Alice scowled but decided it would take practice in order to feed without spilling, like a baby.

They walked slowly through the long grass in a peaceful silence that lasted until Alice spoke, "Bella?" she hummed her acknowledgement, "Do we have to go back? To the Volturi's castle?" Bella did not answer her immediately; she just kept walking and stared out into the night, taking long deep breaths of the sweet, warm air through her nose.

Alice almost asked again but finally Bella responded her voice wistful and whispery; it was how she imagined the trees would sound if they could breathe. "We must. I have seen that they are all there." she did not need to say whom, "If we do not, they will be lost. We must fight the Volturi as well, I have seen this. I do not know the outcome however, but I do know that someone with great power will be destroyed." Alice said nothing, fearing greatly for that powerful person and prayed that it was not someone she loved.

They continued to walk and suddenly their clothes melted and white fabric tumbled to her feet, covering her toes. They were garbed in long white dresses that were one-shouldered, tied around the waist, and were loose around the bust, folding over the fine rope around the mid-section. Alice looked over to Bella in shock and found that her lips with graced with a small smile.

She said nothing to explain, only laced her fingers behind her back and tilted her head up and gazed up at the stars, which twinkled merrily, as if laughing at Alice's still amazed face. Bella looked like a Greek goddess with the dress and amazed Alice even further when thin gold vines began twisting through her hair and twisting around the crown of her head like a diadem.

"I have power Alice." Bella said unexpectedly. "Things like this bring absolutely no difficulty for me. I do not know how I got this gift since the powers we receive in this life are determined by traits we possessed as humans. I never had a knack for doing things that could have contributed to my abilities. I could not do anything when I was mortal; no special talents of any sort. I have questioned many times how I was so blessed and Marcus, the one you met at prom, has told me it must be divine intervention but not from God." she looked away from the sky to Alice.

"What about a goddess?" Alice asked, thinking back to her previous association of Bella with a powerful female deity. Bella looked thoughtful, like the idea never occurred to her. "If you were a priestess by birth your goddess would bless you some way." she went on, still walking at their leisurely pace. Bella shrugged her shoulders and did not speak.

Unexpectedly Bella halted and her eyes became glassy and her limbs locked into place by her sides, making her seem like a perfectly sculpted statue left in the middle of a field. Alice was not worried since she knew it was only Bella receiving a vision of the future; however hazy it might be. It was a few moments before her limbs unlocked and her mismatched eyes cleared and Bella sucked in a deep breath while shaking her head as if dazed.

"What did you see?" Alice murmured when Bella resumed walking, worry etched on her seraphic face; the one Alice had envied as any girl would when face to face with it. Her lips were pursed and her finely sculpted eyebrows were drawn together, bringing a slant above her wide eyes. Alice did not press the subject but her mind was running with all sorts of gruesome possibilities that could have fallen upon Jasper.

She knew it was selfish only to worry over her love but as Bella would wholly agree, living without her love would not be living at all. "I saw them in a white room with swords in their hands. Jasper and Emmett are immortal but Rosalie is not. It seems they did not want to change her for she is with child. Thank goodness or I would go to the castle this instant and tear Aro limb from limb." the pendant on Bella's neck- the one of two identical angel wings- glowed on her neck but wings did not spring from her back as Alice thought they would.

"Edward was there as well?" Alice asked, giddy that she saw Jasper as a vampire and Rosalie still carrying her precious cargo. At the mention of Edward, Bella glowed as if illuminated from the inside by the sun. figuratively of course.

"Yes," she replied, "as well as his parents, Carlisle and Esme." Alice had never met Dr. Cullen and his wife so no faces sprang to her mind when they were mentioned. She had only heard of their vast wealth and extreme kindness through the mouths of others that had met them. Alice had always been a healthy girl and rarely got hurt so she never had to visit Edward's father in the hospital and she heard Esme was a "stay at home mother".

"We will return soon." Bella added happily even though they would battle when they returned to the place Alice had barely escaped from with Bella in her arms. She doubted Bella knew what happened after Jasper, Emmett, and her woke from their change and followed a scent to a room where they smelled Bella- Alice had no clue how she knew it was her- and then busted down the door where Bella promptly fainted.

"Attack will come at dawn. After seeing them in the white room I saw the throne room with everyone including you and I and the sun was rising. We looked positively livid, Edward and I, and were shouting at our two main problems, Aro and Caius. Then the fighting started, just like that. That is what confused me" she looked grim at the mention of the fight.

"What was confusing? Didn't you hear what you were saying?" Alice asked. Bella stopped; they had just reached the crest of the hill that would lead down to the shelter they had found. She hesitated, her mouth opened but then shut and she clenched her jaw, her eyes going hard, like she was angry.

"I cannot hear sounds in my visions, very frustrating." she kicked at a tuft of grass with a bare foot, looking defeated that she could not give many answers. "It was confusing because one moment we were on the other side of the room and the next I had my hands around that stupid little Jane's neck. It was like I was watching a DVD and it was skipping." Alice did not respond, only looked at the dark sky, praying that the few hours they had left would pass slowly.

* * *

**Holy smokers cough! That took WAY longer than it should have to finish! Hope you enjoyed!**


	39. The End of Them

**Ever find time flying by and next thing you know it has been almost a month since you have updated? Well that has happened to me and it is now April 16, 2010 as I type this and it's taken me this long to open up a new document to start this chapter. I suck frankly. On the bright side… well for me it is, anyway, I am going to California in less than a MONTH! Yes, May 6****th**** through May 9! Going to Disneyland, California Adventure, SeaWorld, and Universal Studios! I am SO excited! Er… anyway onto the chapter! Oh and I have updated my profile so there is a bit more info about me, in case you were interested (: **

**Recap: Now it is June 2nd, 2010... What the HELL? California was AMAZING if you wanted to know. SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY! Omg I just yelled at myself.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of me. I am no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Ooh, how professional heehee.**

Let us go with **Omniscient POV **again shall we?

Against the hopes of Alice morning arrived swiftly, yet the approaching dawn did not bring forth the legions of humans from their homes as it usually did. It was as though they knew of the battle that would soon take place between the world's strongest and fiercest creatures.

Bella and Alice left the safety of the dilapidated shack they found refuge in for the past few hours, swathed in veils that covered them from head to toe. Even if no humans were visible, there still was a possibility of stumbling upon some on the journey to the castle and that would not be well at all. It was best that no one ever saw them.

The expedition was not long at all due to the swift speed of the two she-vampires and soon enough they were easily breaking down a thick wooden door that humans would have had to use a battering ram on. The two only found difficulty in locating the room where Bella had seen the fight going on and it was a while before they heard familiar voices. The two girls disposed of their veils behind a marble statue and returned to the door to assess their situation.

The door was locked but Alice decided to make quick work of knocking it down with one swift kick to the middle, like Bella had done to the thick one in the beginning. Bella gave her a look of approval before calmly walking into the all white room of shouting vampires. The din stopped when the brunette girl waved a hand, a blast of Power effectively silenced them, and they gaped at her in astonishment.

"Hope you were not going to start without me?" she teased in her sweet French lilt. Alice came from behind, her steps so graceful she was ethereal with shining black hair darker than night herself. Her mate saw her and he struggled to cry out in joy and hold her in his arms but Bella's Power had frozen him too. Bella noticed this with embarrassment and took her Influence off her favored friends and love. Her enemies stayed petrified.

Bella thought back to her vision and decided that she would have to unfreeze her enemies and let fate unfold itself. As it was the sun was starting to ascend over the horizon and in moments it would reach the position she had seen in the prediction. So with another wave of her hand Caius and Aro, Marcus, she noticed gratefully, was standing among her family, and the guard regained movement,

Jane snarled but even she was smart enough to stay in her spot, growling as Alice and Jasper embraced, kissing and whispering their worries to each other. Emmett stood without Rosalie whom Bella assumed was somewhere safe (in fact, she had been able to escape before the others went in search of Aro, out of harms way), Carlisle with Esme, and finally Edward came over and Bella catapulted herself into his arms, sobbing as only vampires could. Once she was quite finished, she pulled her face from Edward's chest to face a glowering Aro.

"Give up now Aro, there is no way you can win this fight." Bella told him coldly. Even with the entire guard, they still were weaker than her alone; she could slaughter them all in one twitch of her nose. Aro realized this as well deep in his subconscious but his greed and pride were too much and that was what caused him to pursue the battle.

"I will not stand down like a coward! We will fight and I will win!" he growled but it sounded more like a whining child. Bella rolled her eyes, annoyed at his immaturity. How ironic that one of the oldest vampires and a ruler of the vampire world have begun fussing when things were not going how he wanted them to.

Edward had enough and shouted back at him, "You are leading your coven to slaughter!" Bella's vision was showing to be true; she recognized the positions everyone was in and how the sun's rays were peeking through the white room's windows. Any moment now, Caius would say something that caused the entire room to erupt in chaos and she would lunge right for Aro's throat…

But everything changed and Caius shouted '_Now_' and a new enemy came into the room, walking slowly through the broken door wearing nothing but a dingy loincloth over his lower body, like a slave. "Meet Doedsfald, it means Death." Aro cackled at the frightened expressions of the others. "He is my own personal killing machine, I found him wandering around Denmark and brought him after seeing him do something _very _extraordinary." he licked his lips like the thought caused him to salivate.

Doedsfald was easily seven feet tall, towering over everyone in the room with muscles rippling with every move he made, every miniscule twitch in his stance sent the mass trembling like they were alive. He had an eight-pack and his arms were thicker than his neck, which had empty veins popping out like he was under some sort of strain. He had plain brown hair that fell around his face in slight waves, a broad nose, a mouth set in a scowl, and dead eyes that told of a deep pain and sadness.

"You see Isabella?" Aro was tittering and rubbing his hands together, "We are not alone in this fight! No no! I had my own secret weapon of my own that is in fact quite a bit more powerful than _you_," he said bitterly, looking spited. "He will destroy you, you will see." he promised, moving through his ranks of perfectly lined _soldiers_. He stopped once he had returned to his original spot.

"He obeys my every command like a fucking dog! Watch!" he snapped his fingers and Doedsfald sprang into motion, grabbing Bella with incredible speed and holding her in a headlock. Bella was shocked that she had not reacted and tried to throw him off but it was clear that he was much stronger and… it seemed he… was sucking… the very life… out of… her. Bella slid through Doedsfald's arms and lay in a heap on the white floor, unconscious.

Edward cried in anguish and, upon seeing his fiancée lying motionless, so helpless, he leaped forward and struck Doedsfald in the chest, the tackle so abrupt the huge man had no time to react. The strike sent the large man sailing across the room and through a wall. Doedsfald leaped through the hole, his dead eyes lit with a small spark that resembled annoyance and pain.

Aro was outraged and called the attack that sent his fleet, minus Demetri and Alec who remained absent from the room completely, surging forward. The other vampires reacted equally fast, using the advantage of three strong newborns and three experienced others as much as they could.

Edward was locked in combat with Doedsfald who, despite his size, was fast, almost as fast as him and twice as strong. However, since Edward had the motivation of his opponent harming his beloved with him he had an extra advantage of revenge on his side, which added a fuel to his already roaring anger. Doedsfald, we'll call him Death from now on since it is much easier, kept up with Edward's cobra-like strikes, returning defensive jabs of his own.

However, Edward noticed that Death did not hit hard at all for someone his size, it seemed like he was holding back which Edward found to be very peculiar. Death also did not hold any malice in his eyes in fact he looked peaceful, as well as frightened since he was being attacked by Edward.

He also kept shouting in Danish every time Edward hit him and one particular time after several of his bones had been crushed by a single blow from his partner he put up his arms to shield his face and cried urgently to the copper-haired boy. Edward, who had been ignoring Death's attempt at communication stopped after recognizing part of his insistent cries.

"Behage! Jeg ønsker ikke at gøre dette!" _Please_! _I do not want to do this_! Edward had briefly studied Danish for a while and he was able to understand that much. Death noticed Edward's reaction and took that as encouragement and spoke rapidly, excitedly. "Aro tage mig fra Coven mig og tvinge mig til at dræbe, jeg er så bange. Behage hjælp" _Aro take me from my coven and force me to kill, I am so scared. Please help_. Edward was shocked as he deciphered the man's speech and realized he had been attacking a man - he hoped - was innocent.

Edward's eyes turned to slits and locked onto Aro who watched the fight between his guard and Edward's coven, the cruel man's attention solely focused on the violence before him. Clearly, Aro was enjoying standing at the sidelines. That sadistic bastard, Edward thought, still holding Death by the neck, his arm poised for another strike. Once he realized what he was doing, he immediately released Death from the hold he had on the man.

Edward turned away from the man and knelt down to Bella's side, stroking the hair from her face that had fallen across it. She showed no response to his touch, filling Edward with sadness and anger directed at everything and nothing, mostly at Aro though. Enraged Edward darted to Death, "Wake her up!" he demanded in Danish, pointing to Bella.

Death looked frightened and before Edward could stop him, he disappeared, running like a coward through the door that he had just come through. If Bella had not been laying unconscious in the middle of a catastrophe he would have chased after Death and ripped his limbs off and forced him to reverse what he had done to Bella.

However, since he was loathe leaving her side he had to let the sniveling coward run. Too bad Edward knew Death was not to blame; he had been taken from his home and forced to hurt innocent people so of course he would run at the first chance he got. The only thing Edward really could do was hope that Death would safely reach his coven without any interference from the Volturi.

Aro watched as Death escaped, furious at the loss and would have gone after the brute but Renata, his shield, placed her hand on his arm. He knew he would not be able to leave for Renata could not follow him and if he were left unguarded… he would be killed in minutes. Aro lamented to let his giant run and stayed to the side with his guard and brother and watched his coven battle the pitiful _vegetarians_. He saw the annoying Edward boy kneeling next to Isabella's body and sent Santiago to deal with him.

Edward would have stayed at Bella's side but just then, he found himself torn away from her, fists hitting every inch of him with cobra like precision and the strength of what could only be another vampire. When he finally gathered his wits Edward lashed out with his foot and caught a surprised member of the Volturi guard in the chest.

He did not know the name of the man but he did not care for he recovered from the hit and was coming at him again, snarling and teeth gritted. He was plain for a vampire, but his angry expressions made him hideous in Edward's eyes. Edward received a hit to the face and the stomach and before he could try to hit him, again he was on his back with teeth centimeters from his neck.

His throat was almost torn but Edward was able to push the man off him and took him by the arm, bent it behind his back, and jerked up hard. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees, allowing Edward easy access to tear his head off. The man's headless body slumped forward and landed on the floor, his broken arm lying next to his body awkwardly.

Edward turned to find Emmett in a death dance with Felix, their steps mimicking each other and their fists flying at speeds Edward did not think possible. One particular blow from Felix on Emmett's jaw shattered the boy's skin, leaving the previously flawless skin cracked like cement, dozens of thin lines where the hit had landed.

It healed seconds later and Emmett responded by lifting a marble column that had fallen to the floor after Alice had been slammed into it by Heidi and hurling it so fast it collided with Felix, shattering upon impact. It resulted in the effect Emmett wanted which was to temporarily divert Felix's attention away from him so that he could take hold of his sword that he had dropped after the attack began.

Felix, however, expected this since two other members of his enemy coven had identical swords and were attacking members of the Volturi with the disgusting blades. Emmett dived forward but Felix was prepared and darted out of the way and came back quick enough to strike Emmett in the cheek and grabbed him by the hair, slamming his nose into his knee.

Emmett, far from showing defeat, dropped the sword and grasped Felix by the forearm and swung his own arms back and then forth, bringing the other vampire forward with the momentum and sending Felix crashing into the floor. Emmett leapt across the stunned vampire to grab his fallen sword by the hilt with both hands and sank into a crouch, waiting for Felix to return to his feet.

Once Felix righted himself, Emmett lunged forward, towards the approaching monster and sank the blade deep into his opponent's stomach. Felix laughed since the stab did nothing but tickle him but his sneer was replaced with pain as Emmett, with a great upward heave of his arm, brought the blade up and sliced the man in half. The left side sagged to the front and the other the back, exposing the grayish purple innards of the vampire, coated with venom instead of blood of course.

Emmett, for good measure, brought the blade down once more and chopped off both halves of Felix's head, catapulting one across the room where it bounced off the wall and the other landed on the floor and rolled until it came to a stop right at Aro's feet. He growled in anger and kicked the cranium section away in disgust, pulling his robes up away from his 'tainted' shoe.

Emmett laughed at Aro's disgust, the fact that he had just killed someone with a sword not even on his mind any longer. Alice whizzed past him with long mahogany curls clutched tightly in her hands with Heidi chasing after her, "Get back here bitch!" she yelled, her half bald head glittering in the sunlight. Edward managed a slight chuckle at the sight but he was too preoccupied with Bella to care much.

The fight was still going on around him though, Esme with the evil little Jane who found that her power had been temporarily "turned off", Carlisle was viciously tearing at Afton, Marcus made easy work of Corin who was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash by then. Edward had not even noticed the choking smell of the burning incense like scent that curled around the room.

Jasper was having the most difficulty with Chelsea who kept using her power to make him feel as though he did not want to fight against her but his own coven. He was able to hold his own by doing something that came as naturally as breathing came to humans. He just knew to make Chelsea feel a haunting hopelessness that sometimes made her stop for short seconds and just stare dejected at the floor.

Jasper got a good blow to Chelsea in the stomach, which broke his hold he had over her, and suddenly he could not remember why it was he was fighting, it was not as though he had any bond to the golden eyed vampires right? Chelsea roared and picked Jasper up by the shirt, raising him into the air, her other arm poised to tear across his throat.

With such speed, there was little time to stop her, Chelsea brought her arm down.

Only to find it torn from her body by the most furious looking creature anyone had every laid their eyes on: Mary Alice Brandon, the mate of Jasper. Chelsea wailed in pain, releasing Jasper so that he landed on the floor and cradling her stumpy elbow to her chest. Alice had, with incredible speed, thrown herself forward to jump in between her mate and the she devil and ripped the bitch's arm off. With her teeth.

Alice spat the arm out of her mouth and threw the appendage into the ever growing tower of fire, making the flames quiver with the delight of being fed vampire flesh. Chelsea rushed Alice, screeching her anger like a banshee, her remaining hand with its finger curled to resemble claws was aimed for Alice's face. Jasper reacted exactly as Alice had, except instead of an arm he took off the head of the howling she vamp.

Her body dropped like sack of potatoes and Alice, who had a millisecond before Chelsea would have had her fingernails deeply imbedded into her face, gasped shakily, her arms stuck to her sides as though with superglue. "Are you hurt Alice?" Jasper asked her, cradling her to himself. She wrapped her arms around him and shook her head, making his shirt ride up with the movement.

Suddenly a shrill voice, like that of a child, called out, "Get _off_me!" Jane was held by the ear by Esme, who was covered with scrapes that had once been deep lacerations and her hair was such a mass of tangles that it would be a miracle if they came out any time soon. Jane was not much better with bumps that should not even be visible and her short cropped hair had tufts missing all over the place.

Aro, Caius, and Renata the shield were, to say the least, appalled that one of their best fighters had been beaten by a woman who looked so gentle and motherly in the beginning. "Not until you apologize for using such foul language with me earlier." Esme responded, as though she had not in fact been fighting to death with the girl just moments ago.

Aro, finally coming out of the little bitch's room, squawked out his indignation, "Jane kill that woman! What is the matter with you?" he tried to look like he was not about to run out of the room crying with fear but when Jane twisted to give him a glare so filled with hate he jumped as though shocked and leapt to hide behind Renata.

However, Jane was never allowed the chance to say another thing; Edward did not allow her the opportunity to grovel for her life. She never even had an option of apologizing so anyone could even _consider_ allowing her to live, after every terrible thing she had done to tear Edward and Bella apart. Edward blazed like a lit match in a can of gasoline, not burning, but leaping with the speed of the flames.

Now all that remained of the world's largest, most powerful vampire coven were two power hungry tyrants who literally tried to kill their own brother in order to stay in command and one pusillanimous vampiress. Now the newborns and the elders, minus Edward who had returned to Bella's side after killing Jane, advanced on the horrible trio.

It was remarkable that, despite being so advanced in their training, the Volturi guard had been defeated so easily by the vampires that were equivalent to children compared to them. Perhaps never having any actual practice with their skills had diminished their hope of surviving, much less winning that battle. They had grown to be like hunting dogs that were only kept for show and eventually grew lazy and weak, inefficient when the time came to perform the task they had been bred for.

"Can we work this out?" Caius asked, holding his hands up palms forward, and trying to sound soothing and reasonable. When he outstretched his hand towards little Alice she snapped at it, like a wild animal on the verge of attacking a hiker in the forest. He retracted his hand quite quickly and hid it behind his back, as if Alice had been trying to steal it from him, like it had been a valuable item. Crazy man.

"You had your chance," Carlisle replied as the others of his coven circled around the remaining enemy, like wolves on the hunt, going in for the kill. Renata attempted a shield but since it was six against one she her screen of deflection all but bounced off the approaching vampires. Sensing the obvious defeat she fell to her knees and bowed her head, hoping against hope and praying to any divine being that would listen that her life would be spared.

And then it was over. The Volturi clan was officially defeated in a battle that would fly through the vampire world in an epic tale of how the Cullen coven had ripped, killed, and burned the most powerful family in the world. Well, the most powerful _so_ far. After all there were three, soon to be four, newborns that were just _oozing_ with potential. Potential that Aro Volturi would never have the ability to witness since now he was floating as ash somewhere over the city of Volterra, caught in a current of wind.

**There is only one chapter after this, how sad. I can't believe how long it took me to update and I am ashamed to say that it isn't even 4,000 words. I hope it was quality writing though. I think I would take good writing over long chapters anyway. So tootles, we shall only meet once more after this and then this story will go from in progress to… **_**complete**_**. Oh I'm so sad!**


	40. The End and New Lives

**The final chapter. Oh so sad. I have spent over two years on this story and now that it's over… oh I don't know what I shall do! I think I will have a poll for whether or not I should write a new story and if enough people vote yes then I will put up the summaries of the stories I have started on paper. Onward with the **_**last**_** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of me. I am no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Omniscient again

"I told you already. She'll wake up soon don't worry." Alice Cullen put her hand on her brother's arm trying to calm him. Not an easy feat since his fiancée had been unconscious for almost two days and the fact was driving him insane. "Her mind is still healing even if her body is fine. She just needs time." time was the only thing that could heal Bella now; no medicine or remedy could help the damage done.

Marcus, who had stayed in Volterra, told them just to leave her be and not to interfere with any blood. They listened only since he was much older than they and hoped that his advice would not be unhelpful.

"I know Alice," Edward replied, his voice quiet and just barely hinted with a roughness foreign to all. He had not hunted since Rainier and the glutton of blood he had taken had been burned up from the stress from the past few days. It was mostly used in the fight and the lack of sustenance had made him irritable; he had snapped at Rosalie a few times when she ventured too close.

Emmett however, now that, he too, was immortal, was able to defend her, a fact made much evident by the several holes in the Cullen family mansion walls. A fact that frazzled an already strained Esme; she cared for her home almost as much as she did for her family.

_Her family. _It was when the friends of her son became one of her kind that she finally felt as though her purpose in life was realized. And that purpose was to care for the children that fate had dropped into her lap and had all but wrote a note that said "Care for them'. And she would. No power on Earth, sky, or space would stop her from fulfilling that one thing she knew she must do. After all what were mothers for? She had said.

"Any moment now." Alice said, coming out of a vision that told of what would soon take place. She had been adjusting well to the random spurts of clairvoyance that showed such trivial things as the weather the next day and more important ones like the one she had just seen. Her sister would finally open her eyes after such a long time. Just a few more minutes to go.

"Should we get everyone down here?" Jasper asked having been sitting with Alice for the entire time she was sitting with Edward, previously silent as was normal for him. Alice turned away from Bella's blank face and stared, not really seeing, at the stairs that led to the second floor where the rest of the family waited. After a moment she nodded, drawing in a deep breath through her nose, still relishing the new scents she had never experienced as a human.

There was no need to call for anyone; they had, minus Rosalie, heard with perfect clarity Jasper's question and came descended the stairs into the room, eager for what would happen next. Carlisle and Esme stood behind the couch where Edward sat with Bella's head in his lap and Emmett and Rosalie, who was struggling with the painful weight of her child bearing stomach, took the other couch adjacent to the previous.

They were all prepared, ready to, figuratively for some, breathe that sigh of relief that comes from having a worry taken from your shoulders and you know everything, for the time being, will be alright. They were so ready to look into Bella's eyes and know that their image was being received into her brain. They were all so ready that any sort of thought that she would never again open her eyes had never occurred to them.

Ever since Alice had assured Edward she would recover on the plane ride from Italy they were grasping onto hope or whatever it was that they were feeling. So they were extremely frustrated when the doorbell rang, and Bella's eyes still remained shut. Everyone looked at each other, the same question in their eyes; "Who is going to answer the door?" no one wanted to risk being stuck at the door when Bella finally woke up.

Luckily, they did not have to get up for the visitor at the door twisted the unlocked knob and walked in, completely unannounced. It was Bella's biological father along with the red-haired woman that Bella had seen in a memory of her father's, in a time that seemed so far away at that time. Those that did not know the woman could not be bothered to ask about her name or what business she had with them.

"My dearest Bella." Charlie whispered, dropping to his knees by Bella's head, stroking her hair away from her face. He looked up at Edward, pain so evident in his face. "It takes me centuries to find my child and once I have her back she is nearly killed. The gods must not want my daughter in my life." Charlie turned to the woman behind him to ask a question but she cast her eyes to the floor.

The room was quiet, the grandfather clock down the hall ticking off the seconds steadily, the sound so loud in the hushed space. Alice's prediction of Bella's awakening would be 'soon' had proved not as accurate as they anticipated and hoped. Not long after they arrived Charlie and his companion departed. "We do not belong here." he said regretfully, "Call me when she awakens." he handed Carlisle a slip of paper with a phone number on it and then disappeared.

Rosalie fell asleep on Emmett's chest after twenty minutes but since his torso was icy and hard than rock, plus the fact that his bloodlust was still raging inside him even if his love for the girl kept him in check, he had to lay her on the couch and step outside for a few moments. He was joined by Jasper and Alice and they went on a very quick "forest snack" as Alice announced as she was leaving with Jasper's hand in hers.

When they got back there was nothing new and Edward was off the couch, pacing the floor and pulling at his hair, his hands locked behind his head after actually removing a rather thick clump of bronze locks. "I can't do this." Edward whispered, covering his mouth with his hands and then ripping them backwards through his hair yet again and then scrubbing his face furiously with his fingers. He sobbed loudly, "Oh, god, I can't take it anymore." no one could stop him since he was the fastest of the family so he disappeared out the back door.

"What if he's not back when she wakes up?" Alice asked, looking up from the floor, her maroon eyes wide and childlike. No one answered her since no one wanted to give her a response in view of the fact that no one knew the explanation of Edward's behavior. The only thought was that seeing Bella so immobile for so long had finally been too much for him to handle.

The hours passed without any change, then a day went by, and before anyone could do anything an entire month had elapsed and Edward had not returned while Bella remained vacant. Alice was distraught since she had given Edward a promise that she should never have spoken. The rest of the family was milling about over the passing weeks, not saying much except to their mates.

One day, something unexpected happened (not Bella's awakening sadly) that changed the way a certain person would view two other people. It was a warm summer day on this particular day, mid-July, and the newborn vampires had become quite well at finding things to distract themselves from succumbing to their ever-present need for blood.

What had happened was Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were downstairs, chatting about their new lives and the children that would soon enough be in their lives. Very exciting topic it was too. Carlisle and Esme were in town doing some errands. Well there was a frightful banging on the front door and Jasper and Emmett could perceive that there were two humans out there, making a ridiculous racket.

Rosalie volunteered to answer the door after Emmett told her as soon as anything bad happened he would be there to save her. 'If anything bad happens'. Rosalie told him as she got up, holding her belly. The incessant knocking continued and with a groan Rosalie opened the door and as soon as she did so she felt a slap to her face that echoed throughout the foyer.

Trying to see through her tears of shock and pain, Rosalie narrowly avoided being shoved to the floor by backing up the stairs that stood just to the right of the door. "Come back here you disgusting whore." it was a familiar voice. One that she had heard her entire life, constantly nagging at her to be thinner and prettier than everyone else. The voice that berated her whenever she brought home anything less that perfect. The voice of her mother.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rosalie could have cried with joy when the next words were spoken by Emmett, cold, fearful, and deadly calm. He stood behind her parents who were inches from throttling the life out of her, for a reason Rosalie had kept secret from all those important to her. Her parents hated her for getting pregnant which prevented them from living vicariously through her and the activities she was nearly forced to partake in.

The day of her ultrasound they had left her at the hospital with many intentions of abandoning her there and while leaving they were struck with the brilliant idea of killing the boy who had planted his seed within their daughter. They had their gun and found the boy easily but since there was a witness they decided to shoot the girl with him. A hit and run.

"You should be dead boy." Rosalie's father growled his face ghost white along with the missus. No one missed the small black handgun in Mr. Hale's hand especially not when he raised it and pointed it straight at Emmett's chest and pulled the trigger. The bullet reached its target but the intended effect was absent, the only sign that Emmett had been hit was the hole in his shirt but the pallid skin behind the cloth was unmarred.

"Impossible." Mrs. Hale shrieked, taking the gun from her husband and fired it three times at Emmett, each having the same effect of the first. The woman let out another shout when a short, slender, ebony-haired girl came down the stairs, the same girl she had seen fall to the ground, pulsing blood from a gunshot wound.

"What's going on down here?" she asked, angry, seeing her sister pressed against the steps of the staircase, tears streaming down her face. Using her new speed Alice ran down the stairs and cradled Rosalie to her chest, glaring so hatefully at the some of the worst parents the world could know. "Trying to kill you own child?" she questioned, disbelievingly, "You disgust me like shit on the bottom of my shoe." Alice helped Rosalie off the stairs and brusquely pushed past the hideous man and woman.

"Get out now and never return or we will kill you." Emmett told them, nearly shaking with anger. They all but ran from the house and did not look back. He could hear Jasper in the living room, comforting Rosalie, and Alice was puttering in the kitchen, preparing a hot drink. Emmett ran to the room, picked up Rosalie, and kissed her, very gently, on the lips. She sighed, happily, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you in pain?" he hated when anyone asked if someone was "okay" when they were clearly distressed. She touched her cheek, stained red while the other remained pale and unspoiled, so Emmett placed his cool hand on her skin, soothing the burn and reducing the swelling. Rosalie leaned into his touch but straightened when Alice brought her a mug of sweet smelling cocoa.

"They were the ones that shot us." Alice stated, already knowing the answer only seeking confirmation. Rosalie took the lip of the mug from her mouth and nodded; a mustache of chocolate covering her upper lip, Emmett laughed and wiped it with his thumb. She reached out to put the cup on the coffee table but she could not stretch far enough so Emmett took it from her hand and finished the task for her.

Thankful and spent from the stress, Rosalie curled up against Emmett and was asleep in moments, breathing deeply and evenly. Emmett kissed her hair and laid her down on the couch lengthwise and covered her shivering body with a soft wool blanket. The three vampires stared down at their long time sister for two and girlfriend for the other, remembering the fond memories they all had.

Then they remembered Bella who was in Edward's room, without Edward there to watch over her, and how she had swept into Fork's and taken the town by storm. Perhaps she was dead. They didn't know what Doedsfald's power was and for all they knew they could have a corpse laying upstairs. It was only a 50/50 chance that her mind was still even active.

"When will this end?" Alice whispered, covering her face with her hands. The house was silent and birds could be heard from outside, chirping merrily in the summer sun. Jasper wished he could join them, the fragile winged creatures that seemed so free all the time. He wished he could fly, if he could do that he would take to the skies and never look back. Well only if Alice was with him.

Eventually they all scattered, no one in the same room as each other as no one had anything to say to anyone. The only thing they wanted was silence and solitude. Emmett read a book in the library, keeping his ears open for when Rosalie woke, while Jasper went to an unused room and just sat. Alice went to her room to draw in her sketchbook.

Eventually Carlisle and Esme returned home, not particularly surprised to find that their new children were off in various parts of their home. They respected their needs. After checking on Bella who remained unchanged they retreated to their bedroom for a much needed relaxing lie down on their bed. With the room nearly entirely consumed by darkness, they wrapped themselves around each other and just lay on the mattress.

Hours passed so that when the front door opened with such a loud bang and force that it hit the wall behind it, breaking the plaster, everyone feared for the worst. Ready to defend themselves and Rosalie, the family came to the front entrance only to relax their hostile postures. Edward had finally returned only he wasn't alone; the hulking form of Doedsfald stood behind him, garbed in modern clothing unlike the scraps he had on when they met him.

"I was able to find him." Edward explained in a rush, his eyes wild and his hair pointing every which way from running at a fast speed for so long. "He can wake Bella up! She wasn't healing at all; she needed to be woken up. By Doedsfald, he's the only one who can." this was met by sighs of relief, shouts of cheerfulness, and tears of joy from Rosalie the only one able to produce them.

"You must bring me to the child." Doedsfald said, in heavily accented English. He was led upstairs to Edward's room with the entire family following, bouncy with absolute elation. The room was dim but no one turned on the light. They all, except for Edward and Doedsfald who sat on the mattress, crowded around the bed.

All was silent as Doedsfald placed his hand on Bella's forehead and shut his eyes in concentration. A small white light passed from his fingertips to her scalp and, with a terrifying gasp, she arched her back off the bed until she was sitting up and then collapsed back onto the sheets. Her eyelids fluttered until she finally opened them, immediately flying to Edward's face which was followed by her catapulting herself forward into his arms.

She began to sob as did he, while he stroked her hair and she clutched his back, pressing her face into him, trying to bring herself closer to him than was possible. All the couples hugged their partners to them, grateful that Bella was alive and that their own loves had not been taken from them like Bella had been from Edward.

"We should go." Esme whispered and took Carlisle's hand in hers as they made their way to the door. Halfway there Bella called out, speaking for the first time that she had been awake, "No, stay. Please." she touched the bed and before she knew it everyone was seated around her and Edward, just looking at the two of them.

Something really remarkable happened then. A single tear rolled out of Bella's eye and landed on the cloth of Edward's pants where it stained the light blue a few shades darker. She touched the moisture on her cheek and smiled confounded, "Why am I so weird?" she asked, laughing and it sounded almost human with the way her voice seemed huskier, the way humans sound when they cry, their throats thick with tears.

"You aren't weird dear." Esme said, touching Bella's hand and then holding it in her own, "It has happened to others of our kind before, it happens under time of great sadness, pain, or, in your case, extreme happiness." yet another tear trickled from Bella's eye and landed on Esme's hand. Edward kissed the glistening spot on Bella's chin, making several of the watchers look away with the compassion of the scene.

"If you are not minding" a heavily accented voice said quietly, "I would wish to be taking my leave." Doedsfald stood, forgotten by the door, looking uneasy. To see such a large, daunting man standing there with such timidity was almost humorous but no one was laughing. Instead Edward responded his tone was thankful and his eyes held no menace to the man that had put Bella in the state she had been in; that grudge overlooked in light of his redeeming act.

"Go in peace friend, many thanks for what you have done." Doedsfald bowed and was gone. His presence was not terribly missed but should he ever need assistance he would always find an ally in the Cullen clan. It was like France and Britain in World War 2; they were not close friends but they fought next to each other in battles against their enemies.

"Bella's alive!" Alice cried after a few moments of silence and threw her arms around the girls' neck and squeezed. Bella embraced her with equal strength, rubbing her back and simply holding one of her best friends to her like she never had before. Bella promised to herself that she would be showing her loved ones much more affection than she had before, which was a very decent amount.

After everyone had been "bear-hugged" by Bella as Emmett dubbed it, Bella spoke, "Thank you all for everything you have done for me," she started, tears running from both of her eyes then, dripping in rivets of iridescence. "You stuck with me instead of giving up and assuming I was dead. I will be forever thankful." Edward patted her soothingly on the back.

She smiled, grateful, and swiped the tears from her face and sat up straight, "No time to dwell on the past however. What's done is done and there is no point crying over spilt milk." her outlook was remarkable. Most people would have soaked up all the attention and made their ordeal seem like it was the most horrifying thing to happen to _anyone_. Not Bella. One because she was a vampire and stuff like that _clearly_ happened everyday. And two because Bella was not one to mope over the past.

Well unless you count pining over Edward for hundreds of years, but of course he is her soul mate in every sense of the word and he was as much a part of her as she was to him. "We've got a wedding to plan and babies to prepare for and neither will wait for us while we sit here, gob smacked." they all stared at her, rather astonished that she had recovered from her incident so quickly when just moments ago she had been crying actual tears.

But Bella would never let anything get her down, she was always ready for anything that came her way, just ask anyone in her family. And if she can't succeed at the time she will, six-hundred years later.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Carlisle Cullen announced, "you may now kiss the bride." then Edward Anthony Masen Cullen took his wife, Isabella Marie Swan Laroche Cullen, in his arms and kissed her so. There were cheers and hollers from the audience along with applause that echoed around the grand ballroom the wedding took place in.

The day was September 13, 2008. The sky was clear and the temperature was a balmy 74 degrees Fahrenheit, perfect weather to have a wedding in Forks. It was also Bella's day of birth when she was human, not entirely a coincidence. That made her 610 years old; from the day she was delivered to that moment. Have you forgotten? Perhaps you were not told. Bella was born in 1398 and changed in 1413, remember?

Even though it was not the right time Bella threw the bouquet behind her head anyway and Alice leapt into the air to capture the posy of David Austin roses, lisianthus, and freesias. She wrapped her arms around Jasper as he dipped her down and she kissed him hard on the mouth. There were wolf whistles from others so they separated but they kept their fingers entwined.

Edward swept Bella off her feet and carried her back up the aisle she had just walked down, her white veil slipping off her crown of tight brown curls. She caught the silk chiffon in her fingers right as it plummeted toward the floor. Edward helped her replace it after setting her down in the large dining room where the reception would take place.

Eventually the guests made their way into the reception room and took their seats wherever they found their name printed on a deep red card. The wedding colors had been white and red with the bridesmaids in red dresses, groomsmen in red vests and black tuxes, the groom in a white vest and black tux, and finally the bride in a stunning white gown.

Alice and Rosalie had, of course, been the bridesmaids and Esme was the maid-of-honor while Emmett and Jasper were the groomsmen as well as the best men since Edward could not choose between them. Carlisle, an ordained clergyman, had conducted the ceremony. Guests in attendance had been few but Bella's father of course made it, he walked her down the aisle as well. The Denali coven came as well since they were friends of Carlisle.

Doedsfald brought his mate and more old friends of Carlisle's made the trip too. It was a small occurrence but it was beautiful and served its purpose. Rosalie could not wait until she and Emmett were wed and they could raise their family happily and easily without having to worry about financial matters. As if her brothers and sisters would allow anything unfortunate to happen to anyone in the coven.

"As no one but our lovely human guest will be eating we would like to move on to the wedding toasts!" Carlisle announced, tapping an unused champagne glass with an unused fork. He himself began the first speech, talking of many future happy memories they would have, and how Bella and Edward epitomized true love. It was a heartfelt speech, one from a true father.

The children of Rosalie Lillian Hale and Emmett McCarty were born on September 13, 2008. She went into labor in the middle of the last dance at the wedding. Carlisle delivered them right in the living room at 10:23 p.m. The first was a boy; Brandon Jasen and he had flaxen hair from his mother and the cool blue eyes of his father.

His sister, Emmalie Belle, followed soon after with the curly chocolate hair of her father and the sapphire eyes of her mother. They took the surname Cullen since both of their parents would assume the name as well and Rosalie did not want her children to have a different last name than her. Once Rosalie had been changed, however, she and Jasper would use the name Hale when they enrolled in high school in a few years.

Brandon came from Alice's last name and Jasen was a combination of Jasper and Masen, Edward's original last name. Emmalie was Emmett and Rosalie combined and Belle was from Bella. The children were beautiful and would grow up with silver spoon in their mouths.

This was not just a story of how Bella found love. No it was more how she lost it, found it again, and then had to fight a great fight to keep him.

**Ahhhh! It's over! Such a silly ending too. Ahaha. Well now that this is over I have no idea what I am going to do with my life. I don't know if I want to start a new story, that's a lot of work for me. So… I hope you enjoyed my story because it is officially over. No sequel, sorry. Goodbye and I love you all!**


End file.
